Una historia que el mundo olvidó
by Rage and Flowers
Summary: AU. Una era en la que seres magicos, demonios y humanos viven en el mismo mundo. Una batalla decisiva. Un viaje peligroso. El caballero más fuerte del reino rebajado a niñera. La última bruja de corazón puro soportando al desgraciado más enano de la humanidad. Varios errores que sellarón un destino. Un amor que puede condenar a varios. Y una historia que los dioses borraron,
1. Introducción

**Hola personas de Fanfiction quiero advertirles en seguida que esta es una historia Rivetra, si no les gusta esta pareja, que no sé por qué pero me gusta mucho, por favor busquen otra historia. Si les gusta esta pequeña introducción háganmelo saber con comentarios.**

Esta es una historia que el mundo olvidó, una historia muy antigua que fue borrada del consiente colectivo al desaparecer una era de la humanidad que fue borrada para siempre de la historia del mundo y que para nuestra desgracia ya no quedan vestigios que existió.

El mundo vivió una era en la que demonios, criaturas no humanas o "mágicas" y seres humanos vivían juntos en la tierra, pero no pacíficamente durante los últimos años que duró aquellas etapa de la historia borrada totalmente.

El foco de concentración de aquellos que eran denominados vulgarmente monstruos (en esta categoría entraban tanto criaturas mágicas como demonios, aunque no tuvieran mucho que ver) estaba situado en el reino de Sina (el más extenso de los tres reinos principales del mundo), una tierra gobernada por la familia de los más fuertes de la humanidad después de que le quitaran en una guerra el trono a un rey demasiado blando que amaba a todas las criaturas vivientes dentro de ese extenso reino a pesar del descontento del pueblo, su apellido era Reiss. Por su supuesta debilidad los Ackerman se hicieron con el gobierno y por su poder y manera de hacer justicia se ganaron a la gente de Sina con facilidad, más aún cuando la cacería de monstruos comenzó a ser más efectiva y contrataron a los humanos más inteligentes y hechiceros que diseñaron tecnología y diversos objetos para luchar con estas criaturas.

A pesar de favorables cambios y una reducción considerable de la población de las criaturas mágicas todavía quedaba el enorme problema de los demonios-difíciles de encontrar por que varios tomaban forma humana o animal para esconderse y engañar a los humanos- que eran más poderosos y peligrosos que los monstruos representando un gran peligro para la humanidad. El rey Stefan Ackerman tuvo que formar una alianza con Rose y María para combatir a esas bestias nacidas de la maldad concentrada en el mundo, pero no era suficiente para poder atreverse para una batalla final. Así que se le ocurrió una idea, una muy arriesgada y descabellada idea, pero como dicen, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Las brujas, las verdaderas y no esas pobres inocentes capturadas por la inquisición como pasaría un par de milenios después, eran los únicos seres humanos que estaban divididas entre el mundo humano y el demoniaco, debido a que estas fueron pobres personas desesperadas o carcomidas por la codicia de poder hacían un pacto con los viles demonios a cambio de poderes sobre naturales y el conocimiento absoluto de la naturaleza para poder utilizar esta a su favor para los hechizos, maleficios y pócimas. No todas las brujas eran malas como dicen los cuentos clásicos, había varias que eran muy buenas personas que se sacrificaron sus almas por una causa noble o por un ser amado y seguían usando sus poderes por el bien, estas eran denominadas brujas blancas, pero estas debían tener cuidado porque si se les rompía el corazón, sus sentimientos y emociones negativas se apoderarían de ellas perdiendo el control total de sus poderes y destruirían todo a su paso, se volvían brujas oscuras. Las brujas oscuras son aquellas mujeres de corazón negro que por venganza, odio o simple ambición, las que eran si no fueron brujas blancas antes tenían mejor control sobre sus poderes, ya que eran más frías y calculadoras que una inocente y sentimental bruja blanca. Las brujas negras tenían la absurda creencia de que comiéndose el corazón de una bruja blanca obtendrían mucho más poder, lo cual era una mentira inventada por un demonio sádico que gozaba ver como esas "taradas empalagosas" eran asesinadas y mutiladas por estas terribles mujeres que solo conseguían malestar estomacal por comer órganos crudos. Ese rumor provocó una persecución a las brujas blancas por parte de las brujas oscuras, y aunque las primeras se defendieron valientemente finalmente solo quedo una bruja blanca en el mundo.

Esa última bruja blanca, se rumoreaba que era una jovencita que había sido encerrada por un demonio en un bosque viviente del que no podía salir porque el bosque intentaría asesinarla a ella o a cualquiera que intentara acercarse o llevarse a la muchacha, todo para que la pobre muriera de soledad para entretener al demonio.

El rey Stefan tenía planeado rescatarla para poder casarse con aquella joven y hacerla su reina y madre sus hijos, pero no porque estuviese enamorado de la joven de las historias. Otro detalle que hay que agregar es que si una bruja procrea con un humano, el hijo nacerá con los poderes de la madre pero se volverá oscuro o blanco dependiendo de la crianza que se le dé, y la potencia de su poder dependerá de la fortaleza y genes del padre. Considerando que la familia Ackerman era el linaje de personas más fuertes de la humanidad si se combinaban sus genes con los poderes de una bruja y habilidad para sobrevivir en ambos mundos nacería una nueva raza poderosa quizás lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a los demonios y salir vencedores. No podía enviar a cualquiera a esa misión, su hermano mayor, hombre de mayor confianza y conde de Mitras Kenny no podía porque estaba enfermo y algo mayor (aunque todavía un fiero y habilidoso guerrero no podía arriesgarse a perderlo por algo tan tonto como una enfermedad) para un viaje tan largo y lo más probable es que se burlaría por tomarse tantas molestias por una mocosa ermitaña y extraña que quizás ni acepte el consejo por no ser de linaje noble o sangre azul.

Pero al consejo ya los tenía comiendo de su mano con el futuro prometedor que ofrecía esa idea, no perdían nada, en cuanto al bosque asesino confiaba en el grupo que tenía pensado llegaría con vida. No en vano, el mejor grupo de soldados que tenía era comandado por su único sobrino y caballero más valioso, Levi Ackerman.

Bueno, hasta aquí la introducción, si quieren más aclaraciones se las digo:

-El universo es medieval pero con modificaciones, como por ejemplo: armas y trampas especiales y efectivas para matar a los monstruos y seres demoniacos pero con su toque rustico; ropa interior; letrinas y duchas rusticas en los baños; medicina un poco más avanzada ya que esta combinada con las pócimas de las brujas blancas o los hechiceros; hay productos de limpieza (Levi se muere sin ellos), algunas expresiones en el habla, hay muchas mujeres que sirven en el ejército y si pueden ostentar altos rangos; Etc. (me da un poco de flojera poner todo y ya no me acuerdo por el momento)

-Levi en esta historia tiene dos tíos que son hermanos de su madre, Stefan y obviamente Kenny.

-Stefan lo puse como el padre de Mikasa chan…y no va a ser como lo muestran en el anime sino que muy diferente en temas de físico y personalidad.

-Si Levi me sale ooc lo lamento muchísimo, pero es que es difícil trabajar con este personaje.

-La diferencia entre un hechicero y una bruja es que el hechicero no hiso ningún pacto ni nacio de una bruja, solo son personas que nacieron con una inteligencia lo suficientemente avanzada para entender cada diminuto detalle de la naturaleza en la que vive como para comprender como modificarla de maneras increíbles con pócimas y brebajes que inventa, no pueden hacer magia por si mismos ni hacer maleficios o encantamientos pero pueden crear pociones que modifiquen comportamientos humanos o de los animales… me explique bien ¿verdad?

-Levi es el hijo bastardo de la princesa Kuchel y pese a que es "aceptado" y protegido por su familia, no puede acceder de ninguna manera al trono ni ostentar cargos políticos, pero a él no le importa.

-¿Mencione que esta es una historia principalmente Rivetra? Bueno en las parejas secundarias están Eremika (en lo personal no me emociona mucho esta pareja pero a una amiga le encanta así que por ella), Yumikuri (no me gusta el yuri pero son la única pareja canon en snk), Jarco (leve porque no me gusta el yaoi, pero un poquito para animar no es malo y hay que tener variedad), Aruannie (un amigo me metió la idea de esta pareja porque los shipea duro y bueno, termino gustándome también) y Eruhan ( ¡son tan lindos!)

-Me encantaría incluir escenas de pelea y batallas pero no soy muy buena con esa escenas…¿alguien me ayudaría con eso?

-En mi historia existen un clan de gigantes, con el mismo diseño a los titanes de la serie, excepto que no comen gente pero si pueden llegar a ser violentos y no son importantes en esta historia. Hablan (muy lento) y solo los jefes del clan pueden tomar forma humana como varias otras especies mágicas.

-Habrá violencia, sangre, lenguaje soez y contenido sexual explicito…están advertidos

A diferencia de mi anterior historia, esta vez sí quiero comentarios si les gusto, no me gusta rogar ni nada solo quiero saber su opinión por favor, no lean esta historia sin comentar si les agrada.

PD: tambien estoy en Wattpad


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola lectores, espero que se encuentren bien, si les gusta el Rivetra y las otras parejas que agregue denle una oportunidad ¡espero comentarios!**

-Su real majestad, el capitán Levi viene en camino para su audiencia con usted- dijo el mayordomo principal del palacio al Rey Stefan Ackerman, haciendo una reverencia mostrando su humildad y respeto hacia el hombre que era su rey, sentado en una lujosa y cómoda silla en la sala del consejo rodeado por todos sus concejeros y hombres de confianza (bastante pocos estos últimos). Era una sala amplia y pulcra con grandes ventanales pero no se filtraba mucha luz debido a las cortinas y la hora del día.

-Hazlo pasar y retírate-ordenó con voz firme el rey al hombrecillo, quien en seguida fue a la gran puerta de madera para hacer pasar a su caballero más fuerte. Los demás hombres se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, tomando una actitud seria pero a la defensiva para su encuentro con el capitán Levi. Si bien era un fiero guerrero aclamado por la gente, para ellos no era más que el sobrino bastardo del rey con un vocabulario bastante florido (por no decir que era un malhablado irrespetuoso cuando abría la boca), actitudes de matón, y a veces se portaba más como un delincuente de sangre fría que como un caballero, pero lo compensaba con su imperturbable seriedad y disciplina inquebrantable. Sin mencionar lo extraño que se ponía cuando veía suciedad y desorden en su entorno (algo raro para quien se ha enfrentado a la muerte y viéndola en primera fila en el campo de batalla y salir victorioso), el punto es que esa cámara de señores amargados no toleraba que un bastardo tuviera tanta cercanía con el monarca de Sina. Solo algunos sabían los verdaderos orígenes del mejor caballero del rey y por ello el porqué de esa cercanía.

-Mi rey- reverencio el caballero al entrar y con molestia en su interior por tener que recurrir a tantas estúpidas formalidades con alguien relativamente cercano a él, pero así eran las normas y él siempre las respetaba-Supe que quería hablarme de algo, así que vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Retiraos todos menos el capitán obviamente, después seguiremos con el asunto de los impuestos- Los hombres hicieron caso, no sin que algunos le dieran una mirada de desprecio al capitán, quien les dedico una mirada tan fría que llegó a asustar un poco a los antipáticos consejeros, después de todo sabían de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer a pesar de su corta estatura.

-¿Y se podría saber para qué me has llamado?- dejó el trato formal y comenzó a tratar al rey como naturalmente lo hacía cuando estaban solos.

-Pero que frío ¿qué un rey no puede conversar amenamente con su sobrino favorito?- quiso revolverle el pelo a su sobrino para molestarlo un poco (era considerablemente más alto que Levi así que podía), pero se detuvo cuando este le lanzó una mirada de "no soy un maldito crio".

-Los tíos de la gente normal no mandan a toda una comitiva a dar un mensaje que solo dicen "quiero verte" en pleno entrenamiento. Pero en mi caso eres el rey así que basta de mierdas y al grano- se sentó en una de las sillas mirando fijamente a su tío.

-Tan simpático como siempre- replico el rey sarcásticamente y riéndose un poco de la actitud de su sobrino- Bueno…como sabrás ya bien, y porque no planeo marearte con detalles que solo empleo con el consejo y la corte, estoy planeando un ataque a Lilith...

-La tierra de demonios, ya lo sabía…lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo planeas hacer para que todo el ejército que conformaste sobreviva en la tierra demoniaca? Sabes muy bien que un ser humano no aguantaría una incursión ahí y los brebajes raros que hacen tus hechiceros solo duran un tiempo…

-Ya están viendo eso, están intentando modificar las armaduras junto con los eruditos del reino para resguardar a los humanos de los peligros de ese lugar. Avanzan lento pero algo es algo.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar para hablar de armaduras?

-Se paciente…ahora ya voy a ello- El rey se detuvo a ver un punto fijo por la ventana- Se dice que queda una bruja blanca allá en el sur, cerca de lo que una vez fue Karanase hay un bosque que me aseguraron está vivo y ataca a todo aquel que intente hacerle algo a la bruja, debido que ella vive en él y no puede salir. Varios han muerto al intentar cruzar ese bosque y los mutilados que sobrevivieron aseguraron divisar a una muchacha que les hiso un hechizo para que encontraran la salida y se salvaran de ese tétrico bosque…Si fuera una bruja oscura probablemente se habría quedado con el resto de sus extremidades para una misa negra o simplemente lo habría ignorado y dejado que se pudriese. Por la fama de ese bosque nadie se ha atrevido a incursionar en el pero yo sé que la bruja aún está ahí. En fin, lo que quiero es que me la traigas sana y salva, confió en tus habilidades para enfrentarte al bosque y cualquier adversidad que se te cruce en el…

-¿Me estas pidiendo que haga un viaje de meses por una bruja que talvez esta ya muerta? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mis subordinados, deje el entrenamiento a medias así que…

-¡No es un rumor!-Subió el tono el rey- Es una posibilidad de ganar a esos monstruos asquerosos de un maldita vez por todas y no la desperdiciare. Imagínate, el poder de una bruja combinado con la fortaleza de nuestra familia, será una nueva raza que será capaz de vencer a todo ente no humano que amenace a la humanidad.- Levi lo miro con su semblante serio, pero por dentro se preguntaba si el rey enloqueció- Planeo que cuando la traigas a ella, me casare y procrearemos la raza que será vencedora y estar a nuestro servicio.

-¿es necesario que te cases con ella?-pregunto Levi- Los mocosos no necesitan del matrimonio para nacer, no tienes porque…

-No dejare hijos ilegítimos como mis sucesores- eso ultimo pudo haber sido ofensivo para Levi, pero el comprendía que nadie aceptaría que un hijo ilegitimo nunca seria aceptado como rey en ningún lado. En general ya era difícil estar en esa posición en cualquier estrato social, él lo había experimentado de primera mano, aunque ya había superado el estigma de ser un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio no le deseaba los tratos a los que fue sometido a ningún niño o niña. Al crecer se hiso fuerte (monstruosamente fuerte como cualquiera de su familia) y más la ayuda monetaria de los familiares que sentían aun aprecio por su madre y lastima por él pudo servir como caballero y con el tiempo ascender de puesto (para lo cual no necesito ayuda de nadie más que de su propia fortaleza) hasta que llego a capitán y se extendió su fama.

\- Entonces no tengo más opción que obedecer- dijo resignado el más bajo, hubiera seguido replicando y discutiendo que tenía que dirigir cacerías de monstruos, seguir entrenando a sus hombres, pero pese a la cercanía con su tío seguía siendo el rey y el su súbdito y debía obedecer.- Dime cuanto partimos para avisar a mi grupo, solo necesito tres hombres, una carreta, agua provisiones, dinero…

-Llevaras a Hanji Zoe- dijo el rey mirando unos documentos medio ignorando a su sobrino.

-¿La loca de lentes? ¿Por qué ella?- se le fue su momento de sumisión ante la idea de tener que trabajar con "el torbellino de gafas raras" por su fama de hechicera poco ortodoxa, desordenada, de personalidad temeraria y demasiado confiada. El problema no era que sus pócimas e invenciones no funcionaran (de hecho lo hacía a la perfección) el problema era que nadie podía seguirle el ritmo a su enérgica, alocada y excéntrica manera de ser, sin mencionar que gozaba hacer bromas que a Levi le chocaban y por ello se negaba rotundamente a trabajar con ella.

-Porque para el viaje necesitaras alguien con conocimientos médicos y que sepa tratar con brujas y monstruos además Erwin Smith habló maravillas de ella así que no veo razón para no llevarla- el rey no sabía nada de la fama de Hanji, pero Erwin (líder militar del ejército después del rey) tenía en alta estima a la hechicera prefiriendo ignorar habladurías y centrarse únicamente en el trabajo de esta.

 _Maldito cejotas de mierda, ojala te quedes estreñido y cuando la mierda salga tu corazón también lo haga_ pensó Levi echándole las mil y un maldiciones a quien era su líder con el pensamiento.

\- Bien, me retiro- se despidió el joven tan fríamente de su tío.

-La chica debe llegar sana y salva, también quiero que vigiles a tus hombres y su cercanía con ella, tiene que llegar pura a mí, no pienso aceptar al hijo de otro en mi trono y menos a una mujerzuela como reina así que si me llego a enterar que uno de tus hombres la desvirgó será ejecutado y la chica será despojada de lo que sea que lleve en su vientre y no sea mío y será encerrada hasta que me dé un hijo que sea de mi sangre.

-Entendido…sana, salva y virgen, iré a avisar a mis hombres.

Al salir del palacio el joven se maldecía por una misión que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y más encima tendría que hacer de niñera y "guardián de la virtud" de una mocosa ermitaña que solo sería utilizada para dar a luz a bebes raros que sobrevivieran a territorio demoniaco. Él lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo que pudo utilizar en cosas más importantes o para darse un merecido descanso, pero no podía desobedecer y debía ir a realizar los preparativos del viaje, que sería muy largo solo ya cruzando el puente Giant en dirección al sur dándole unos cinco meses en lugar de un año si tomaba la ruta del bosque por debajo del puente.

Al llegar el día de partida ya tenían todo listo, carreta provisiones, agua, medicamentos, tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir ya una excéntrica hechicera que sería de gran ayuda en el viaje, pero que causaría dolores de cabeza al capitán, entusiasmada por el viaje y las múltiples aventuras que tanto le hacían falta esos últimos meses, parloteba alegremente con los hombres de Levi y su fiel asistente Moblit.

-…¡seguro conseguiré excelente información para nuevas pócimas! Ademas dicen que los fénix tienen excelentes habilidades curativas con sus lágrimas, aunque es tan difícil hacerlos llorar o atraparlos aunque podríamos atrapar a un hada para que nos enseñe sus poderes curativos, se me ocurren tantas posibilidades para nuevas recetas que emoción…oigan creen que podamos…

-Zoe- interrumpió el capitán de la orden de cazadores- Este será un viaje corto, o por lo menos intentaremos hacerlo lo más corto posible así que solo nos detendremos en los pueblos en la noche para dormir y cenar…me dijeron que inventaste un té que puede mantener a un hombre sin comida ni agua por horas y sin sentir fatiga en cualquier condición.

\- Si con respecto a eso, la he usado en plantas y animales, y debo decir que funciona en ellos pero no creo que al cuerpo humano sea lo más…

-¿Ya la probaste en humanos? Sabes que eso está prohibido y no arriesgare la vida de mis hombres por tu imprudencia.

-Bueno, la usamos en el Elfo que capturamos, tienen un cuerpo y sistema muy parecido al nuestro pero yo creo que es por la habilidad de curarse a sí mismo y el hecho de que son inmortales.

-Inmortales pero no destructibles, sin rodeos ¿es o no peligrosa para los humanos?

\- No es que sea peligrosa para humanos el problema sería que no sé muy bien en qué condiciones terminaríamos cuando se acabe el efecto, pero yo le tengo mucha fe y podría contrarrestarlo con otra pócima de recuperación que no sea tan dañina y poder usarla más de una vez.

\- Como si te fuera a dejarte usarnos como conejillos de indias.- dijo un poco molesto, empezaba a pensar que tal vez las habilidades de Hanji eran puro cuento, ya que no quedo para nada conforme con las respuestas de la hechicera

-Bueno ¿no querías que el viaje fuera lo más rápido posible? La ruta por el puente ya son unos tres meses, con la pócima al no tener que detenernos hasta la noche nos demoraríamos, digamos, mes y medio, nos ahorramos encuentros desagradables con monstruos o con cualquier ente peligroso…será el viaje más aburrido de la historia.

\- Nadie preguntó tu opinión, es una misión no un juego, pero si quieres ve a decirle a Erwin y al rey que prefieres quedarte jugando al abracadabra todo el puto día…ojala te decapiten por insubordinada.

-Sabes con ese tamaño que tienes al parecer no eres capaz de guardar un sentimiento a la vez y elegiste la amargura… ¿Estás seguro que no eres un duende encubierto? Con esa estatura y esa cara dejas mucho que pensar.

-Cállate solterona cuatro ojos de mierda, ya sabes que en el viaje puedo molerte a golpes y nadie me lo impedirá que lo haga.

-¿Como si no tendré tiempo de molestarte? por eso aprovecho ahora- sonrió inocentemente la mujer de lentes

-Bien probaremos el maldito brebaje pero si me llega a pasar algo te matare y hare que parezca accidente.

\- Bien- respondió inmune a la amenaza y volviendo a su caballo.

 _Una bruja blanca, me preguntó cómo será ella, esperó que podamos compartir recetas y me de ideas nuevas, ojala nos hagamos amigas._ Hanji se ilusiono como niña chiquita ante sus expectativas, puesto que al fin tendría con quien hablar de su trabajo que no la mirara raro o no entendiera nada de lo que estaba hablando, los demás hechiceros eran muy pocos y siempre estaban muy ocupados como para conversar con ella, además de que la mayoría eran ancianos demasiado serios y no toleraban el sentido del humor explosivo e infantil de esa mujer. A pesar de tener varios compañeros leales y algunos amigos necesitaba a veces compañía femenina, pero las mujeres la evitaban por no ser tan femenina ni compartir interés casi obsesivo con el mundo mágico y sobrenatural, por eso la idea de tener una amiga que con la que pudiera conversar de todo se le antojaba mucho. Varias damas y compañeras suyas murmuraban que se quedaría solterona porque ya había pasado su edad casadera (tenía ya veintisiete años pero actuaba a veces como una niña), incluso varias de sus compañeras en el ejército eran ya casadas y tuvieron que retirarse (menos aquellas que ostentaran un cargo de importancia), pero ella estaba consagrada a su trabajo y sentía que no necesitaba de un hombre en su vida, incluso le tenía un poco de aversión a la vida matrimonial debido a lo que observaba en la relación de sus padres y en su siempre sometida madre que terminó volviéndose un ente incapaz de gozar de la vida y que solo se dedicaba a servir ignorando sus propios deseos y sueños. Definitivamente no se casaría jamás.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo para partir, todo el grupo tomo la pócima de Hanji y sintieron una especie de descarga eléctrica correr por sus cuerpos, y todo rastro de cansancio desaprecio, ninguno de esos hombres se había sentido tan enérgico y entusiasmado en toda su vida. El capitán Levi no lo expresaba en su inmutable rostro y actitud siempre fría pero sintió una especie de euforia indescriptible que nunca había sentido. Sirvieron un poco de la pócima en el agua de los caballos y estos reaccionaron casi igual pero aún eran capaces de seguir las órdenes de sus respectivos dueños. Partieron por el puente Giant, el puente más largo que se haya conocido jamás que servía como ruta entre las ciudades para evitar el bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas, duro siglos en construirse y fue una de las más grandes obras arquitectónicas conocidas por la humanidad, era resistente y lo suficientemente anco para que varias caravanas pasaran, la única lastima era que rompía totalmente con la estética de los bellos bosques de abajo. El puente estaba echo de una piedra blanca muy resistente que perdió blancura con el pasar del tiempo, tenía columnas largas, estaba verde por las enredaderas que lo empezaron a invadir y tenía cada tantos kilómetros escaleras para bajar a los pueblos a descansar mientras no llegaban a su objetivo final.

Todos estaban confiados que solo era ir y volver, a pesar del terrible bosque confiaban en las habilidades del capitán para enfrentarlo y rescatar a la joven prisionera de tan extraño lugar. Pero lo que no sabían era que lo difícil no sería solo rescatarla, porque ninguno se puso a idear un plan b si la joven se negaba a ir con el rey.

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, no es precisamente emocionante ni el mejor, tampoco es muy largo pero por algo se debe avanzar, si quieren que continúe lean y comenten por favor.**

 **Pd: ¿vieron el primer capítulo de SNK 2? yo me lo vi como tres veces (¿por qué el caballito?…perdón quise decir pobre Mike)**

 **Pd 2: En mi historia existen los lentes y los catalejos…creación en conjunto de los eruditos y hechiceros.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí les entrego otro capítulo. Espero que les guste lo que leerán hoy.

La pócima de Hanji si resultó muy efectiva, el único problema era que no podía ingerir solidos cuando a la noche se acababan los efectos de dicho brebaje ya que cuando lo intentaron les dieron convulsiones que casi los matan si no fuera porque vomitaron lo ingerido casi enseguida, después de que ella curara a Erd, Gunther, Auro y Levi, este último la correteo a patadas casi toda la noche acompañado de una serie de insultos y groserías culpándola del estado de sus subordinados, cumpliendo su amenaza de molerla a golpes si algo raro llegaba a pasar, pero al menos no la asesinó. Tampoco podían ir ingiriendo la pócima cada vez que los efectos se acabaran porque su sistema necesitaba descanso y nutrientes mínimos para funcionar adecuadamente, de lo contrario sus cuerpos no aguantarían más aunque no sintieran nada morirían sin darse cuenta. Lo mismo para los caballos. Lo que al final llevó a la hechicera a utilizar un suero de recomposición que contenía todos los nutrientes necesarios pero solo lo justo para que el metabolismo se recompusiera y el cuerpo se mantuviera sano. El sabor era una mierda, en palabras de Levi, pero al menos podían vivir con el suero y la pócima.

Los cálculos no habían fallado, demoraron mes y medio en llegar a lo que en el pasado fue Karanase, un pueblo en medio de un prado destruido misteriosamente pero cuya desgracia sin duda fue obra de demonios. Todavía quedaban escombros negros de esos que quedan después de un incendio y un aire a muerte que no se había ido en nueve años, la tierra todavía tenía buen aspecto y se podía plantar ahí, pero todo el pueblo o había muerto o escapado de la misteriosa tragedia para nunca volver e intentar volver a levantar Karanase.

La pequeña orden de caballeros bajó del puente y se dirigió rumbo al bosque guiados por un mapa hecho según las indicaciones del último pobre mutilado sobreviértete al bosque, Hanji sugirió las runas (en su educación como hechicera era un requisito fundamental leerlas a la perfección si querían servir al reino en el consejo de eruditos y hechiceros), pero después del pequeño incidente con la pócima ya no querían experimentar más con "magia de mierda", en palabras de Levi que como castigo a la hechicera, además de los físicos, ignoro olímpicamente todas y cada una de sus ideas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, aunque fuera brillante, pero él también era inteligente y podía ideárselas sin magia ni brebajes raros (que ya lo tenían aburrido y sinceramente extrañaba ingerir comida de verdad y no sustitutos líquidos).

-Aquí es- dijo la hechicera en la entrada del bosque, que a pesar de tener un aspecto tétrico, a ella le causaba cierto sentimiento entre el miedo y la fascinación- Bueno creo que deberíamos idear un plan antes de…

-No te las des de estratega si nos vas a joder el plan inicial.

-¿Todavía estas resentido?, por un carajo Levi ya dije que lo lamento, ¿Qué no puedes olvidar y perdonar simplemente? Nadie se murió y admite que mi solución fue brillante, que tengas estomago de nena no es culpa mía- Eso ultimo lo dijo con mucho orgullo de sí misma.

-Mira, puedes consumir la puta mierda que sea para experimentar tú misma, puedes volarte las entrañas o el culo si quieres, pero a mis hombres no los tocas maldita ¿Me entiendes?

-¿Yo como iba a saber que los elfos pueden estar sin comida y aguantan más las pociones que los humanos? Si nunca me dejan hacer nada nuevo.

-Si te limitan a hacer solo lo tradicional es para que no pasen cosas como estas.

\- ¡Así nunca avanzaremos en nada! Pero claro no puedes entenderme porque al parecer con esa estatura tampoco te alcanzo para cerebro.

-Eres una…

-Capitán- interrumpió Eld ya cansado de esos dos- con todo respeto, creo que deberíamos ya empezar a lo que vinimos.

El capitán recupero rápidamente la compostura, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, normalmente prefería ignorarla y aguantarse las bromas pesadas y livianas por parte de ella, cosa difícil para él ya que era conocido por ser un gruñón, pero él era sumamente protector con sus hombre y no dejaría que por una imprudente como ella murieran de una manera tan estúpida.

El bosque no tenía para nada el aspecto que le habían descrito los rumores, oscuro, con árboles de ramas negras y secas, sin hojas, todo el sector rodeado de espinas pero sin flores ni frutos a los cuales proteger, tierra seca y plagado de peligros. Pero el bosque al que ingresaron era sorprendentemente bonito, mucho verde, plagado de árboles muy altos y frondosos que hacían mucha sombra pero aun así podían apreciar la hierba que crecía fuerte, varias flores silvestres, arbustos con frutos rojos e incluso un riachuelo corría por ahí desembocando a un lago probablemente, sin dudas un lugar que parecía sacado de una escena de cuento de hadas. Por un momento el grupo pensó si tal vez todo lo que habían escuchado era mentira, pero aún así continuaron incursionando el bosque en busca de aquella bruja blanca por ese bosque.

Recorrieron el bosque a caballo a paso lento mirando cada rincón del sitio, percatándose que esos lugares no suelen ser así de callados, no había trino de pájaros ni los saltos de las liebres o siquiera el sonido de la brisa pasar por las hojas de las ramas de los árboles, incluso el riachuelo se escuchaba poco a pesar de que fluía agua por éste. Aquello era indicio que varias cosas no estaban bien.

Después de media hora caminando en ese silencio amenazante, una extraña niebla comenzó a descender al bosque, dejando ver muy poco pese a que era de día.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Hanji rompiendo con el silencio abrumador- que la niebla baje asi al bosque y el repentino silencio es demasiada coincidencia, un bosque tan vivo como este no puede ser tan silencioso, debe haber seres vivos por aquí y no hacen ningún ruido.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Levi a todo el grupo- solo esta vez te haremos caso cuatro ojos,- era una de las pocas veces que Hanji se ponía seria así que decidió que le haría caso, porque significaba que la situación en verdad era seria para que olvidara su actitud burlona y se comportara realmente como una adulta responsable.

-Necesitamos antorchas porque ni con estas gafas puedo ver con clarida, por un lado lo más prudente seria seguir juntos, pero por otro lado cubriríamos más terreno si nos separáramos pero con la niebla y todavía con antorchas podríamos perdernos fácilmente.- se quedó meditando un momento- Aunque podríamos dejar un rastro y marcar este sitio como punto de reunión si algo sucede.

-Espere un momento- interrumpió uno de los subordinados de Levi, Auro, un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y corto (con un corte similar al de su capitán) y con un rostro que lo hacía ver algo avejentado a pesar de aún ser un hombre joven.- No es prudente separarnos y aquí las únicas ordenes que seguimos son las del capitán Levi ¡ No podemos confiarnos en suposiciones!

-Auro cállate- silencio calmadamente al caballero desconfiado- y solo obedece, yo apruebo la idea.

-¿En serio?-Hanji se ilusionó.

\- No presiones- respondió a la mujer con algo de brusquedad.

\- Bueno, nos encontraremos aquí en la carreta. Nos vemos en un rato- todos siguieron una dirección distinta.

El bosque efectivamente era un ente vivo, que ya había visto a los intrusos y no dudaría en encargarse de ellos antes de que llegaran a la joven que habitaba en sus dominios. Ya había visto a muchos merodear por ahí, para él todos los humanos eran basura y no dejaría que se llevaran a su querida niña, como el la llamaba y mucho menos que siquiera se le acercaran. Hace un muy buen tiempo que no había recibido visitantes indeseados, lo cual le llamaba la atención, pero no por eso no iba a dejar de divertirse con los intrusos amenazantes, podía percibirlos, eran fuertes, pero sobre todo el hombre que estaba al mando del grupo a pesar de que era algo bajito y su complexión se veía más delgada que la de los otros, pero tenía un aura y presencia lo suficientemente intimidante como para compensar su poca estatura y dar a entender a los demás que era un hombre peligroso.

Hangi siguió el camino del riachuelo buscando a la muchacha a la que debían rescatar, aburrida y algo cansada pero siempre alerta, escuchó un ruido, el primero que se oía después de un buen rato, y se puso en guardia con su daga de inmediato, finalmente solo fue una ardilla que piso una ramita. La hechicera se relajó y se rio de su paranoia, bajó la guardia para ponerse de rodillas a orillas del riachuelo y juntó agua en sus manos para refrescarse un poco la cara. Grave error cometió al descuidarse de esa manera aunque fuera por un pequeño momento. El collar que portaba (una de sus pocas y humildes piezas de joyería, pero muy valiosa para ella) había caído al barro, hiso una mueca de fastidio y cuando intentó recogerlo vio que se enterró un poco más en el barro, resultó que no era simplemente barro, ya que cuando metió más su mano no pudo sacarla, había quedado atorada y empezó a succionarlo hacia el fondo. En su desespero y sorpresa jaló con todas sus fuerzas en brazo para sacarlo de ese sumidero, que no había empezado a succionar en ese momento por accidente, pero mientras más lo hacía más fuerte lo jaba hacia abajo, pero no solo eso sino que también sentía como lo iba apretando y lastimando con fuerza, así que decidió impulsarse con las piernas hacia arriba para sacar el brazo, pero al situarse sin querer en sumidero atrapo sus pies también, quedando en una muy incómoda posición mientras parte de su cuerpo se hundía lenta pero dolorosamente puesto que la apretaba con una fuerza que no era normal, sabía que eso no era normal, sabía que no era normal que apareciera un sumidero de repente en un bosque y que estos no se sentían como si una mano gigante le exprimiera el brazo mientras la tironeaba. Entonces supo que el bosque había despertado, sabía que ellos estaban ahí y que no los dejaría llegar a la bruja que hace años tenía presa en su interior.

 _Piensa Hanji, piensa eres buena en ello, necesito algo que me ayude a salir de aquí, cada vez que tironeo me hundo más y esta cosa me aprieta más fuerte…si sigue así me romperá el brazo o una de mis piernas…¡Mierda!_. En medio de su meditación, Hanji notó que se hundía más rápido y la presión aumentaba de manera dolorosa. Intento jalar con mayor fuerza el brazo y se escuchó un crack, lo había roto y el dolor fue tan fuerte que la hizo lanzar un grito de agonía que se escuchó por todo el bosque junto con varias lágrimas de dolor.

Por un momento se sintió perdida, pero intentó mantener la calma, había ayudado con sus invenciones en las batallas y misiones e incluso se le permitió participar en algunas, podía hacerlo, podía vencer al bosque aunque le rompiera los huesos. Fue ahí cuando divisó a su caballo que había vuelto por ella y se le ocurrió una idea. Rebusco con su mano libre en su bolso la pócima perfecta para ese momento, no era el polvo "obligatio"(1) (una mezcla que hacía a los animales seguir las más descabelladas ordenes yendo contra su comportamiento natural, como por ejemplo hacer a un perro caminar en dos patas o hacer nadar a un pájaro, pero solo duraba una hora) pero encontró la mezcla del té que había inventado hace unos meses y que había usado en Levi y sus subordinados y supo que tenía que hacer. Silbó para atraer la atención del caballo y este se acercó a su dueña, ella estiró la mano con la pequeña botellita confiando en que el animal se acercaría a ella y podría verter el líquido en su hocico y lo bebiera. Apenas lo hizo Hanji se agarró con fuerza de las riendas y como el caballo había tomado todo el contenido del recipiente el efecto fue mucho más que efectivo. El caballo sintió una descarga muy fuerte de energía recorrer por sus venas y la adrenalina lo hizo dueño de una gran fuerza y velocidad (aunque fuera solo por un momento), mientras corría en dirección contraria, Hanji aferrada a las riendas era jalada por el caballo un poco lento pero lo hacía de a poco, apretó los dientes por el dolor en su brazo para no lanzar otro alarido a pesar del dolor insoportable. El caballo corría con tan rápido sin ir a ningún lado que sin darse cuenta logro sacar a Hanji de su cuasi tumba de lodo. Ella intentó llamar al caballo pero la pócima lo había alocado y estaría así por horas por lo que resignó a regresar al lugar de encuentro con los muchachos. Tomó un poco del líquido para no sentir el dolor de su brazo ni el entumecimiento de las piernas y poder avanzar rápido-solo un poco para no acelerase demasiado-siguiendo el camino que marcó para volver al punto de encuentro-habría tomado un poco de "Componere"(2), un líquido para recomponer los huesos, pero habría tenido que abrir un poco de su carne para que hiciera contacto directo con el hueso roto para que el efecto fuera inmediato, pero sus efectos era que baba demasiado sueño después- y verificar que todos estuvieran bien.

Mientras Hanji luchaba contra el sumidero que intentó matarla, Levi había tomado el camino hacia el sur, siempre alerta y sin miedo, neutral con ese semblante frío y serio que hacia al bosque preguntarse si aquel hombre guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento en su interior, pero no por esa fuerte presencia no lo iba a hacer desaparecer como a tantos caballeros malintencionados que caminaron por sus dominios.

Detuvo a su caballo un momento escuchando el poco viento que corría y concentrándose en el silencio esperando algún ruido o señal de que el bosque lo fuera a atacar. En solo cuestión de segundos su daga había sido lanzada certeramente al primer árbol que hizo sonar sus ramas y ahí fue cuando del suelo salieron todas las raíces de los árboles del sector, brotando y moviéndose haciendo que la yegua negra de Levi se espantara se para en las patas traseras haciendo caer a Levi quien a tiempo apoyo su mano en el suelo y dio una voltereta que lo volvió a dejar en pie, sacando su espada cuando ya estaba a la defensiva totalmente dispuesto a acabar con lo que fuera que se le pusiera por delante. Los ataco la primera raíz que intento golpearlo, pero él fue más rápido se hizo a un lado para esquivar y cortar la raíz la cual salpicó un líquido rojo y espeso, _sangre_ pensó el caballero más fuerte de la humanidad, pero no se detuvo a pensar demasiado por la batalla que se le presentaba en ese momento. Otra rama intentó atacarlo también, pero sus sentidos estaban agudizados y logro cortar todo lo que lo atacó, lo intentaron apresar desde el suelo por los pies pero no lograron llegar a las pantorrillas porque también las detecto y descuartizó sin piedad. Aunque las ramas apenas podían tocarlo por su habilidad con la espada, pero lograron arrinconarlo a las enredaderas con espinas largas y peligrosas, estas se enredaron a su cuerpo y lo apresaron con fuerza perforado su carne y haciéndolo sangrar, aún así se movía ignorando el dolor agudo que cada una de esas espinas enterradas en su piel mientras se movía, uso su mano como protección para que no se le enterrara una de esas largas espinas en el cuello pero sin soltar nunca su espada. Cuando pudo salir con éxito pero herido despedazando la enredadera de espinas, notó que su espada estaba manchada con mucha sangre, sangre que no era la suya, lo cual también le desconcertó mucho pero al no haber tiempo para pensar solo podía seguir luchando, hasta que vio a lo lejos humo saliendo en dirección al punto de encuentro, algo había pasado. Podría haber seguido luchando perfectamente pero su deber como líder era en parte cuidar de sus hombres, pese a que era una persona distante, fría y a veces hasta cruel se preocupaba por sus hombres y compañeros. Llamó a su yegua y esta vino veloz y fiel a su dueño, subió ágilmente al caballo y galopó hasta el punto de encuentro.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Levi serenamente pero firme al llegar.

-Me caí al lago y puedo jurar que habían manos que intentaron ahogarme, no las vi pero las pude sentir perfectamente- dijo Gunther, el chico alto moreno y de corte extraño que estaba empapado.

-No me pregunten como pero las ramas de los arboles intentaron ahorcarme- explicó algo agitado Erd, el rubio de coleta graciosa, sobándose la marca roja en su cuello.

-Por favor, díganme que no soy el único al que se le abrió el suelo- dijo Aurou, quie estaba lleno de heridas y tierra.

-No eran rumores entonces- interrumpió Hanji- este bosque realmente está vivo e intentara matarnos si no nos vamos de aquí.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir cuatro ojos cobarde- le recriminó Levi a la mujer mirándola mal.

-No estoy diciendo que huyamos, lo que digo es que ahora necesitamos un plan para matar al bosque primero y buscar a la chica después. Pero Necesito más información de este bosque.

-¿Información?-preguntó Erd extrañado- No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso señorita Hanji.

-¿No notaron alguna particularidad además del silencio? Eso nos serviría de mucho.

-Este bosque sangra- dijo Levi

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó extrañada.

-Cada vez que corto una rama, raíz o planta con mi espada me salpica sangre o algo que se le parece mucho, pero yo digo que es sangre- mostro su espada ensangrentada a su compañera. Ella acomodó sus lentes y la observo de cerca, sacó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Tienes que ser tan repugnante?-un asqueado Levi se molestó al ver el poco higiénico acto.

-Es sangre.-dijo Hanji ignorando a su compañero- si este bosque se mueve pero bombea sangre no se le diferencia de cualquier criatura viva terrenal. Si es así debemos confiarnos en que este bosque tiene algún tipo de corazón o algo que bombee la sangre. Podríamos cortar y quemar todos los arboles desde la raíz para que se desangre, pero nos tardaríamos mucho.

\- ¿Qué tendrá por corazón este bosque entonces?-preguntó Levi.

\- Si las plantas y árboles son las venas entonces he de suponer que el árbol central de este bosque es el corazón.

-Vi un árbol gigantesco rodeado de muchos árboles más delgados hacia la dirección que fui- dijo Gunther al comprender bien la conversación.

-Bien entonces probaremos cortando ese árbol- Dijo Hanji, segura de su plan –tendremos que estar alertas porque este bosque intentará acabar cualquier amenaza así que en guardia todo momento.

-Tu no participaras-dijo Levi- Estas herida, solo serás una molestia- señaló el brazo entablillado de Hanji- Vuelve con la carreta a la entrada del bosque y espera ahí…los que estén muy heridos acompáñenla, te los encargo.

-¡Espera Levi!-exclamó Hanji- deja de ser un enano cabezota un momento y permíteme ayudar, necesitas una distracción para cuando vayas a por el corazón.

\- Bien, pero si mueres será responsabilidad tuya y de tu mierda de recetario.

-¡Nosotros también vamos!-Excalmaó el trio de jóvenes que estaban bajo el mando de Levi.

-Tch, este es el día de desacatemos al capitán…vaya mierda- se mantuvo con su semblante se mostró molesto sin romper con su inexpresividad. Pusieron en marcha el plan suicida.

Cabalgaron rápidamente por el camino indicado por Gunther y todas las ramas de los árboles cerca comenzaron a atacar, pero todos fueron veloces y lograron esquivar y cortar, Hanji tomó una de sus pócimas, la "ignis" (2), para prenderle fuego a todo lo que se interponía cuidando no quemar a sus compañeros.

Los arboles más cercanos al árbol gigante comenzaron a mover sus ramas para rodear y proteger al que era el corazón del bosque, pero los tres caballeros enterraron en los flacos arboles sus espadas e hicieron más presión empujando para dejar un espacio para que Levi saltara de su caballo y entrara por ahí. En minutos enterró su espada en el árbol salpicándole mucha sangre al rostro (algo que detestaba era la suciedad, pero cuando era necesario tenía que olvidarse de sus mañas).

El plan de Hanji fue acertado, ese era el corazón del bosque y al ser apuñalado el bosque empezó a morir de una manera extrañamente rápida, vieron como el color verde se iba, las plantas se secaban hasta quedar negras, las flores se marchitaron, el suelo se veía horrible y el agua del rio se secó. El bosque había muerto.

Levi saco un pañuelo para limpiarse, por lo menos, la sangre de la cara (ya después tomaría su anhelado baño) sus hombres se acercaron a ver como se encontraba su capitán mientras Hanji silbaba llamando a su caballo. Fue ahí cuando escucharon pasos de alguien que corría hacia su dirección, todos se pusieron en guardia y divisaron a una figura femenina corriendo. Al llegar a verla más de cerca pudieron ver a una muchacha de no más de diecinueve o dieciocho años, de tamaño pequeño y complexión delgada, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de un curioso color anaranjado, su piel era blanca, ojos grandes color miel que seguro se habrían visto más hermosos si no fuera por la extraña mirada en ellos, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde claro.

 _Ella es la bruja blanca_ pensaron todos aliviados de no tener que buscar.

Cuando llego ante ellos no los miró a ellos sino al árbol impactada y pálida.

-Señorita nosotros…- empezó a hablar Aurou quien no pudo continuar al ser empujado por la joven mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso.

La chica se acercó al árbol y lo acaricio, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había algo como una especie de rostro en el árbol si lo mirabas de cerca. La chica puso sus manos suavemente sobre la herida del árbol. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas se volteo y vio la espada ensangrentada de Levi, ahí se dignó a hablar con voz temblorosa.

-La mataste- se escuchó su voz quebrada y en un tono poco audible solo para Levi- Asesinaste a Dafne- lo miro fríamente mientras él se preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo hasta que de pronto sintió como si lo le hubieran hecho un corte desde el hombro a la cintura, el dolor lo tiro al suelo y miro sorprendido a la joven que lo miraba fijamente y con todo el odio del mundo, había sido ella.

-Jamás te lo perdonare- dijo la muchacha y se puso en posición de ataque.

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Les sorprendió? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy largo? ¿Mucha ropa?**

 **Háganmelo saber con sus comentarios por favor y cualquier duda pueden hacérmela y la contestare siempre y cuando no sea spoiler obviamente. Para algunas pociones de Hanji use palabras en latín para las que les interesa. Estoy esforzándome lo que más puedo con esta historia, pero desgraciadamente no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que yo quisiera por la universidad, la práctica, el deporte y mi vida social, así que por favor sean tolerantes.**

 **Espero comentarios y que les gustara**

 **Bye**

 **Obligar**

 **Componer**

 **Fuego**


	4. capítulo 3

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho cariño. Lean y comenten por favor. Denme una oportunidad… Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias**

No todos los rumores suelen ser ciertos, hay algunos que son solo eso, rumores. Que Petra fuera la última bruja blanca que quedaba en el mundo resultó no ser un rumor (para alegría del rey Stefan ya que su plan si podría funcionar). Que estuviera prisionera contra su voluntad en un bosque terrible que la mataría si intentaba salir solo para hacerla sufrir mientras enloquecía de soledad si era solo un rumor. Era peligroso, cierto pero solo con los desconocidos que consideraba peligrosos o dañinos para su querida niña. Solía exagerar matándolos de maneras tan horribles y eso a Petra le molestaba bastante, pero confiaba en la intuición de Dafne y si podía salvar a uno o dos inocentes del bosque de su cruel amiga llevándolos a la salida con un hechizo lo haría con gusto.

Dafne era un raro demonio expulsada de la tierra de Lilith y repudiada por los de su especie por no cumplir su deber de llevarle almas de las brujas que habían hecho el pacto a que fueran devoradas por los demonios mayores. A diferencia de muchos demonios anteriormente fue un ángel caído que al no tener a donde ir se quedó con los demonios para finalmente convertirse en uno como varios otros en su condición. A pesar de que se había vuelto cruel y sanguinaria, seguía teniendo un alto sentido de justicia y aún podía sentir piedad (pero solo por ciertas criaturas). Por ello no podía entender por qué las brujas blancas tenían que correr la misma suerte de las brujas oscuras al llegar la hora de su muerte y sufrir la condenación, porque a diferencia de las brujas oscuras ellas eran para ella las únicas humanas lo suficientemente valientes y bondadosas como para sacrificar sus almas para poder tener el poder para salvar a un ser amado o consagrar su vida y nuevos poderes para ayudar a otros, aunque eso significaba condenar a su descendencia al infierno, sin importar lo gentil de sus almas.

Para poder tener un lugar en el mundo Dafne acepto la tarea de recoger las almas condenadas al infierno (incluyendo a las brujas blancas), siempre había cumplido con su deber a pesar de sus creencias, tragándose sus protestas y ansias de justicia hasta que llegó el día en que conoció a Petra.

El día en que Karanase llegó a su fin, se le informó que debía recoger el alma de una bruja que agonizaba en aquel lugar. Al llegar a lo que fue un pueblo hermoso y acogedor, solo quedaban llamas, escombros y cenizas volando por el aire y muertos por todos lados, los que no habían fallecido habían huido para salvar sus vidas.

Dafne sabía que allí había un alma que debía llevar ante los grandes demonios para ser devorada, cuando llegó vio a todo el pueblo hecho un desastre desolador peor que no le afecto en nada esa apariencia, después de todo era ya un ente acostumbrado a las penurias y horrores. _Sin duda esto fue obra de una bruja oscura_ pensó, una bruja sin control sobre sus poderes al parecer por haber dejado todo así y ser tan tonta como para dejarse matar por unos pueblerinos considerando que las brujas oscuras eran muy astutas para que le sucediera algo como eso, solo los verdaderos estrategas y los más valientes podían ser capaces de capturar a una bruja oscura real (los ignorantes y fanáticos religiosos solían confundirlas y muchas inocentes murieron por culpa de su idiotez).

Cuando vio a la causante de aquel desastre tirada con la piel entre negra y roja por las quemaduras, pues la habían quemado pero no en una hoguera como suele hacerse, sino que le habían lanzado flechas con llamas en la punta (lo dedujo por las flechas que vio clavadas en su cuerpo), podía escuchar su débil respiración, no estaba del todo muerta pero ya no tenía salvación.

El demonio estaba a punto de acabar con el horrible sufrimiento de aquella mujer hasta que sintió a alguien aferrado a su pierna.

-Por favor – Habló una vocecita aguda y quebrada en llanto – Ayuda a mi mamá…sálvala.

\- ¿Puedes verme? – Preguntó Dafne sorprendida viendo a la niña dueña de aquella voz. La miro detenidamente, si era hija de la mujer que debía llevarse entonces también era una bruja, aun así era casi imposible que las niñas brujas a esa edad pudieran comunicarse directamente con los demonios. – ¿No me temes?

La pequeña vio al demonio, en verdad tenía un aspecto chocante a pesar de que no era como las ilustraciones que le habían mostrado en cuentos. Un cuerpo desproporcionado de manera grotesca, rostro cruel y cuadrado, colmillos, ojos de color rojo rodeados de negro muy pequeños para su enorme rostro con una nariz enorme, el cabello largo blanco y ralo. Aterradora, sin duda alguna.

-¡No importa quiero que salves a mi mamá! – Exigió la pequeña niña de cabello color zanahoria – ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, lo sé!

-Eso es una gran mentira- Para sorpresa de la niña, aquel demonio tenía una voz sorprendentemente dulce- Los demonios no salvamos vidas, menos las que ya están perdidas, como la de tu madre, mi trabajo se reduce únicamente a buscar almas y llevármelas.

-Entonces no te la lleves. – Rogo Petra – Todavía está viva ¿Ves? Respira.

\- ¿En qué calidad de vida dejarías a tu madre? – Dijo Dafne seriamente – Mírala, ya ni tiene piel y la carne está quemada, probablemente nunca vuelva a moverse bien, y debes considerar lo que se ha quemado por dentro…no alargues su sufrimiento.

\- No te creo, ella podrá sanarse. Ya lo veras, ella puede, es una bruja y puede hacer lo que sea. – la niña esbozo una sonrisa de esperanza entre medio de sus lágrimas y se acercó a su madre ignorando lo asqueroso y tétrico de su aspecto –Mamá sanate, tu puedes hacerlo…vamos – La pequeña sacudía levemente el cuerpo de su madre a quien se le iba la vida en segundos.

\- Si no puede controlar sus poderes no puede sanarse a sí misma – era increíble como una voz tan bonita podía decir la cruda y cruel realidad tan fríamente a una niñita que estaba perdiendo a su madre frente a sus ojitos.

\- ¡Ella vivirá! – No se le podía pedir a una niña de ocho años que sea razonable con un tema tan delicado como la muerte y menos que acepte la muerte de su querida madre como algo natural.- Esto no tenía por qué ser así, mi mamá es buena y amorosa, era buena y linda con todos y ellos nunca le hablaban y a papá tampoco… ¡todo lo malo lo hicieron ellos!

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre? – Preguntó el demonio esperanzado de poder deshacerse de la pequeña.

\- Él está dormido – dijo pensando en su padre que había quedado inconsciente pero a salvo después de lo ocurrido, siguió intentando alentar a su madre a sanar.

El demonio se quedó pensando en lo dicho por la niña, su madre había sido buena y la culpa era del pueblo por lo ocurrido, entonces se iluminó. La mujer había sido una bruja blanca hasta que algo había roto su corazón y desató su dolor sobre el pueblo sin control.

Eso era lo que explicaba todo, los estúpidos humanos fueron en el fondo los únicos culpables y la pobre bruja pagó por todo volviéndose un monstruo desatado y condenado a una eternidad de penurias después de su muerte.

Nunca supo si fueron las lágrimas de la pequeña que empezaba a entender que su madre nunca despertaría que despertaron algo en su duro corazón o si su sentido de justicia de nuevo llameaba como solía suceder en esas situaciones, después de todo en el pasado fue un ángel y su pasado seguía en cierta manera parte de su yo presente aunque lo negara.

Sostuvo el alma de la bruja blanca, y la admiró, blanca y luminosa y uniforme, incluso podía sentir su dolor, ignorando las suplicas y sollozos de la niña que se colgó nuevamente en su pierna chillando y sollozando por la vida de su difunta madre.

-Deja de llorar ahora – Ordenó firme Dafne – tu madre ahora estará mejor.

-¿La salvaste? – Preguntó desconfiada la niña tratando de calmar su llanto.

\- En cierta manera - Fue sincera, no la había de vuelto a la vida, pero si la habia salvado de la condenación eterna.

\- Oye, pero…no se mueve…

\- No está viva pero si la salve. Libere a tu madre de tener que ser devorada por…

\- ¡Mentirosa! – Comenzó la niña a darle golpes a Dafne con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no hicieron más que irritar a Dafne.

\- Escúchame – Tomó de los hombros a la niña deteniéndola – Mi deber es llevarme las almas de aquellos condenados después de la muerte, las brujas son parte de ellos pero con la diferencia de que son devoradas… ¿Entiendes a dónde va la gente mala después de muerte cierto?

\- ¡Pero mi mamá no es mala!

\- Pero ofreció su alma a cambio de poder, no importa que tan buena o generosa fuera o si uso sus habilidades solo para el bien, su alma debería ser para los demonios mayores.

\- ¡No es justo! – La niña se echó a llorar amargamente en el piso.

\- No lo es…no lo es para nada. Pero tu madre está a salvo

-No está a salvo está muerta y tú no hiciste nada.

-No me la llevare…dejare libre su alma y para que descanse en paz. No lo entiendes ahora porque eres demasiado pequeña, pero algún día me lo agradecerás.

\- No lo hare nunca.

El demonio estaba sorprendido por la pequeña llorona bruja. Le sorprendió que no le diera una pataleta y que destruyera todo a su paso, y se puso en sintonía con ella…no había rabia contra de los culpables de la muerte de su madre, solo dolor y demasiado amor.

-Estaré rondando por aquí unas semanas, si necesitas saber específicamente algo más sobre el mundo espiritual y el demoniaco para dejar de sufrir tanto y gritarme, búscame o no…lo que quieras.

Pasó una semana y Dafne seguía recolectando en el sector almas condenadas, después de la colecta se dispuso a descansar.

-¡Espera! – Gritó una vocecita conocida para ella, miro hacia atrás y abajo. Vio a la niña de cabello color anaranjado y ojos miel grandes ¿cómo la había encontrado si estaba lejos de aquel pueblo destruido?

\- Dijiste que si tenía dudas hablara contigo – Es cierto, lo había dicho – Quiero que me enseñes.

\- ¿Qué?- Sorprendida de lo que dijo la niña – Solo soy un demonio de raza menor, no sé qué tontería estás pensando.

\- Papá me explicó que los demonios son los que dan poder a las brujas, pero que deben ellas mismas a usar sus poderes y ellas mismas enseñarles a sus hijos brujos.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Mi mamá nunca quiso que usara mis poderes, no sé cómo hacer nada y en verdad los necesito ahora, y pensé que…

-No

-Pero…

-No.

-Se supone que eres buena…ayudaste a mamá, entonces lo eres

\- Soy un maldito demonio, un ángel caído para ser exactos. No soy amiga de nadie y tuya menos. – Se alejó y la niña intento seguirla pero era muy rápida y la niña se cayó intentando seguirla, lloró cuando se lastimo pero al demonio no le importó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Bien no te necesito, lo haré todo yo sola! – Gritó molesta y enrabiada con ese ser que creyó buena y después no tanto.

A pesar de lo que dijo la pequeña volvió el día siguiente exigiéndole que le enseñara a usar y controlar sus poderes, pero la respuesta era la misma. No sabía cómo diablos siempre la encontraba a pesar de que cada día se alejaba más, siempre la encontraba aunque tuviera que viajar grandes distancias a caballo. Supuso entonces que sus poderes se estaban agudizando pero solo para poder encontrar y percibir demonios, nada más.

Un día no la fue a molestar, eso alivio a la demonio un poco, paso otro día y otro, hasta que la pequeñita se apareció, con el vestido roto y con muchos moretones y rasguños. Tal vez fuera un ente cruel y sanguinario, esa parte suya que aún quedaba del ángel que una vez fue la hizo preguntar preocupada.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Preguntó Dafne a la niña lastimada.

\- Enséñame – Dijo la pequeña ignorando la pregunta.

\- Ya te dije que no y seguiré diciendo que no, hacerte la insoportable no te va a ayudar…podría matarte y llevarme tu alma si quisiera el día en que pierda la paciencia.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Yo creí que eras buena por un momento, pero me equivoque, tú no eres buena, ningún demonio es bueno, la gente de mi pueblo no es buena, ni siquiera los que antes eran amigos lo son…me harte ¡Seguiré buscando ayuda yo sola! – Le saco la lengua enfadada y se largó furiosa.

La demonio se preguntó porque la niña estaba de repente tan ensimismada en aprender a usar su magia y él porque estaba tan asustada y urgida cada vez que le rogaba que le enseñara, si bien era lectora de auras y almas pero no de pensamientos ni el pasado.

Sea lo que fuese lo que quería realmente, se preguntaba como lo solucionaría sin magia, se le hizo divertida la idea de verla fallara y frustrarse, estaba aburrida asi que no le vio lo mano en recrearse un poco con leves desgracias ajenas.

La siguió silenciosamente a su aldea destruida, le sorprendió ver a gente de vuelta a intentar levantar Karanase nuevamente, pero decidió que era mejor ir a mirar si la chiquilla hacia algo estúpido para su diversión, mientras nadie la viera (se hizo invisible para no armar caos).

-¿Qué haces aquí Petra? – Exclamó un niño de la edad de la niña o quizás algo mayor - ¿no entendiste la otra vez? ¡No te queremos aquí!

\- Solo quiero hablar con el señor Vernam. Prometo irme después.- Respondió la niña suplicante.

\- ¡Mentirosa! Viniste a vengarte, no te permitiremos destruir el pueblo – Dijo una niña rubia de tranzas mal hechas empujando a la de cabello anaranjado.

\- No de verdad yo…

-Vete de aquí – el niño gordo del grupo le lanzó una piedra que casi le llegó al rostro a la niña sino se hubiera echado para atrás.

\- Por favor…Jack…chicos... éramos amigos – Trató de aguantarse la lágrimas.

\- ¡Los amigos no se dicen mentiras ni se esconden cosas!

-¡Tú ya no eres más nuestra amiga!

Sin bastarle con sus crueles palabras, tres niños se lanzaron a la indefensa niña mientras que los otros cuatro se llevaban el poni de la niña.

-¡No!- Exclamó desde el suelo intentando zafarse del agarre de sus agresores – Es mío, lo necesito.

-Entonces vuela bruja – Los niños la agarraron de manos y pies. Aunque la niña chillaba y se retorcía no les costó llevarla al pozo. La niña, sintiéndose traicionada empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas.

\- ¡Quédate quieta maldita!- Dijo el gordo con la nariz sangrante por el golpe que le llegó.

Estaban a punto de lanzarla al pozo, Dafne se hizo visible y de un manotazo golpeo el aire y envío a los niños (junto con su víctima) algunos metros hacia atrás y terminaron en el suelo.

-¡La bruja llamó a un monstruo! – Gritó el más alto que respondía al nombre de Jack y junto con el los niños corrieron., menos la niña bruja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te golpearon los mocosos del pueblo?- Preguntó seria y molesta Dafne.

\- No es lo importante, lo que quiero es que me ayudes

\- Para que mierda quieres mi ayuda

-¡Porque mi papá se quemó la piel, no puede moverse y nadie puede hacer nada! – Respondió gritando y llorando la niñita. – Pero a ti no te importa ayudarme, así que quise hablar con el señor Verman para que me dé una pócima para sus quemaduras…sigue vivo pero no se puede mover.

-¿Verman es un hechicero verdad?

\- Si, iba a darle el poni a cambio de la pócima, lo que vende es muy caro pero es el único hechicero que hay en el pueblo y no creo que encuentre otro si me voy de viaje. Pero mis ami… los chicos que me golpearon no me dejan acercarme al pueblo a pedir ayuda y la única vez que no me vieron llegar los adultos se asustaron y me echaron.

\- Te acompañare al pueblo para que veas a ese tal Verman y hare que te dé esa porquería gratis

-¿Qué?

\- Y luego iremos con los que se llevaron tu poni y lo recuperaremos y te llevare con tu padre…luego de eso no te quiero volver a ver más ¿Entiendes?

\- Dijiste que no me ayudarías…

-Dije que no te enseñaría a usar tus poderes…nunca que no te haría un favor… luego se me ocurrirá una forma en que me pagues.

-¡Pero no tengo nada!

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Antes de emprender el camino, Dafne empezó su metamorfosis. Una imagen chocante para la menor pero al mismo tiempo fascinante proceso. Se alargaron parte, se achicaron otras, se formaron curvas y se afinaron formas, hasta que Dafne se volvía una mujer linda, madura y de aspecto sereno y sabio, pálida, de cabellos blancos, ojos grises y muy alta y de porte distinguido.

-Pero que- empezó la niña anonadada

-¿No queremos asustar a nadie verdad? Soy consciente de que mi aspecto es chocante, incluso repugnante para los humanos, pero está es mi forma humana.

La niña asintió admirando la belleza de la demonio.

-¿Te llamas Petra cierto?

\- Si, Petra Ral ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Puedes decirme Dafne.

Caminaron las dos al pueblo. Sus habitantes estaban sorprendidos de ver a Petra de nuevo por Karanase, pero quedaron tan encantados por la belleza de la alta mujer de blanca cabellera que la acompañaba que no dijeron nada, pues los demonios cuando tomaban forma humana eran casi siempre tan atractivos como para atraer y engañar a los humanos.

Divisaron primero a los niños que se robaron el poni de Petra.

-Niños- dijo llamando la atención de los niños y escondiendo a Petra detrás de ella - ¿Ese poni es suyo'

\- Si señorita – Dijo uno de los niños sonrojado por estar hablando con una mujer tan linda

-Yo digo que no, es mío – Le quitó las riendas del caballo y y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ella le lanzó una mirada terrible que le helo la sangre al grupito de mocosos pueblerinos, hizo uso de su presencia demoniaca para asustarlos.

Habían triunfado en la primera misión, pero aún debían cumplir el objetivo principal: conseguir la pócima con el hechicero

-No les daré nada váyanse – Dijo el hombre cuando ambas mujeres se presentaron en su semidestruido hogar, que en el pasado debió ser muy bonito y acogedor, pero después de la catástrofe había quedado solo un triste recuerdo.

-Por favor señor – Dijo educadamente la demonio acercándose de manera lenta y se ductora – no tenemos dinero pero puedo darle otras cosas – El aspecto de Dafne de mujer distinguida de repente había sido rebajado al de una mujerzuela, hermosa sin duda, pero vulgar- ¿Seguro que no quiere darnos la pócima?

-Usted no es humana – Dijo Verman- Yo la vi cuando obligó a esos niños darle su poni, ningún humano puede influir de esa manera en la gente ¿Qué es usted?

-No era de ellos – Dijo Dafne volviendo a su postura digna –Era de ella.- Señalo a Petra, quien no había sido detectada por verse opacada por la apariencia de Dafne.

-¡A esa bruja sáquenla! - Gritó el hombre asustado salió corriendo del destruido lugar llevándose una bolsa con sus pócimas.

-¡Espere señor! - Corrió Petra tras él – Solo quiero una pócima para…

\- ¡La bruja ha vuelto a vengarse! – Alertó a los vecinos el señor Verman y todos fueron a ver qué pasaba, murmurando y señalando a la niña aterrados pero dispuestos a hacerle daño.

\- Por favor es solo una niña – Dijo calmadamente Dafne

-La forastera la apoya… ¡Es otra bruja oscura también!

-¡Hay que quemarlas ahora!

Petra estaba asustada y frustrada, nadie la ayudaría a sanar a su padre, se echó a llorar esperando un ataque, ya que sin saber pelear o usar su magia, no tenía ni idea de como defenderse.

El primer golpe nunca llego. Apenas abrió los ojos de manera inexplicable estaba a las afueras del pueblo en la espalda de Dafne. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

Miro hacia atrás y el pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas, pero no vio a nadie corriendo por su vida fuera del pueblo y comprendió que era porque las llamas rodeaban al pueblo y no había ninguna salida libre, esa vez todos murieron.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó horrorizada Petra a la Demonio.

-Solo quemo la maleza fea. – Respondió tranquila Dafne – No puedo creer que vayas a ponerte a llorar por ellos ¡Son escoria!

\- ¡Había niños ahí!

\- Y te golpearon.

\- ¡Había ancianos!

\- Ya tenían los días contados

\- Yo no quería que pasará esto – La niña comenzó a llorar – Sigues siendo horrible, no importa que cambiaras tu aspecto.

\- Soy un demonio niña tonta, no siempre hago cosas lindas porque sé que este mundo está podrido y solo le doy lo que siembra. – La niña aun lloraba, incapaz de comprender por qué tanta crueldad.

\- Lo que hicieron merecía un castigo, soy un demonio pero intento ser justa y mantener un equilibrio en el mundo y parte de ese equilibrio es castigar a la maldad que los humanos mismos no alcanzan a ver y dejan que siga en el mundo. Por eso no me gustan los humanos

Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero este mundo estaba mejor sin la humanidad. No pongas esa cara, los niños talvez se salven y no terminaran en el infierno, siempre se les perdona por su ignorancia y estupidez.

-La humanidad no es toda así. Hay gente que es muy buena…solo que esta vez quizás no.

\- Si, puede que tengas razón, pero a mi aun no me ha tocado verlo. – Termino con el tema y comenzó con otro – Llévame con tu padre – Petra la miro dudosa - No le hare nada malo, solo quiero ver como está.

Petra guio el camino hacia una casa apartada del pueblo, pequeña, sencilla pero bonita, con un pozo propio, un rio pasando muy cerca, su propia huerta y lindas flores de colores adornando todo el terreno. Ambas entraron a la acogedora cabaña y la pequeña guío a la demonio hasta el dormitorio de su padre y en la cama estaba un hombre con la piel roja y negra, casi en el mismo estado en el que estuvo su esposa antes de morir, la diferencia era que por dentro todo estaba bien aunque no se podía mover. Estaba dormido tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-Bien, sánalo – Ordenó Dafne a Petra.

-Pero no sé cómo hacer una pócima para esto. – Dijo la niña.

-No usaras pócimas. Usaras tu propia magia para sanarlo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

\- Tienes que aprender a hacer esto tu sola ¿No que quería aprender?

\- Pero no sé hacerlo.

\- Así es como se aprende, no tienes otra opción, ya que nadie en lo que era tu pueblo puede ayudarte ahora.

\- Al menos explícame cómo hacerlo.

\- El poder de una bruja provienen del poder demoniaco, pero no pueden usarlo con la misma facilidad que nosotros ya que ustedes deben activarlo y aprender a usarlo, si hubieras sido hechicera o una erudita antes de ser una bruja no te costaría tanto, pero no eres tan lista así que tendrás que aprender a la mala.

\- ¡No me digas tonta!

\- Entonces no actúes como una y concéntrate en tu padre, esa es la clav para aprender a usar tu magia, la concentración y el pensamiento.

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

-Tienes que concentrarte en cada herida e imaginar de apoco como se va desvaneciendo, sentir como esa herida se va sanando, tardaras un rato y con el tiempo tu magia podrá funcionar más rápido. Todo es energía, está se transforma y la tuya es especial, debes tomar esa energía y moverla a tu voluntad para que sanes a tu padre.

Petra solo tenía ocho años, gran parte de eso no lo entendió bien, pero si se concentró solo en su padre e intento imaginar que estaba sano completamente, pero cuando abría los ojos y veía a su padre herido se frustraba y tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

Estuvo así toda la noche, siguiendo las instrucciones de Dafne, sin dormir y no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, fue una noche muy larga hasta que en la madrugada ya no dio más y se desplomó.

Fue enorme su sorpresa cuando despertó, fue tanta su sorpresa al ver a su padre completamente sano que lloró de felicidad y abrazó a su padre completamente desconcertado, el podre hombre pensó que era un sueño pero cuando vio que era realidad abrazó a su pequeña hija llorando de emoción.

-Petra tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Dijo el hombre cuando cayó en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban. – Los del pueblo si se enteran podrían venir a buscarte con ideas erróneas… En las ciudades podrían ser más tolerantes…o mejor vamos a un pueblo leajno donde no nos conozcan.

\- Pero padre…ya aprendí como usar la magia

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Dafne me enseñó y ahora podre defendernos de todo y no tendremos que escondernos más. – Dijo inocentemente Petra con una sonrisa a su padre horrorizado.

\- Petra, las personas tontas no son el único problema ¿No sabes acaso lo que les suceda a las brujas blancas cuando se topan con una bruja oscura? – La niña negó con la cabeza y el padre tuvo que contarle sobre él porque ya no quedaban más brujas blancas que ella.

\- Por eso mismo debe aprender a usar sus poderes bien.- Se escuchó la voz de Dafne entrando a la casa – Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo, casi no tiene cicatrices. – Felicitó Dafne a Petra.

\- ¿Quién es usted señorita? – Preguntó extrañado y fascinado el señor Ral con tan hermosa intrusa en su casa.

\- Mi nombre es Dafne y por el mimo peligro que corre su hija debe poder defenderse adecuadamente.

-Mi hija no usara magia – Declaró el señor Ral – Si mi esposa no estaba de acuerdo con enseñarle por una buena razón será. Y no la conozco, asi que no entiendo el porqué de su interés en mi hija pero le pido que se vaya.

-Pero papá ella ayudo a mi mamá.

-Petra sabes que tu madre ya no volverá.

-Si pero la ayudo a descansar en paz.

-¿De qué diablo me estás hablando?

-Que ella es una demonio buena – La inocencia de la pequeña al decirlo provocó el Dafne ganas de ahorcarla.

El señor Ral en su medo y desesperación tomó a Petra para protegerla y sacó una imagen sagrada para protegerse del peligroso ser.

-Tch…como si esa porquería funcionara…está bien me iré. De mejores lugares me han corrido.

Cuando salió, Petra se había liberado del agarre de su padre salio corriendo detaras de Dafne.

-Por favor vuelve…prometo hacerte caso en todo pero vuelve te necesito para poder hacer lo que hice.

-Eso lo hiciste tu sola

-Pero quiero aprender a hacer más cosas, por favor, ¡seré buena y obediente!

 _Ni siendo el ser más puro de la tierra te podrás salvar del infierno._ Pensó la demonio, sintiendo algo que muy pocas veces lograba sentir: piedad.

-La magia tienes que aprender a usarla tu sola, yo solo te daré instrucciones y te vigilare, pero ni creas que por ser una niña te dejare descansar o seré paciente porque no lo soy. Vendré todos los atarde ceres sin falta al prado y espero que sea puntual porque no quiero perder mi tiempo en cosas tan tontas.

-Gracias – La pequeña le abrazó.

-Sin abrazos ni cursilerías niña.

Desde ese día Petra comenzó su preparación. Dafne era una mentora muy dura, estricta a veces cruel con la pequeña y más de muchas veces la hizo llorar, pero nunca dejó de ir a sus clases. Y Dafne, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía rabietas, impaciencia, frustración y sin embargo, tanta diversión en toda su existencia. Nunca le preguntó a Petra que fue lo que corrompió a su buena madre como para que destruyera todo un pueblo, según ella no quería provocarle malos ratos porque su magia aún era algo inestable, pero en realidad simplemente no quería verla triste.

Descubrío muchas cosas con Petra que no creyó que fueran posibles, como que terminaría por volverse mentora, amiga, protectora y segunda madre de la niña, mucho menos que renunciaría a su inmortalidad para convertirse en un bosque que sirviera de hogar y protección para su niña. Petra quería mucho a su amiga y creyó que estarían juntas hasta el final viviendo en su mundo seguro y casi siempre feliz y tranquilo, la única amargura que no podía suplir era que muchas veces extrañaba a su padre pero por amor a él no podía aislarlo del mundo solo por su condición. Todo marchaba bien hasta el día en que se apareció Levi Ackerman y acabo cruelmente con su querida Dafne. Aunque sabía poco de hechizos para defenderse estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por todo.

Le lanzo un segundo ataque que tenía por fin cortarle la cabeza pero él fue tan rápido que no pudo llegar a su cuello.

-Te matare por lo que le has hecho a Dafne. – El hombre de cabellos negros se quedó extrañado ¿Qué no se supone que las brujas blancas eran seres pacíficos y bondadosos? ¿No debería estar agradecida con su salvador? No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar o lo descuartizaría vivo y aunque podía defenderse haciendo uso de su sorprendente velocidad y habilidad con la espada, debía dejarla viva.

 **¿Por qué Dafne pasó de ángel a ángel caído y luego a demonio? ¿Por qué tuvo que transformarse y renunciar a su inmortalidad? ¿Qué le rompió el corazón a la señora Ral?**

 **¿Se ha vuelto una bruja oscura nuestra querida Petra? ¿Hanji dejará de amar a los titanes? ¿Crecerá Levi algún día?**

 **Lo sabrán conforme pasen los capítulos.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3, espero le haya gustado aunque yo creo que me quedó algo largo.**

 **Si les gustó el capítulo comenten y si quieren agreguen esta historia a sus listas de lectura.**

 **Me encanta esta historia así que esta vez no quiero dejarla como lo hice con la otra. Pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque ya empezaron las pruebas, informes, ensayos y trabajos (la vida apesta)**


	5. capítulo 4

**Hola les traigo un capitulo adelantado…lean y comenten por favor**

Los presentes vieron con mucha sorpresa a la bruja supuestamente blanca atacar al capitán Levi ¿Por qué atacaba a su salvador? Y lo más alarmante ¿Cómo osaba a atacar al mejor caballero del reino y quizás de los tres grandes reinos juntos? ¿Acaso aquella muchachita era tonta sin remedio? Si bien la fama del capitán se esparció por los tres reinos y era como una celebridad, los que miraban ignoraban que la chica estuvo apartada del mundo por tanto tiempo que había perdido un poco de contacto con el mundo en el que vivía, por lo cual ella no sabía mucho de política, famosos, algunos sucesos importantes, etc.

Los tres subordinados apenas vieron a la chica hacerle un corte con su magia al capitán, se pusieron en guardia y atacaron, pero Hanji se puso en su camino impidiendo que le hicieran daño a la chica.

-Señorita Hanji ¡Apártese! – Exclamó Gunther furioso con la mujer que no les dejaba avanzar.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener a esa mocosa loca antes de que lastime al capitán! – Dijo Aurou preocupado por el capitán y algo aterrado por la adversaria de este.

\- ¡No pueden intervenir así nada más!- gritó Hanji intentando llamar su atención – Tenemos que ayudar a Levi sin hacerle daño a la bruja, la misión es llevarla con vida ante el rey.

\- Al diablo con eso, esa salvaje nunca podrá ser reina la muy…- Aurou no pudo continuar por morderse la lengua al tropezarse con una hendidura en el suelo mientras hablaba. Lanzó una maldición de dolor.

Los tres hombres pasaron a llevar a Hanji ignorándola por completo mientras ella miraba preocupada ideando un plan rápido. Cuando los muchachos estuvieron cerca de la bruja ella los miro y dio un golpe con su puño en la tierra, la cual tembló y abrió una brecha en el suelo rodeándola a ella y a Levi separándolos de los demás. Ese asunto era entre ella y de ese enano desgraciado que le había quitado la vida a su única amiga en el mundo.

-¡Deja de moverte tanto maldición! – Gritó la bruja exasperada con la velocidad de su contrincante, si bien logro hacerle varias heridas ninguna daba en algún lugar importante, pero al menos estaba sangrando por varios lugares y en algún momento tendría que cansarse y así podría hacer, al menos, un ataque directo al cuello y arrancarle la cabeza para después ir a por sus compañeros uno a uno.

Levi mientras esquivaba los ataques que su rival, intentaba pensar en cómo detenerla sin tener que matarla. Sabía que era lo suficientemente rápido para poder llegar hasta ella apenas se cansara y atravesarla con su espada, pero si lo hacia la misión se iba al carajo y si moría él y sus hombres también se iría al carajo.

Hanji con una habilidad increíble saltó la brecha y se fue encima de la chica deteniendo sus ataques, pero apenas pudo zafarse del agarre se separó y extendió el brazo en dirección a ella para apretar el aire y Hanji de repente sentía que no entraba aire a sus pulmones y su cuello más apretado. Levi al verse libre de la bruja e incapaz de dejar a una compañera morir frente a sus ojos (por más molesta que pudiera llegar a ser), no era su estilo atacar por la espalda pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió: apenas estuvo distraída la golpeó fuertemente con el mango de su espada y la dejó inconsciente.

-Por poco. – Dijo risueña Hanji.

\- Al fin y al cabo los rumores mentían…no es ninguna bruja blanca. – Dijo monótonamente el capitán, pareciendo darle lo mismo que la misión fuera para nada pero por dentro hervía en rabia.

-Yo creo que si lo es, así que no vayas a rebanarle el cuello y llevémosla a la carreta.

-Tu percepción debe ser muy mala, pero nos atacó por si no te diste cuenta cuatro ojos.

-Que las brujas blancas sean bondadosas y buenas no significa que no se puedan defender en casos de peligro…no sé si te diste cuenta pero cuando atravesaste al árbol ella lloró un poco antes de atacarte y su expresión al ver el árbol casi me parte el corazón…las brujas oscuras no lloran por otros seres vivos.

-No sé qué mierdas fue lo que pasó, pero ya no importa llevémonos a la mocosa y sánale la herida que le deje en la cabeza.

-¿No quieres que cure tus heridas? Estas sangrando mucho ¡En la carreta tengo un ungüento buenísimo que…!

-¿Es experimental?- Interrumpió Levi la chachara de su compañera, prefería estar todo el viaje vendado que arriesgarse a ser el conejillo de indias de Hanji de nuevo.

-Tranquilo ya la probé muchas veces antes en cerdos – Era mentira, no entendía porque no confiaban en todos sus cálculos, si era una hechicera de primera categoría y cada formula que hacia la creaba usando la simple lógica de cómo funciona todo para unir todos los componentes y crear algo nuevo que alterase el estado de las cosas, pero las personas son desconfiadas y debe asegurar que ya experimentó con todo antes de usarlo de verdad.

\- No me gustó tu tono. – Claro, Levi no era ningún estúpido y Hanji por más inteligente que fuera no era sinónimo de ser la mejor actriz o mentirosa.

-Por favor Levi úsala ya hice todos los cálculos y sé que no te dio en ningún lugar grave, pero se ven profundas y estas sangrando mucho.

-Tch… la usare solo para dejar de manchar la ropa… estoy asqueroso antes de subir al puente vamos al lago… aquí todos necesitamos un baño.

Hanji fue la única que no quiso bañarse a pesar de los insultos de Levi: "eres una cerda" "hasta los animales se bañan", "dudo que pertenezcas al género femenino" o cosas un poco más hirientes que en ella no hacían ningún tipo de efecto ya que sabía que él era un tanto exagerado en temas de orden y limpieza. Prefiero quedarse a vigilar a la inconsciente chica que intento ahorcarla hace un rato y pensaba en que pasaría cuando ella despertara. No podían golpearla hasta la inconciencia durante todo el viaje o la dejarían tonta y no debían olvidar que la futura reina debía llegar ante su futuro esposo sana y salva, lo que sería difícil si la bruja intentaba asesinarlos durante todo el viaje _Tal vez si le doy una pócima para que obedezca en todo podría funcionar_ Pensó Hanji, pero el polvo "obligatio" era escaso y solo funcionaba, por el momento, con animales únicamente por una hora. De momento se limitó a sanar la herida en su cabeza con el método tradicional para que no despertar muy pronto.

Cuando los hombres se alistaron llegaron con Hanji que los esperaba en la entrada del puente subieron a sus caballos para empezar el viaje de regreso con éxito.

Pero Petra de a poco volvió en sí, decidió hacerse la dormida un rato más para poder planear un escape con éxito y de paso vengar la muerte de Dafne, pero primero debia esperar a que en su cabeza todo estuviera en orden nuevamente por el golpe que recibió de aquel bruto caballero. Se dio cuenta que estaban en el puente Giant y que todavía no estaban muy lejos de la salida.

-Oye cuatro ojos – escucho la chica decir al terrible caballero de voz ruda - ¿Tienes más del té de mierda con el que viajamos para venir hasta aquí?

\- Queda un poco en la carreta pero no sé si para todos ya que use una dosis para el caballo una vez, en mí un poco y ahora tenemos una viajera extra. Podríamos bajar unos kilómetros más allá y tratar de conseguir unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer más pócima.

\- Disculpen – vio al chico rubio con coleta acercarse a ellos – Preguntó porque me preocupa que la chica intente hacer algo que nos perjudique a todos.

-Ya sabré yo como mantenerla a raya.

-No puedes golpearla hasta la inconciencia Levi.

-¿Y a ti no se te ocurre nada? – Preguntó Levi a Hanji.

Petra quedó sorprendida y preocupada por lo que logro entender ¿Llevarla a donde y para qué? Varios escenarios poco prometedores se le pasaron por la mente al pensar las posibilidades. No se quedaría para averiguarlo y se le ocurrió un plan.

La chica se concentró en la carreta para liberar al caballo que tiraba de ella con delicadeza. Se demoró un poco para que no la notaran y cuando el caballo sin darse cuenta que era libre y la chica desató las cuerdas en sus manos y pies. Entonces, con la una increíble velocidad y destreza salto al caballo cuando los caballeros estaban más adelante sin mirar a ella, hasta que escucharon relinchar al corcel cuando la chica lo montó por sorpresa.

Ella era buena con los animales y se sujetó de las riendas para controlar al caballo y dar media vuelta cabalgando a toda velocidad lejos de sus "secuestradores".

-Esa perra – masculló molesto Levi siendo el primero en ir tras ella para levarla de regreso.

Estaba muy cerca de la veloz muchacha hasta, esta se puso muy cerca del barandal del puente y le dio un puñetazo que le lastimó la mano pero en ese momento no importaba. Ahí fue cuando el puente tembló y comenzó a volverse piedras sueltas hasta hacerse pesos más pequeños y volverse arena. Petra estaba destruyendo uno de las más grandes obras arquitectónicas de la humanidad que demoró más de un siglo en concretarse.

El grupo tuvo que apresurar el paso para no caer, mientras que Petra logró de un salto llego al punto de inicio y siguió cabalgando a la máxima velocidad del caballo, mientras que los otros que la seguían llegaron por poco a la orilla y los caballos se lastimaron al llegar al suelo, sus respectivos jinetes también. Pero al menos estaban vivos.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó el capitán olvidándose por unos segundos de la bruja que escapo

-Podemos continuar señor – Respondió Aurou, adolorido y lastimado en su pierna derecha, puesto que el caballo cayo con el aplastendo su pierna.

\- No les pregunte eso – Levi los miro a cada uno – Están heridos, ahora no quiero que me sigan o el castigo que les daré los hará dudar de su decisión de unirse al ejército. – La cosa no fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo que hizo a los hombres quedarse. – Hanji te daré la golpiza de tu vida si no te quedas y los cuidas.

\- Espera Levi – Hanji lo detuvo antes de que partiera tras el rastro de la chica. – no sabes el destino al que va ella me necistas.

-La fue hacia el sur, no te necesito.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando la encuentres? Probablemente te atacara de nuevo si intentas acercarte.

\- ¿Ahora si se te ocurrió algo?

\- Mira - le mostro la hechicera unos frasquitos con polvos, ungüentos y líquidos varios – este de aquí podrás cegarla tienes pero intenta que no entre polvo a tus ojos o quedaras momentáneamente ciego las brujas dependen mucho de de sus cinco sentidos para poder hacer su magia, note que está chica no puede atacar a más de un punto a la vez, por lo cual es menos poderosa de lo que aparenta, así que no tendría que porque matarte y si pasa es porque careces de agilidad mental como de estatura.

\- Lo que digas – Dijo sin prestar atención al mal chiste de al final - ¿Cuánto le durará la ceguera?

-Tres días. Suficiente para que se me ocurra algo para hacerla dócil como una gatita.

\- Bien, te los encargo cuatro ojos. – Y partió dejándolos atrás con la promesa de volver con la bruja blanca a rastras si era necesario. Maldecía a aquella mujer por todos los problemas que le estaba causando y por herir a sus subordinados. Si no fuera porque el rey la necesitaba viva la ahorcaría sin piedad, mientras contemplaba como la vida se le iba de los ojos.

.

.

.

En todos lados se hizo noticia de que el puente Giant había sido convertido en arena, lo cual era un gran inconveniente para todos los comerciantes y viajeros, puesto que sin el puente significaban más días de viaje y más peligros al tener que aventurarse en el bosque y enfrentar lo que habitaba en él.

Obviamente el rey Stefan se enteró y se puso furioso al ver truncado su plan ¿Y si iban en el puente cuando este se desintegró? Eso significaba haber perdido a su caballero más fuerte y al prometedor futuro que representaba la mujer a cual quería desposar. Para asegurarse llamó a uno de los hechiceros de la corte para saber si al menos la chica estaba con vida.

El anciano consultó a las runas y efectivamente estaba viva ella y también el grupo que envió en su búsqueda estaban con vida pero con el puente destruido se demoraría más el plan. Además estaban los grandes peligros en los bosques, a pesar de que había enviado a su mejor caballero junto a sus subordinados (que eran caballeros de elite) y a una de las mejores hechiceras de la corte no podía asegurar que todo saliera bien si el plan se cambiaba de esa manera tan brusca.

Con el puente se demoraba el viaje de Sina hasta Karanase era de tres meses, junto con el té especial de Hanji era solo mes y medio, pero sin el puente y sin el té demorarían como cinco meses por culpa de los monstruos en los bosques.

El rey no sabía qué hacer, no quería demorar más el plan y necesitaba asegurarlo lo más posible. Le recomendaron sus consejeros que enviara a un segundo grupo por si acaso algo marchaba mal. Todos los grandes caballeros que podían ser óptimos (ninguno alcanzaría a Levi) para tal tarea estaban ocupados apoyando a María con su batalla contra los gigantes.

No podía consultar con Erwin porque se encontraba en el campo de batalla para que le recomendará a alguien, ya que ese hombre tenía buen ojo para detectar a los talentosos en armas.

Fue en ese momento en el que el mayordomo del rey entró corriendo y tropezando con todo a su paso interrumpiendo la reunión del rey con sus concejeros y hechiceros.

-Su majestad…Lady Ackerman ha regresado a la mazmorra del gigante y ha atacado a todos los guardias.

-Esa mocosa del demonio – Maldijo el rey a la susodicha. – Tráeme mi espada y tráiganla a la sala del consejo. Estaré ahí pronto.

Una vez ahí se encontró con dos fornidos guardias sujetando con fuerza a una jovencita de cabello corto y negro, piel blanca y ojos como el ónice. Podría haber sido la chica más bella de todo el reino, pero su rostro deformado por la ira no dejaba ver bien lo hermoso de cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Me vas a soltar ahora o yo misma te rebanare a ti y a cualquiera que intente impedirlo.- Amenazó la joven.

-Déjennos solos. – Ordenó el rey a los hombres desenvainando su espada.

-Pero mi señor…- Dijo temeroso el fornido hombre pelirrojo con la cara llena de moretones provocados por la chica que apenas podía retener.

\- Te lo ordene así que obedeces.- El rey se puso firme, pero relajado y sin problemas con enfrentarse a aquella joven.

\- Si su majestad…- Dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

El rey quedo solo con la chica quien con gran destreza no dudó en atacar primero con una daga que tenía guardada en la bota, no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a la espada del rey, sabía que no la mataría, pero si darle una buena paliza. Pero la ventaja era que a ella no le importaba tener que asesinarlo, no se contendría nada.

El rey esquivó cada uno de los ataques de la daga de su atacante, y el también intento darle con su espada pero la chica era muy rápida, además de que su objetivo solo era hacerle daño, no matarla. Habría sido demasiado fantástico que aquella jovencita hubiera derrotado al rey y que ella hubiera quedado como monarca de Sina. Pero los Ackerman se caracterizaban por ser los guerreros perfectos una vez activada su extraño poder, un poder que residía en su fortaleza y habilidad en batallas, el rey al ser un Ackerman al igual que la chica y más experimentado le ganó el combate y la tumbo en el suelo, quitándole la daga y apuntándola con su espada en el cuello. La chica podía estar furiosa pero no era tan estúpida como para hacer algo que le afectara en esa situación. Decidió quedarse quieta.

-Le prometiste a mi madre que no dejarías que nada malo me pasaría – Dijo fríamente la joven, sin culpa de tener que abrir una vieja herida en el corazón del rey.

-Tu eres la que me lo pone difícil…si no te mato es únicamente por la promesa que le hice a tu madre Mikasa.- Mikasa era la única hija del rey, nacida de su anterior matrimonio. Le había jurado a mujer en su lecho de muerte que la protegería siempre y por su honor lo cumpliría aunque ello significara protegerla de ella misma y a veces el mismo quisiera asesinarla por manchar el honor de su familia.

-Pero yo no hice ninguna promesa con nadie así que puedo acabar con tu vida. – La chica era fría pero amenazante y firme. No bromeaba y no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Crees que asesinándome y asesinando a mis guardias lograras algo? – le cuestiono el rey.

-No lo sabré hasta que lo vea.

El rey sabía que su hija era una mujer de cuidado, tenía su sangre y había escuchado dentro del ejército maravillas de ella. _"Un verdadero prodigio" "Una mujer caballero excepcional" "La mejor de mis aprendices" "Un talento sin igual con la espada" "Nunca necesitará que alguien la defienda ni una guardia real" "Casi tan buena como Levi"_ recordó todas esas alabanzas por parte de todos los que habían entrenado a Mikas y el mismísimo Erwin Smith ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-Te propongo un trato.

-No hare ningún trato contigo

-Este te conviene.- Dijo el rey - ¿Sabes en qué consistía la misión de Levi?

-Más o menos, Armin me contó lo que escucha de los consejeros y hechiceros de tu corte… Ni creas que la llamare madre.

-No lo harás tranquila, pero si pasara s mucho tiempo con ella.

-Yo no voy a ser la hija de nadie.

-¿Quieres por favor escuchar lo que tengo que decir? – El rey se había enojado con su insolente hija – Como habréis visto y escuchado, el puente Giant se volvió arena. Lo que quiere decir que el viaje se retrasara. No puedo asegurar que Levi y los demás lleguen con mi futura esposa a salvo con ese viaje.

-¿Dudas de tu mejor caballero? – Se burló Mikasa, no se llevaba muy bien con su primo.

-No solo quiero asegurar e éxito de la misión.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo?

-Me han hablado maravillas de ti en el ejército, eres digna hija mía aunque ambos lo neguemos. Te propongo lo siguiente…Si me traes a la chica antes que Levi te daré absolutamente todo lo que quieras.

-Quiero a Eren libre – dijo firme y sin bacilar la chica.

-Suponía yo que me dirías eso…está bien lo liberare, pero será bajo mis termnos.

-Entonces no me estás dando lo que yo quiero. – Mikasa era inteligente y sabía que talvez su padre se saldría con la suya.

-Entonces no tendrás nada.

\- Necesito asegurar la seguridad de Eren o no te traeré nada.

-Escucha Mikasa – Dijo el hombre bajando su espada y sentándose en la elegante silla – Ya me tienes cansado con tus rabietas y que ataques a mis hombres, a veces quiero encerrarte yo mismo en una mazmorra cerca de tu asquerosa bestia para que dejes de patalear.

-¿Cuáles serían tus términos para darle libertad?

-No lo podrás ver nunca más en tu vida y será liberado en su tierra natal para que no salga de ahí nunca más.

-¡Pero a él no le gusta estar ahí! –Exclamó preocupada la chica por lo que le pasaria a aquel que intentaba liberar.

-Entonces pídeme otra cosa porque es mi condición.- Dijo el rey mientras tomaba en su copa un poco de vino.

-Bien. –Dijo resignada Mikasa, no habia sido como quería pero que sacaran a Eren de la mazmorra era un gran paso. Después se encargaría de lo demás. – Me preparare para partir mañana, yo misma armare mi grupo para la misión…

-Antes de que se me olvide querida hija – Detuvo el hombre a su hija – Esa mujer tiene que llegar sin un solo rasguño y si llegó a enterarme que otro hombre ya la tocó, olvídate del trato y matare al monstruo de una sola vez.

-Así será entonces – Mikasa acepto porque confiaba en que su primo sus hombres eran gente disciplinada y honorable, no se aprovecharían de una chica que estuvo desde su niñez encerrada sin conocer varón toda su vida y sabía que la tendrían bien cuidada, solo debía arrebatársela y protegerla de todo mal durante el viaje, pues confiaba totalmente en sus habilidades.

.

.

.

Petra lloraba desconsolada en el bosque destruido, que se secaba de a poco hasta estar reducido a la nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerle un entierro digno a su amiga fallecida. Sabía que si iba de vuelta al infierno ya no podría servir como demonio luego de su traición y los dioses no la aceptarían en su gran paraíso. ¿Dónde descansaría su alma?

Hundida en la duda y la pena no se dio ni cuenta de que el asesino de Dafne ya la había encontrado. Estaba sumamente molesto a pesar de que su rostro no o demostraba y para no ser visto por ella decidió subir a los arboles después de esconder a su yegua. Y de aho sigilosamente paso de árbol en arbola hasta llegar a un punto donde podría atacarla por sorpresa. Desgraciadamente una rama cerca de su pie se rompió y el ruido alertó a la chica que miro arriba de ella y lo vio, se puso furiosa y su magia rompió la rama en la que se sostenía el hombre de cabello negro y cayó al suelo, no era una distancia muy larga por lo que no se hizo demasiado daño.

Se puso de pie en seguida

-Ya me estas hartando así que hagamos esto rápido – Advirtió Levi a Petra, quien se sorprendió por la frialdad que desprendía aquel hombre.

-¡Y tú no debiste venir aquí nunca! – Le lanzó un ataque como los anteriores que le dio en la pierna abriéndole una herida en la rodilla.

Volvió a atacar lanzándole más hechizos de ataque que buscaban cortar al hombre que solo lograban herir la piel del caballero, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco de no ponerse la armadura ese día, pero si la tuviera puesta no podría moverse tan rápido como lo hacía en ese momento. Apenas pudo tener total visibilidad de su cuello en un mísero segundo en el que Levi se cansó de moverse tanto por el agitado día, apretó el aire y vio como él se asfixiaba hasta que se desplomó sobre el suelo. Había ganado.

La chica se acercó al inmóvil cuerpo y fue ahí cuando su atacante en segundo despertó y lanzó algo parecido a la tierra a su cara, ella no entendía por qué hasta que de la nada la luz se apagó de sus ojos y ya no veía nada

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! – Gritó la chica furiosa y espantada al verse privada de la vista, alejándose y tropezando mientras golpeaba el aire intentando buscar al culpable - ¡Ahora si me las vas a pagar!

Levi quiso reírse por el estado de su contrincante, la verdad se veía muy cómica de esa manera pero no tenía tiempo que perder así que se acercó a ella para tomarla de las piernas y subirla a su hombro como costal de patatas, mientras que ella en su sorpresa y rabia pataleaba y golpaeba su espalda para que la bajara.

-¡Sueltame! – Ordenó Petra.

-Que ruidosa eres, no te exasperes recuperaras la vista en unos cuantos días, ¿Ves que no soy tan malo?- Él estaba completamente tranquilo con la situación, tanto que podría llegar a asustar- Intenta no moverte mucho o te caerás del caballo

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo! – Volvió a gritar la chica.

 _Y ella será nuestra reina. Pero que porquería tendrá que aguantar Stefan con esta mocosa de mierda, de seguro se sentirá estafado._ Pensó Levi, se le ocurrió la idea de tirarla por un risco mientras estaba ciega todavía y decirle al rey que lo de la bruja blanca era solo un cuento. Pero tenía un deber que cumplir y no podía abandonar la misión. ¿Pero cómo proteges a alguien que te odia?

 **Bueno aquí les adelanto el capítulo 4 ¿Me quedó bien? ¿Petra se volverá más sumisa? ¿Hanji podrá evitar que Petra intente matar a Levi? ¿Por qué Eren está en una mazmorra? ¿Podrá Mikasa lograr la misión y salvar a su amado princesa? ¿Cumplirá el rey su promesa? ¿Qué paso entre Mikasa y su padre? ¿El chocolate dejara de engordar?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, adelante el capítulo porque tengo un par de trabajos pendientes para la universidad que se supone debía comenzar hoy aprovechando que me dieron el día libre, pero no pude resistirme a la tentación de escribir…todos los día de la semana escribo una o dos páginas para adelantar y tener tiempo para mis tareas y trabajos, mientras que en el fin de semana aprovecho para escribir más. Probablemente no haya capitulo la próxima semana por las tareas pero no abandonare…solo tardare un poquito, así que no me abandonen por favor. Nos leemos**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Estaba estudiando y de repente dije: "A la verga quiero escribir" y salió esto….ahora tengo mucho sueño y ando sin lentes y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para editar así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas que no puedo ver.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Levi llegó con Petra revolviéndose en la grupa del caballo desesperada por no poder ver nada y furiosa con el hombre causante de sus desgracias ese día, el mientras tanto ignoraba sus gritos y la mantenía sobre el caballo intentando que ninguno de los dos se cayera. Fue un viaje algo lento pero llegaron con los demás.

-Levi te tengo malas noticias. – Dijo Hanji preocupada. – La carreta no se salvó, la comida, las pócimas, las medicinas, el dinero, todo lo que había en ella ya no están.

Levi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a la chica que aún intentaba escapar de su agarre, que se apretó aún más para canalizar su enojo provocándole dolor a la joven bruja. Con ira la bajó del caballo y con ayuda de Erd la ató de pies y manos, cosa no muy fácil considerando que la chica no paraba de moverse, Erd intentó ser lo más delicado posible con la futura reina, pero Levi aprovecho para descargarse y la ató con brusquedad y dejando las cuerdas muy apretadas alrededor de las muñecas, todavía no era su reina así que le daba igual tratarla como se le daba la gana. La protegería sí, pero no era sinónimo de tratarla bien siempre.

-Entonces tendremos que cazar y recolectar comida y agua, todos aún tienen sus espadas ¿No te queda alguna poción o algo para que esta mocosa se quede quieta de una maldita vez?

-¡No soy una mocosa!- Gritó indignada la aludida.

-Bueno me queda un poco de "Ignis", "obligatio", un poco de "componere", los polvos que te di era el último frasco que tenía el bolso y el té del viaje.

-¿Y el suero ese con sabor a mierda?

-Estaba en la carreta, pero al menos ahora podremos probar alimentos de verdad y no solo un sustituto, que bien ¿No? – Hanji intentaba por todos los medio encontrarle el lado bueno a aquel suceso. También estaba enojada con Petra por haber tirado todas sus pócimas, a las que les había dedicado bastante trabajo, pero no podía echarse a morir por ello y destrozarle el rostro a la futura reina como Levi tanto quería. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas entender que era lo que había ocurrido con la chica y el bosque realmente como para que hubiera pasado todo aquello.

-No podemos emprender este viaje sin dinero y sin medicinas. Viajaremos al siguiente pueblo e intentaremos hacer algo de dinero para comprar todo lo que nos haga falta para poder continuar.- Reflexionó Levi

\- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir el dinero? – Preguntó Gunther.

-Hay formas y formas…

-Robos no Levi

-Tch, ¿Por quién me tomas cuatro ojos? – Le dirigió una molesta mirada a la hechicera – Bien, si ya se pueden mover todos partamos ahora, son cinco meses de viaje como mínimo y no quiero retrasar esta porquería. Alguien suba a la bruja al caballo y átela a él

-Están enfermos si creen que esto se quedara así – Amenazó la bruja furiosa y mareada por tanto movimiento y no poder ver nada

-Por favor no le falte el respeto al capitán señorita – Pidió Erd, firme pero cortes.

-Como si lo que esa mocosa fea dijera me afectara en algo…puede decir la mierda que quiera pero ya está jodida y le recomiendo que mejor obedezca en todo durante el viaje.

-Al que dijo eso le informó que no soy ninguna mocosa ¡Y no soy fea!

-Sí, si lo que digas ¡Vámonos!

Todos emprendieron su viaje hacia el norte para volver a Sina contentos de haber cumplido su misión, pero el problema era la chica que no paraba de removerse en la carreta maldiciéndolos a todos en voz alta y amenazando con hacerlos pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho, pero todos la ignoraban.

Hanji, a pesar de estar algo resentida aún con lo de sus pócimas, decidió ir a ver como estaba la chica, ya que lo pensaba, ni sabían el nombre de la futura esposa del rey. También le intrigaba mucho su actuar, pues no sabía la verdadera historia de la joven bruja blanca y el bosque y al final los rumores del bosque demoniaco que la mantenía prisionera era una mentira. Decidió ir hacia atrás con el caballo donde estaba la chica, ya rendida y cansada de patalear y lanzar amenazas.

-Te ves algo mareada, si quieres puedo darte un poco de "componere" o si prefieres puedo darte un poco de agua.- Ofreció amablemente Hanji con el motivo de poder lograr una conversación. Pero la muchacha no contestaba, solo miraba a un punto fijo ignorando a todos olímpicamente. Aun así Hanji no se rendiría, se acercaría a ella poco a poco para llegar a entender que es lo que realmente había pasado y de paso solucionar un poco el problema con Levi (cosa que estaba viendo bastante difícil).

-Sé que no iniciamos con el pie derecho, considerando que intentaste ahorcarme, asesinar a Levi e intentar hacernos caer a una gran altura cuando destruiste el puente, pero considerando que estaremos un tiempo viajando juntos creo que sería bueno tener un pacto de no agresión…Te vez un poco pálida y mareada ¿Segura no quieres agua o algo para componerte?

-No necesito nada de ustedes. - Respondió la chica en voz apenas audible sin dirigirle la mirada, en parte porque no sabía hacia dónde mirar y por otra porque desconfiaba de ella al igual que el resto del grupo que se la llevó.

-Bueno…si ya te sientes cansada no te preocupes, nos detendremos pronto para cazar algo para comer y dejar que los caballos tomen algo de agua. Te sentirás mejor luego de un rato.- Trató de confortar de alguna manera la hechicera a la bruja.

 _No hay manera de que alguno de ellos pueda hacerme sentir mejor_ pensó tristemente Petra, de nuevo el sentimiento de rabia fue reemplazado por la tristeza, todavía seguia mal por la muerte de Dafne y tardaría en sanar esa herida por más que intentara ignorarla. Habia sido protegida por ella desde que tenía apenas ocho años y fue su mentora. Si bien le intento enseñar todo cuanto pudo a Petra, ella aún era indefensa en ciertos aspectos: No podía fijar sus hechizos en más de un objetivo a la vez, solo podía manejar objetos y cuerpos compuestos por materia y manipularlos a voluntad, pero no era capaz de dominar mentes y voluntades como lo hacían otras grandes brujas, no era buena fabricando pociones por más que lo intentara, sabía muy poco de hechizos de ataque porque en general no le agradaba atacar a nadie y Dafne siempre la cuido de todo (pero si debía defenderse a ella misma o a Dafne hacia todo cuanto podía), a veces sus emociones la traicionaban y hacia cosas que no quería hacer y era buena sanando a los demás. Si Dafne no se hubiera transformado en demonio y no se le hubiera metido entre ceja y ceja que solo ella podía proteger a Petra, habría sido una bruja considerablemente poderosa.

Se detuvieron al atardecer cerca de un lago, se bajaron de los caballos y ayudaron a la cica a bajarse del caballo sin que se hiciera mucho daño al bajar (cosa difícil si la chica se resistía a todo), llevaron a los animales a tomar agua mientras que los hombres planeaban como conseguir alimento.

-Una vez que los caballos estén listos saldremos a cazar algo y recolectar comida para el viaje. Nos quedamos sin muchas cosas después del accidente del puente así que tendremos que improvisar con las trampas ¿Alguien sabe cocinar?

-Aurou sabe – Dijo Gunther señalando a su compañero.

-¿Eh? Oye pero que dices yo no voy a…

-Bossard tu harás la cena – Interrumpió el capitán a su subordinado. – O acaso quieres que la loca cuatro ojos nos envenene a todos.

-Oye yo sí sé cocinar…no me pongas en el mismo saco que tu… quien diría que no puedes distinguir la sal del azúcar…- No pudo continuar burlándose de Levi por el codazo que le llegó. - Yo pensé que los enanos hacían buen estofado en sus ollas mágicas…a lo mejor eres un gnomo y nos engañas a todos.

-Ya nos vamos, cuida a la mocosa y que no se te escape.- Ignoró el mal chiste de la mujer y se fue con sus hombres cabalgando.

Hanji se quedó con la joven bruja que estaba atada de pies y manos sentada a la orilla del lago. Hnji se le acercó una vez más para hablar con ella.

-Me llamo Hanji Zoe ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Le preguntó a la joven.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – Preguntó la chica con un deje de amargura y tristeza en la voz.

-Quiero saber el nombre de la persona a la que le tengo que pedir una disculpa en nombre de todos.- La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso y hubiera mirado anonadada a la mujer si no fuera porque no podía ver nada. – No tengo ni idea de lo que paso, pero recuerdo el rostro que úsiste cuando Levi apuñaló el corazón del bosque…la verdad todos pensamos que estarías feliz porque los rumores decían que eras prisionera de un demonio que hechizó el bosque para que no te fueras nunca y nadie te rescatara…

-¿Acaso ustedes creen en todos los rumores que oyen? –Pudo ver que la chica tenía lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. –Si van a creer toda la porquería que oyen entonces váyanse a molestar a los leprachaun...escuche que tienen un gran sentido del humor, les darán todo su oro.

-Que buen chiste. –Rió la de lentes. -¿Quisieras explicarnos todo lo que ocurrio en verdad entonces?

-¿Por qué? No servirá de nada…el mal ya está hecho.

-Bien, ya no te presionaremos más pero me gustaría por lo menos saber tu nombre.- Vio a la chica suspirar resinada y limpiar las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos.

\- Me llamo Petra Ral. –Respondió al fin.

-¿Petra? Interesante nombre.

-Me lo puso mi madre no te burles

\- No me burlo en serio

-Tu nombre tampoco es muy lindo. –Escuchó la risa de Hanji.

-Bueno así nos quisieron joder nuestras madres…

-¿Te importaría? Quiero estar sola. –Pidió Petra a Hanji – Si no me van a dejar libre al menos denme algo de privacidad.

-Lo siento pero se me ordeno no dejarte sola, además no podemos confiar del todo en que no escaparas después del incidente en el puente, sinceramente creo que fue impresionante a pesar de que casi nos mata me gustaría mucho saber cómo es que las brujas pueden llegar a hacer esas cosas, sé algunas nociones básicas pero no del tema en profundidad…-Y continuo hablando, no por molesta ni por desconsiderada, sino que para intentar distraer a Petra de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

 _Tal vez a ella no la mate_ Decidio Petra con respecto a la mujer, su tono era amable y ella no hizo nada contra Dafne (no vio cuando quemó parte del bosque) y se dijo a si misma que talvez no debía darles el mismo destino a todos los presentes en el viaje, después de todo la culpa era del que estaba a cargo del grupo y los demás no tenían la culpa de que su capitán fuera un desgraciado, pero si intentaban truncar sus planes de huir no le quedaría más opción que defenderse con todos los medios posibles.

No pudo evitar preguntarse luego a donde iría después de escapar de aquel grupo que planeaba llevarla a un lugar que no conocía y quizás para qué ¿Y si la vendían a una bruja oscura que buscaba más poder a costa de la vida de una bruja blanca?Eso la preocupo mucho ¿Y si querían obligarla a hacer hechizos y póciones para su propio beneficio? Ella no sería la esclava de nadie y no le haría ningún favor a alguien que destruyo su hogar y mató a su amiga.

Sinceramente no quería ya saber los motivos de su rapto, nada justificaría lo que el capitán hizo y ella se juró no perdonarlo nunca. Era impresionante que después de tal suceso no se hubiera descontrolado completamente y destruido todo, tal vez fuera porque su corazón era fuerte, tal vez porque prometió tanto a su madre como a su padre y Dafne que siempre sería buena, valiente y honesta o talvez porque ella misma se reprimía por el temor de perderse a sí misma si se dejaba derrotar por el lado oscuro de sus poderes.

Pensó seriamente en buscar a su padre luego de huir de aquel grupo, lo echaba mucho de menos y no sabía nada de él desde que tenía diez años, cuando tuvieron que separarse. A pesar de que Dafne hizo todo lo posible por cuidarla y que nunca se sintiera sola, nunca pudo suplir la falta de su padre, aquel hombre amoroso, protector y fuerte que nunca pensó que lo vería llorar lloro el día en que se vieron obligados a separarse por la seguridad de ambos.

 _Talvez pueda cambiarme el nombre y sugerirle ir a otro reino a vivir juntos donde nadie nos conozca_ Se imaginó una realidad más sencilla y convencional, no es como que le atrajera mucho pero al menos podría volver a ver a su padre y vivir con él.

Estuvo tanto tiempo sumergida en planear su escape que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo.

-Oye cuatro ojos, enciende una fogata, ya trajimos la cena. – Se escuchó la voz de Levi al llegar al improvisado campamento. – Aurou lávate las manos y empieza a preparar los conejos, el que pueda ayudarlo que lo haga.

A pesar de que el grupo no contaba con arcos y flechas (armas ideales para cazar) se las arreglaron para construir unas cuantas trampas básica que tuvieron que aprender para supervivencia en las contiendas que duraban días o meses, que no fueran cazadores expertos no significaba que no pudieran hacer aquella tarea, después de todo eran buenos en la cacería de monstruos y por ende la caza de animales no era algo difícil para ellos.

El capitán Levi se encontraba mirando un mapa con la luz de la fogata mientras Aurou y Gunther quitaban la piel de los conejos y cortaban y quitaban lo innecesario para la cena como órganos y menudencias, con cuidado y lanzando lo que no servía rápidamente al fuego para no atraer a bestias carnívoras al campamento (si es que se le podía llamar así puesto que ya no tenían ni tiendas de campaña y mucho menos mantas para dormir ya que todo estaba en la carreta, por lo que solo contaban con sus capas para resguardarse del frío de la noche).

Levi vio una aldea en el mapa al que podían ir y tratar de conseguir dinero rápido para las herramientas que necesitaban para el viaje ya que sería muy largo, se preguntaba que podrán hacer que fuera rápido.

Pensó en las casa de apuestas, pero si perdía no tendría como pagarle al contrincante y este tendría todo el derecho a cortarle cualquier extremidad como compensación (Aunque el perfectamente podría salir de eso ya que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a quien quisiera cortarle un brazo o pierna y salir victorioso, pero para que arriesgarse), además de que en esas casas nunca se ganaba tanto como para que sustentara un viaje de tantos meses, pero lo dejaría como posibilidad.

Podría ordenarle a Hanji que improvisara cualquier pócima con lo que tuviera a mano y las vendiera a precios costosos metiéndole cualquier estupidez entre sus propiedades para vender más (como decir que aumentaba el tamaño del miembro viril, que funcionaba como un potente afrodisiaco o que daba más juventud a la piel), no era mala idea porque sabía que Hanji podría hacer eso…lo malo estaba en como mierdas conseguir los ingredientes, puesto que no todos crecen en cualquier lado y a veces debían comprar algunos, siempre podían mentir pero eso significaría manchar el nombre de una gran hechicera y no le haría eso.

De pronto recordó que en todas las aldeas de aquella región por lo que había escuchado era época de los torneos de justas y por lo que había escuchado en esos torneos se ganaba bastante oro, dependiendo de cuantas y en que competencias se inscribiera, a Levi en particular le agradaban y a la vez odiaba esas competencias, siempre quiso participar en una pero debido a que solo podían asistir caballeros de origen noble cada vez que de joven intento entrar le recordaban su posición de bastardo, a pesar de que quiso probar de nuevo cuando ya era un guerrero reconocido y afamado, le dijeron que sería un honor verlo en acción pero que no sería justo con los otros por su nivel, aun así lo aceptaban como juez de las competencias. En realidad esos viejos estirados y elitistas no lo dejaron porque sabían de sus inciertos orígenes, en resumen y para que entiendan, para ellos en el deporte de reyes no había cabida para un bastardo y a pesar de que más de una vez quiso decir que era el hijo de la difunta princesa Kuchel tuvo que más de una ocasión para apretar los dientes y no decir nada para no perjudicar a nadie. Además habían perdido sus armaduras y eran necesarias para todas las competencias y hacerse armaduras nuevas costaba dinero.

-Capitán, señorita Hanji y señorita, la cena ya está lista. – Anuncio Gunther.

Todos comían la deliciosas carne de conejo que Aurou había preparado junto a unas hierbas comestibles y algunas moras que encontraron en el bosque, si bien estaba algo desabrida, era por mucho mejor que el brebaje sustituto de alimentos preparado por Hanji.

-Petra ¿No vas a comer? Esto está muy bueno – Se dirigió Hanji a la chica apartada de los demás recostada en el suelo sin dormir muriendo de frío, todavía atada de manos pero no a la roca al menos.

-N-no tengo a-hambre – Tiritó de frio la de cabello anaranjado, decidida a no probar nada de lo que le dieran para echarse a la boca, quizás que contendría

-Al menos acércate al fuego para calentarte. – Pidio Hanji preocupada por la salud de Petra.

-Mocosa – dijo la voz firme y autoritaria de Levi – Ven aquí y come antes de que se te congele el culo.

\- No tengo hambre – Era verdad, el nudo en su estómago le impedía probar si quiera un bocado.

-Bien, muérete de hambre. –Dijo sin importancia el capitán.

-Capitán con todo respeto ¿Si sabe que debe llegar sana y salva a Sina verdad? – Preguntó Aurou, recordándole que su deber además era cuidar de esa chica hasta que se la entregara al Rey. – Talvez no le pase nada si no come solo por esta noche pero no creo que sea buena idea que la chica se congele.

-Que fastidio – Murmuró el hombre, se acercó a la chica e intentó ponerle su capa pero Petra al sentirlo se removió e inicio una lucha a ciegas con él. Levi se aburrió y termino por enrollar la capa por su cuerpo y volverla un rollito que se llevó al hombro como costal para llevarla cerca del fuego, mientras ella pataleaba y se removía intentando soltarse de alguna manera.

Levi la dejo caer algo brusco al suelo y la chica además de sentir el dolor de la caída sitio la calidez del fuego.

-Capitán, yo puedo retenerla mientras hago guardia y así evito que se enferme ella…- Pidió Aurou.

\- No yo la mantendré vigilada a la mocosa.

-¡Estoy aquí! – A Petra le ofendió que se refirieran de esa manera tan despectiva.

-Pero Capitán usted necesita descanso.

-Sabes perfectamente que no duermo más de dos horas, con suerte tres.

¿Dos a tres horas de sueño? Debía estar bromeando según Petra, ese hombre debía ser una especie de monstruo raro.

-Está bien capitán, ya no lo contradigo más – Aurou se quedó dormido casi enseguida después de eso.

Petra se resignó a que tendría que esperar a que recuperará la vista para poder huir así que intentó acomodarse para dormir o algo. Pero sintió que la sentaban y la apoyaban en algo, era en una persona. Levi la había sentado contra él para dormir mientras la apresaba con sus brazos, y ella al haberse vuelto un rollo humano era incapaz de hacer algo para huir.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Preguntó temerosa por tan repentina cercanía y pensó lo peor – Si crees que vas a conseguir algo de mi estas muy equivocado.

-Tch, cálmate quieres, solo evito que intentes una estupidez o mueras por algo tan tonto como el frio, no tengo esas intenciones contigo, no eres mi tipo asi que puedes dormir tranquila.

-¿Cómo esperas que duerma tranquila en brazos de un asesino?

-No me interesa y tú no eres precisamente una perita en dulce, pero como dicen: ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca.

La chica estaba demasiado agotada para querer pelear con él y aunque intentó por todos los medios no dormir el sueño la venció y durmió en los brazos del asesino de su amiga. Soñó con Dafne toda la noche y lloraba mientras dormía. Levi trato de ignorar ese pequeño llanto y los saltos provocados por las pesadillas. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué fue lo que en verdad había oculto tras los rumores del bosque demoniaco, y como es que una muchacha como Petra sufría tanto por la pérdida de un ente demoniaco ¿Existían los demonios buenos? El ciertamente lo veía demasiado difícil, pero en ese mundo extraño y loco en el que vivían al parecer demasiadas cosas eran posibles y la última pregunta que asaltó su mente fue ¿En qué la había cagado?

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo harán para ganar dinero nuestro querido grupo? ¿Apuestas, venta de afrodisiacos y pócimas alargadoras de pene o el torneo? ¿Perdonara Petra algún día a Levi? ¿Asumirá Levi que la cago? ¿Llegaran a salvo a Sina? ¿Levi se comerá el Petra roll? ¿Cuáles son sus medidas? ¿De qué color es mi pelo? ¿Los teletubies son caníbales?**

 **Bueno, al final si tuve tiempo para sacar el capítulo seis de "una historia que el mundo olvidó", con respecto al título ya no estoy muy segura de sí me gusta para esta historia ¿Lo cambio o lo dejo así? ¿Tienen ideas para un título mejor?**

 **Bueno espero comentarios y obviamente que lean por favor.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola personas de fanfiction, este capítulo me quedo demasiado largo (veintiún páginas), Espero no aburrirlos y que me haya quedado bien, si hay faltas de algún tipo disculpen por favor, pero es que escribir sin mis lentes me ha resultado un tanto dificil, en el día no tanto pero el problema es en la noche. Bueno basta de mí, espero comentarios y que les guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petra despertó de golpe cuando Levi la levanto bruscamente desenvolviéndola del rollo humano y haciéndola rodar por el suelo, se quejó y hubiera maldecido de no ser porque la despertó demasiado temprano y además despertó con dolor en el cuerpo por la incómoda posición en la que durmió. Sintió como alguien amablemente la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, no sabía quién era pero el que la tiro no fue, estaba segura.

-Levi, aunque sea espera a que todos desayunemos. – Replicó Hanji quien también fue despertada violentamente por el hombre de pelo negro, aquel que no tenía delicadeza para nada ni con nadie.

-Hay moras y nueces para el desayuno que todos comeremos durante el camino, no vamos a demorarnos solo por tan simple, pero el que tenga que cagar o mear que vaya hacerlo ahora y rápido o lo dejamos con su mierda aquí.

Apenas todos estuvieron listos partieron a paso lento para poder desayunar y para que Petra se acostumbrara al movimiento y no vomitara de lo mareada que estaba. Apenas todos terminaron de comer aceleraron el paso y cabalgaron considerablemente rápido.

-Oye Levi – Hanji se había acercado al aludido que cabalgaba al frente. – Creo que exageraste con el nudo alrededor de las muñecas de Petra.

-¿Así se llama? Interesante – Respondió aburrido.

-Ya en serio préstame un poco de atención, la ataste demasiado fuerte…

-No voy a soltarla.

-No decía eso, solo que me dejes aflojar un poco la cuerda, tiene marcas en las muñecas y se le pondrán feas si sigue así, sabes que el rey no se pondrá feliz si ve marcas feas en la piel de su prometida.

-Tch, no es mi culpa que la mocosa sea tan delicada…le aflojaras la cuerda, cuando nos detengamos a almorzar.

-Estupendo ¿y cuando es eso?

\- Cuando se me antoje que sea la hora de parar. –Y se adelantó.

-Tanta maldad junta en algo tan chiquito – Se resignó Hanji de no poder hacer sentir a la chica que los acompañaba más cómoda, tenía pensado llegar a ella de a poquito para que confiara, por último, en ella.

Como en tres horas después se habían detenido para conseguir algo que almorzar, ese día no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que comer lagartija, pero gracias a Aurou quedó con gusto a pollo.

A Petra le dolían mucho las muñecas mucho, por lo que no le dijo nada ni puso algún tipo de resistencia cuando la desato para limpiar las heridas con un paño húmedo y un poco de ungüento para heridas que había inventado, se sintió mucho mejor hasta que le ató las manos una vez más, pero no tan fuerte.

-Lo lamento pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que intentes atacar al enano o a alguno de nosotros. – Le informo Hanji

-¿Cuál enano? – Preguntó Petra, no recordaba ver a un enano entre el grupo – Y si no te diste cuenta, ciega tampoco puedo hacer mucho, ni sé dónde estoy parada.

\- El enano es el que está a cargo de esta orden, ya sabes el bajito de pelo negro y con cara de amargado.

-¿Una orden? ¿Son caballeros? – Preguntó Petra asombrada, ella pensó que eran cazafortunas contratados por alguien para capturarla para s propio beneficio, pero ya que lo pensaba todavía no le habían dado los motivos de su captura- ¿Me podrían decir para qué me quieren?

-Eh…bueno nosotros – Empezó Hanji a buscar en su mente una manera delicada de decirlo.

-Nuestro rey así lo quiso – Interrumpió Levi, no era un metiche precisamente pero se había acercado a las dos mujeres para decirles que era hora de partir y no pudo evitar escuchar, prefirió que sería bueno que la bruja supiera de una buena vez el porqué de todo.

-No estoy hablando contigo – dijo descortésmente Petra, pero su cuirosidad pudo más -¿Y para qué me quiere?

-Pues…- Empezó Hanji

-Solo quiere desposarte, copular contigo y que des a luz a bebés mutantes que nos ayuden a ganar la guerra. – Simple, directo y sin un ápice de tacto le dijo toda la verdad, dejando a Petra horrorizada por tanta honestidad ruda y cruda.

-¿Tenías que decirlo así? –Preguntó Hanji, tranquila y para nada sorprendida pero con un deje de reproche.

-Díganle a su Rey que no cederé a su ridícula propuesta – Dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie con dificultad quedando sin saberlo a la altura de Levi. – No pienso casarme ni con un rey, ni con un campesino, ni con nadie y me rehusó rotundamente a ser la madre de nadie, así que déjenme ir y prometo no hacerles daño. – La muchacha sorprendió a todo el grupo, pero el único que no demostró nada fue el capitán Levi pero al igual que todos se preguntaba qué tenía aquella mujer en la cabeza como para rechazar a semejante partido como un rey, dejando atrás su humilde vida en el bosque ara entrar en una vida llena de lujos y de paso ser la salvadora dela humanidad al darles el regalo de los niños más poderosos de la tierra.

Como ninguno podía leer mentes, no podían adivinar que Petra se habia jurado asi misma no tener hijos jamás, pues sabia de cuál era el destino de las brujas, tanto oscuras como blancas y a pesar de que su madre conseguir la salvación, no podía asegurar la suya propia ni la de sus hijos, no soportaría tener hijos sabiendo que nunca descansarían en paz a la hora de sus muerte y prefería no ser madre que condenar a unos inocentes niños por algo por lo cual no tenían la culpa.

La propia madre de Petra al enterarse de que estaba embarazada de ella había llorado de miedo y al mismo tiempo de alegría al sentirla removerse en su vientre, pidiéndole perdón por darle tal porvenir y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo, por eso aprovecho a su hija a concho dándole la vida más feliz que pudo hasta el día en que ella murió y no estuvo más para protegerla de las injusticias del mundo y darle aquella vida hermosa en compensación de no poder llegar al paraíso nunca.

-Pues te jodes, porque para allá vamos mocosa – Dijo Levi tomando a Petra de las muñecas atadas y amarrarla a las riendas del caballo que la llevaba, subiéndola a la fuerza – De todos modos no puedes ver nada así que deja de resistirte de una puta vez.

Una vez sentada empezó a andar el caballo y a pesar de intentar frenarlo pero este también estaba con una cuerda que llevaba Aurou para llevar al caballo a la dirección que el dijera.

Fueron rápido y no pararon por horas hasta que encontraron el poblado de Rotchan, una gran ciudad muy bonita en la que se disfrutaba de una buena vida de constantes celebraciones y eventos, era una de los lugares más vivos de todo el reino Rose.

Por suerte para los cansados viajeros en el convento principal de la ciudad pudieron hospedarse gratis, y todos agradecieron poder dormir en camas y cenar algo más o menos, aunque con la frugalidad de esos alimentos, lo que preparaba Aurou era un banquete pero no se podían quejar

Se reunieron todos en el patio después de la cena y planearon como harían para ganar dinero para el viaje y rápido, de preferencia al día siguiente.

-Escuche que hay una gran casa de apuestas por este sector, los principales juegos son las cartas y los dados, también hay vencidas, peleas de perros y peleas de borrachos pero eso es apostar a otros jugadores así que no parece tan mala idea por el momento, el problema es que no tenemos nada para apostar, además de las espadas y los caballos y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos. – Dijo Levi. –Pero aún así sigue siendo una opción, tendríamos que apostar todo un día en distintos juegos y no perder por nada en el mundo.

-Erd siempre gana en los dados. – Dijo Aurou – Tiene bastante practica ya que es un…

-No inventes cosas de mi – Dijo Erd callándolo para no quedar como un adicto a las apuestas frente a su capitán – No soy un adicto al juego, solo es algo que por casualidad se me da bien.

\- ¿Y por qué siempre te veo entrar al mismo bar de apuestas en Sina?

-No era yo. – La verdad Erd iba a ese bar por la bonita muchacha de pelo marrón que trabajaba ahí atendiendo mesas, le prestaba más atención a ella que al juego incluso ¿Quién diría que el segundo al mando en esa orden tan sereno era tan tímido con una sencilla muchachita de cantina? Lo tenía tan fascinado que ya había empezado a proyectarse con ella en un futuro, pero apenas la conocía y no quería espantarla diciendo "No te conozco y no me conoces pero cásate conmigo", para ella el solo era el amable caballero que evitaba que los borrachos se propasaran con ella y que siempre le pedía una a dos jarras de cerveza.

-Bien entonces ve a la mesa de dados y no te muevas de ahí. ¿Alguien bueno con las cartas?

-¡Yo puedo!

-¿Aparte de loca apostadora? – Preguntó Levi

\- Bueno nunca he jugado en sí pero cuando mi padre traía a sus amigos a jugar yo veía todos sus trucos, por lo que sé cómo hacer trampas sin que lo noten.

\- Sera tu mano la que corten por tramposa, solo finge no conocernos.

-Tenía pensado que en las peleas de perros Aurou podría darle un poco de mi té especial a uno de los perros para poder ganar la apuesta. En las luchas había pensado que talvez tú y Gunther podrían hacerse los desconocidos y pelearse para que nosotros apostemos por el ganador, da igual quien de los dos gane porque estamos todos del mismo bando.

-¿Ganaremos suficiente? – Preguntó Gunther preocupado.

\- Esperemos que sí, es el método más rápido por ahora

\- Antes de que se me olvide tendremos que hacer turnos para vigilar a la mocosa. – Dijo Levi mirando a Petra que permanecía callada escuchando todo, el todavía estaba enojado con ella por la escena que montó cuando supo que estaban en Rotchan y empezó a gritar por auxilio y que a habían raptado, o cuando suplicó a los sacerdotes que la ayudaran. – Todavía no se me olvida lo de esta tarde, y más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer o tendré que imponerte un castigo.

-He notado que no estas comiendo desde ayer. –Interrumpió Hanji. - No es bueno que no te alimentes…

-No tengo hambre.- Dijo Petra firme, aunque a su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la factura de no haber comido desde el día anterior.

\- Tch, mocosa tonta. – Mascullo Levi y tomo bruscamente a la joven Bruja y la llevó a la cocina del monasterio lo más silencioso que pudo.

Sacó una hogaza de pan, una manzana, agua, tiras de carne seca y frutos secos, y los llevo a donde había sentado a la joven. Puso el pan en sus manos.

-No comeré nada que me des. – Dijo la chica devolviendo el pan a la mesa.

\- Piensa esto, sin fuerzas no podrás huir de nosotros, tal vez sea buena idea para debilitarte un poco para el resto del viaje.

-No te burles de mi – Dijo débilmente la chica que sentía que el estómago le gruñía al sentir el aroma del pan.

-Hagamos esto: me iré de aquí y te dejare sola con la comida un rato, volveré y si te lo comiste yo no lo sabré porque si desapareció quizás lo tiraste o quizás te lo comiste.

Levi salió por la puerta, Petra pudo perfectamente escuchar cómo se iba y cuando sintió que cerró la puerta se abalanzo sobre el pan, lo saboreo con gusto, casi se atragantó y con sus manos comenzó a buscar algo para tomar y se encontró con la jarra con agua para pasar las migajas que se le quedaron en la garganta. Al terminar el pan siguió buscando con sus manos los alimentos que Levi dejo para ella, toco y olisqueó las tiras de carne secas que devoró con un poco de dificultad, luego fue por la manzana que se comió y finalmente encontró los frutos secos y comió uno a uno para no atragantarse.

Petra se limpió con sus manos los rastros de comida que podría tener en la ropa y en la cara para borrar la prueba de que se comió todo, sin saber que Levi nunca abandonó la cocina y se quedó mirando en silencio que la chica comiera todo, aquel hombre era sigiloso como la muerte y silencioso como el sueño, no era ningún estúpido y se lo haría saber a la futura reina aunque eso le trajera consecuencias futuras, contaba con el apoyo del rey así que no la dejaría hacer lo que quisiese durante el viaje, pero aún quedaba el grave problema de que ella quería asesinarlo, sabía que con su ceguera temporal era más fácil manejarla pero el tiempo se agotaba y el efecto se pasaría.

Decidió que ya paso un buen rato y simuló volver a la cocina y se llevó a Petra al dormitorio que les dieron a los viajeros para compartir. Hanji le preguntó discretamente a Levi si logró que Petra comiera algo.

-La mocosa comió todo lo que le di, pero cree que no la vi así que no le digas nada.

-Bueno si le cocinaste tú no me sorprendería que la pobre se resistiera. - Se burló la mujer.

\- ¿Qué te importa que cocine como la mierda? A nadie le sirve eso en el campo de batalla. – Dijo el capitán.

\- Nadie pide que seas un gran cocinero pero al menos que no se te rostice el agua. – Comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

-Como sea, tú duerme con la mocosa…

-Petra.

-¿Quien?

-La chica se llama Petra – siguió Hanji – Sabes que ya empezaron su relación muy mal y creo que ya no deberías seguir tratándola mal, la escuche llorar en la noche y bueno al parecer el bosque no era el cruel demonio que todos pensábamos. – Hanji se puso a meditar – Creo que necesitaremos más que disculpas para poder convencerla de que todo fue un error.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido hablarle del tema para saber qué es lo en verdad paso?

\- Pues si le he hablado, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo y no podemos obligarla a que nos diga si no quiere.

-Pues tendrá que hablar en algún momento, yo me rehusó a pedir disculpa por cualquier mierda que no entiendo.

\- Bien bien, intentare averiguar en qué lo has arruinado, pero no creo que te perdone de la noche a la mañana ni que de repente deje de intentar matarnos cuando recupere la vista.

He pensado darle de probar el "Obligatio" para que haga lo que nosotros queramos pero me gustaría primero modificarlo para poder hacer que dure más el efecto, no la hará más simpática contigo, tal vez si funcione en otros seres vivos. Espero que el dinero que ganaremos mañana nos alcance también para algunos ingredientes…

-A dormir cuatro ojos. – Interrumpió Levi viendo que la conversación de ella se alargaría a un monologo interminable por parte de la mujer de lentes.

Leve se quedó de guardia esa noche, solo fue capaz de dormir unas tres horas sobre una silla, no muy cómoda pero él ni lo notó. Cuando despertó miró a los que dormían plácidamente en el cuarto: Aurou dormía babeando sobre el hombro de Erd en el suelo, Gunther estaba estirado sobre una manta en el suelo durmiendo boca abajo con sus brazos como almohada, En la cama que le habían cedido a las dos mujeres, Hanji invadía toda la cama y mantenía abrazada a Petra mientras que esta solo ocupaba un pedacito , totalmente invadida en su privacidad, vio que estaba despierta intentado desatar sus manos por que el roce le molestaba y no podía dormir tranquila. Levi sabía que no podía verlo así que se acercó a ella silenciosamente y la tomó de las muñecas para desatarla solo para dormir.

-Gracias – Dijo en tono bajo la chica, claramente el efecto de la ceguera no se pasaba aún porque de haberlo visto habría aprovechado de apuñalarle el rostro.

Levi simplemente se alejó y comenzó a ver que podría hacer para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba el amanecer, pensó en limpiar un poco el cuarto que le ofrecieron los religiosos para hospedarse, era un poco viejo el edificio por lo cual no era raro que tuviera algo de polvo. Después de sacudir calentó agua y se preparó un baño de tina, gozo de ese momento tanto que se hubiera quedado dormido en el agua y quedado ahí para siempre pero empezó a helar y el efecto se le pasó, vio sus ropas algo rotas por la lucha en el bosque y con algo de sangre, algo que le molesto mucho, se amarro una toalla a la cintura para salir a la terraza a lavar su ropa y cuando se secara arreglar lo que se había roto, no era difícil para él , además de que no podía gastar dinero en ropa porque no tenía.

Y la lenta noche paso el capitán haciendo labores de ama de casa para pasar el rato, los que no le conocían le habrían dicho que se consiguiera una mujer para no tener que hacer semejantes faenas, pero con su presencia intimidante y su mirada gélida podía callar las burlas y los que ya lo conocían simplemente no le decían nada porque sabían que ama de casa o no podía darles tremenda paliza sin esfuerzo.

El amanecer por fin llego y Levi lo agradeció, despertó a sus hombres y a las dos mujeres en la cama , les ordenó a todos desayunar rápido, menos Petra que al principio se negó y entre Levi y Hanji le vertieron las gachas de avena con miel en la garganta y ella no tuvo más opción que comérselo por ella misma (con bastante dificultad al no ver nada) y terminó muy manchada.

-Tch, asquerosa ve a darte un baño, estas llena de avena. – Dijo Levi tirándole un trapo para que al menos se limpiara la cara. – Hasta la cuatro ojos sabe comer.

-Es difícil comer cuando estas recientemente ciego – Respondió Petra.

-Hanji acompáñala al baño y que quede limpiala.

-No soy ningún bebé – Respondió la chica cansada de aquel hombre ¿Y si estaba sucia que le importaba?

-En vez de una dama como reina tendremos a una cerda, hurra – Dijo monótonamente el capitán sarcásticamente.

-No seré la maldita reina de nadie.

-Ya paren por los dioses, tanto problema por un condenado baño, si la chica no quiere bañarse que no lo haga hasta que sienta la necesidad. – Hanji era partidaria de que el cuerpo humano era muy sabio, no se le debía alimentar si no se quiere comer y con lo que quiera porque si eso se le antoja es porque el cuerpo lo pide, lo mismo con la higiene, si no siente la necesidad que o lo haga y que cada uno se lave cuando lo vea necesario porque su sistema se lo dirá, así se ira acostumbrando y su mismo cuerpo funcionara óptimamente.

Pero en la sociedad en la que vivían con horarios de comida arraigados y con normas de higiene iguales para todos simplemente decían que era una mujer poco femenina y glotona (pese a que su figura era esbelta y firme), y por supuesto, Levi creía que era una teoría formulada para pura comodidad de la hechicera pro darle flojera tener que bañarse siempre y por ello pasaba días sin hacerlo si el no la llevaba a patadas al baño

-Espera yo si quiero bañarme – Dijo Petra- Solo que no quiero que me bañe alguien, sé hacerlo sola.

-Bien yo te vigilare y te bañaras. – Dijo Levi sin importarle nada el asunto.

-No dejare que me veas pervertido.

-Como si me interesara verte desnuda, pero ya que careces de agilidad mental te iluminare: Me quedare en la puerta del baño para asegurarme de que no intentes escapar la puerta y te daré un tiempo para salir, si no sales a tiempo entrare y te vestiré yo mismo si es necesario así que no tardes tanto.

Guio a Petra al baño y la condujo a la tina una vez dentro. Levi tuvo que rellenarla con agua.

-Esta fría – Se quejó Petra al tocar el agua.

-Pero te limpiara igual, no te quejes y aséate. – Respondió Levi apáticamente.

-¿Cómo sé que no te quedaras aquí dentro? – Desconfió Petra, ante eso Levi chasqueo la lengua molesto y la empujó al agua, Petra le gritó qué demonios le sucedía pero Levi la ignoró y salió por la puerta al pasillo. Confiando en que la chica creería en su amenaza, decidió ir a conseguirle algo de ropa seca entre las donaciones de ropa en el convento, no le gustaba tener que robarle a religiosos pero debía velar por la salud de Petra y no dejaría que se enfermara por andar con ropas mojadas.

-Mocosa, sal de la tina y camina a la puerta.- Dijo el de cabellos negros

-Dijiste que no me verías. – Respondió la chica.

\- Me mantendré tras la puerta solo quiero pasarte ropa seca.- El extendió la ropa por la puerta entreabierta.

Petra camino con dificultad buscando la puerta y luego la ropa, menos mal que era un vestido simple, porque si no se habría enredado entre las prendas.

Al estar todos listos partieron a la casa de apuestas, era la taberna más grande del lugar y los fue a atender un hombre más alto que todo el grupo juntos.

-Sin monedas no apuestan. – Espeto rudamente cuando preguntaron por el precio para jugar.

-Tenemos caballos y estas espadas. –Dijo Hanji – Y un par de pócimas que hacen cosas increíbles. – Presumió su trabajo.

\- No me sirven de nada, si esperan ganar mucho deben apostar más. – Le respondió el hombre que se fijó mejor en las dos féminas del grupo – Aunque seguro pueden apostar cosas muy buenas ustedes ¿Verdad preciosas? – Ambas se asquearon con el tono lascivo del hombre monstruosamente alto.

\- Estas espadas valen más que tu asqueroso bar – Intervino Levi – Aunque podría castrarte, meterte tus cojones por el culo y entrar como si nada prefiero ofrecerlas como apuesta para no mancharme con tu asquerosa sangre.- El hombre iba empujar a Levi pero este lo agarró de la mano y se la torció haciendo que se retorciera de dolor

-Levi no era necesario que le dijeras eso. – Dijo Hanji.

-Si a ti te gusta que se te insinúen puercos adelante, entre cerdos se entienden supongo.

\- Mejor entremos – Dijo conciliador Gunther.

La cantina a pesar de ser bastante amplia, era algo humilde y rustica: el piso era de tierra las mesas estaban tan sucias como la barra, corrían los grandes barriles de cerveza, habia un segundo piso donde seguían mesas con diferentes juegos de azar y diferentes competencias, en el centro de todo estaba el espacio que dejaron para las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y en la parte de atrás se apostaban las peleas de perros.

El grupo se dividió y todos fingieron no conocerse para que no hubiera dificultades al recoger el dinero. Erd fue a la mesa de dados, el juego consistía en que tenía que agitar los tres dados dentro de un recipiente de madera pequeño, poner este boca abajo con los dados dentro y mirar disimuladamente dentro sin que nadie te viera los dados, luego decir un numero sin importar si era verdad o mentira y los otros debían adivinar si estabas diciendo o no la verdad, si acertaban te ganaban. Erd tenía el don de notar cuando un hombre mentía o estaba demasiado nervioso, algo que le funcionaba para apostar debido al grado de estrés que presentan los apostadores por el temor a equivocarse y él había aprendido a leer esas señales. Los hombres mayores se sintieron fascinados y a la vez un tanto molestos con el joven rubio que estaba dándoles senda paliza en su juego favorito.

Hanji fue a la mesa de cartas y sin que los viejos borrachos vieran disimuladamente preguntó a las runas sobre las cartas de sus contrincantes y que movimientos hacer, todos pensaban que esas pequeñas piezas de madera eran un amuleto de buena suerte para la inexperta e inocente mujer que solo jugaba por diversión, rechazaba a todos los que le invitaban una cerveza o algo de comer para no ser descubierta o la distrajeran.

Aurou quedó como vigilante de Petra mientras veía a los perros, le dio disimuladamente la pócima de Hanji y un poco de "obligatio" para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

-Oye ¿Por qué traes a esta belleza atada? ¿Temes que te la roben o que se te escape? – Petra quiso responder que el tipo la había raptado, pero Aurou había sido más rápido.

-No lo que pasa es que a mi esposa no le gusta venir aquí a pesar de que le digo que le haría bien probar distintos ambientes que no sean la casa y siempre se queja de que nunca estoy con ella así que es un método para que no se me pierda ya que tiene un pesio sentido de la orientación y es torpe además…- La chica a pesar de su ceguera le dio un codazo tan fuerte que el pobre hombre se mordió la lengua mientras hablaba.

-No digas que estoy relacionada de alguna manera contigo. – Dijo molesta

-Solo era para que o sospecharan mocosa. – Petra detecto algo estraño en su manera de hablar, forzada, arrogante y torpe.

-¿Tú también me llamaras mocosa? Si vas a hacer malas imitaciones intenta con un ejemplo mejor que ese maldito asesino.

-¿Asesino? ¿Te refieres así al capitán Levi? No seas falta de respeto niña…

\- No me importa, apenas se me pase la ceguera me iré y no podrán evitarlo

-Tch. Como quieras…

-Sigues haciéndolo…como molestas – Reprocho Petra al hombre que admiraba tanto a su capitán que lo había tomado como modelo a seguir…aunque la mayoría del tiempo exageraba y terminaba haciendo malas imitaciones de su héroe y modelo (no con mala intención)

La pelea de perros inicio y Petra pudo escuchar claramente los gritos, vitoreos, insultos y palabras de aliento, pero a lo que más le prestó atención fue al sonido de que hacían los perros rabiosos al pelear: gruñidos, ladridos y el llanto lastimero que hacen los perros cuando son lastimados.

-¿Pero qué clase de bestias son ustedes? – Interrogó Petra horrorizada cuando preguntó qué era eso y le explicaron en qué consistía una pelea de perros - ¡Los van a matar solo por diversión malditos infelices!

-Eh tú, calla a esa mujer o yo la callo – Gritó el que estaba a cargo de la pelea a Aurou. – Si no le gusta que se vaya.

\- Ya se calmara, lo siento – Respondió Aurou tapándole la boca a Petra antes de que ella respondiera algo para nuevamente dirigirse a ella – Esta es la nica manera que tenemos para arreglar lo que hiciste…- No pudo continuar porque la chica le mordió la mano.

-Pues trabaja honradamente idiota y deja en paz a los pobres animales. – En medio de su discusión termino la primera pelea y el perro al que le apostaron gano y lo anunciaron.

-¿Ves? Acabamos de ganar varias piezas de plata y solo en minutos…no sé si lo sabes pero necesitamos ganar dinero lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces trabaja un día en vez de recurrir a esta monstruosidad – Respondió Petra.

-¿Eres tonta o qué te enseñaron? En un día de trabajo no se gana lo que neceistas para un viaje…ni siquiera te pagan por trabajo un solo día a no ser que quieras prostituirte. – Aurou ignoraba que Petra ignoraba varios convencionalismos sociales o simplemente no los entendía, al vivir tanto tiempo lejos de otros seres humanos había perdido su noción.

De la lista de las cosas que no entendía Petra: No entendía el porqué de casarse si las familias podían estar constituidas de diferentes maneras si había lazos de amor, no entendía por qué tanto odio por parte de los humanos a todas las criaturas mágicas si al igual que en el mundo humano habían tanto buenos como malos y porque no se tomaban el tiempo de conocer a alguno antes de juzgarlo tan duramente (que odiaran a los demonios lo entendía perfectamente porque ellos si eran unos malditos, excepto su querida Dafne, que no contaba por haber sido un ángel caído, no entendía por qué había gente que robaba si en todos lados necesitan a alguien que se sostuviera en sus dos piernas podía trabajar perfectamente, no entendía el sistema de las apuestas ni la necesidad de estafas, no entendía porque a la gente le costaba tanto ser más generosa con los mendigos y pordioseros y los que si hacían caridad les daban una miseria aun teniendo más de lo necesario para sobrevivir, tampoco entendía porque tanto recelo con las brujas blancas si estas juraron hacer el bien y todos lo sabían (talvez era porque temían hacerlas enojar y volverlas brujas oscuras o simplemente les chocaba que fueran capaces de vender su alma, aunque fuera por una buena razón), en fin lo que se podría decir es que Petra era demasiado inocente y estaba en un mundo en el que nadie la comprendería por lo mismo. No es que fuera tonta, sino que en su propia inteligencia le chocaba que el mundo tuviera que ser tan complicado por cosas tan simples.

Mientras tanto en la arena de pelea improvisada, Levi y Gunther esperaban su turno para comenzar, Hanji y Erd habían dejado las mesas de juego con una buena bolsa de monedas de plata cada uno para apostar por Gunther y Levi. Hanji solo por molestar a Levi le apostó a Gunther.

-¿Quieres dar tú el primer golpe Gunther? – Preguntó despreocupado Levi a su subordinado y muy disimuladamente.

-¿Eh?...No señor yo aceptare lo que venga y si quiere…

-Gunther es una maldita pelea no un jodido baile, no prometo no lastimarte pero te dar algo de ventaja para que no crean nada sospechoso, tienes todo el derecho para atacarme.

\- Si señor.

Ambos se pusieron en frente de todos, varios gritaban insultos a Levi y burlas, puesto que nadie confiaba en su estatura, pero a él no le importo nada porque sabía que podía sacarles la mierda a todos. Cuando ambos hombres se quitaron las túnicas (1) quedando solo con el pantalón(2) para luchar algunos se callaron al ver el cuerpo esbelto per tonificado y marcado del más bajo, no era ningún enano debilucho como creían e incluso las mujerzuelas que miraban el espectáculo le gritaron piropos bastante vulgares mientras se ofrecían.

Gunther dio el primer golpe en la mandíbula del capitán, quien alcanzó a corriese a tiempo para que no le partiera el rostro (pues era consciente de la fuerza de su contrincante), pero aun así el golpe le dolió, apenas tocó el suelo se puso de pie dando un mortal hacia atrás para luego ir con todo contra su subordinado, corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que casi lo deja sin aliento pero siguió luchando contra su capitán, lo agarró del cuello para levantarlo y el más bajo aprovecho para darle una gran patada en la cara que obligó a Gunther a soltarlo mientras se sobaba la barbilla con gran dolor pero fue contra Levi e intentó empujarlo pero este alcanzó a agarrarlo de las dos manos y ambos hicieron fuerza para intentar derribar al otro en esa posición .

Las manos de ambos tiritaban, hasta que Levi se soltó del agarre y en lo que perecieron segundos aprovecho de ir contra el torso de Gunther y levantarlo, Se hizo para atrás para caer con el cuerpo de su subordinado y haciendo que se fuera de cabeza y luego se desplomara sobre el suelo. Rendido en él suelo intento débilmente pararse, pero Levi puso su pie sobre su espalda evitando que se moviera y asi dio a entender que el había ganado la pelea.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al más bajito ganar pero aplaudieron por semejante espectáculo a pesar de que habían perdido su dinero los que le apostaron al más alto (que fueron todos menos Erd). Pero cuando iba a recibir su recompensa y Erd cobraba lo que le debían hasta que el señor de la entrada entró furioso y acusó a los caballeros y a la hechicera.

-¡Estafadores, Mentirosos! Los luchadores son cómplices y el rubio y la de lentes confabulan con ello.- El gordo estaba furioso y su grito levanto la ira de una horda de borrachos y apostadores que miraron acusadores al grupo.

Uno intento irse contra Gunther que estaba algo herido, pero este logro levantarlo del suelo y hacerle una especie de llave. Atacaron a Levi y este esquivaba todo con rapidez e incluso le quito la daga y le hizo un corte con ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Gritó Aurou que llevaba su ganancia en la mano y ahí lo señalo el hombre gordo.

-¡Ellos dos también estaban con ellos! – Gritó el hombre herido por Levi y fue entonces cuando los cuatro que estaban en el centro pro las mesas rápidamente. Levi tomo a petra de las rodillas y se la llevó al hombro (de nuevo) mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba por la sorpresa y por no saber quién fue, golpeándolo en la espalda.

-Carajo mujer estoy salvándonos el culo deja de golpearme. – Se quejó Levi con Petra.

-¿Eres tú de nuevo? ¿Cuál es tu manía de llevarme como costal de papas? – Le grito la chica molesta. – Ojala te encuentren y te descuarticen…- No continuo al lanzar un chillido cando bruscamente la subió al caballos y él se situó a tras de ella para que no escapara ni hiciera nada estúpido.

Todos corrieron en sus caballos lejos de aquella zona y se refugiaron en el centro de la ciudad. Se escondieron en un iglesia y contaron el dinero que pudieron llevarse de ahí.

-Nos alcanza para una carreta y algo de comida y agua pero solo para que duren unas semanas a no ser que decidiéramos quedarnos en cada convento que nos encontremos, no creo nos alcanza para una tienda de campaña y no hay suficiente para repones las medicinas y las pócimas que se perdieron, mucho menos para las armaduras, pero esas pueden conseguirlas cuando volvamos a Sina. No hay para ropa ni para mantas si priorizamos la comida.

\- Tch, si ese hijo de puta no nos hubiera descubierto.- Dijo Levi casi lamentándose, pero sabía que con eso no sacaba nada y solo le quedaba buscar una nueva solución – Necesitaremos un nuevo plan para conseguir más dinero.

Hanji caminó por el lugar para poder pensar mejor en qué podían hacer, estaban desesperados y no podían refugiarse en la iglesia por siempre, talvez podrían vender un caballo y una espada pero solo si tenían suerte de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ver el gran valor de un pura sangre y una espada forjada por el mejor herrero de Sina, así Petra tendría que compartir caballo con ella o con quien fuera y en caso de peligros uno tendría que quedarse sin pelear. Estaba totalmente sumergida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que salió a la calle y vio entonces la mejor solución: Un hombrecillo haciendo propaganda en plena plaza del torneo de justas para el día de mañana. Hanji interesada casi atropello al pobre hombre y comenzó con las preguntas. Cuanto se ganaba en cada competencia, cuantas veces se podía participar, los requisitos, todo. Si bien había dicho que se necesitaban títulos de nobleza físicos (papeles) y armadura y demás armas para participar, su mente fue maquinando de una manera veloz todo el plan. Solo tendría que convencer al grupo de invertir el poco dinero que les quedaba en metal, papel y tinta.

.

.

.

 **¿Funcionara el plan de Hanji? ¿Qué creen que sucederá cuando Petra recupere la vista? ¿Algún día Erd se declarara a la bonita mesera del bar de Sina? ¿Quién será el caballero que los represente en el torneo? ¿Mi informe me dará una buena nota en didáctica? ¿Pescado o pollo?**

 **Espero comenten y voten si les gusto, bueno no sé si será uno de los mejores capítulos y no soy muy buena relatando peleas, pero es o que salió de mi cabeza, espero comentarios por favor y quiero tambén agradecer a los que incluyeron a favoritos y comentan, gracias de verdad.**

 **(1) Las tunicas son lo que usaban los hombres para vestir el torso, habia distintos largos: Hasta los tobillos, a las rodillas y cortas que cubrian solo el torso como una camisa normal, de hecho viendo imagenes estas se parecen mucho a las camisas, como las tunicas que usan Gunther y Levi en esta historia**

 **(2) El concepto de pantaón todavia no existia en la epoca medieval, los hombres usaban calzas, pero estás noe eran como las de hoy en dia, viendo imagenes alguans parecían más pantalones porque no eran tan ajustados a la pierna y eran de tela o piel. como me cuesta decir que usaban calzas y para que se imaginen más o menos bien como van vestidos. ¿Se entiende verdad?**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, espero que estén todos bien, la semana pasada no pulique por un monoton de cosas que debia hacer pero afortunadamente termine (estupida universidad)**

 **Sin más preámbulos el capítulo, lean y comenten por favor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eso no funcionará Hanji. – Dijo Levi serio después de escuchar el plan de la hechicera. – No podemos simplemente hacer que uno de nosotros se haga pasar por un noble de linaje, solo somos caballeros de guerra y misiones, además están pidiendo los títulos que verifiquen que no cualquier idiota se meta en las competencias. Siempre lo hacen cuatro ojos tonta. – Levi comenzaba a dudar si de verdad era una gran hechicera como decía tanto Erwin y no una simple loca con suerte que experimenta con cualquier menjunje ¿No se suponía que los hechiceros eran las personas con una inteligencia superior a la de varios eruditos?

-Para eso mismo son los pergaminos y la tinta genio. He visto muchos escudos de familias nobles y ya sé el patrón, así que puedo inventar uno para… - no pudo seguir con su explicación al ser interrumpida por Levi

-¿Estás diciendo que falsifiquemos títulos de nobleza? ¿Enloqueciste?

\- Oigan… - Quiso decir Aurou.

-Ya hicimos trampa en la casa de apuestas así que no veo problema en arriesgarnos una vez más… - Dijo tranquilamente Hanji, confiada en sus habilidades para falsificar.

-Oigan…- Siguió Aurou.

\- Y ya viste lo que paso, asumo que fue mi idea ¿Pero sabes lo que les pasa a los que fingen ser nobles?

-Ya deja de…

-¡Oigan! – Gritó Aurou exasperado con esos dos, olvidando por un pequeño momento que ambos eran sus superiores.

-¡¿Qué?! – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo al podre caballero.

-Solo quería decirles que yo puedo solucionar el problema de los títulos de nobleza. – Dijo Bossard más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes falsificar papeles? – Preguntó Hanji curiosa.

-No – El hombre rebusco dentro de su túnica (1) – No quería que se enteraran de esta manera, pero la verdad es que yo…- vengo de una familia noble – Saco entonces los títulos de nobleza – Son títulos que confirman la nobleza de mi familia desde hace seis generaciones. – Dijo orgulloso ligeramente de su familia.

\- ¿No rescataste la comida ni las medicinas pero si tus preciados títulos? - Preguntó Erd un tanto molesto.

-Los llevo siempre en la túnica así que eran lo que tenía más a mano…- trató de justificarse el pobre hombre.

\- ¿Tan presumido eres que debes llevar tus papeles a todos lados? – Gunther también preguntó tranquilamente, sabía que Aurou era creído y muy hablador, pero había días en que se superaba a sí mismo.

\- Ya basta – Interrumpió Levi antes de que Aurou respondiera algo – Con estos títulos puedes inscribirte en el torneo. Eres un buen caballero pero además de la espada necesito saber cómo eres en las demás destrezas.

\- Bueno en arquería no estoy tan mal pero no puedo asegurar nada, con las lanzas (2) sé que puedo hacerlo, la pelea a caballo creo que será más fácil y puedo perfectamente con las luchas cuero a cuerpo. Yo puedo con todo. – Se dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Sabes que si nos hubieras dicho todo esto nos habríamos ahorrado la mierda que pasó en la casa de apuestas? – Regaño muy serio el capitán a su creído subordinado.

\- Y-yo – Aurou se puso nervioso ante aquella fría y severa mirada. – Lo lamento señor es que…

\- Pero Levi… no teníamos en ese entonces dinero para una armadura y ese es un requisito fundamental para competir.- Dijo Hanji defendiendo a pobre hombre. – Pero con lo que tenemos ahora podríamos pagarle a un herrero para que haga una armadura para Bossard a la medida.

-¿Eso cuento demorará? – Preguntó Lev.

\- Pues creo que dependerá del herrero pero no puede ser una armadura mediocre…así que creo que tendremos que negociar.

Fueron a la zona donde todos los herreros tenían sus puestos de trabajo, no solo ellos sino que también cualquiera que usara sus manos para trabajar. Había alfareros, carpinteros escultores, pintores y, por supuesto, muchos herreros.

-No puedo hacer una armadura decente en tan poco tiempo váyanse – Dijo rudamente el primer herrero al que se acercaron, decidieron ir al siguiente.

-O me pagan más o se esperan – El segundo herrero resultaba tan o más grosero que el anterior.

-No voy a aceptar solo la mitad por trabajar más.- El tercer herrero ni los miro, trabajaba mientras hablaba con ellos.

-Entonces díganos quien puede. – Dijo Hanji adelantándose a Levi que ya estaba harto y probablemente se desquitaría con alguno de esos maleducados a golpes (aunque el mismo no era precisamente la persona más cortes del mundo).

-Vayan con la herrera – Respondió el señor despectivamente señalando a la jovencita del puesto de enfrente, de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta con la ropa sucia y sudada por el calor del fuego y los metales. Su cuerpo delgado, edad y sexo la hacían el eje de las burlas de los demás herreros. Aun así el grupo fue a ella.

\- Disculpe…buenas tardes señorita…vinimos aquí por…- Dijo Erd antes de ser interrumpido por la muchachita.

-Porque es barato, si entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Dijo la herrera muy a la defensiva sin mirarlos, estaba ocupada con unas herraduras.

\- Mira, lo que necesitamos es una armadura para el torneo de justas. – Dijo Levi ignorando el tonito de la chica. –Te pagaremos la mitad ahora y cuando esté lista la otra mitad.

-¡No puedo hacer eso en tan poco tiempo! El torneo solo durará hasta mañana y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer además de la armadura…lo lamento pero busquen a alguien más.

-¿No trabajaras en una armadura solo por estar haciendo esas herraduras de mierda? Pero que gran trabajo- Salió el sarcasmo de Levi a relucir aumentando la molestia de la chica.

-Oiga señor, ya le dije que lo siento pero trabajo es trabajo – Se defendió la chica de ser humillada, si bien el trabajo en herraduras no era nada comparado con trabajar una armadura completa no se dejaría humillar por un enano – Si voy a dejar el trabajo de mis otros clientes entonces págueme completo ahora y quizás la armadura esté lista para mañana en la noche.

-¿Es que eres estúpida? Para mañana en la noche no me sirve la armadura.

-Señor, con todo respeto, no puedo trabajar solo por la mitad y menos si voy a trabajar toda la noche sin dormir…es lo más rápido que puedo – La chica no era buena mentirosa, todos lo notaron y sabían que perfectamente podía estar listo todo para el siguiente día antes del torneo.

Antes de que Levi amenazará a esa humilde niña a Hanji se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Saben algo? Olvídenlo – Hanji se dio media vuelta e hizo amago de llevarse al resto a otro lado

-¿Qué haces cuatro ojos? – Inquirió Levi molesto al verse interrumpido.

-Sigan el juego – Susurró Hanji solo para su grupo. – Nos dijeron que estábamos locos por querer preguntarle a usted señorita, pero ya no la molestamos más, se ve algo dificultada ya con su trabajo. –Dijo todo en voz alta con tal de que la chica escuchará, lo cual funciono.

-¿Por qué les dijeron eso?- dijo la chica curiosa y molesta.

-Bueno dijeron que usted podía hacer buenas herraduras pero que es un asco en armaduras.- Dijo Hanji al notar que la joven de cabello castaño cayó en su juego.

-¿Fueron los herreros hombres verdad? – Preguntó la herrera – Insinúan que no puedo hacerlo porque soy mujer ¿No es así?

\- Dijeron que era un herrero barato pero no mencionaron que fuera una mujer jamás. – Entonces vio la chistosa expresión de enojo en la muchacha que tiro en un gesto dramático las herraduras y ose puso en pie frente a los hombres y los observo detenidamente.

-¿Solo quieren una? – Preguntó la herrera.

-Si – Respondió Levi – te pagaremos ahora la mitad y un extra si terminas mañana a esta hora del día, no espabiles y si es necesario que te desveles lo haces porque en verdad no quiero errores ¿Escuchaste? – La chica se sorprendió un poco al percibir tanta hostilidad y al mismo tiempo calma y frialdad en ese hombre, solo le quedo asentir, comprometerse con el trabajo y demostrarles a esos vejetes gordos y sudorosos que ella podía hacer mucho más que todos ellos en dos días, confeccionando una armadura para un campeón de torneo.

-Bien ¡A empezar! – Dijo la chica con total determinación – ¡Connie prepara tú el almuerzo, hoy toca jornada larga así que algo rápido! – Gritó la joven herrera al muchacho que se acercaba al local con grandes sacos cargando en su hombro.

-Pero Sasha ¿Por qué siempre yo y que le hiciste al almuerzo que ya te prepare? – Preguntó el chico molesto.

-¡Estoy inspirada y con humor y el almuerzo era muy poco así que a trabajar! – Exclamó Sasha decidida y motivada a cerrarles la boca a los herreros de una forma exagerada y casi cómica.

Cuando el grupo se fue quedaron más tranquilos sabiendo que la armadura estaría lista para el día siguiente antes del torneo. Y se dirigieron al mismo monasterio en el que durmieron la noche anterior para ver si podían coger algo de comida y Levi aprovecharía de darle un entrenamiento previo al torneo para Auruo con ayuda de Gunther y Erd.

En el patio del convento comenzaron la práctica, los tres hombres atacaron a Aurou con sus espadas. El esquivaba valientemente los ataques de sus oponentes, pero con Levi se le dificultó bastante.

-Oye Bossard, si puedes aguantar mis ataques podrás con lo que sea – Decía el hombre de cabello negro como el azabache, que arremetió contra el pobre chico que ya estaba cansado, pero todavía podía mantenerse en pie. -¿Estás cansado? Olvida eso, todavía tenemos que practicar la pelea en caballos y la arquería.

-Si señor – Quería replicarle algo, pero no era capaz de contradecir a su héroe, modelo a seguir y capitán, demás sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera no lo haría cambiar de opinión y si le hacía enojar por contradecirlo le iría peor.

Para practicar la arquería, pidieron prestados un arco y flechas que los monjes usaban para cazar sus alimentos e improvisaron con el blanco. A Aurou no se le daba bien el tiro con arco para nada, casi le da a una ardilla, rompió una maceta, casi mata a Gunther y las patadas del capitán para que lo hiciera mejor no ayudaban mucho.

-Son unos barbaros, y después se atreven a decir que yo soy la salvaje. – Murmuraba Petra, que pese a que no veía nada todavía podía escuchar todas las peleas y escándalo de todos en esa práctica que sabía que más que ayudar al pobre hombre elegido para representarlos en el torneo lo estaban cansando y poniendo nervioso ¿ Qué clase de monstruo negrero, exigente y cruel era ese tal capitán Levi? Petra en realidad ignoraba que ese grupo de hombres estaba acostumbrado a los duros y rudos entrenamientos de aquel terrible caballero.

-Petra te traje un poco de jugo de arándanos, los mojes aquí hacen bebidas exquisitas pero no sabía bien si te gustaba el alcohol así que…- Hanji se acercó a Petra con dos jarras de jugo, sorprendiéndola porque aún no se acostumbraba a la ceguera y era muy fácil sorprenderla o asustarla en ese estado.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Interrumpió la chica de cabello color naranja a la hechicera de lentes – Ya no intentes hacerte la amable conmigo…no cambiará nada de lo que ha pasado, yo aún os desprecio por todo lo que me han arrebatado, en especial al asesino ese. – Petra tenía lágrimas en los ojos mirando hacia un lugar donde no estaba segura de andar viendo por su afectada visión.

-Petra ya basta, la verdad es que seguimos sin saber que fue aquello tan terrible que hicimos porque tu no te explicas bien, si quieres una disculpa o algo de nuestra parte mejor dinos que es lo que en realidad paso porque ninguno aquí es adivino o lector de mentes, pero yo al menos sé que cometimos un error…explícate quieres y tal vez las cosas…

-No se solucionaran – Comenzó a sollozar sin asco ni vergüenza frente aquella mujer – Me quitaron a mi única amiga, a mi Dafne , ella no es el maldito monstruo que todos dicen…ella nunca me lastimó, siempre hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerme…exageraba a veces y tal vez no debió matar a tanta gente, pero todo lo que hizo fue porque es difícil confiar ya en alguien ¿Sabes? Ella perfectamente pudo haber tenido una vida mejor si no me hubiera protegido, si hubiera seguido con su anterior labor no habría tenido que volverse un bosque para que yo viviera segura y ustedes no la habrían asesinado…¡ No quiero una maldita disculpa quiero que me devuelvan a Dafne!- La chica dejo de hablar y siguió llorando con amargura y rabia y se desplomó en el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas para evitar que alguien la viera llorar y tratar de hacerlo no tan escandalosamente.

Hanji se dio cuenta que era inútil hablarle en ese momento, y que quizás nunca conseguirían su perdón, tal vez ir a buscarla fue un error, no estaba rescatándola ni dándole una oportunidad mejor, solo la estaban haciendo sufrir.

Sin que Hanji o Petra se diera cuenta, los cuatro hombres se habían tomado un descanso, Levi se quedó mirando en dirección a donde estaban las dos féminas, estaba Hanji de pie con dos jarras en las manos y Petra estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara entre las rodillas tapando su rostro con los brazos para que no la vieran sollozar. Lo que más hacia esa chica si no era intentar escaparse era rabiar contra todos y llorar. El aún no sabía quién era Dafne todavía, ni su verdadera relación con Petra. Pero sabía en el fondo que lo había jodido todo desde el inicio, aun así el deber estaba primero y tenía que llevar a esa joven frente al rey

¿Cómo hacerlo si la chica se resistía a todo? Además de odiarlo y jurarle que lo mataría apenas se descuidará, dejo muy en claro que no se casaría con el rey y mucho menos le daría hijos. Bueno, eso en realidad ya era problema del rey si aceptaba el matrimonio o no, el solo debía llevarla ante él. Quizás tratarle mejor podía enmendar las cosas, quizás pedirle una disculpa por lo que hizo serviría. Por desgracia el maldito orgullo de aquel hombre le impedía pedir disculpas solo porque si, él no sabía nada del asunto y al fin y al cabo todo era culpa de los rumores y lo suyo solo fue quizás un error, además los muertos y mutilados del bosque no eran ningún rumor, por lo que para él había hecho un favor a las futuras personas que tuvieran que seguir esa ruta.

Hanji había dejado un momento a Petra para darle algo e privacidad, le dejó la jarra de jugo cerca y la chica ignorando que había jugo no lo tomó ni nada (la verdad es que tampoco podía verlo). Levi se había acercado y cogió el recipiente y con el tocó suavemente la mano de la chica que no había cambiado su posición, no respondió al principio pero siguió insistiendo sin hablar ni emitir un ruido, solo siguió chocando el jarro contra la mano de la chica hasta que ella levanto la cara y se enjugo las lágrimas con su mano izquierda dejando ver sus mejillas y nariz rojas y mojadas por la lágrimas, Levi aprovecho entonces para tomar la mano derecha de la chica y poner el Jarro en su mano. Petra, extrañada con aquel gesto de aquella persona desconocida, solo olisqueo un poco el dulce aroma de arándanos del jugo y comenzó a beberlo con gusto, cuando llego a la mitad le dio las gracias a la persona que le dio de beber aquel exquisito jugo, pero no se dio cuenta de que se había ido apenas empezó a beber, le preguntó quién era y al no obtener respuesta se sintió avergonzada y molesta por que la dejaron hablando sola ¡Como odiaba no ver nada!

 _Debió ser alguno de los monjes_ supuso erróneamente la bruja, aunque nunca imagino que las manos de un monje serían asi: algo callosas y rudas pero cálidas y firmes. Para ella esos hombrecitos por los trabajos que realizaban, su delgadez y labores, las imagino más frías y delicadas. Las manos que toco en cambio tal vez ni eran las de un monje, meditó mejor, quizás fue Hanji, pero se dijo que no, las manos de Hanji eran más finas. _Debió ser alguno de los tres hombres que están bajo el cargo del bruto ese._ Sí, eso debía ser, a pesar de estar agradecida le molesto la mala educación del hombre por haberla dejado hablando sola y ni dirigirle la palabra. _Claro, solo soy una prisionera, una carga que deben llevar viva, no tienen por qué ser amables conmigo, solo mantenerme viva._ Se deprimió ante ese último pensamiento.

-Al final lo bebiste todo, que bien, te dije que esta gente hace bebidas muy buenas. A mí en lo personal me gustan las cosas más dulces ero esto está muy bueno, la medida es justa para que no empalague…Ojala mis pócimas tuvieran un sabor como este, de esa manera nadie sería tan reacio a beberlos, creo que más que por los efectos, les espanta un poco el gusto que tienen – Comenzó a hablar ya que la veía más tranquila y en realidad Hnji estab algo aburrida conversando con los monjes. Si bien había decidido darle su espacio para que llorara en paz sola, pero debía vigilar que no hiciera alguna tontería por el bien de la misión.- Oye ¿Crees que los jugos de fruta afecten en algo las pócimas?

-¿Quién fue el que me paso el jugo? – Cambio el tema Petra. -¿Viste a alguien?

-Verdad que aún no ves nada, lo lamento no vi nada pero supongo que alguno de los monjes.

-Si hubiera sido un monje no me habría dejado hablando sola, supongo. Ellos son muy amables y educados, esta persona la sentí tosca y que maleducado al no hablarme. Pero no creo que haya sido uno de tus compañeros, para ellos solo soy la carga que deben llevar a su reino.

 _¿Tosco y maleducado?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Hanji. _Levi._ Se sintió un poco más aliviada, al menos estaba siendo ligeramente considerado con la chica, pero no podía todavía evitar ser algo brusco y grosero, después de todo así era Levi por lo que no había que exigirle tanto cambio. Pero decidió mejor callárselo porque conocía perfectamente cómo se sentía la chica con respecto a Levi.

-La verdad lamento mucho lo que paso con Dafne…todo fue un error. Y aunque sé que nunca seremos perdonados, te pido perdón en nombre de todos. Pero es que debes entender que los demonios tienen cierta reputación y los monstruos también y…-Quiso seguir pero fue interrumpida por Petra.

-Pues Dafne no era como los demás. Ella era un ángel antes de ser un demonio. Era un ángel caído que no tenía donde ir y no tuvo otra opción que servir a los demonio. No le gustaban los humanos y su justicia era bastante extremista, pero conmigo nunca fue mala en serio conmigo.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Hanji al resignarse que pro el momento no podía solucionar las cosas – Bueno al menos me siento mejor sabiendo que esta ha sido nuestra conversación más larga hasta ahora. Estoy contenta. – Hanji sonrió sin importar que Petra no pudiera ver su sonrisa, la chica solo la miro.

-No eres mala persona, pero eres amiga del asesino de mi amiga. Pero tú no hiciste nada, así que no tengo nada en contra de ti. – Eso era un gran paso. Ni ella misma sabia porque le había seguido la conversación. Quizás porque ya le estaba pesando la ausencia de Dafne y necesitaba conversar con alguien, quizás porque la ceguera aumentaba la sensación de vacío y soledad o quizás Hanji simplemente no tenía por qué pagar por los errores del capitán Levi y ella era demasiado agradable

La noche llegó y El pobre Aurou estaba agotado después del entrenamiento rápido de Levi, estaba acostumbrado a entrenarse con él desde hace tiempo pero el viaje lo había cansado mucho y Levi intentó condensar todas las competencias en una, sumado a que casi no había podido descansar. Se fue a dormir antes que los demás con los músculos y huesos adoloridos por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por todas las veces que lo tiraron del caballo.

Los demás, en cambio, se quedaron aún terminando de comer y hablando sobre lo ocurrido ese día y sus expectativas de mañana, rogaban porque la armadura estuviera lista a tiempo, pero Levi confiaba en que la herrera lo haría bien, pues si no lo hacía se las tendría que ver con él. Pero por lo general su instinto casi nunca le fallaba así que intentaba no preocuparse demasiado, solo que Aurou saliera ileso de todas las competencias y ganar suficiente oro para costearse un viaje de cinco meses.

El capitán se quedó observando por un momento a la chica de cabellos anaranjados, mirando un punto fijo y sobándose la cabeza como si le doliera, debía estar mareada otra vez, no supo específicamente porque lo hizo pero fue con los monjes a preguntarles donde tenían las medicinas para ver si tenían algo para la jaqueca.

Nadie imaginaba que en verdad desde hace unas horas Petra había visto un pequeño destello de luz entre la oscuridad que rodeaba sus ojos y eso lo tomo como indicio de que la pócima estaba perdiendo efecto sobre sus ojos y que pronto podría ver, el único problema es que aquel destello después de casi tres días de oscuridad era muy molesto y ligeramente dañino, le hacía doler la cabeza un poco pero sabía que cuando pudiera ver completamente sería doloroso si se exponía directamente al sol. Ahí comenzó a planear su escape.

Fue en medio de sus pensamientos en que sintió unas manos similares a las que le habían dado la jarra de jugo, eran las mimas incluso, que le sacudió el hombro y le tomo su mano para darle un pequeño recipiente, ella lo tocó con sus manos el frasquito y pensó por un momento que era otra bebida así que lo bebió, pero entonces sintió el asqueroso sabor aquel líquido y casi lo escupe.

-¿Pero por qué me das esto? – Le gritó, al no obtener respuesta pensó que la había dejado sola de nuevo como el maleducado que era ¿Quién sería? Le dio el jugo, le aflojó las cuerdas cuando estaban lastimándole la piel y ahora le daba esa asquerosidad, pensó por un momento que al menos compensaba su falta de modales con algo de amabilidad y consideración con los demás, sabía que era alguien del grupo (lo dedujo al recordar que había sentido unas manos iguales le desataron las manos cuando estaba quedándose dormida en el dormitorio que les habían prestado los monjes, obviamente debía ser uno de los que estaban en el cuarto), era de lo único que estaba segura al respecto

Llegó la mañana y todos cumplieron con su rutina para despertar, levantarse y prepararse para ese día, Aurou estaba ya listo para el torneo y Levi le dio otro rápido entrenamiento que duro hasta el almuerzo, pero al menos ya esa vez podía aguantarlo mejor el pobre tipo después de tener su merecida noche de sueño.

Al llegar la hora fueron todos a buscar la armadura nueva al puesto de la herrera. Al llegar se encontraron con los dos jovencitos que atendían el lugar con las caras casi cayéndose de sueño. Estaban sumamente agotados por el trabajo.

-Vinimos a buscar la armadura que pedimos ayer – Dijo Hanji a la agotada chica que apenas podía poner atención por la mala noche que pasó. -¿te acuerdas de nosotros cierto niña?

-¿Eh? Ah, si – La chica estaba que se caía del cansancio – ¡Connie, trae la armadura!

El muchacho de otro día, aquel bajito con la cabeza rapada, fue a por la armadura de mala gana y apenas sosteniéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué tengo yo que ser el sometido aquí?- Le replicó el muchacho a la chica que respondía al nombre de Sasha – Me tuviste como tu maldito esclavo toda la noche con esta condenada cosa…se supone que es tu trabajo no me involucres a mí.

-Somos socios, así que te callas Connie.

-Queremos ver la armadura mocosos – Les llamó la atención el capitán Levi que se estaba impacientando y no tenía ganas de ver la discusión entre aquellos dos niños (porque eso era lo que eran prácticamente).

-Discúlpenos señor, aquí esta – Le enseño la armadura a Levi. Admitió que esa chica superó las expectativas que tenia del trabajo de aquella niña, que a pesar de su edad había aprendido todo lo que sabía de uno de los mejores herreros de Daupher (un pueblo caracterizado por la fina metalurgia) que resultó ser su padre, pero aun con esos antecedentes la gente solía juzgarla por ser una chica en un trabajo tradicionalmente masculino, algo sumamente ridículo considerando la gran cantidad de mujeres que servían en el ejercito del rey y varias médicas que servían a la corona, y por su personalidad infantil y chillona, pareciera no tomarse nada en serio, por ello no recibía muchos trabajos, solo de la gente sin tanto dinero y por lo general cosas pequeñas.

Cuando intentaron colocarle la armadura a Aurou, tuvo dificultades para ponérsela, no podía entrar en ella..

-Oye mocosa ¿Por qué hiciste la armadura tan pequeña? – Preguntó Aurou molesto, haciendo el mismo gesto del capitán cuando se enojaba y quería imponer respeto.

-Oiga ¿Pero por qué está usando la armadura del capitán? – Preguntó Sasha extrañada cuando entro a la habitación donde se estaba cambiando.

-¿Del capitán?

-La hice a la medida para que no le estorbe y se pueda mover con más facilidad y además…

-La armadura no era para mí, era para uno de mis subordinados. – Le respondió Levi

-Entonces… ¡No puede ser, me equivoque! – Gritó la chica horrorizada agarrándose del cabello y casi poniéndose a llorar. – Me esforcé tanto por los dioses…ahora que dirán de mi los demás herreros… perderé clientela… sin clientela no hay comida… ¿Qué le diré a Connie?... ¡El pobre tampoco durmió por este trabajo!- Comenzó a llorar.

El grupo se preguntaba que rayos iban a hacer, la armadura no le quedaba bien al caballero que los representaría en el torneo, sin armadura no podría participar y si no participaba no habría dinero para los gastos del viaje. La culpa no era de la herrera, ella solo supuso que al estar a cargo del grupo el seria quien compitiera ya que ninguno especificó para quien sería la armadura.

A Hanji se le ocurrió entonces otra idea.

-Aurou- Se dirigió al aludido - ¿Alguien en esta zona te conoce a ti o alguien de tu familia?

-No señorita Hanji – Respondió confundido - ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Pero antes, Levi pruébate la armadura.

-Tks…No me des órdenes ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Preguntó Levi.

\- Te lo diré mientras te ponemos esta cosa así que coopera por favor.

Mientras Levi se probaba la armadura; que se veía mucha mejor puesta, la sentía ligeramente ajustada pero podía moverse bien con ella; Hanji le explicoó el nuevo plan. Después de que calmaran a Sasha, ella hizo una demostración de la calidad de la armadura golpeando la armadura con un enorme mazo junto con Connie y golpearon con mucha fuerza en el pecho, tirando a Levi al suelo pero este no sintió ningún dolor en el tórax ni sufrió daño: aquella armadura era perfecta para alivio de todos y para alegría de los jóvenes dueños de la herrería.

-¿Por qué nos siguen los mocosos? – Preguntó Levi sin importarle que los chiquillos lo escucharan referirse a ellos de esa forma.

-Solo quieren ver su trabajo en acción, si ganas será bueno para el negocio de ellos sí se sabe que ellos hicieron la armadura del campeón. Además es un evento abierto por lo que quieren entretenerse un rato y nunca han ido.

\- Oiga señorita Hanji. – Preguntó la joven herrera - ¿Cree que vendan bocadillos en el torneo? Es que no he almorzado y ya me está dando hambre.

\- Tú siempre comes Sasha, es increíble que no estemos en la ruina y no estés gorda. – Se burló un poco Connie.

-Disfrutar de una buena mesa no tiene nada de malo, y no somos pobretones así que deja de quejarte – La chica no se ofendió mucho, así que esa fue su simple respuesta, pero después no pudo evitar preguntarles algo – Disculpe el atrevimiento pero ¿Se podría saber por qué tienen a una chica atada que llevan a todos lados? – Sasha tenía una mezcla entre curiosidad y temor por la respuesta, temía que fueran vendedores de esclavos o esclavistas y que de repente se les ocurriera hacerles algo a ella y a Connie, pero después de todo eran cilientes y no debían inmiscuirse, pero echaría a correr si intentaban hacerle algo malo. ¡ _Soy demasiado guapa para ser esclava!_ Pensó Sasha preocupada.

\- Tranquila, lo que sucede es que esta chica es una criminal muy buscada en nuestra tierra y da la casualidad de que la encontramos de camino y queremos llevarla ante la justicia para que se le aplique el castigo que se merece la muy maldita, no sientas pena por ella, ni escuches sus disparates o podría irte mal.

Petra se molestó con las palabras de Levi pero no se inmutó ni le dijo nada, total ese día estaba empezando a ver más destellos de luces y colores, pero nada era nítido así que no era prudente escapar por el momento. Todos estaban concentrados en el dichoso torneo y de momento ignoraban que estaba recuperando la vista, apenas se descuidaran ella se iría.

-Papeles por favor – Pidió el hombre de extensa barba castaña en la mesa de inscripciones. Levi pasó los títulos que Aurou le había pasado. – Vaya – Se sorprendió el hombre al ver los títulos – Ocho generaciones de nobles, hasta ahora solo hemos recibido de seis o a lo máximo siete, pero lo suyo es bastante bueno lord Bossard – Se dirigió el hombre a Levi, confundiéndolo con un noble.

-¿Dónde puedo ir a prepararme? – Preguntó Levi.

-Vaya a las tiendas de campaña que están cerca de los establos, encontrará un a para que pueda ir a ponerse la armadura.

Fueron todos, incluyendo a los herreros metiches que guardaron el secreto para no quedar mal ellos también, además de que se les amenazó con cortarles las lenguas si decían una palabra al respecto, eso les basto a los chicos para quedarse mudos casi todo el día.

Una vez listo, el capitán fue a la primera arena que era la lucha con espada por tierra, apenas entró le atacaron en seguida y lo tiraron al suelo, el hombre que había sido era rápido y fuerte, pero al menos Levi alcanzó a rodar para que no lo golpeara en el suelo y ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta entonces que había olvidado el escudo. Suerte que Gunther reacciono a tiempo y lanzó a su dirección un escudo para que se defendiera.

La idea era atacar al enemigo con la espada y darle en el torso simulando un corte diez veces para sacarlo de combate, no había muertos pero si podían quedar alguno que otro herido pero al menos no había sangre.

Levi, al obtener el escudo, se protegió rápidamente con el antes de que su adversario lo intentará atacar nuevamente, incluso lo empujó usando su propio escudo para así hacerlo tropezar hacia atrás para que de esa manera Levi lo golpeará en el torso cinco veces simulando cortes de verdad. El noble logró reaccionar y esquivo antes de que Levi llegará al sexto golpe, no debió haberlo subestimado por la estatura de aquel hombre, no es que fuera un pigmeo pero 1,60 era algo bajo para un hombre.

Llegó al tercer golpe en los costados y fue cundo Levi se aburrió y tiro el escudo en dirección a su rival sorprendiéndolo y en el mísero segundo en el que lo esquivo, Levi vino detrás para darle el gran golpe final (más bien cinco), tan fuerte y veloz que lo llego a tirar al suelo. Ganó el primer encuentro con la espada y todo el público que observaba lo vitoreo, en especial el grupo que lo acompañaba y los dos chicos que confeccionaron su armadura, menos Petra que estaba mareándose con tantos ruidos y movimientos y sin poder ver nada, solo quería irse de ahí, pero debía esperar, se veía jaquecosa, y Hanji la llevó a un lugar con sombra para que el sol no la molestase y agravará el dolor de cabeza.

-Eso estuvo excelente, si sigues así el resto del día hasta nos sobrará dinero. – Le felicitó Hanji.

\- Solo dame el agua y pásame la toalla. – Pidió Levi, que estaba algo sudado después de tres enfrentamientos con espada con excelentes guerreros. Hanji le paso la cantimplora (2) y el pequeño trapo que usaba para limpiar su transpirado rostro.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble! – Exclamó Sasha, contenta de que su armadura casi no tuviera un rasguño. – No se ha hecho daño ni nada, le ha permitido una excelente movilidad ¡Esta publicidad será excelente para el negocio!

\- Si, lo que digan – Respondió Levi desinteresado - ¿Cuánto es por ganarle a tres en la pelea de espadas? – Preguntó.

\- Supongo que tres bolsas de monedas de plata, más de lo que invertimos pero todavía tienes que ganar la pelea de lanzas la mayor cantidad de veces posibles, incluso si debes hacerlo los tiras del caballo y eso será un ingreso extra. No necesitaríamos tener que ir a las demás competencias si haces todo esto bien. – Calculó Hanji. – Si no tendrás que competir todo el día en todas las competencias y te agotaras más. Nos conviene más lo primero.

Levi no lo demostraba pero estaba encantado con toda la situación, siempre quiso participar y la primera vez que lo hacía no lo había hecho nada mal, no había sido tan fácil como había pensado, pues por un momento creyó que por su experiencia en los campos de batalla y la cacería de monstruos lo tendría muy fácil, pero esos hombres demostraron no ser ningunos debiluchos, no lograron ganarle pero si lo agotaron un poco.

Se preparó para la competencia y se mentalizaba en lo que haría observando a los demás competidores, se daba cuenta de que todos ponían énfasis en el cuidado del rostro no mirando directamente al oponente, eso daba dificultad. Aunque si él levantaba la cara se arriesgaba a un golpe y que lo lastimaran de verdad, no estaba en las reglas del juego pero nadie se atrevía a levantar demasiado el rostro para atacar. Así que no había problema si él tomaba ventaja y se arriesgaba a mirar fijamente a su contrincante.

-¿Así que también vas a inscribirte en esto? – Preguntó un tipo que se le acerco por la espalda - ¿No crees que no podrás subirte al caballo, eh pequeño? – Le molestó el hombre que estaba ignorando ¿De dónde lo conocía? Era alto tenía el cabello castaño claro, largo hasta las orejas, la barbilla puntiaguda y una pequeña barba en ella, ojos castaños, rostro arrogante. Bueno, en realidad no le importaba saber quién era ese tipo tan molesto así que continuo mirando -¿Qué sucede, allá abajo no te llegan mis palabras? – Continuó burlándose.

-Lord Turant – Intervino un muchacho que lo acompañaba, al parecer su siervo o quizás su escudero. – Debe prepararse para la competencia próxima, ya le dará una lección a este en la arena.- Dijo el insolente muchacho a su señor. Se fueron ambos mirando despectivamente a Levi y con odio.

-Ese es Flagón Turant, hijo del conde de Rotchan – Dijo Hanji de repente - ¿No me digas que no recuerdas al tipo al que le diste una buena paliza en la pelea de espadas?

-Le di una paliza a muchos en esa competencia, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en ellos. – Respondió Levi desinteresado.

-Sería bueno que te informaras de tus contrincantes, podría servirte de mucho…lo que sucede es que hablando con ciertas personas lo que acabas de hacer nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo: ganarle y pisotear el orgullo del caprichoso heredero de los Turant. Hace algún tiempo que es campeón invisto de esta competencia, sobre todo en la espada y la lanza, se caracteriza por arrojar a sus contrincantes del caballo y dejar a algunos muy heridos a pesar de que las lanzas están protegidas para no clavarse en el cuerpo.

-Solo es un tarado engreído, le gane en las espadas y le ganare con las lanzas.

-Tenga cuidado capitán – Le pidió Gunther – Nunca dudaría de su fuerza, pero sé que no tiene experiencia en torneos como este, usted se está conteniendo para no hacer demasiado daño a estos muchachos, pero ha habido casos de tramposos e incluso muertos en este tipo de competencias que se hacen pasar por accidentes.

-No me pasará nada ¿Dónde está la mocosa bruja? – Inquirió Levi.

-Petra está descansando en la carpa que nos dieron, Aurou y Eld la están cuidando, no se sentía bien.- Dijo Hanji – Y ya estamos casi toca tu turno en las lanzas ¡Rápido o te descalificarán por retardo o lo tomaran como abandono!

-¡Pero no me empujes que yo puedo solo cuatro ojos de mierda!

Y se preparó con su caballo y su lanza. La competencia consistía en que los dos caballeros debían estar a cierta distancia con sus caballos frente a frente, luego los caballos avanzaban a gran velocidad para que ambos caballeros se golpearan con sus lanzas intentado tiara al otro de su caballo, pero como generalmente no pasaba eso solo se daban puntos al que lograba dañar más la lanza del otro o darle en algún punto importante sumando de esa manera puntos, uno el abdomen, dos el pecho, tres la cabeza.

Levi tiro del caballo a su primer contrincante, lo que significaba que podría quedarse con el caballo de este, al segundo solo le dio varias veces en la cabeza, probablemente el pobre había quedado tonto, aunque no logró tirarlo del caballo si le gano, y así paso al cuarto y al quinto, hasta que llegó a la final.

Sorprendió a varios en el público que no conocían a ese "noble" forastero que había pasado por su ciudad a participar en su torneo de justas, pero había que ver como peleaba, era realmente impresionante su agilidad y habilidad con las armas, los que apostaron en su contra no estaban para nada contentos y Flagón menos, pero no se preocupaba por tener que enfrentarse a él, estaba seguro de que ganaría, nadie le ganaba en la competencia final.

-¡Un médico! – Gritó desesperado un escudero - ¡Un médico para mi señor por favor!¡Está herido! – Ante esa suplica Hanji se acercó al hombre que llevaba al noble sirviéndole de apoyo con su brazo, lo recostaron sobre la paja y Levi de curioso fue a mirar.

-Se le ha enterrado la lanza – Examino Hanji el costado herido del hombre a quien le habían hecho una abolladura en la armadura, se la sacaron y vio la sangre brotar del costado, con un pedazo de la punta de la lanza enterrado en la carne.

-Esto no es normal – Intervino Levi – Las lanzas se supone que están protegidas para no hacer daño, y aunque el seguro se rompiera no debería atravesar así la armadura. – dedujo el capitán.

-¿Contra quién se enfrentó? – Preguntó Hanji.

-F- Flagón – Respondió débilmente el hombre tendido en la paja. Le extrajo los pedazos de lanza con cuidado y se quedó examinándolos fijamente.

-Esto es roca babilónica – Afirmó –el material más fuerte capaz de atravesar y cortar cualquier metal por más duro que sea.

-Ese maldito tramposo – Masculló Levi bastante molesto – Yo le enseñare a…

-Ten cuidado Levi, él tiene un arma más poderosa que la tuya, yo digo que le digamos a los jueces y que lo descalifiquen.

-Ya intentamos eso – Dijo el siervo – Pero los jueces no creyeron en nuestra palabra, ya que no saben de las rocas babilónicas, es difícil encontrarlas y no me creyeron.

-Entonces no hay opción – Levi se subió al caballo y fue a la arena, antes de ajustarse la visera miró con desprecio al tramposo lord Turant y este lo miraba con burla, no le dejaría ganra por nada en el…

-¡Señorita Hanji! – Gritó Eld quien corrió hasta ellos junto con Aurou, quien andaba más lento y estaba un tanto aturdido y sobándose la cabeza – ¡La chica escapo!

.

.

.

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Levi dejará que sus hombres vayan tras Petra mientras el gana el torneo tan necesario o el misma ira tras ella? ¿Petra recuperó la vista? ¿Cómo se escapó?¿ Los milagros existen? ¿Qué pasará en el torneo? ¿Me odian? ¿Me aman?**

 **Espero que lean y comenten.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Lean comenten por favor**

.

.

.

Apenas las luces y colores tomaron forma ante sus ojos, supo que por fin podía ver con claridad, lo malo era que después de días sin ver nada el sol la deslumbraba obligándola a cerrar los ojos, era muy molesto y le hacía doler todavía más los ojos y la cabeza, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos apenas podía ya ver todo para relajar el daño.

-¿Petra qué sucede? – Preguntó Hanji preocupada al ver el comportamiento de la chica.

-N-no me siento bien? – Dijo la chica – No ver nada con el ruido y movimiento marea mucho…tengo nauseas. –Mintió un poco, en parte era cierto que se sentía mal, pero no pr lo que había dicho.

-Nosotros la llevaremos a que descanse en la carpa, ahí no hay ruido y podrá recomponerse.- Sugirió Eld.

-Está bien, denle un poco de agua y vigílenla, yo le avisare a Levi.

Llevaron a Petra dentro de la carpa y le sirvieron agua en un jarro pequeño y la dejaron tomar una pequeña siesta mientras se le pasaba la jaqueca y ellos vigilarían.

-Tks…que fastidio, yo quiera ver al capitán competir y el resto de los juegos…y aquí estamos cuidando a esta bruja. – Se quejó Aurou, sin darse cuenta de que Petra solo se hacia la dormida y escuchaba todo.

-Calma, ordenes son órdenes. – Respondió Eld conciliador.

-En primer lugar, la chica no puede ver nada y dudo que así intente hacer algo y en segundo lugar, la señorita Hanji no es nadie para dar órdenes solo es la hechicera de apoyo en esta misión, nadie dijo nada sobre que fuera una autoridad ¿Por qué hacerle caso?

-El capitán confía en ella para cuidar de esta muchacha, así que si le dio autoridad, hay que respetarlo. Solo deja de quejarte por favor.

-Tks…bien.

-Por favor deja de imitar al capitán. No es agradable

-¡Yo no lo imito! ¿Y qué mierdas tiene de malo tener un modelo a seguir? – Recrimino Aurou – Él es sorprendente, el guerrero perfecto, solo quiero ser tan bueno como el algún día..

\- También admiro mucho al capitán, pero tu exageras ¿Sabías que te vistes similar a él? Por favor, dime que es solo una coincidencia.

\- No sé de qué demonios hablas.

Los dos hombres siguieron conversando por un largo rato, sobre cosas triviales para matar el tiempo ignorando a la joven que supuestamente dormía plácidamente sobre una manta en el suelo acobijada por una capa que le prestaron.

Eld y Aurou comenzaron a sentir el hambre venir y el primero salió a buscar algo que comer para los tres (por si Petra despertaba con hambre también). Cundo se encontró solo Aurou se quedó sentado en una silla y de aburrido tomo un pedazo de madera que encontró por ahí y empezó a tallar con su cuchillo alguna figura, se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas, se distrajo pensando en que podría hacer, talvez un caballo de madera para su sobrino que lo esperaba en su tierra natal o algún oso para su pequeña hermanita.

Petra había deshecho las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ataduras, imaginó cada hilo que conformaban las cuerdas para luego sentir en las manos como iban desatándose hasta que se cortaron de la nada. Una vez libres sus manos ajusto la capa para que no le diera la luz en los ojos cuando saliera, tomó una bandeja de metal en sus manos y golpeo con una fuerza impresionante la cabeza del hombre que debía vigilarla, ni la sintió moverse. No lo mató pero si lo dejó inconsciente.

Una vez fuera, buscó por todos lados por donde irse, preguntó a alguien donde estaban los establos de los caballeros y al llegar tomó a una hermosa yegua blanca y la montó con rapidez. Se fue cabalgando a toda velocidad, no sabía bien a donde iría específicamente. El plan inicial era ir con su padre, pero hace tiempo que no estaba en contacto con él y el otro problema era que no sabía dónde demonios estaba parada, seguramente tendría que conseguirse algún mapa para ubicarse y unas runas para saber en qué ciudad estaba su querido padre.

Se internó en el bosque alejándose de Rotchan, sin saber los riesgos de internarse en aquel lugar, pues nadie le dijo del gran peligro que asechaba a esa alegre zona y nadie que fuera forastero lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo que se escapó? – Exclamó Hanji, horrorizada, sorprendida muy preocupada.

\- La dejamos durmiendo y yo salí a buscar algo que comer para todos, pero cuando llegue encontré a Aurou en el suelo inconsciente y que ella ya no estaba.

-Tenemos que encontrarla – Hnji se calmó – Usaremos las runas para saber a donde fue, ninguna palabra a Levi, tiene que ganar esto y…

-¿Ninguna palabra a mí? – Levi había escuchado todo, estaba furioso a pesar de no alzar la voz se escuchaba un tono que representaba la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Por los cielos Levi, no te aparezcas así. Casi me matas de un susto.

\- Callate y usa las runas, dime a donde ir y yo la encontrare – Estaba sumamente molesto.

 _Definitivamente no se puede ser amable con la jodida mocosa_ dijo para sus adentros Levi, echándole las mil y un maldiciones a Petra, pero ya vería cuando la encontrará.

-Pero Levi la competencia…

-Me vale mierda ahora, lo importante es encontrar a esa mocosa de mierda y darle su puto merecido cuando la atrapemos…me vale verga si es mujer. – Hablaba en serio, lo cual aterró a la Hechicera.

-Levi ya sabes que no puedes…

-¿Se te ocurre algo para mantenerla quieta? La única forma de controlarla es con disciplina, ya no más buenos tratos, ya se vengará cuando sea reina. Y basta de charla un consulta a las runas de mierda ahora.

\- Esta bien – Se resignó Hanj, bueno, algo se le ocurriría para evitar que el capitán lastimará a Petra.

Lanzó las runas al aire y preguntó por la dirección que tomó Petra, cuando cayeron en su mano obtuvo la respuesta, había ido en dirección al oeste, por el bosque de Rotcha.

Partieron rápido en los caballos, una carrera contra el tiempo, ya no importaba la competencia solo encontrar a la joven bruja. Hanji volvió a preguntar si la chica se había detenido en algún punto fijo y luego pregun´to por el estado de la chica, le sorprndio al ver la última respuesta.

-¡Levi! – Gritó desde su caballo – debemos tener cuidado, en este bosque hay…

No pudo continuar cuando se divisó a la misma Petra huyendo en su caballo despavorida por el bosque, con el vestido roto hasta los muslos y sin una manga, cojeando por alguna razón. Levi fe el único que continuo para intentar alcanzarla. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, un gran temblor resonó en la tierra que hizo una gran grieta en el suelo que separo al caballero de la chica, ella cayó al suelo y Levi cayo del caballo porque el caballo había caído al suelo.

Todos miraron al gigantesco troll que iba tras Petra: era grande, deforme, de piel gris y carecía de pelo, una criatura realmente horrenda vestido únicamente con una especie de taparrabos para cubrir sus partes, armado con un gran mazo en la mano izquierda y en la otra llevaba el cadáver del caballo que Petra había robado para escaparse. El Troll detuvo para mirar a los humanos que serían sus nuevas presas mientras llevaba al caballo a su boca y le arrancaba otro pedazo de carne con los dientes para seguir comiendo.

-Es un trol del bosque – Dijo Hanji sorprendida – come principalmente todo lo que tenga vida, desde animales hasta personas y con ese mazo puede…

-¡Ya lo sabemos cuatro ojos también nos enseñaron sobre monstruos! – Interrumio Levi.

-Solo estaba pensando como derrotarlo rápido.

-¡Los muchachos no tienen su armaduras y tú tampoco!- le gritó Levi – ¡Llévense a la chica y yo me encargo de este bastardo!

-¡No lo dejaremos solo capitán! – Gritaron los hombres de Levi al unísono.

\- ¡Es una jodida orden ahora son inútiles para la batalla! – les gritó de vuelta.

-Váyanse ustedes y me quedo, tomen a Petra – dijo Hanji con determinación y acercándose con su caballo – No pongas esa cara, técnicamente no eres mi capitán, solo te obedezco cuando estimo conveniente.

\- Serás…- Maldijo Levi hasta que el troll arrojó al caballo por ahí y golpeo fuertemente su mazo en la tierra provocando que se abriera y antes de caer, Levi alcanzo a toma a Petra por la cintura y levantarla para moverse con una velocidad impresionante hacia otro lado, Hanji saltó. Petra estaba tan asustada que no le importaba que Levi la hubiera agarrado, e incluso se aferró a él para no caer.

Petra cuando estaba cabalgando en su huida, decidió tomar el camino con más sombra porque el sol aún le molestaba en los ojos por lo que también tenía que llevar la capa que portaba cubriéndole la cabeza. Siguió cabalgando sin importarle a donde la llevaría el sendero, hasta que miro por un mísero segundo hacia el lado derecho y ahí lo vio, el inmenso trol escondido entre los árboles que la había visto pasar. Ella se espantó y aumento la velocidad del caballo. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a un monstruo así, siempre había sido protegida por Dafne y sabía que no debía hacerse la valiente y menos la heroína, solo aumento la velocidad sin mirar atrás.

El monstruo al ver a la joven bella que apareció cabalgando a caballo su hambre incrementó y se le antojó devorar a esa chica que paso frente a él. Por alguna extraña razón, los troll a pesar de que podían elegir entre cualquier presa viva, este sentía fascinación por servirse festines de mujeres jóvenes y bonitas, quizás porque lo terso de sus pieles y la suavidad de sus carnes era fácil de tragar y despedían una aroma agradable o tal vez por el malsano placer de ver algo precioso destruido y hecho pedazos.

El monstruo golpeo el suelo con su garrote gigante y abrió una brecha en la tierra que siguió el camino de la chica y la hizo caer del caballo al suelo hiriéndose la pierna puesto que el caballo cayó sobre ella, intentó correr pero el dolor le impedía avanzar, el troll dio otro golpe a un árbol con el garrote haciéndolo volar en dirección a Petra, que solo atinó a agacharse intentando que el tronco no le llegará, lo cual funcionó pero lastimo más su pierna y se le engancho el vestido en una rama, tuvo que romper la falda para correr o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo. Pero el troll fue rápido y corrió hasta ella para agarrarla por la capa para levantarla por los aires y comerla. Petra saco un cuchillo que guardaba en la bota y se lo clavó en el ojo a la bestia, reventándole el globo ocular, salpicando sangre a Petra y de tanto dolor que la soltó y se retorció en el suelo y ella aprovecho de huir para buscar un lugar seguro para pensar como deshacerse de aquella bestia y salir del bosque.

En su escape se encontró con sus captores, pero no le importó, su prioridad era en ese momento que no la devorará el monstruo, por ello le dio igual que Levi la hubiera agarrado de la cintura para apartarla del ataque del horrendo troll y su garrote.

Petra intentó infringir heridas con su magia en el cuerpo del monstruo, haciéndole lo mismo que le hizo a Levi el día que lo conoció pero antes de concentrarse en ello, el monstruo agitó el garrote en el aire creando una gran ráfaga que hizo volar a sus tres presas (ya que había visto a Levi y Hanji se había decidido a darse un banquete con sus cuerpos también)

Que quedaron enganchadas en las copas de los árboles.

-¡Levi! – Gritó Hanji desde la rama.- Los trolls no son inteligentes, debemos aprovechar eso.

-¿Qué sugieres? - Le preguntó Levi simplemente, como si no tuviera miedo porque en realidad no lo tenía, ya se había enfrentado a trolls antes y salió victorioso, pero esta vez había tirado su espada y su equipo estaba en peligro si el troll volteaba, además tenía que mantener a la mocosa bruja cerca de él o se caería y el monstruo la devoraría.

-Debemos movernos de copa en copa, lo más probable es que el troll intente tirar el árbol…- Entonces el monstruo golpeo el árbol donde estaban los tres y rápidamente se movieron al árbol más cercano, una vez seguros el troll repitió la acción y tuvieron que volver a lo mismo para mantenerse a salvo. Repetidamente, desplazándose de copa en copa (Levi dificultado por llevar a Petra en su espalda).

Levi pensaba en cómo diablos podría acabar con el troll sin espada, y entonces vio que Gunther, Eld y Aurou comenzaron a tirar piedras al troll, haciéndole enfadar y centrando su atención en ellos.

 _Esos idiotas_ Maldijo el capitán mentalmente cuando los vio ir al troll con sus espadas dispuestos a atacar y fue ahí cuando la bestia enojada volvió a abrir la tierra de un golpe para hacer caer a sus nuevas presas.

Levi vio el mango del cuchillo guardada en la bota de Petra y se le ocurrió una idea, una muy arriesgada idea pero debía intentarlo. Tomó el cuchillo dejando a la dueña de este sobre la rama y saltó a la cabeza aprovechando su distracción, con todas sus fuerzas clavó el objeto en la cabeza del horrible monstruo, encontró un punto blando y una vez dentro rajó el hacia abajo desgarrando los sesos del troll mientras lanzaba terribles gritos de dolor hasta que se desplomó sobre el árbol en el que estaban Levi y Petra haciéndolo caer co su peso.

-¡Petra! – Gritó Hanji al ver a la chica caer con el árbol, nadie alcanzó a impedir que ella terminará en el suelo, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

Levi bajó del cadáver del troll con la cara y las manos ensangrentadas y corrió hasta donde estaba Petra a ver qué ocurría.

Hanji la revisó y verificó que todavía respiraba, no estaba muerta pero si inconsciente, pero el golpe si había sido bastante serio, necesitaba atención médica.

-¿Tenemos lo necesario para poder salvarla? – Preguntó Levi aparentemente despreocupado.

-Espero que lo que tengo en mi bolsa sirva de algo…ya no podemos pagar por nada así que solo debemos cuidar la lesión de la manera tradicional y sin magia, puede funcionar.- Cuando terminó de decir aquello Levi cayo en cuenta de que ya había sido descalificado de la competencia de justas, por lo que el dinero que le hubiera dado la competencia de lanzas, con la competencia de espadas solo le alcanzo para recuperar lo que había invertido en la armadura, estaban como al principio. Quiso por un momento ahorcar a la bruja mientras dormía pero se contuvo lo más que pudo y solo se limitó a decir improperios en voz alta maldiciéndola a ella y maldiciendo su suerte por no poder estrangularla como quería hacer.

Fueron todos de vuelta a Rotchan, Hanji insistió en llevar consigo el garrote del troll fallecido.

-¿Es necesario llevarnos esa mierda cuatro ojos' – Levi no veía nada práctico en llevar esa enorme arma con ellos

-Vamos Levi, sería bastante útil poder verificar el material y cada componente de está arma o quizás mi teoría de que los trolls albergan magia también y también creo que…

Siguió con sus teorías durante todo el trayecto, en parte para distraer a los muchachos por lo ocurrido en el torneo de justas.

Cundo llegaron a Rotchan al atardecer con la intención de ir al convento a descansar, todos estaban en las plaza principal celebrando el fin del torneo y a los ganadores de las distintas competencias, por ello todos notaron la llegada de los forasteros con el gigantesco garrote. Los miraron sorprendidos al reconocer esa aram.

-¡Oigan! – Gritó un hombre que se atrevió a dirigirse a ellos en su gran asombro colectivo -¿Ese es… el troll del bosque negro? – Todas guardaron silencio para oír la respuesta.

-Sí, así es – Respondió en alto Hanji sin tomarle mucha importancia y bastante extrañada por el comportamiento de esas personas que detuvieron la fiesta al verlos llegar.

-Entonces…Ustedes se enfrentaron al troll – Dijo un anciano de ropas elegantes que estaba sentado en una especie de trono, era el conde de Rotchan – Ustedes asesinaron al troll.

-No puede ser – Dijo una señora entre los presentes

-¿Cómo lo han logrado?

-Esto es…increíble,

Entre tanto murmullo el conde decidió alzar la voz para hablar al grupo.

-Hace años que intentamos deshacernos de ese asqueroso monstruo, pero nuestros mejores caballeros se fueron a servir en la guerra junto a todos los del reino de Rose contra los demonios – Dijo el conde con pesar. – Ninguno de los presentes ha podido con el troll y por ello hemos tenido que sacrificar a una joven de nuestro pueblo cada dos semanas para que no destruya a Rotchan y todo lo que hay en él, con su garrote era capaz de abrir la tierra, pero no solo para abrir brechas, sino que también podía hacer que la tierra se tragara todo lo que había en la superficie. Por ello les digo gracias en nombre de todos los presentes.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de victoria y alabanzas por el triunfo sobre el troll, en agradecimiento con aquel singular grupo por asesinar a la pesadilla de los ciudadanos de Rotchan, ya no deberían sacrificar a una joven inocente nunca más.

La celebración entonces cambio, ya no celebraban a los campeones del torneo, sino que a los valientes que acabaron con la bestia.

-Esto es imperdonable padre – Dijo uno de los ganadores, Flagon, el hijo del conde – Ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad mataron al troll, quizás solo le robaron el maldito garrote, no demuestran nada.

-Es imposible robarle a un troll sin matarlo primero – intervino Hanji – Pregúntale a cualquier experto y te dirá lo mismo, los trolls son demasiado fuertes coo para robarles y te atacaran apenas te vean, no importa si eres inofensivo o no, pero si quieres iir a mirar podemos guiarte hasta el cadáver…

-¡Te burlas de nosotros mujer!

-Flagón, calla hijo, esta mujer está en lo cierto si hubieran robado y sobrevivido ahora mismo estaría aquí el monstruo para matarnos pero no lo está asi que no necesit más para saber que por fin está muerto – Se dirigió a Hanji ignorando los berrinches de su primogénito – Estoy dispuesto a darles lo que sea en agradecimiento.

-Atención médica para esta chica – Dijo Levi antes de que Hanji pidiera dinero para el viaje.

-Pero Levi, yo puedo…

-Así será muchacho – Respondió el conde – Tenemos excelentes médicos, mis siervos llevaran a esta joven con mi médico personal, aprendió muchas cosas de un hechicero. Por favor no se lo digan a nadie o lo obligaran a trabajar para la corte y perderíamos a un excelente elemento para la salud de esta ciudad. Pueden quedarse en mi casa si gustan, pero solo si se quedan también a celebrar esta victoria.

Mientras llevaban a Petra al castillo del conde Hanji se molestó con Levi por el hecho de que no pidiera lo que en realidad necesitaban.

-Yo perfectamente puedo sanar a Petra, debiste pedir que nos costearan el viaje. – Dijo Hanji molesta.

-En primer lugar, no hay nada en tu bolsa que le sirva, en segundo lugar sé que eres capaz de crear una pócima para sanarla pero no tenemos tanto tiempo y en tercero la mocosa es la prioridad ahora.

-No me tienes nada de fe – Dijo Hanji – Bueno ¡vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta!

-Yo no voy a ningún…

-Recuerda que es condición para quedarnos enano así que no hay derecho a réplica – Lo empujo en dirección a la plaza de Rotchan donde todos celebraban.

-Pero a mi no me…

-A nadie le importa que seas una aburrido, tienes que ir – Se burló la hechicera – Y no te preocupes Petra estará bien.

-No me preocupo.

-Si, claro. - Se siguió burlando.

Al llegar con el resto del grupo que se había quedado en la fiesta los recinbieron con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Capitán, la gente nos está regalando cosas! – Gritó emocionado y medio borracho Aurou – Esta gente en agradecimiento quieren costear nuestro viaje, no con dinero pero si dándonos todo lo que necesitamos, cada uno aporta con cosas, ya nos dieron una carreta, varias mantas y ahora están en fila para darnos alimentos – Aurou estaba tan contento y borracho que olvido la compostura que usualmente solía imitar del capitán, incluso comenzó a agrazar a todos.

-¡Señorita Hanji, Capitán! – Gritó emocionada la herrera corriendo a ellos – Gracias gracias gracias – Saltó de alegría, los demás no entendían – Por su victoria ahora todos quieren mandar a hacer armaduras y armas en mi herrería, por fin ya nadie va a juzgar mi trabajo.

-No volveremos a hacer más porquerías de metal baratas - Dijo Connie contento y casi bailando con Sasha – Este es el mejor día de nuestro negocio.

Todos estaban contentos en medio del jolgorio de aquella fiesta, bebiendo, comiendo, bailando y jugando. Menos dos personas. Levi porque no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos ruidosos y Flágon porque esa fiesta era en principio para celebrarlo a él y ahora celebraban al enano ese que ni peleo con él en la lanzas.

Llegó la noche y Levi se estaba yendo disimuladamente de la fiesta al castillo a ver como estaba la mocosa y de paso bañarse, porque entre tanto movimiento ni alcanzo a asearse adecuadamente y aún tenía restos de la sangre del troll encima y quizás limpiar su armadura nueva.

-¿Ya estas contento? – Le preguntó un furioso Flágon a Levi, lo había estado siguiendo.- No participaste ni fuiste un campeón y aun así te celebran un triunfo que nadie vio.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado – Levi siguió caminando.

-Mi siervo escucho a tu gente llamarte Levi ¿Tus títulos no dicen que tu nombre es Aurou Bossard? ¿O es que acaso tan poco importante eres que se olvidaron de tu nombre – Eso hizo a Levi detenerse en seco y mirar al tipo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Sabías que fingir ser un noble es delito?¿Qué tan denigrantes son tus orígenes para que finjas así? – Rio el hombre - ¿Eres un bastardo acaso? Apuesto a que si con esos modales ¿También eres un hijo de puta? ¿Tu madre era una puta? Debe serlo para que tengas esos modales tan deplorables. – Enfureció a Levi, y este ase acerco y lo agarro de la túnica.

-¿Qué coño quieres para callarte tu maldita boca? – Preguntó en volumen neutro y tono furioso y frío, nadie se metía con su madre por ningún motivo.

-Vamos a la arena de combates, pelearemos con las lanzas pero sin armaduras para que sea justo ¿O el gran libertador tiene miedo?

-No necesito armadura para vencerte. Vamos.

Fueron ambos con sus caballos a la arena, prendieron unas antorchas alrededor para poder ver a donde atacaban, tomaron las lanzas que habían dejado por ahí, las que estaban protegidas en la punta para no dañar de muerte a ninguno de los competidores. Eran las misma reglas solo que lo habían reducido a un solo golpe.

Flagón, reforzó la punta con la roca babilónica para asegurar la victoria y vengarse por su orgullo pisoteado por ese enano bastardo.

Cuando estuvieron listos, cabalgaron lo más rápido posible, Falgón posiciono la lanza para atravesar el pecho de Levi, pero pasó algo sorprendente: Levi al cercarse rápidamente más al lado de Falgón evito la lanza, pero antes de golpearlo con esta, la arrojó y salto de su caballo para irse contra Flagón y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Levi quedo sobre el tramposo y comenzó a golpear su rostro sin piedad, sin medir fuerzas.

-No mereces ser vencido de esta forma – Dijo con furia el más fuerte de los tres reinos – No mereces ganar…todos esos caballeros a los que derrotaste merecían ser los campeones maldita basura. - Flagón También empezó a pelear, de una patada certera se sacó a Levi de encima. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Flagon intento ir por su lanza de nuevo y Levi lo alcanzo y lo agarro a patadas. Un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, un codazo en la nuca, una patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo caer al suelo una patada en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y varias patadas en el costado hasta que se dio la vuelta tratando de protegerse y puso su pie en el pecho de Flagón.

\- Eres un jodido tramposo, sé lo de las rocas babilónicas desgraciado. Si le dices a alguien sobre esto o intentas hacer algo contra mi o mi grupo no tendré piedad y todos sabrán que el campeón invicto es un tramposo, un cobarde y que encima fue derrotado por un bastardo hijo de puta ¿Quieres eso maldito? por respeto a tu padre ahora no te hare nada malo. –Le dio un último golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo sumido en la inconciencia.

Levi se fue dejando al tramposo de Flagón atrás en el suelo, probablemente estaría así por horas y cuando despertará ya se habría ido de la ciudad. Se dirigió al castillo del conde Turant fue a vigilar si Petra ya estaba bien, entró al cuarto y la vio en un bonito dormitorio sobre la cómoda cama durmiendo apaciblemente y el medico a un lado.

-Señor, la chica se recuperó pero necesita dormir si despierta dele un poco de té de melisa para que se relaje y moje su cabeza con este paño, la pierna solo no está rota por suerte pero cámbiele el vendaje, yo necesito dormir. – Levi solo asintió y dejó al hombre irse.

Miro detenidamente a la chica, era como la primera vez que la miraba, tenía una cara bonita, lo admitía. Quizás la cara más bonita que había visto en toda su jodida vida, el en lo personal prefería a las mujeres altas (no importaba que lo superaran en altura) pero ella lo compensaba con unas piernas firmes y largas proporcionadas a su estatura (podía verlas porque aún no le cambiaban el vestido roto), eran muy blancas, su cabello era muy corto para su gusto pero el color era fascinante y le iba muy bien a su cara. En resumen, a pesar de no ser lo que el prefería en las mujeres, ella era hermosa. No significaba que quedara prendado o estuviera interesado, solo era objetivo y no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra apreciar la belleza en una mujer.

Mojó el paño y lo pasó con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de ella _Apenas despiertes voy a tratarte pero que antes, necesitas disciplina maldita mocosa_ pensó, ya había pensado en todos los castigos que le impondría, pero en ese momento debía ser considerado con ella contra su voluntad.

De golpe Petra abrió los ojos y pegó un grito, aparto la mano de Levi y lo miro asustada, miro a todos lados aterrada.

-¿D-dónde estoy?...¿Por qué estoy – Preguntó aterrada y confundida con un fuerte dolor de cabeza e incapaz de incorporarse, antes de que Levi preguntará algo ella prosiguió - ¿Quién eres tú?

.

.

.

 **¿Petra perdió la memoria? ¿Flagón se vengará? ¿Podrán continuar el viaje? ¿Qué pasará con Petra sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido? ¿Levi anda de pervertido mirando cosas que no debe? ¿Podrán llegar a su destino? ¿A la grande le puse cuca? ¿Aprobare todas mis asignaturas? Lo sabrán todo conforme pasan los capítulos, por ahora no digo nada más. Comenten por favor.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola gente simpática de Fanfiction. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero use mi semana anti suicidio para escribir un mini fanfic que se titula "¿Dulce espera?" que está en Wattpad. A las que lo leyeron y votaron muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esa humilde historia donde por fin experimente lo que es escribir un lemon (No fue el mejor pero por algo se empieza y tengo que practicar para que cuando ocurra aquí sea bueno)**

 **Los invitó a leer también "¿Dulce espera?". Espero comentario, sugerencias y teorías locas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanji estaba revisando la cabeza de Petra, le habrían pedido al otro médico pero emborracho en la fiesta y era incapaz de hacer algo en ese momento.

-Bien, dime si te duele si hago esto – Palpó la cabeza de Petra hasta que dio con un punto que estaba sensible haciéndola quejarse y pedirle que quitará la mano - ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Soy Petra Ral – Respondió la chica cuando volvió a recostarse.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-Francamente, no. – Lo que más quería saber era que demonios hacia ahí.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Viernes, en marzo – Dijo segura de sí misma, no era cierto estaban ya en mayo.

\- ¿Tus padres?

\- Pues… tengo a mi padre… mamá murió cuando tenía ocho.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-La verdad, no lo sé muy bien. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Dijo triste.

-¿Dónde vivías?

\- En Rotchan – Mintió en eso, no podía decirles d Dafne, y el grupo sabía que mintió

– Te seré sincera, no es el día que crees que es…Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y creemos que olvidaste unos días de tu vida.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó tan extrañada por todo ¿Qué hacía en un castillo lejos del bosque y Dafne?

-Si – siguió con la mentira, se arriesgaba mucho pero debía intentarlo – Estabas perdida, dijiste algo sobre visitar a tu padre, te ataco un troll y a nosotros también pero sobrevivimos, te golpeaste la cabeza y el enano con cara de culo atrás mío te salvo te rescato – Levi no se inmutó por la manera en la que se refirió a él, pero ya entendió a qué quería llegar Hanji así que le siguió el juego.

\- Ahora mismo estamos en Rotchan, tu hogar. – Petra se preocupó, si sabían de la mentira le harían preguntas y darían con Dafne, no es que se preocupara de que no pudiera defenderse, al contrario. Pero no quería que esas buenas personas sufrieran la ira de su amiga por un malentendido…Pero podría convencerla y si tenían buenas intenciones ella las leería y quizás no les lastimaría…todavía así no podía arriesgarse. - Pero ahora mismo el dueño de este castillo no tiene problema con que te quedes, ¿Pero quieres continuar con tu viaje? – Petra seguía extrañada por esa decisión, pero hace tiempo que echaba de menos a su padre, pero Dafne era estricta con respecto a las salidas del bosque, con suerte la dejaba ir a caballo al mercado de Rotchan, siempre que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero un viaje que durará más de dos día no lo permitía ¿Qué era lo que cambio la opinión de Dafne? Dejo de pensar en ello ante la expectativa de ver a su padre aunque fuera una vez más y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿De casualidad dije a donde me dirigía? – Quizás por fin lo había averiguado y lo olvido por el golpe.

-No, creo que se te olvidó mencionarlo. – Siguieron con la mentira, Petra se desilusionó.

-Ahora creo que también lo olvide.

-Oye nosotros también somos viajeros – Comenzó Hanji - Resulta que soy una hechicera y por ende leo las runas a la perfección, si quieres puedo preguntarles la ubicación de tu padre y mientras tanto nos acompañas o si quieres puedes quedarte en Rotchan – Hanji confiaba en que decidiría seguirlos puesto que ella no pertenecía a Rotchan.

Petra lo pensó. En verdad le convenía mucho esa propuesta pero no podía confiar en extraños (a pesar de que la habían rescatado), pero ellos no sabían que ella era una bruja, lo usaría a su favor y cualquier cosa rara que intentarán ella se defendería y escaparía, era una lástima que olvidará que el hombre de cabello negro que la había rescatado no fuera un imbécil debilucho y fuera mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Obviamente no sabía que el lidiaría con eso.

-Esta bien. – Dijo Petra – Acepto ir con ustedes ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Mañana en la mañana. –Respondió Levi.

-¿No es un poco pronto? El golpe…

-Hanji y el medico te harán una pomada para el golpe y una pócima para que te recompongas un poco…también te conseguiremos algo de ropa…por favor cúbrete. – Le pidió monótonamente como si el hecho de que la chica estuviera mostrando sus blancas piernas casi en su totalidad fuera lo más común. Ahí Petra cayo en cuenta que el vestido estaba roto y mostraba demasiada piel frente a un hombre y se cubrió avergonzada, demasiado apenada y aturdida todavía para que se diera cuenta que estaba usando un vestido que no era suyo.

\- N- no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias por mí…

-Tranquila, la verdad nos sobra algo de la ropa que nos regalaron por matar al troll y no nos importa darte algunas prendas…espero no te importe vestir pantalones porque un vestido no es muy cómodo para viajar a no ser que no te sientas a gusto puedes ir a tu casa a buscar ropa. – Usaba recursos para manipularla con su propia mentira, la verdad es que la inteligencia y astucia de Hanji daba miedo, hasta Levi estaba sorprendido aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero su brillantez era muy útil.

Petra se puso nerviosa y como no podía dejar que descubrieran su mentira, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que le dieran.

-La verdad es que soy muy pobre y no tengo nada apropiado para viajar…tienen razón, aceptare su ropa y lo que me presten, pero juro pagárselos algún día. – Era sincera con aquello último.

\- Bueno, ya está decidido, espero que seas madrugadora porque vamos a partir temprano. Yo estoy a cargo del viaje y considerando que la travesía es peligrosa y larga espero tu cooperación y que hagas caso en lo que te diga… No tolero la insolencia así que espero que seas educada si vas a acompañarnos. –Petra se sorprendió con lo antipático y serio que era ese hombre, pero era su salvador y le debía la vida.

-No les causare problemas, lo prometo.

 _Al fin_ agradecieron mentalmente Hanji y Levi, aunque este ya no podría desquitarse por todas las rabias que lo hizo pasar aquella chica.

-Te dejamos ahora para que duermas, tomate la infusión de melisa con manzanilla, te hará dormir y aliviara un poco el dolor de cabeza. Despertaras fresca como una lechuga. – Petra sonrió ante la amabilidad de la mujer que se iba retirando junto con el hombre de cabellos negros de la habitación.

-¡Esperen! – Exclamó la joven llamando la atención de ambos. – Muchas gracias, prometo pagárselos todo…- Les regalo una sonrisa sincera, tan amable que sorprendió a la hechicera y al capitán sobretodo ¿Dónde había quedado la fierecilla?

-No tienes por qué. – Dijo amablemente Hanji, mientras que Levi solo se quedó callado y se retiró.

 _Que grosero_ se molestó un poco Petra, pero seguía estando agradecida con él, no podía ser una mala persona si la rescato de un troll sin siquiera conocerla, y encima todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo, pero de todos modos se cuidaría las espaldas de él.

Y mientras Hanji y Levi se alejaban a donde estaba el resto del grupo para decirles el plan.

-La chica perdió todos sus recuerdo de lo que ha pasado en los últimos tres meses. – Les informó Hanji. – debemos aprovechar esta instancia para que ya no nos odie e intente escapar, la convencimos de que salió de viaje para buscar a su padre y le ofrecimos ayudarla a buscarlo mientras continuábamos con nuestro viaje, ella por alguna razón nos mintió diciendo que es de Rotchan, seguramente para ocultar que viene del bosque demoniaco porque al parecer quiere proteger a la demonio que no sabe que murió, nosotros no sabemos eso así que le seguimos el juego para que ella siga el nuestro, también se supone que no sabemos que es una bruja, por lo que les pido que ninguna palabra al respecto. También tenemos que ser amables con ella…Eso te incluye Levi. – Le reprochó.

-Tch…seré amable si ella lo es. – Dijo desconfiando de cuanto duraría ese periodo de repentina amabilidad - ¿Ya pensaste que pasará cuando recuerde todo? No se quedará así para siempre.

-Puedo crear una pócima para eso – Dijo entusiasmada para eso, nadie nunca había hecho algo para mantener la amnesia – Seré la primera en hacerlo así que necesitare que me consigan conejillos de indias, jodiste Levi, tendrás que cazar para mí – Rio triunfal la mujer de lentes.

-Tks…bien pero haz esa cosa rápido que no sabemos hasta cuanto podemos seguir son esta mierda, y no creo poder golpearla en la cabeza sin matarla para que vuelva a olvidar todo.

-Solo no tenemos que mencionar nada que le haga despertar sus recuerdos, una palabra o momento que le haga activación podría hacer que recuerde todo y volveremos a lo mismo.

-Entonces solo tenemos que seguir esas indicaciones para que ella no recuerde nada. – Entendió Eld.

-Podemos hacerlo – Confió Aurou, que ya se recuperó de la borrachera.

\- Esperemos a que esto dure. – Menciono Gunther.

-Ahora vayan a dormir que mañana partimos temprano. – Les ordenó Levi. Todos le obedecieron.

Llegó la mañana y todos estaban listos, con su carreta nueva, sus caballos, todas las provisiones, el dinero ganado en el torneo de pelea y algo extra del conde amable que los recibió en su hogar, nueva ropa para el viaje, las carpas , mantas y capas y algunas armas regaladas por Sasha y Conie.

-Consulte a las runas y dicen que tu padre se encuentra al norte, lo cual es muy conveniente para nosotros ya que para allá vamos. –Mintió Hanji, Petra le creyó.

-¿No tomaremos la ruta del Puente Giant? Es la más rápida para llegar a cualquier lado. –Sugirió la bruja.

-Ya no está…un monstruo lo destruyo. – Le informó Levi monótonamente.

-¿Lo destruyo? Pero es imposible, ese puente ha resistido siglos ¿Qué clase de bestia pudo haber hecho algo asi? – Preguntó sorprendida y horrorizada, ignorando que lla misma fue la que lo destruyo.

-Una muy fuerte, torpe y salvaje, pero ya nos encargamos de ella – Dijo Levi

 _Maldita mocosa de mierda, fuiste tu a la que se le ocurrió esta putada solo para jodernos el viaje_ la maldijo mentalmente.

-Ahora nos demoraremos lo que tengamos que demorar. – Interrumpió Hanji _._

-P- pero hay seres peligrosos que… - Se asustó un poco Petra, no estaba segura de poder defenderse correctamente, siempre había dependido de Dafne y solo sabía Hechizos básicos de ataque.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos. – Fanfarroneo Aurou. – Está hablando con la orden de elite del Rey Ackerman, cazadores de monstruos por excelencia y caballeros de primera. – Petra no le hizo mucho caso a ese presumido y se dirigió a los otros dejando L POBRE Aurou hablando solo.

-¡Ustedes son del ejercito de Sina! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Pero qué hacían viajando por aquí desde tan lejos? ¿No deberían estar combatiendo o algo así?

-Estábamos de cacería – Respondió rápidamente Hanji – Han aparecido varios demonios y los reyes de Trost le han rogado por ayuda al rey a cambio de enviarles más hombres a la batalla, el acepto y los más aptos somos nosotros.

-¿No es imposible matar a un demonio?

-Cierto, pero si les puedes detener o encarcelar por una buena cantidad de siglos, ya sabes con la ayuda adecuada de hechiceros y algunos instrumentos sagrados.

-¿Todavía siguen en eso?

 _La mocosa pregunta demasiado…no resultó tan tonta y despistada al parecer_ Meditó Levi pendiente de aquella conversación, puesto que se encontraba caminando a la par de ellas supuestamente ignorándolas ¿Cómo iba a acordarse de tantas mentiras? Talvez si anotaba todo no pasaría nada.

-Ya es hora de irnos, suban a los caballos y no atrasemos más esto. – Dio la orden y todos obedecieron y así comenzó el viaje. Todos inundados de optimismo, con que podrían con todo lo que se les interpusieran en el viaje y los nuevos descubrimientos que podrían obtener de esa experiencia (esas últimas eran expectativas de la hechicera).

Mientras que la inocente Petra estaba ilusionada con el encuentro son su padre, no le importaba cuánto tardará en encontrarlo porque por fin después de años podría verlo, también estaba emocionada por el viaje ¿Hace cuánto no salía del bosque? A pesar de estar profundamente agradecida con Dafne por darle un hogar y protección, se había pasado en la sobre protección, pero siempre le prometió que cuando estuviera lista podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Aun así, existía el miedo y la desconfianza, Petra no había tenido buenas experiencias desde que humanos cercanos descubrieron que era una bruja, por más que les demostrará que no quería hacerle daño a nadie, por mucho tiempo estuvo alejada de las personas y los encuentros más cercanos eran los aventureros tontos que se adentraban en el enorme bosque en el cual vivía, la mayoría no eran buenas personas, pero los que simplemente eran estúpidos ella los rescataba de la ira de su amiga indicándoles la salida.

Petra no podía acercarse a nadie lo suficiente para resultar herida de alguna forma aunque ella supiera defenderse, era consciente de que si algún humano se acercaba lo suficiente como para entrar en su corazón, también se arriesgaba a darle la facultad de romperlo. Si eso pasaba se descontrolaría y podría destruir todo a su paso sin poder evitarlo, se perdería a sí misma, pero su corazón era fuerte y en ese viaje lo pondría a prueba por los peligros, desgracias y penurias que tendría que pasar que no imaginaba, ingenuamente sin saber de quien la podría proteger de ella misma.

.

.

.

 **¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Qué pasará en el resto del viaje? ¿Petra y Levi se darna la oportunidad de conocerse mejor? ¿Se harán todos amigos o la convivencia los volverá locos?¿Cómo serán sus aventuras? ¿Levi podrá demostrarle a Petra no ser tan malote como aparenta? ¿Me volveré loca con tanto deber? ¿Me titulare con honores? ¿Por qué la pizza es tan buena?**

 **Capítulo muy cortito, lo sé. Me gustan más cuando son largos ¿pero que le voy a hacer?**

 **No fue mi mejor capítulo pero para no perder la costumbre de escribir. En verdad lamento mucho la demora, de verdad.**

 **Espero lean y comenten porfis**

 **Bye**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction. Ojala estén todos bien. Yo no porque pesque una fea gripe. ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Pase mi informe de practica! No es la mejor nota del mundo pero saque lo suficiente para que no me reprueben jejeje. Han pasado un montón de cosas desde la última vez que actualice, cosas muy raras…Alguien dígame por favor ¿Qué mierda significa que la chica que te odiaba en el colegio en una reunión de ex compañeros se emborrache y te arrincone en la pared con intenciones de besarte? ¡Alguien dígame algo porfa que no entiendo qué coño paso aquí! Se supone que me odia, que soy basura para ella y toda esa mierda y ahora me viene con esto dios. No es que me haya vuelto lesbiana ni bisexual pero solo quiero saber que mierda paso aquí…**

 **Ya basta de mierda…lean y comenten please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En esas primeras cuatro semanas que pasaron viajando, Petra logró conocer un poco más a sus compañeros de viaje ya que habían despertado su curiosidad y además estaba el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera Dafne. Si bien no confiaba mucho en las personas, tenía fe en sus rescatadores, pues debían ser buenas personas si se tomaron tantas molestias con ella y encima rescatarla de un troll ¿No?

Y aunque no le hubieran agradado no tenía muchas opciones, pues en verdad quería ver a su padre y no podía aventurarse sola en un viaje tan complicado, menos mal que no eran tan aburridos y eran amables con ella…o por lo menos la mayoría.

Estaba Erd Gin, el rubio alto de coleta graciosa, ojos marrones, piel clara, una pequeña barba en el mentón y complexión fornida. Tenía una actitud algo reservada pero firme, era bastante obediente con las órdenes de su capitán, a pesar de todo era una persona agradable una vez que dejaba de lado su deber de caballero y era fácil conversar con él, incluso divertido.

Gunther Shultz; moreno, cabello negro muy corto peinado de una manera extraña y graciosa, ojos algo pequeños de color café bajo unas cejas finas, rostro no muy alegre y de facciones rudas, bastante alto y se notaba su contextura musculosa y ancha. Bastante razonable, pero también firme y de ideas claras, no siempre era divertido, puesto que evitaba situaciones jocosas por lo que no siempre era divertido para conversar pero si era bastante considerado y detallista.

Aurou Bossard destacaba por su avejentado rostro (la verdad es que tenía algunas arrugas bastante marcadas a pesar de su juventud), tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio oscuro con un peculiar corte de cabello (bastante similar al del capitán podía jurar Petra) y ojos color avellana. Era un presumido, bastante torpe, no tenía delicadeza y molestaba que siempre anduviera lamiéndole las botas al capitán y encima lo imitará. Pero después de todo era un hombre valiente y completamente leal a sus compañeros y capitán, por alguna extraña razón se mordía la lengua bastante seguido, quizás era su karma por ser tan hablador y engreído.

Hanji Zoe; la hechicera del grupo; una mujer muy alta, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones de largas pestañas detrás de unos lentes que necesitaba para poder ver bien, piel ligeramente morena, cuello largo y fino, de figura esbelta, siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que a veces no sabía si interpretar como una sonrisa feliz o porque estuviese imaginando alguna travesura (todavía no conocía esa sonrisa loca cuando tenía pensado hacerle algo a alguien). En resumen una mujer más atractiva que verdaderamente guapa, pero seguía despertando curiosidad y admiración en el sexo opuesto…lo cual se pasaba cuando se topaban con su excéntrica y rara forma de ser. Para Petra era una mujer sumamente inteligente y fascinante de la que podría aprender mucho, también era amable a pesar de ser algo invasiva y pesada a veces con las bromas, bastante risueña y alegre, una mujer poco común pero bastante agradable a los ojos de Petra, ya que era con la que más hablaba.

Por último, estaba Levi. El más bajo del grupo y quizás varios hombres puesto que su tamaño era algo pequeño para un hombre, tenía el cabello negro como un cuervo y liso, rapado en las sienes y la nuca, facciones masculinas pero armoniosas, siempre con una expresión que variaba entre la neutralidad y el aburrimiento en su juvenil rostro, ojos pequeños y finos de color gris con una mirada helada normalmente y solo mirando sus ojos fijamente uno era capaz de adivinar su verdadera edad (pues con su rostro joven y estatura era difícil que tuviera treinta), su cuerpo era delgado y estando vestido no se podía adivinar la buena musculatura que tenía.

Para Petra era el más extraño de todos, pues era bastante serio y firme, una persona bastante fría y para nada conversadora, era difícil saber que estaba pensando, bastante mandón y enojón aunque no lo veía nunca perder los estribos por la ira, nunca lo veía sonreír y mucho menos lo imaginaba riendo, le era difícil definir a esa persona que no dejaba ni por si acaso que sus emociones se exteriorizaran, no era capaz de descifrarlo pero sabía que él no podía ser mal si la había salvado a pesar de no ser precisamente amable (de hecho lo que más hacia era darle ordenes en un tono rudo y otras veces simplemente la ignoraba) algo le decía que había mucho más en ese hombre de aura intimidante y peligrosa, que no era una simple vasija vacía que era imposible de abrir y sin sentimientos como podía llegar a pensar de él la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Quién se encargará del almuerzo de hoy? – Preguntó Levi monótonamente a los demás. Antes de que alguien más respondiera Petra levantó la mano.

-Yo sé cocinar…puedo preparar algo con lo que tenemos.

-Hoy cazaremos…no podemos seguir comiendo solo tiras de carne, nueces y pan, aburren y en algún momento se acabarán y debemos racionarlo complementando con la caza y la recolección. – Informó Hanji ya que a pesar de que les habían dado mucha comida no podían contar con que lo que no se pudriera en el viaje se acabará de repente y quedaran sin que comer.

-Tch…nos atrasará en el viaje, pero yo también me estoy aburriendo así que ya que…Vamonos de caza…ustedes dos recolecten fruta, yerbas o lo que sea que se coma.

-¡Por fin puedo recolectar plantas que me sirvan en las pócimas! Esta tierra se nota que tiene potencial. De hecho creo por aquí es tierra de hadas y ellas ayudan a...- Comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta entusiasmada con las nuevas pócimas para hacer, hasta que Levi la interrumpió.

-Puedes recolectar lo que quieras pero tus pócimas las harás cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, tus experimentos demoraran mucho el viaje. – Dijo Levi.

-Eres un aburrido…nunca me dejas hacer nada. – Refunfuño Hanji, pero ya se le ocurriría algo más tarde para salirse con la suya. – Que pena y yo que quería hacerte esa pócima que tanto te hacía falta. – Hizo referencia a la pócima para mantener a Petra desmemoriada.

-¿Qué clase de pócima? – Preguntó inocentemente Petra sin poder adivinar sus intenciones.

-No te intere…

-Es para que nuestro querido capitán gane un par de centímetro- Intervino Hanji rápidamente salvando la situación y de paso aprovechar de molestar a Levi con esa mentira - Ya sabes, no es precisamente alto y ya llegó a una edad en que ya no puede crecer más así que…

-Ya entendimos cuatro ojos. – La calló Levi molesto pero captó el mensaje de Hanji. – Vayan a hacer eso, nosotros iremos a cazar algo.

-Espere señor – Dijo Petra - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-No.

-Vera yo quisiera saber qué es lo que vamos a cocinar y… me gustaría ser de más ayuda puesto que…

-Vas a cocinarnos, es más que suficiente pero también puedes ir a recolectar si te sientes una inútil.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarlos.

-¿Sabes cazar acaso mocosa?

-Bueno no pero… oiga no me diga mocosa – Se enojó Petra.

-Entonces obedece y no hagas berrinche – Se iba yendo y la muchacha lo agarro de la manga de la túnica. – Te dije que…

-Yo quiero ayudarle a usted ahora…la señorita Hanji ya ha recibido mi ayuda en algunas ocasiones y creo que mi deber es corresponder a todos por igual…y en algún momento tendré que hacerlo y quiero aprender ahora y quiero hacer más que solo cocinar – Dijo Petra convencida y ya medio enojada con aquel hombre.

 _Cuando seas reina no tendrás que hacer esas cosas nunca más en tu vida_ Pensó Levi, lo cual era muy cierto, una vez casada con el rey Stefan Ackerman viviría una cómoda vida atendida por todos, pero de momento no podía saber eso y como al capitán no le interesaba seguir discutiendo decidió que la dejaría observar.

-Bien, te lo permito pero solo podrás observar como cazamos nosotros y te daremos unas cuantas explicaciones pero no harás nada. – No podía dejar que la chica sufriera ningún rasguño – No pongas esa cara porque perfectamente podría mandarte con Hanji a recolectar no sé qué cosas, asi que lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Pero mi intención era ayudar…

-Si no sabes cazar y resultas herida será una molestia en el viaje y eso es justamente lo que no quiero, no me discutas más o derechamente te dejo sin hacer nada.

-Bien, acepto el trato – Se resignó la chica viendo que era difícil convencer a ese hombre.

Partieron de caza en los caballos y con sus implementos para cazar como armas y trampas para los animales. Al llegar al lago del bosque en el que se encontraban comenzaron a preparar las trampas, Erd y Gunther le explicaban a Petra cómo construirlas y cual era función, ella miraba atenta y trataba de aprender rápido, incluso ayudo con la construcción de trampas siguiendo las instrucciones que le daban.

-Le quedo muy bien señorita Petra – Alabó Gunther a la muchacha que acababa de terminar de poner la trampa para conejos.

-Gracias, pero por favor deja de decirme señorita, solo soy Petra y yo los llamare a todos por su nombre. – Sonrió la joven, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de usted y no veía razón de que la trataran con tanta formalidad si solo eran compañeros de viaje, el único que no se refería a ella de tú era el capitán Levi, pero en vez de llamarla por su nombre le decía simplemente tú y si estaba de malas la llamaba mocosa. No entendía por qué ese hombre era tan distante e intentaba no tomarle tanta importancia.

Esperaron a por la presa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido ( lo cual era menos complicado de lo parecía por sus entrenamientos con Levi que era sigiloso como una sombra), habían aprendido que los animales solían ir al lago cuando tenían hambre o sed y era cuando estaban más vulnerables por estar concentrado en el alimento.

Cuando por fin se acercó un grupo de conejos a comer cerca del rio, vieron cómo se acercaron a la trampa al fijarse en el alimento que los hombres habían dejado sobre la trampa y cuando varios llegaron a comer, tiraron de la cuerda y la gran jala cayó sobre los animalitos que servirían como cena al grupo de viajeros. Salieron de su escondite y fueron a la jaula, habían atrapado un total de seis conejos, perfectos para que todos comieran. Los sacaron uno a uno con cuidado de que no escaparan agarrándolos por el cuello con rapidez y con un corte preciso les quitó la vida en un instante.

A Petra no le gustó mucho ver eso, pero sabía que era necesario, no es que le tuviera mucho asco a la sangre pero normalmente Dafne era la que se encargaba de traerle las presas recién cazadas sin que ella viera nada, Petra solo se encargaba de despellejarlas y quitar las menudencias para luego cocinarlas, algo muy difícil las primeras veces que lo hizo pero al saber que ya no sentían nada y no se movían la dejaba más tranquila. Pero ese mundo era en el que vivían el más fuerte se alimentaba del débil y eso era difícil de cambiar, ya fuera literalmente o figurativamente, así pasaba, si quera vivir tendría que adaptarse para que por lo menos no muriera de hambre.

Petra entonces escucho un ruido mientras los hombres hablaban entre si ignorándola, era un pequeño cervatillo, como era curiosa y pensó que quizás con lo aprendido podría ayudar en algo, aunque el ciervo era rápido de seguro se detendría en algún punto del rio, salió tras él sin que se dieran cuenta.

Siguió al cervatillo segura de poder atraparlo si lanzaba un hechizo apenas se detuviera, ya se le ocurriría una mentira para zafarse después. Entonces un lobo salto a un costado y se fue sobre el pobre cervatillo matándolo al instante y la manada completa llego a comer de la presa.

Petra miraba impactada la escena y quiso apartarse lentamente, pero piso una rama y rápidamente los lobos que la miraron, uno salto sobre ella que alcanzo a correrse a tiempo esquivando el ataque, el lobo volvió a saltar sobre la chica y ella al verse atrapada bajo el lobo alcanzo a poner su mano en el cuello del animal, uso su magia para controlar los músculos y huesos para que de un movimiento se le retorciera hasta que lo mató, dejándola libre y casi sin un rasguño. La atacó otro y ella reacciono a apretar el aire en dirección al animal salvaje para apretar su tráquea hasta que se le fue la vida, no vio a los otros lobos que se iban a abalanzar sobre ella por el costado mientras ella estaba concentrada en el lobo gris, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando la mordió en la pierna provocándole tanto dolor que no podía concentrarse en un ataque para que se fuera o muriera. Sentía los dientes desgarrar la carne de su muslo y le habría arrancado un trozo de carne cuando de repente vio a una sombre veloz sobre un caballo negro que se fue encima del animal y le clavó su espada, terminando al instante con la vida del animal.

Se encontró aquella sombra luchando con el resto de la manada de lobos, haciendo salpicar sangre por todos lados con esa masacre, los que lograron sobrevivir huyeron y Petra que fue participe de toda esa violencia, nunca creyó que podría llegar a ver a un hombre enfrentarse solo a una manada completa de lobos, sin apoyo, sin arco y flechas, sin trampas, solo su espada y su destreza. Casi ignoró el dolor quemante en su pierna y que chorreaba la cálida y pegajosa sangre.

Los hombres de Levi llegaron en sus caballos a ver que ocurrió y si todo estaba en orden, pues se preocuparon al notar la ausencia de Petra. El capitán bajo de su caballo y antes de que sus hombres pudieran hablar siquiera s dirigió a paso lento a la chica tirada en el suelo con la pierna lastimada. La mirada de Levi era igual de fría que siempre y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción por lo que le era difícil para Petra adivinar lo enojado que estaba con ella. Decidió hablar para romper el incómodo silencio en esa situación.

-Gracias…- Comenzó la chia.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para enfrentarte a unos lobos así mocosa? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?- La interrumpió Levi con un tono de voz firme y claramente molesto a pesar de no alzar la voz.

-Yo no iba tras los lobos…

-¿Entonces por qué mierdas te alejas de nosotros tonta?

-Había un cervatillo y quería ver si podía…

-¿Cazarlo? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír, no sabes ni cazar una lagartija ¿Y crees que podrás ir por una presa más grande? No me hagas reír…

-¡Quería ayudar!

-Y mira como haz ayudado – Comenzó con el sarcasmo - ¿Crees que herida puedes hacer algo ahora? Si no puedes aportar bien con algo entonces no lo hagas pedazo de burra.

-¡Oye…! – No pudo continuar por el dolor de su pierna, Levi se dio cuenta de ello y se arrodilló frente a ella viendo de cerca su herida.

-Te han mordido – Dijo simplemente, tocó la pierna y la chica dio un respingo por el dolor.

-¡No toques! – Le chilló Petra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quítate el pantalón.- Le ordenó Levi como si fuera lo más común del mundo pedirle a una chica que se desvistiera.

-¿Q-qué? No…- Chillo la chica intentando apartarse de él.

-Hanji te revisará eso cuando regresemos, pero mientras vamos no puedes estar así, quítate el pantalón, te vendare para que no se infecte y no te desangres.

-Estaré bien, puedo aguantar.

-Si no te lo quitas yo mismo te desvisto y hare que en verdad te duela.

-No se atrevería…- No continuo al sentir las manos del hombre frente a ella en el borde del pantalón intentando bajarlo, la chica se resistía chillando y pataleando, solo provocándose más daño.

-Capitán…- Dijo Gunther intentando detener al capitán junto con los otros

-No es correcto que le haga esto a una señorita – Intentó pararlo Erd.

\- Capitán reflexione lo que hace – Dijo Aurou preocupado.

-Soy su jodido capitán…no me desacaten o les hare pagar y ella no es ninguna jodida dama – Les dijo sin mirar a nadie concentrado en su tarea.

-¡Bien lo hare yo! – Gritó Peta desesperada por la brusquedad de ese hombre de pelo negro – Pero voltéense – Pidió la chica.

-Como si hubiera algo interesante que mirar. – Lo dijo mientras todos volteaban, fue hiriente pero funcionó para que Petra se tranquilizara un poco.

Se quitó el pantalón con mucho cuidado, aunque no podía aliviar el dolor ni parar las lágrimas.

-¿Terminaste? – Preguntó Levi – Si es así te vendare- rompió su capa para hacer una especie de vendaje improvisado que mojo en el rio sin voltear a ver a Petra.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma. –Dijo rápidamente antes de que volteara se cubrío como pudo las piernas.

-No lo creo. – Levi se acercó a ella, con la mirada fija en sus piernas desnudas, buscando la herida que Petra no le dejaba ver al cubrirse con el borde de la túnica que intento estirar lo más posible. – Oye, ya vi tus piernas una vez y no es que me impresionen mucho, la verdad ni eres mi tipo así que no tengo ninguna intención rara contigo.- Petra se ofendió ante esa confesión.

-Eso no es algo que una chica quiera oír.- Murmuró la chica molesta.

-Tch…mocosa tonta…lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de nosotros intentará dañarte de ninguna manera, puedes confiar en nosotros. Mis hombres serán unos brutos…

-¡Oiga! – Dijeron al unísono los tres aludidos.

-Pero son buena gente, honorables y nunca le faltarían el respeto a una mujer y si deben cuidarla menos.

-¿Cuidarme? – Preguntó extrañada la chica.- No tienen que tomarse tantas molestias, yo también creo ser capaz de cuidarme sola…

-Pues acabas de demostrar que no – Dijo un desatinado Aurou. Petra enojada le lanzó una rama.-Oye solo decía la verdad. Deja de comportarte como una mocosa – Tomo cierta extraña actitud y su rostro tomo una expresión extraña que intentaba verse entre rudo y frio per que en él se veía más bien cómica. Levi se molestó cuando vio eso. _Es tan molesto y cree que no me doy cuenta_ pensó de su subordinado imitador.

-Y a basta de charla, vámonos. – Ordenó Levi – Y tú no te pongas el pantalón.- Señaló a Petra.

-P- pero…

-Y vendrás conmigo, tu caballo lo llevaremos aparte. – ¿Montar semidesnuda con un hombre al que conocía tan poco? Petra se sonrojó furiosamente ante la idea.

-Puedo hacerlo sola…

-No, no puedes con la pierna así, deja de lloriquear y agárrate de mí. – antes de que pudiera decir algo la había levantado del suelo en brazos, ella gritó de la sorpresa pero no se movió por el dolor, la puso en la grupa del caballo en una posición sentada de una manera algo brusca y el se situó atrás de ella y así partieron todos de vuelta donde estaba Hanji.

-Por los cielos ¿Qué le has hecho Levi?

-¿Qué le hice yo? Que ella este así es culpa suya – Respondió Levi de mala manera.

-La mordió un lobo en el muslo.- Intervino Erd bajándose del caballo.- ¿Puede hacer algo?

-Tienen suerte de que aún me alcance algo de "componere", le dolerá un poco pero es mejor que tener una herida abierta todo el día. – Dejaron a Petra en el suelo y Hanji miró de cerca la herida, aun no se ponía fea así que tomó el frasco con la pócima y abrió más la herida haciendo que la muchacha se retorciera un poco por el dolor y sintió un poco más cuando sintió el líquido, para evitar que se moviera Levi inmovilizó su muslo con las manos, tocando directamente la piel de la chica.

-Cuidado con esas manos Levi…- Bromeó Hanji al ver también el rostro de vergüenza e incomodidad de Petra al sentir las manos de Levi en su muslo. EL simplemente la ignoró.

Cuando la pócima empezó a surtir efecto el sueño invadió a Petra, pero siniendo el extraño dolor de sentir su carne volviendo a unirse como si la estuvieran cosiendo, dolía pero la modorra era más fuerte.

-Tch…la mocosa nos retrasará el viaje esperando a que se despierte…

-No seas tan duro con ella Levi – Le dijo Hanji que acomodó a Petra para que durmiera cómoda. - ¿Por qué la mordió el lobo?

-La muy tonta fue tras un cervatillo pensando en que podría cazarlo, la muy tonta…

-Si puede y lo sabes, me parece tierno que quisiera aportar.

-Un cervatillo solo para un almuerzo es demasiado, habríamos desperdiciado carne porque no podemos comer un cervatillo entero en una sola comida, carece de sentido común.

-Deberias agradecerle el detalle al menos.

-Terminó herida y se puso ella misma en riesgo, no le agradeceré nada y que ella pida disculpas.

-Joder, eres imposible de tratar y yo creía que los bajitos eran personitas simpáticas.- Y empezó de nuevo con los chistes sobre su altura.- Levi ya puedes retirar la mano de su muslo.

Levi se dio cuenta de donde tenía la mano y la quitó como si quemara.

-Revisa si hay un pantalón limpio que le quede en la carreta.- Levi se alejó para supervisar que sus hombres prepararan el almuerzo puesto que Petra ya no podía hacerlo.

Dejaron sola a Petra durmiendo que escuchó un poco de la conversación a pesar de que por su estado era incapaz de hilar ideas y comprender algo coherente de todo. Pero aprendió más cosas sobre Levi al menos

 _Es un grosero_ lo regañó con el pensamiento.

 _Mal hablado_ Pensó también

 _Un desconsiderado sin ápice de delicadeza_ La verdad estaba aprendiendo que no era ningún héroe perfecto como el ejemplo que ponían en los cuentos y novelas de caballería, no era muy cortés, le costaba ser amable, tenía un vocabulario bastante florido y no era atento con las damas como mostraban siempre al típico caballero de cuentos que siempre con esa actitud enamoraba a sus doncellas en peligro.

Claro ella no quería ser ninguna doncella en peligro y no quería dar la molestia de ser rescatada todo el tiempo.

 _Es valiente_ Meditó cuando recordó cómo se enfrentó solo a la manada sin dudar ni nada parecido.

 _Es protector_ Nadie podía negar eso.

Quiso desechar esas ideas para tener sueños más tranquilos que no le hicieran doler la cabeza, pero le fue imposible caer en la completa inconciencia entre tanto que pensar.

Mientras más pensaba en lo poco que lo conocía y en sus descubrimientos más quería saber de él, no imaginaba para nada el porqué de su frialdad, ni sus inciertos orígenes, su niñez, los sueños que alguna vez tuvo, sus lazos con la corona, las tragedias y penurias que le tocó vivir, tampoco aún no podía adivinar sobre sus manías, algunos de sus gustos, sus secretos.

El sin duda era una persona fascinante, aunque Petra no quisiera verlo como así. De momento solo era su héroe, una persona a quien admirar, porque no podía saber sus verdaderas intenciones ni la enorme cantidad de mentiras que le decía, mucho menos lo que le hizo a su querida amiga Dafne. Pero para cuando lo supiera todo, ya habrían cambiado tantas cosas que todo solo lo haría más doloroso para ambos.

Siguió intentando no soñar inútilmente hasta que se dejó vencer y permitió a su mente divagar lo que quisiera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo, perdonen que las molestara con mi duda existencial, ahora debería estar durmiendo para que me baje la fiebre o algo pero, carajo en verdad quería escribir.**

 **Espero comentarios…fantasmas hagan el esfuerzo de vencer su timidez**

 **Bye.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola gente linda de Fanfiction. Aquí capitulo nuevo para que una de mis seguidoras no se arranque el pelo y quede calva. En verdad perdónenme la tardanza, pero estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones y me empapelan de trabajos que aparecen de la nada, les juro que me tiene harta Dios mío.**

 **Con respecto al tema de la chica que casi me besa, no me la he vuelto a topar, cambie mi Facebook a privado y no respondo llamadas de números desconocidos. La gente de esa fiesta no sabe nada de lo ocurrido, prefiero que se mantenga de esa manera la verdad, no quiero que haya malentendidos ni ninguna de esas mierdas, por lo que ya estoy más tranquila y mi mente volvió a su paz, menos por lo de mis trabajos claro.**

 **Espero votos y comentarios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corría por un bosque que estaba en llamas, pero no cualquier bosque, sino el que era su hogar.

-¡Dafne! – Gritó desesperada la joven bruja, intentando apagar el fuego con sus habilidades mágicas, pero le era imposible. No sabía quién había sido capaz de haber hecho tal cosa, si Dafne era bastante poderosa. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se odio a sí misma no poder controlar sus poderes en su totalidad.

Decidió correr a ver el punto central del bosque para ver si desde ahí podía hacer algo para salvar a Dafne. Cuando llegó, en vez de ver al gran árbol vio a la demonio en su forma humana, lo cual le pareció extraño pero al mismo tiempo se alegó mucho de verla de esa manera una vez más ¿la maldición se había roto?

Olvidándose de que el bosque estaba destruyéndose corrió a su amiga y fue cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella que una espada atravesó su pecho desde atrás, justo en el corazón. Petra se quedó viendo la expresión impactada de Dafne, con los ojos bien abiertos de angustia y con la boca entreabierta como si quisiera decir algo, Petra solo se quedó mirando paralizada viendo a su amiga espantada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La espada desalojó el pecho de Dafne se desplomó sobre Petra, quien la abrazó y se puso de rodillas aun abrazando a su amiga, que temblaba como si tuviera frío a pesar de que era imposible con el fuego abrazador alrededor de ellas. No sintió la tibia sangre de Dafne mancharle la ropa, no sintió como el calor se iba del cuerpo que sostenía, ni que se volvía más pesada, tampoco los últimos temblores que tenía su cuerpo. Solo se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado innumerables veces. Intentó llamar a Dafne por su nombre intentando hacer que reaccionara para verificar que no estaba del todo perdida, abrazó aún más su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejar ir su vida del cuerpo que moría en sus brazos. La llamaba y no le salía la voz a pesar de estar gritando, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo mientras un dolor, un temido y conocido dolor se hacía presente en su corazón a pesar de que no lo hubieran herido con ningún arma y ella solo era capaz de llamar sin voz a su querida amiga y única familia llorando desconsolada.

Entonces la chica despertó agitada y sudorosa mirando para todos lados ¿Qué había sido esa extraña pesadilla? Se llevó la mano a la cara y notó que había llorado entre sueños.

-Vaya, ya despertaste – Vio a Hanji acercarse a ella. – Te acomodamos para que durmieras bien ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó a la agitada chica que por alguna razón tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla – Una muy realista quiso decir, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos ¿Hace cuánto una pesadilla la hacia llorar?

-¿Y de qué era? Si se puede saber – Inquirió curiosa la hechicera, pero preocupada de que por casualidad hubiera recordado algo.

-Solo tonterías, nada más, pero fue muy aterrador y por eso creo que llore. – Le hubiera gustado decir la verdad, pero no le convenía hablar, de momento de Dafne, además de que nadie creería que un demonio y una bruja blanca formaran una amistad tan fuerte.

\- Bueno, como digas – Respondió la mujer de lentes no muy convencida, pero decidió de momento dejarla en paz.

-¿Por cuánto estuve dormida? – Miró a su alrededor, era de noche.

-Pues todo el día, mi pócima es algo fuerte así que no te preocupes, es normal.- Petra iba a preguntar algo más pero entonces su estómago soltó un ligero gruñido que la hizo avergonzarse.

-Creo que ya es hora de que comas Petra. – Se rio un poco Hanji – Quedaron varios conejos del almuerzo.

-¿Quién se encargó de la comida?

-Aurou y Gunther, les quedó muy bien, aunque algo salado para mi gusto…

-¿Le pusieron sal? – Se preocupó Petra.

-Logre salvar un poco de carne para que no la arruinaran con tanta sal, así que puedes ponerle sal a tu gusto, yo te la traigo.

-¡No! – Casi gritó Petra – Me gusta la carne de conejo así, no te preocupes. – Se calmó un poco más Petra para no levantar sospechas con su comportamiento. La condujo cerca de la fogata donde estaban recanlentando la carne del almuerzo para cenarla.

La sal además de un buen condimento para las comidas era una sustancia enemiga de los seres demoniacos y otros derivados o relacionados al mundo demoniaco, lo cual incluía a las brujas. Encierra a una bruja en un círculo de sal y anularas sus poderes mientras ellas se encuentran dentro de aquel círculo, arrójales sal y dañaras su piel, hazla comer sal y la enfermaras. El secreto de la sal solo era conocido por las brujas y demonios, se aseguraron de guardar tan bien el secreto que ni el mejor de los hechiceros sabía que aquel condimento tan simple fuera tan poderosa arma. Petra claramente sabía que debía cuidarse a toda costa la sal, por ello ni su madre ni Dafne la dejaron probar aquella sustancia en su vida, como nunca conoció el sabor de la sal y usaba otros condimentos o hierbas para darle sabor a la comida jamás le hizo falta. Por ello se alteró tanto cuando Hanji casi le pone sal a su comida.

-¿El capitán está enojado por el retraso? – Lo que en verdad quería preguntar la muchacha de cabellera anaranjada era "¿Está enojado conmigo?"

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no se molestó, pero no lo tomes personal, no hay muchas cosas que lo pongan de buen humor y, bueno, se molesta con facilidad, pero no te preocupes es difícil que pierda el control normalmente. – Respondió Hanji – Ya se calmó, está por ahí vigilando terreno por si quieres saber.

-Bien ¿Entonces nos quedaremos a dormir en este sitio? – Dijo mordiendo un pedazo de la carne que estaba empalada como brocheta.

-Pues sí, ya es algo tarde para seguir viajando y es un poco peligroso viajar por el bosque por todos los monstruos nocturnos por ahí.

-P-pero ¿Los demás no están paseándose por ahí en la oscuridad? – Dijo la chica preocupada por si les pasaba algo, talvez no fuera apegada a ellos y solo los conociera hace un mes, pero eran buenas personas y no merecían que algo malo les pasará.

-Tranquila, son caballeros experimentados en la caza y lucha contra monstruos, me preocupara más por la pobre bestia que se atreva a hacerles algo.

-¿Entonces están bien?

-Claro que si…Rayos, pero que tonta olvide traerte un pantalón limpio. – Se recriminó Hanji al notar que Petra seguía solo en calzones y la túnica que le cubría hasta medio muslo, la misma Petra lo había olvidado.

-¿Y mi pantalón? – Preguntó la chica.

-Estaba roto y sucio, Levi lo fue a lavar al rio, quedo bastante limpio pero aún hay que coserlo, dio que lo hará mañana en la mañana.

-Yo puedo coserlo…- Dijo sin sorprenderse casi que un hombre lavará su ropa y encima la cosiera, la verdad es que su concepción de los roles de género era un tanto diferente de lo tradicional, porque ella veía que si no había problema en que mujeres se les permitiera participar en las batallas ya fuera como caballeros o médicos no veía problema en que los hombres se dedicaran a ciertas labores del hogar, aunque claro todavía no se habían puesto en evidencia las manías de orden y limpieza de aquel hombre de cabello negro.

-El insistió – Respondió Hanji simplemente pasándole el pantalón verde musgo a la chica cuando esta dejo de comer.- No tienes que hacer nada más Petra, descansa y mañana será un nuevo día

-¿Tan inútil me veo que creen que no puedo ni zurcir una prenda? – Dijo Petra algo desanimada – La verdad, agradezco mucho que me hayan aceptado como compañera de viaje, que me prestaran ropa y me dejaran alimentarme con su comida, pero no me siento cómoda estando tanto rato sin hacer nada, hoy con suerte me permitieron hacer el almuerzo y luego de lo que pasó mi tarea recayó en alguien más. – Hanji entendió a que se refería la chica, en su naturaleza terca y amble era imposible dejarla sin hacer nada y dejarla así de incomoda, Hanji también estaría aburrida si la trataran como si fuera de cristal todo el tiempo, pero la diferencia estaba en que Petra seria la esposa del rey Stefan (a pesar de que ella lo ignorará completamente) y debían protegerla de todo mal y al igual que una reina ella debía ser servida, no servir a otros.

-Estoy haciendo esta pócima y necesito deshojar y lavar las hojas de esta planta. –Dijo Hanji – Estoy algo cansada y no alcanzare a terminar mañana si hago todo el trabajo yo sola ¿Crees que podrías ir al rio y encargarte de ello?

-¡Si! – Exclamó Petra, por fin la hacían hacer algo – Digo, no hay problema - Se serenó un poco más.

-Ve armada al rio y toma – Le pasó una antorcha – con esto te alumbraras para poder ver bien.

-En un rato lo tengo listo Hanji – Dijo Educada y se dispuso a ir a cumplir con su tarea, llevándose consigo la canasta con aquellas plantas al rio.

Tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía con lentitud donde estaba el agua, su tarea no tenía nada de divertida ni nada pero al menos podía distraerse un buen rato ya que con todo lo que durmió durante el día le sería difícil volver a dormirse, definitivamente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Llegando al lago escuchó el agua chapotear, no era por ser paranoica pero el incidente de los lobos hizo estar alerta.

Se escondió tras un árbol y concentro su energía para poder atacar rápidamente apenas ver a la bestia o lo que fuera.

Salió de su escondite ¿Y con qué se encontró? Con nada más y nada menos que el capitán Levi desnudo en el agua.

Petra apenas lo vio deshizo el hechizo que estuvo a punto de lanzarle y se dio la vuelta completamente avergonzada, se le cayó la canasta y la antorcha, iniciando un pequeño incendio.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! – Rugió el hombre en el agua que se salió sin importarle su desnudez. Tomó su capa que estaba en el suelo y la arrojó sobre el fuego para luego pisar hasta que se apagó.

La pobre chica volteo para disculparse, pero la tan ponía nerviosa tener a un hombre desnudo cerca de ella que se dio vuelta de nuevo y volvió a darle la espalda, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Lo- lo lamento mucho señor – Tartamudeó la pobre jovencita, que al único ser humano del sexo opuesto que había visto desnudo fue su hermano mayor cuando este tenía ocho años mientras nadaban en el lago. – Juro que no fue mi intención…

-¿Provocar un incendio? – Inquirió serio el hombre que estaba frente a ella, quiso que volteara tomándola de un brazo para que le hiciera frente, pero al ver a la pobre Petra cubriéndose los ojos y sus mejillas rojas como la sangre entendió.

 _Ah, se refería a eso_ Cayendo en cuenta que le estaba mostrando se desnudez a una jovencita que en toda su vida nunca conoció varón. El la dejó tranquila y se secó un poco para luego vestirse, a ratos miraba a la chica temblando con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos ¿Qué tanto de su anatomía había alcanzado mirar? Era de noche y en principio lo vio con el agua hasta la cadera cubriendo lo que una señorita virgen y prometida en matrimonio con otro no debía ver…aunque la luna estaba bastante grande y brillante esos días y él se salió del agua parándose justo frente a ella a apagar el fuego.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido y listo se dirigió a ella.

-Mocosa, ya puedes mirar. – Le dijo a la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados – Estoy vestido, recoge lo que se te cayo. – Petra tímidamente apartó las manos de su rostro y lo miró, vestido y listo.

-Yo en verdad no quería…

-Cuatro hombres aquí te vimos las piernas a plena luz del día, considera que estamos a mano.

 _No es para nada lo mismo_ Lloriqueo mentalmente la joven bruja.

-¿No está enojado conmigo? – Dijo roja la chica intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Por verme en pelotas? No – Dijo – Pero estaría bastante cabreado si llegas a quemar el bosque. – Ya estando más tranquilo ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo por el hecho de que una mujer lo vio como vino al mundo? Petra casi sufre un ataque cuando tuvo que exponer sus piernas frente a cuatro hombres…definitivamente los hombres si son distintos de las mujeres…en más de un sentido. – Se supone que estabas descansando en el campamento ¿Es que Hanji no sabe cuidar nada?

-Ella estaba preparando las hierbas para una pócima y me ofrecí a ayudarla limpiando cortando estas plantas…No sé para qué son, pero ella ha sido tan buena conmigo que…

-Entiendo.- La miró terminando de recoger lo que se le había caído.

-Voy a empezar con esto si quiere puede volver al campamento…

-Me quedo aquí – Dijo

-Pero…

-No me des órdenes, tengo que ver que no hagas otro desastre al menos lo que resta de la noche.

-Bien- Petra no quería discutir más así que solo se sentó a orillas del rio y comenzó a cortar y lavar las hojas una por una, ignorando al hombre que estaba recargado en el árbol observando los alrededores y a ella.

Intentaba concentrarse en la tarea pero no podía con ese hombre mirando todo lo que hacía en ese rato ¿Es que no se aburría?

-Lo estás haciendo mal – Dijo el hombre vigilante que sin darse cuanta se encontraba sentado al lado de ella, sorpresivamente tomo la planta de sus manos, rozándola ella se sorprendió y lo vio deshojar y cortar la planta de la manera correcta, las mangas de su túnica estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, dejando ver los fuertes antebrazos. Petra sin querer miro esa piel descubierta y lo fuerte de la musculatura y recordó de nuevo lo ocurrido hace un rato, hirvió de vergüenza una vez más.

-Ya entendí, yo sigo…- Le quito la planta y se esforzó por hacerlo mejor

-Si me dejas la mitad a mi terminamos más rápido, vas muy lenta. – Sacó otra planta de la canasta, antes de que su acompañante replicará él la cayo – Lo voy a hacer de todos modos así que no gastes saliva.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio, uno sentado al lado del otro, era bastante incomodo, tanto que Petra para distraer un poco esa sensación comenzó a tararear suavemente una canción. Miró de reojo a Levi para saber si le desagradaba que ella no estuviera callada, pero estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que parecía no escuchar nada, eso la relajó. No podía imaginar que aquel hombre si la estaba escuchando atentamente, pero no dijo nada por la melodía agradable que ella producía.

Cuando ya terminaron, metieron todo a la canasta, Levi se disponía a volver pero Petra aun sentía que era muy temprano todavía y no tenía nada de sueño. Vio la espada de Levi recargada en un árbol y pensó entonces que ella por si acaso debería empezar a defenderse sin el uso de la magia, no podía permitir que siempre la estuvieran rescatando y tampoco podía poner en evidencia que era una bruja.

-Disculpe…- Comenzó Petra – Yo tengo una daga con la que podría defenderme, pero aun no sé muy bien cómo usarla en caso de que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy.

-Se clara con lo que quieres decir… no te entiendo si balbuceas así.

-Enséñeme a defenderme por favor. – Lo miro decidida, olvidando la timidez y el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Levi.

-No es necesario, estas con cuatro hombres armados y diestros en la lucha, además de una loca con muchos brebajes raros y no sé qué mierdas que también sirven para la defensa, estas a salvo.

-No es que me sienta insegura…solo que sé que no puedo depender de ustedes siempre y bueno, mire lo que pasó hoy y si en algún momento alguno estuviera en peligro yo…

-Mis hombres y yo nos las arreglamos bien. No es necesario otro luchador más.

-¡Pero yo quiero que me enseñe!- Se estaba impacientando – Dime ¿Por qué no puedo?

 _Porque en unos meses serás nuestra reina y no debemos permitir que nada te pase, jure que yo sería tu protector y así será maldita tonta, tu nunca necesitaras saber usar una maldita daga, y además muy bien sabes cómo hacer que mis músculos revienten con tan solo desearlo, no quiero volverte más peligrosa aún_ Quería decirle todo eso y más, pero debía guardárselo para él. No podía arruinar todo el plan que habían trazado, no podían revelarle la verdad de ninguna manera o todo se iría al carajo. Tal vez enseñarle un par de cosas no sería tan malo si así se quedaba tranquila y dejaba de hacer más preguntas porque tantas mentiras lo estaban confundiendo tanto que ya no sabía ni que decir.

-Muéstrame tu daga – Le dijo indiferentemente, la chica la sacó para mostrársela y fue entonces cuando de pronto el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, asustándola un poco y haciéndola retroceder, pero él la agarró fuerte y tomo la mano que sostenía la daga todavía enfundada y la hizo apuntar a su costado.

-Cuando alguien se te cerque de esta manera, en vez de retroceder te quedas en tu lugar…eres pequeña aprovecha eso para llevar tu arma a su costado o al abdomen y lo apuñalas. –Sujetó su brazo con firmeza.- Haz más presión que esto o no va a infligir ningún tipo de daño.

Petra le agradeció con la mirada que le enseñara aquella maniobra. Levi comprobó que la chica era rápida y de reflejos despiertos así que no fue muy difícil enseñarle un par de cosas con esa pequeña arma que a pesar de su tamaño podía llegar a hacer mucho daño si se le daba un buen uso. Era torpe, si, y se caía mucho pero le enseño como caerse para no volverse presa fácil del atacante.

Paso un buen rato bastante rápido desde que empezaron con esa clase improvisada, Petra se estaba cansando pero sabía que si se rendía Levi no volvería a enseñarle ninguna de esas cosas nunca más.

Soportó que la empujará, que la regañara fuerte, que la tirará al suelo y que le diera nalgadas con la funda de la espada (algo humillante y vergonzoso para ella) y que se burlara suavemente de ella sin perder el semblante frío.

Finalmente, Levi logro quitarle la daga y la arrinconó en un árbol. Ella estaba realmente agotada, podía notarlo en su rostro sudado, las mejillas rojas y su respiración jadeante. Era muy divertida su cara de enojó y frustración, como la de una gatita intentando ser una leona, y ni mencionar su rostro avergonzado cuando estaba demasiado cerca o lo vio desnudo, realmente adorable.

Decidió soltar su agarre y estaba dispuesto a irse pero ella lo agarró de la manga.

-Quiero seguir. – Dijo ella.

-Mírate como estas, es obvio que estas cansada y ya en unas horas va a amanecer, será mejor que duermas…

-Pero yo quiero continuar…de verdad estoy bien – intento hacer una pose de superioridad pero su cara de sufrimiento no le ayudaba mucho a convencer a nadie. Para Levi fue una imagen bastante cómica.

-Seguiremos mañana en la noche. – Le prometió al aire a Petra, así desistiera de una vez y se iría a dormir de una buena vez.

-¿En serio? – Se ilusionó la chica.

-Lo prometo pero si no te duermes ahora no pienso volver a enseñarte nada y te dejare atada a la carreta para que ya no hagas una que otra tontería.

-Entendido, me iré a dormir entonces – Dijo la chica moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo al campamento. – ¿No viene?

-En un rato voy.

Levi estaba impresionado que la chica aguantara tan bien y que estuviera dispuesta a seguir a pesar de no dar más. Estaba más que claro de que no sabía pelear como los simples humanos pero siempre se podía mejorar a menos que se rindiera, el sinceramente esperaba a que se rindiera, de hecho ese era su plan, ser un cabron para que ella se aburriera y lo dejara en paz.

No tenía esperanzas de que ella quisiera volver a entrenar con él a la siguiente noche, pero estaba tan decidida que no le sorprendería verla una vez más, lo que si le sorprendería mucho después es que esa niña lo seguiría molestando por muchos días más para hacerse más diestra con las armas.

Pensando en esa joven bruja, Levi se dio cuenta de que nunca se había preguntado si Petra seria la reina adecuada para Stefan, una que otra vez pensó que era demasiado salvaje para ser de la realeza, pero nunca lo pensó a profundidad.

Era muy amable, había demostrado que era parte de su naturaleza cuando se le pasó la rabia y odio con ellos, de seguro sería una reina benévola, terca y mucho lo cual no le gustaría a rey, bastante torpe en ciertos temas pero eso se arreglaba. Era muy inquieta, otro problema, porque como reina todos se desvivirían por servirla. Le gustaba reír, no tenía noción de ciertas normas sociales o de género, era muy preguntona, demasiado soñadora. Despiadada si alguien despertaba su ira, el mismo lo pudo comprobar en su primer encuentro y a pesar de esa naturaleza gentil, era desconfiada pero al mismo tiempo muy inocente.

Su misma inocencia e inteligencia no encajaría con la corte, su amabilidad o su candidez tampoco, nadie en ese lugar aguantaría su fuerte carácter, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que las mujeres de la corte estuvieran siempre calladas y desataran su ira en venganzas silenciosas, Petra no era capaz de eso, de seguro si descubría al rey siendo el infiel con otra ella le quemaría la ropa en plena reunión. Levi rio ante tal pensamiento, sin duda Petra sería una reina muy interesante.

 _Sera la reina_ Se recordó Levi, él no tenía por qué preguntarse de que si sería buena o no para el rey, solo era el encargado de llevarla ante el rey y protegerla en el proceso, de todos modos el rey solo la quería para que diera a luz a una nueva raza que sirviera en la guerra. Quiso decirse a sí mismo que solo se preocupaba porque la convivencia con la chica no fuera insoportable y que para el rey seria grato ver que su futura reina era una muchacha preciosa.

No, no debía pensar en eso tampoco, no le incumbía. Pero ya que lo pensaba había hecho varias cosas que no debió hacer, porque técnicamente habían dormido abrazados (bueno, ella fue la que durmió), la llevó a la tina a darse un baño, vio sus piernas desnudas y las había tocado, no la trataba del todo bien, ese día en el entrenamiento se habían rozado bastante y el disfrutaba de la interesantes expresiones en ese lindo y sudoroso rostro durante el entrenamiento. Sin mencionar de que ella lo había visto desnudo, no es que a él le molestara que las mujeres lo vieran así, solo que al ser ella la futura reina y mujer de su tío se suponía que al primer hombre que viera así fuera a él. No al sobrino bastardo, sin duda alguna habría muchas cosas en ese viaje que él tendría que ocultar del rey.

La mañana llegó y con ella una extraña lluvia torrencial para la que nadie estaba preparado ¿Cómo es que llovía en verano de esa manera? Siguieron así todo el día pero cuando el camino se hizo peligroso tuvieron que parar.

Hanji pregunto a las runas por algún techo en el que refugiarse que estuviera cerca, y así fue como dieron con una casa de aspecto acogedor, con chimenea establo, pozo y uno que otro lujo, estaba cerca de una aldea, pero decidieron pasar a preguntar si podían quedarse ahí primero.

Cabalgaron rápidamente y golpearon un tanto desesperados a puerta, salió una joven mujer de cabellera corta rubia y ondulada de ojos verdes y piel clara que los miró con curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes señorita, somos un grupo de viajeros que en nuestro camino apareció esta terrible lluvia, queríamos saber si podría darnos alojo aunque sea en el establo para resguardarnos, le podemos pagar. – Le dijo cortésmente Hanji a la mujer de la puerta.

-Pobrecillos, por los dioses pueden pasar a la casa si quieren. –Dijo amablemente aquella dama. –Le diré a mi siervo que vaya a guardar sus caballos, ustedes pueden quedarse en la casa…¡Marlo! – Llamó a un hombre joven y de aspecto extraño, no era para nada atractivo pero de seguro lo fue en algún tiempo, tenía un rostro de angustia, le dio sus instrucciones y el fue a cumplir con su deber.

-No es necesario, nosotros podemos…- Empezó Hanji.

-No es molestia si para eso esta, pasen. Si gustan les preparo el baño y algo de cenar.

-Es usted muy amable – Agradeció Hanji, extrañada con tanta amabilidad con unos desconocidos.

La mujer saludó uno a uno, hasta que llegó a Petra, al tomarle la mano para el saludo, la sonrisa de Petra se borró al instante al sentir ese torrente de energía, una energía extraña que le llegaba al corazón oprimiéndolo provocándole ganas de llorar, mientras que la mujer solo sonreía con esa expresión gatuna en el rostro como si nada pasará y entonces abrió los ojos y Petra vio horrorizada ese brillo malévolo en esas pupilas verdes hermosas para muchos hombres pero aterradoras para ella, porque con solo ese contacto había descubierto lo que era ella, y claro que la rubia descubrió lo que era Petra también, la diferencia era que la de ojos verdes estaba sumamente contenta de habérsela topado .

-Mi nombre es Hitch bonita, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?- Inquirió burlona dirigiendo su vista discretamente al pecho de la aterrada chica, justo donde estaba su corazón.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué es Hitch? ¿Qué le está pasando ahora a Levi con Petra? ¿Qué pasará en esa casa? ¿Por qué Malro esta con cara de traumado? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Azul o rosa?**

 **Eso lo sabrán conforme pasen los capítulos jejeje soy una malota**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios?¿Parte favorita?¿Teorías locas?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, comenten, voten lean**

 **Bye.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Hola gente feliz de Fanfiction, perdonen la demora, pero es que la universidad no perdona a los escritores…no hablare nada de mi ahora puesto de que estas semanas están más aburridas que un plato de muesli (sin ofeneder a quienes gustan de este cereal)**

 **Bueno, lean y comenten plisss**

.

.

.

Todo es energía, los seres vivos desprenden energía y las brujas no son la excepción la regla, la suya era una energía que las rodeaba lo suficientemente poderosa como para controlar la energía que conforma el espacio y emana de los seres vivientes de tal manera de que pueden cambiar la realidad a su alrededor si aprenden a manejar su propia energía y usarla para controlar la de los demás.

Petra al ser sobreprotegida por su madre, su padre y luego por Dafne (a pesar de que en un principio quiso ayudarla) no consiguió precisamente un buen maestro solo sabía lo básico. Pero no por ello era incapaz de detectar la energía demoniaca y sus derivados, como el poder de una bruja por ejemplo.

La energía de una bruja blanca era tibia y agradable al tacto, llena de vitalidad y sentimientos positivos. En cambio, las brujas oscuras poseían una energía electrizante, fría y un tanto dolorosa, hasta se podía ver la maldad en el destello de sus miradas si se les ponía a tención a los ojos.

La joven bruja blanca concentro su poder en el la mano que la sujetaba para cortársela y así zafarse de la tal Hitch y correr a por su caballo y alejarse lo más posible, pero cuando la mala bruja sintió la energía de Petra cambiar, rápidamente la bloqueo y la miro a los ojos directamente, entrando de esa manera en su cabeza trabajo difícil y arduo puesto que las mentes siempre son difíciles de penetrar y controlar, mucho más aún si la voluntad de la persona es demasiado fuerte.

-Vaya, parece que te has quedado muda querida – Dijo Hitch volviendo a su papel de anfitriona generosa frente al resto del grupo que apenas notaron la expresión de espanto que tenía Petra en el rostro por estar más ocupados en secarse y acercarse al fuego de la chimenea, pero como no decía nada ni se movía.

 _No puedo moverme…ella está intentando controlarme. No debo dejar que siga con esto_ Quiso abrir la boca para advertirles a sus compañeros de viaje, pero ningún sonido salió y mientras más intentaba moverse de su estado de estatua más doloroso resultaba, el miedo no la dejaba concentrarse en pensar como atacarla o en un contra hechizo que le funcionara.

-Petra – La llamó Levi - ¿Qué tanto estás hablando con la señora Dreyse? Te enfermaras si no te secas, ven acá. – Le ordenó el hombre de cabello negro a la chica que había perdido su movilidad.

-Ah, te llamas Petra. Bonito nombre para una bonita muchacha – Siguió la dueña de casa con su charada. – El capitán tiene razón querida ven al fuego. – La tomo del brazo para entrelazarlo con el suyo en un gesto amistoso para guiarla a la chimenea, con ese contacto logro controlar el cuerpo de Petra para que se moviera a voluntad de Hitch, sin decir nada y sin expresión en el rostro, porque sentía que sus huesos se rompían y que su carne se quemaba dolorosamente si intentaba mover un solo miserable musculo sin la aprobación de aquella bruja.

Petra se quedó quieta mientras la mujer hablaba con sus sirvientes ordenándoles que prepararan la cena y las tinas para que los cansados viajeros se dieran un merecido baño y mandar a lavar las ropas que tenían puestas

-No es necesario que haga tanto por nosotros señora. – Dijo Hanji – Le agradecemos las camas pero creo que lo demás pero…

-Por favor querido, están sucios, con frío y deben comer algo para tener energías para su viaje. – Les sonrió a sus invitados con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Tiene razón, no nos arriesgaremos a un resfriado y debemos racionar lo que tenemos en la carreta…sinceramente no sé cómo coño aguantas una semana entera sin un baño, cerda – Le recriminó Levi a Hanji. En realidad, la mujer lo había convencido cuando dijo la palabra tina y baño. Al fin se daría un merecido baño con agua caliente y jabón, además de que lavaría la ropa que traía puesta.

-Perfecto ¿Necesitan ropa o…?

-No se preocupe, tenemos más ropa dentro del carro que está limpia. Muchas gracias por las molestias. – Agradeció sinceramente Gunther.

\- Excelente, después del baño la cena estará lista. – Dio una sonrisa aún más amplia que encantó a los tres caballeros, pero que no le dio mucha confianza a Hanji, Levi ignoró y a Petra le dio nauseas ¿Cómo podía ejercer tal poder en ella y tener energía para actuar con tanta naturalidad? Definitivamente ella era poderosa. ¿Cómo podría Petra enfrentarse a ella?

\- No te ves muy bien linda. - Se dirigió Hitch a Petra con falsa preocupación – Ya estas seca, creo que mejor descansa un momento en la habitación y después date un baño, les ordenare que lo tengan listo para ti y guardare algo de la cena para que comas cuando te sientas bien.- Ella hacia su papel muy bien frente a esas persona. Petra ya sabía que quería de ella: Su corazón, pero ¿Qué quería de los demás?

-¿Te sientes mal Petra? – Se preocupó Hanji al ver la palidez en el rostro de la muchacha – En la carreta talvez tenga algo que te pueda ayudar.

-Pero por favor, mi cielo no salgas con esta lluvia – La detuvo Hitch – Estoy segura de que solo requiere de un buen descanso en una cama caliente, tu ve ahora a tomar un baño caliente. Te relajará.

-Pero…

-Cuatro ojos, hazlo…estas asquerosa – Interrumpió Levi de lejos que se dirigía al segundo piso al cuarto donde estaba la tina para él.

-Ya escuchaste al capitán querida, mis sierva te guiará a tu cuarto, ahí tienes la tina el agua está caliente.

-Está bien. – Se rindió Hanji y se dejó guiar.

-Yo te llevare al cuarto querida niña – Le sonrió con maldad la cruel mujer a la más joven que se sintió intimidada a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostraba. La llevo sujetada fuertemente por el brazo y la pobre chica no podía hacer nada en contra del poder de esa rubia. La condujo a un bonito dormitorio y al cerrar la puerta apretó las mejillas de Petra para obligarla a abrir la boca y verter el líquido de un pequeño frasco que siempre llevaba siempre consigo, la obligó a beberlo y en segundos quedo profundamente dormida.

HItch condujo el cuerpo de Petra a la cama y la deposito ahí, de verdad la chica le hizo esforzarse mucho, pocas veces se topaba con gente tan complicada de manipular y aquella chica resultó que tenía una voluntad fuerte, no era imposible controlar a gente así pero si sumamente difícil, había gastado demasiada energía en ella.

-De verdad resultaste una chica bastante difícil. – Dijo Hitch a la dormida Petra, la miro fijo. Acarició su cabello, su rostro y bajo a su pecho, tocando muy levemente por encima del corazón. – Descuida bonita, no te quitare el corazón mientras duermes, goza tu último sueño. – Sonrió de manera perversa ante sus propias palabras. Esa mujer era una sádica que gozaba torturando y humillando a los demás, cuando se le presentaba una víctima le gustaba jugar con ella al gato y al ratón o simplemente verla gozar por su vida, para ella eso era tan excitante, tan placentero, casi tanto como los preliminares del sexo. Disfrutaría haciendo sufrir a la brujita blanca antes de arrancarle el corazón y comerlo ante sus ojos ambarinos.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta para ver cómo iban los preparativos de la cena especial que tenía para sus inesperados huéspedes, eligió al cerdo al que sacrificarían para la cena, el pan, la cocción de las verduras para acompañar la carne, escogió las frutas para el postre y sacó sus mejores licores para cerrar la velada y para mezclarlo con algo especial.

Demoró un muy buen rato en preparar su brebaje, para ocultar el sabor del ingrediente adicional y su aroma, pues detecto que aquella morena interesante era una hechicera, y no podía arriesgarse a que la descubriera, por lo que preparó un buen hidromiel, para que el fuerte y dulzón aroma a miel ocultara todo indicio de la pócima. No los envenenaría, pues para ella eso era sumamente aburrido, sus planes eran otros.

Cuando hubo terminado con todos los preparativos, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo, se molestó un poco consigo misma por haberse demorado tanto, casi dos horas en ello pero le restó importancia. Decidió ir a ver como estaban sus demás visitas, le interesaban ya que eran hombres fuertes y apuestos, como a toda mujer joven y como el ser lujurioso que era también le llamaron la atención, hasta se le pasó por la mente experimentar con la mujer alta de lentes.

Revisó las habitaciones de los huéspedes, para su pesar todos habían terminado de asearse rápidamente. Hasta que llegó al cuarto del capitán, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y lo vio fuera del agua solo con el pantalón, descalzo y el torso desnudo secando su cabello negro.

-Permiso – Dijo distraídamente haciendo que su entrada fuera casual – Oh, pero que distraída soy, pensé que necesitaría toallas.

-Tch, ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar? – Dijo Levi un tanto irritado por ese tono dulzón y meloso que sonó tan forzado para él. - No es bueno que una mujer como usted este en el cuarto de un hombre que esta semidesnudo, podrían hablar mal de usted – En realidad a Levi le valía una mierda lo que otros pensaran de él de aquella mujer, puesto que al no conocerla y no ser parte del selecto grupo de personas que apreciaba no le preocupaba para nada su preocupación. Solo estaba molesto por sentirse invadido en su privacidad por una extraña, pero al ser la dueña de la casa, no podía decirle "vete mierda", el consejo que le dio fue prácticamente su manera de decir gracias.

-Técnicamente esta es mi casa, por lo que no es tu dormitorio – Dijo simplemente, inmune a la antipática forma de hablarle de aquel hombre que le había gustado tanto – Y tranquilo, estuve casada ya una vez y, bueno, ya sé por esas razones en que se diferencian los hombres de las mujeres. –Se mordió el labio inferior coquetamente mirando al y se acercó más a el que estaba poniéndose la túnica limpia que le llegaba por las caderas, no le respondió nada. –Oh, mira tienes un hilo suelto. –Se acercó a él y toco la tela como excusa para poder estar cerca de él y tocarlo, era más bajo que ella, pero era tan guapo – Mi marido tampoco se daba cuenta de estos detalles. – Soltó un nostálgico suspiro y cuando quito el supuesto hilo dejo su mano en el hombro de Levi, vio que no se abrochó la túnica dejando su pecho y abdomen a la vista de ella, parecía no importarle para nada que ella se le quedara mirando. – Lo extraño tanto, aquí me siento tan sola – Paseo su mano desde el hombro al cuello de Levi para lentamente bajara por su pecho, acariciando su piel blanca y firme muy despacio.

Levi no era ningún tarado y no le costó mucho leer el ambiente que se estaba dando gracias a esa mujer, cuando la mano de esta bajaba por sus abomínales de piedra cada vez más abajo la tomó firmemente de la muñeca para detenerla, no le gustaba que lo tocaran sin su permiso por lo general y esa mujer frente a él estaba invadiendo su espacio.

-He escuchado de usted capitán Levi – Dijo la mujer seria mirando a los ojos al hombre – Una gran leyenda en el campo de batalla, me sorprendió mucho que usted de repente se apareciera por aquí. Cuentan que usted es magnífico en la caza y exterminio de bestias ¿Pero no debería mejor usted estar en batalla con el ejército?

-Eso es asunto mío. – Dijo despreocupado y simplemente, no tenía por qué decirle el motivo del viaje.

-No eres de muchas palabras…mi esposo tampoco lo era, él también era un caballero…pero aún en el silencio al que estaba acostumbrada con él lo extraño – Hizo una especie de ronroneo mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de Levi quien no se inmuto, no la apartó ni se alejó. – Sé de la soledad de los caballeros cuando se van por meses a misiones y batallas, igual que el delas esposas que los esperamos en casa solo que nosotras no corremos el riesgo de morir tan cruelmente. Cuando el volvía a casa sabía muy bien como compensar los meses de ausencia, supongo que todos los caballeros saben cómo hacerlo…usted también debe saberlo también – Lo miró con sus coquetos y maliciosos ojos verdes.

No era la primera vez que una mujer se le ofrecía tan descaradamente y que apenas conociera, miró discretamente hacia abajo y vio el escote que mostraba un poco del pecho de la "dama" frente a él. Y cayo en cuenta de los meses de celibato al que estaba sometido, el tiempo que estuvo viajando bajo los efectos de té especial de Hanji no contaban porque anulaba la necesidad y estaba tan distraído que no tomó en cuenta ello. Pero el viaje de regreso fue otra cosa, ya que después de dormir sus dos o tres horas diarias solía despertar tan firme como un adolescente en su etapa más curiosa y morbosa, y al no poder desahogarse con las dos únicas féminas que tenía a la mano debía calmarse el mismo sus ansias ya fuera con la autosatisfacción cuando nadie lo veía o ejercitando para distraer la mente cuando se le venían ideas raras a la cabeza (como la cálida sensación sedosa de las piernas de Petra que aún podía sentir en sus manos la última noche anterior).

Con Hanji no podía por tres poderosos motivos, la primera era que frente a sus ojos no contaba como una mujer, la segunda era porque la idea le resultaba una tanto repugnante al estar al tanto los hábitos de limpieza de la mujer y la tercera y más importante razón: eso significaría una traición que Erwin no merecía, ya que era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del apreció de Erwin hacia Hanji y viceversa.

Con Petra tampoco podía hacerlo, por la sencilla razón de que le había dado su palabra al rey llevarla pura ante él y eso significaba protegerla de todos los hombres, incluyéndolo a él mismo, pero ya lo único que podía hacer para que su autocontrol no se hiciera pedazos o se volviera loco era aceptar lo que esa mujer le ofrecía en bandeja y tranquilizar sus instintos naturales, total ella misma se ofrecía y parecía bien dispuesta a darle lo que quisiera, era atractiva y si ya tuvo marido significaba que tenía experiencia y aquello haría la noche más grata.

Cuando Hitch sintió el agarre más suave y que el hombre al que se le insinuaba la miraba detenidamente de arriba a abajo lo tomó como un permiso para acercarse lentamente a su mejilla con sus labios recorrió la sien para llegar lentamente detrás de la oreja y dar pequeños besos ahí, trazó un recorrido por el cuello por la mandíbula casi llego a sus labios, caundo de pronto sintió a Levi apartar el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó queriendo no sonar tan molesta.

Levi tenía la vista fija en la puerta entreabierta, juraría que vio a alguien espiando por aquel espacio, pero no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para ver quién era, solo un destello dorado que escapó apenas sus ojos grises hicieron contacto con este. Talvez fue uno de sus subordinados o alguno de los sirvientes, no estaba seguro pero ya no quiso continuar.

-Si aún estas dispuestas esperemos para cuando todos estén dormidos. – Dijo Levi volviendo su atención a Hitch – Mis hombres tienen hambre y si ya está servida tu mesa no podrán comenzar si no estás. – Se soltó de la mujer y terminó de vestirse.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte también mañana – Dijo la mujer coquetamente intentando tocarlo.

-No puedo retrasar el viaje, así que solo tendremos esta noche. No te preocupes, no suelo dormir más de dos horas.- Una vez listo, se fue de la habitación dejando a la bruja dentro metida en sus perversos pensamientos.

 _Después de hoy no te iras nunca más, mi querido capitán._ Rio mentalmente.

La cena se sirvió cuando llego la dueña de la casa y todos estaban presentes, era un jugoso banquete con carne cerdo a la cerveza, panes, verduras, caldo, patatas al horno, una gran variedad de frutas.

Después de una amena charla con la señora de aquel lugar mientras comían vorazmente, la dama les ofreció un buen trago de hidromiel hecha por la misma Hitch. Nadie quiso ser maleducado y aceptaron todos la buena bebida, exquisita para todos pero muy empalagosa para Levi que bebió solo por aceptar el reto que Hanji le hizo de quien aguantaba más.

Los tres hombres que estaban bajo el cargo de Levi ya estaban bien borrachos, tanto que Aurou le quitó la laúd a uno de los sirvientes que tocaba música para aligerar el ambiente y se puso a tocar y cantar junto a sus dos compañeros muy animada y desafinadamente una canción improvisada sobre mujerzuelas, batallas y el alcohol. Hanji solo reía y coreaba cuando su alcoholizada lengua se lo permitía mientras que Levi se mantenía tranquilo bebiendo y acostumbrándose al sabor del licor tan dulzón pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Hanji le ganara, porque ella ya estaba bastante borracha y él estaba orgulloso de su buena tolerancia a la bebida, aunque no pudo evitar reir discretamente ante el espectáculo que daban sus hombres, le agradó que por fin tuvieran un momento de relajo y diversión, pues se lo merecían.

De repente comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, y sintió que ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía, era extraño considerando que no había ni llegado a su límite y concretamente jamás se emborrachaba. Vio a sus hombres desplomarse uno a uno en medio de su danza y a Hanji decir algo incompresible cuando de repente se quedó dormida de la nada igualmente.}

Levi no pudo aguantar más, vio por última vez a Hitch, quien no había bebido nada, sonreírle burlonamente y con una pizca de malicia. Quiso preguntarle que era tan divertido porque esa sonrisa no le gustó para nada, pero ya se había desplomado sobre el suelo junto a los demás.

Lo achacaron todos a que el hidromiel estaba demasiado fuerte, sin siquiera sospechar que la mujer le había agregado una potente pócima para dormir.

Petra se había despertado cuando todavía no se servía la cena, miro a su alrededor y vio la oscuridad del cuarto en el que la habían dejado. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cómoda cama y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación, antes miro a todos lados desde la puerta para cerciorarse de que no había nada que la detuviera, tenía que escapar de esa bruja a como dé lugar.

Por un momento penso en sus compañeros de viaje, se sintió mal por ellos pero debía ver por su propia vida, sabía que les debía mucho pero se negaba a que esa mujer se comiera su corazón. Ellos eran fuertes, cualquier cosa que hicieran para ir contra la bruja los salvaría porque eran muy buenos en la batalla. Luego de eso solo podría pedir perdón por haber huido y dejarlos a merced de esa mala bruja.

Caminó muy despacio por los pasillos de aquella casa y vio una luz salir de una de las puertas, escuchó la voz de la bruja oscura y quiso salir de ahí pero para esa dirección era la salida a la planta baja. Su curiosidad natural la obligó a mirar discretamente que ocurría y se encontró con la no muy agradable escena de Hitch seduciendo a Levi.

Escucho cada palabra que le dijo, vio el recorrido que hizo con sus dedos por el torso desnudo, se fijó en los besos que le dio y sin saber porque se enfurecio ver a Levi cerrar los ojos entregándose a la seducción de aquella mujer ¿Es que acaso no veía las malas intenciones en ella? ¿Tan primordial eran las ganas de satisfacerse que no hacía caso a los crueles ojos de esa mujer? Ella interpretó ese sentimiento como una rabia hacia el hombre por ser tan ciego y dejarse morir así por una estúpida calentura. Por un momento los ojos de Levi parecieron mirar los de ella y fue ahí cuando Petra escapo de ese obsceno ambiente que se estaba conformando.

 _Y yo aquí de tonta preocupándome por él ¡Que se muera el muy estúpido!_ Resonó una vocecita irritante dentro de Petra

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo y se metió a la primera habitación vacía que encontró. Una vez dentro se encerró con seguro y prendió una lámpara de aceite que encontró tanteando el torpemente, estaba segura de que rompió algunas cosas. Fue ahí cuando vio en qué clase de habitación se encontraba.

Era quizás la habitación más amplia de la casa, con tragaluz parecido al de las grandes catedrales en la pared que daba dirección en donde aparece la luna, no había más ventanas, habían muchas velas por el suelo, en el piso habían dibujos desordenados de runas que ella creyó que eran pintadas con alguna tinta especial (no imaginó nunca que en verdad estuvieran escritas en sangre que hace mucho se había secado), vio animales disecados colgando del techo, tanto comunes como mágicos, estantes con muchos frascos y una pequeña biblioteca. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ese tétrico lugar fue la mesa de piedra sobre el gigante símbolo de la luna de Lilith. Por el veía escurrir sangre fresca a pesar de que no había ningún cuerpo que sangrará sobre el altar.

Petra quiso salir de allí cuanto antes, por la sensación de dolor y desesperación que daba ese lugar en su atmosfera, la hizo sentirse muy mal, pero sabía que no podía salir de ahí todavía. Optó finalmente por concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el altar. Fijo su vista a la biblioteca, acercó la luz de la lámpara de aceite y se dispuso a leer un libro al azar y rezando internamente que nadie la encontrara.

Los libros de Hitch, para sorpresa de Petra, contenían toda la información que Dafne no alcanzó a darle cuando la estaba entrenando, salía como controlar la energía de elementos no uniformes, como la luz, el fuego, el agua y el viento (Petra solo podía manejar lo sólido y lo relacionado a la tierra) como sanarse a sí misma en cuestión de segundos y no una hora como solía hacerlo siempre, hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos inventados por la misma Hitch.

Entonces supo que se encontró con un arma sumamente útil si debía enfrentarla a ella o cualquier cosa algún día. Ojeaba con avidez cada detalle y con sumo cuidado cada parte que le pareciera interesante, ignorando la fiesta improvisada del primer piso y que estaba en el hogar de una bruja asesina.

Finalmente, cuando fue consciente de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo leyendo, decidió guardarse el libro en el pantalón (que le quedaba un poco holgado y el libro no era muy grande), cuando se dispuso a llevarse el libro de pócimas una mano se posó sobre su muñeca apretando fuertemente y provocándole un enorme susto.

-¿Así me agradeces la hospitalidad? – Dijo con fingida pena la bruja oscura. - ¿Robándome?

Petra se soltó del agarre y se puso en posición de ataque con la lámpara de aceite en la mano para poder ver en la oscuridad a su contrincante y entonces Hitch quemo la lámpara haciendo que Petra la soltara antes de quemarse. Miro a la sonriente y sádica mujer que solo moviendo el brazo, logro hacer que una fuerza sobrenatural empujará a Petra con sus fuertes brazos invisibles hasta sacarla volando por el tragaluz, rompiendo el hermoso cristal pintado y haciendo muchas heridas en el cuerpo de la joven bruja blanca en el proceso.

Terminó en el suelo de manera muy dolorosa, pero al ver su vida en juego recordó su última adquisición de conocimiento y se sano lo más rápido que pudo su herido cuerpo.

-¿No te has muerto aún? – Preguntó la mujer que mágicamente estaba fuera de la casa frente a la chica que estaba en pleno proceso de sanación – Me alegro mucho, sino no habría chiste. – Se rio con esa risa macabra que solo uno puede escuchar en pesadillas.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué bruja ganara? ¿Por qué Hitch es tan perra? ¿Levi habría cedido ante la bruja mala? ¿Qué coño es hidromiel? ¿Sobreviviran nuestros queridos personajes? ¿Para qué quiere Hitch al resto del grupo? ¿Pizza o hamburguesa? ¿muy bueno? ¿Muy malo? ¿mucha ropa? ¿Teorias locas?**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Buenas tardes o buenas noches a quienes leen ahora, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Quería publicar antes pero mis primas vinieron a mi casa por vacaciones de invierno y bueno tenia que ser una buena anfitriona y convivir con ellas, no me quejo porque la pase muy bien con ellas y tuvimos muchos panoramas para aprovechar las vacaciones pero yo en verdad quería escribir un poco más. Meehh de todos modos me divertí y me sirvió para inspirarme un poco más y descansar el cerebro jejejee**

 **Ok lean y comente por favor**

.

.

.

Hitch Dreyse no nació siendo una bruja como Petra, ella misma hizo el pacto demoniaco para intercambiar su alma y la de sus descendientes (que por suerte no concibió) por poder. Hitch como humana simple y mortal que era antes de aquel evento se caracterizaba más que nada por ser una muchachita guapa y muy lista, con los pies sobre la tierra y bastante risueña. Pero también era una chica sumamente egoísta, soberbia, envidiosa y ambiciosa.

Los planes de esta singular mujer antes de intercambiar su alma a cambio de poder eran muy simples: encontrar a un hombre que le diera un buen porvenir, casarse con él, darle hijos y volverse una señora respetable en su tierra natal. De momento solo era la sencilla hija de unos amables campesinos que no sabían de donde había salido su hija tan pretenciosa y tan determinada a cumplir todos sus caprichos y a pesar de que la habían prometido en matrimonio con el joven Marlo Sands, un buen muchacho y heredero de la mejor y más prospera panadería del lugar que adoraba a Hitch desde que eran pequeños, no la detuvo a buscarse ella misma un buen partido puesto que aunque le tenía un inmenso cariño a Marlo quería ser más que la esposa de un panadero.

El primer error de aquella ambiciosa chiquilla a sus dieciséis años fue poner como su objetivo al lord Nile Dawk, un gran caballero en armas defensor de la ciudad, respetado y con excelente situación económica y que estaba pronto a que lo nombraran marques, sin lograr prever que aquel hombre seria causante de la desgracia que la orillaría a tomar tan desesperadas medidas.

Hitch logró siempre colarse a los eventos a los que aquel hombre asistía y hacer que siempre pareciera coincidencia de que se toparan por ahí en el pueblo, como ella no era ninguna de las otras tontas que estaban tras Nile se encargó de alejar a cada rival una por una y supo mostrarse más interesante frente al caballero evitando comportarse demasiado melosa y mojigata como las otras chicas. Había aprendido por consejo de diferentes féminas ricas amigas suyas que el secreto para que una sencilla niña de pueblo logrará hacer caer a sus pies a un hombre de ese estatus no era ser la típica damisela recatada, silenciosa, medio boba que acepta todo lo que el hombre quiera darle ni tampoco una mujerzuela sino que simplemente era dar pequeñas muestras de "la tierra prometida" y apartarse rápidamente y fingir desinterés antes de que el asunto llegara a algo más para volver después a acercarse.

Así fue como empezó un juego en el que Hitch creía tener a Nile a sus pies enloqueciéndolo portándose de repente tan amorosa y apasionada en momentos y antes de que el siquiera pudiera hacerle algo se retiraba y lo trataba con indiferencia dejándolo con ganas de más.

También había aprendido a escucharlo y hacerle saber que ella podía ser su apoyo cuando él lo necesitará formando así una relación salida de un cuento de hadas. Pero un día Nile apresurado, le dijo que su padre lo había prometido con una desconocida que venía de las tierras del sur apresurando así a su querida Hitch.

-Huye conmigo Hitch – Le dijo el hombre tomando el lloroso rostro de su amante.

-¿Pero y nuestras familias? Ellos no…- Nile la callo con un beso antes de terminar de hablar.

-Nos casaremos Hitch… te amo y cuando vean que nuestra unión es sagrada y fue consumada frente a los dioses no podrán separarnos y tendrán que aceptarlo.

-¿Y tú herencia y título? – Preguntó dudosa la mujer.

-Soy el único heredero de mi padre así que no puede hacer nada al respecto sin no quiere que su legado se pierda y está bien si no soy marques si estoy contigo – Lo último caló en lo más hondo del corazón de Hitch, si bien todo en principio fue por interés la intimidad que había formado con Nile era real (o así lo sentía ella) por lo que sin quererlo termino enamorándose del caballero.

-Tu eres al hombre que más he querido en mi vida…quiero casarme contigo – Confesó la joven abrazando con fuerza al hombre que hacia volar su corazón y mente.

Esa noche huyeron a caballo y se casaron en secreto con la bendición de un sacerdote amigo de Nile que los casó en el bosque. Hitch hubiera querido una ceremonia y fiesta con toda su familia, amigos y la gente del pueblo para ser la envidia de todas las señoras; pues se había casado con un hombre rico, apuesto, respetable y que además adoraba y la adoraba; pero en ese momento estaba tan feliz e inundada de amor que no le importó pues us vida de felicidad y lujos se lo compensaría después.

La noche de bodas y luna de miel fue en una cabaña escondida y que era de la familia de Nile, dos semanas increíbles que pasaron volando.

Pero cuando Nile fue al pueblo a por más provisiones no volvió en la noche, ni en la mañana, ni el siguiente día hasta que se completó una semana tortuosa para Hitch que decidió volver al pueblo a buscar a su marido. Lo encontró pero no era lo que esperaba pues vio que se estaba celebrando una ceremonia en la catedral y cuando vio salir a la pareja nueva, se quiso morir al darse cuenta que el novio era Nile. No lloró en seguida, pues su mente tardó en procesar y asumir lo que pasaba hasta que cuando el dolor la inundó por completo lanzó un grito y comenzó a increpar a la pareja frente a toda la multitud.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella!¡Estas casado conmigo maldición esto no es algo que os dioses perdonaran! – Nile simplemente intentaba apartarse e ignorarla - ¡Ni es legal estar casado con dos mujeres! ¡Padre…! – Entonces fue agarrada por una mano hacia atrás y vio al hombre que la había casado con Nile.

-Padre, que bueno que lo veo dígale a Nile y a esa mujer que…

-No soy religioso mujer – Dijo el señor – Nile me pagó para hacerme pasar por uno y simular una boda secreta, lamento mucho esto señorita pero…- Hitch dejo de escuchar cuando se le dijo la verdad. Nile el hombre al que amaba y que dijo amarla la había engañado solo para acostarse con ella, sin que ella lo quisiera las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que las rodillas le fallaron y terminó hincada en el suelo.

Pasó un corto tiempo que para ella fue una eternidad hasta que empezó a escuchar los murmullos del pueblo que la señalaban, no supo como pero logró pararse y correr o más lejos que pudo.

El tiempo pasó, Nile nunca volvió a dar una explicacióny el pueblo por semanas hblo de la muchacha rubia que hizo tremendo escándalo en la boda de lord Dawk. Hitch con el tiempo a pesar de lo poco que comía engordaba y vomitaba, estaba mareada y muy cansada sin razón aparente porque no volvió a visitar la plaza del pueblo ni a nadie. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que hace ya un buen tiempo no sangraba y fue ahi cuando lo supo, estaba embarazada.

Sus padres para evitar más escandalo quisieron llevarla con la comadrona para que abortará pero el buen Marlo apareció un día dispuesto a limpiar el nombre de Hitch casándose con ella y dándole su apellido al niño que esperaba, no le importaba que no fuera suyo simpere y cuando pudiera hacer feliz a su querida Hitch.

La chica acepto lloró de felicidad y de agradecimiento frente a Marlo, prometiéndole ser una buena esposa y que aprendería a quererlo.

Por desgracia las habladurías no pararon y Hitch tuvo que resignarse a que no tendría amigos en ese lugar. Un día Hitch caminaba por el sendero que iba del pueblo al rio para lavar la ropa y fue cuando se sintió inusualmente pesada y adolorida, no soportó la molestia más y tiro la cesta de ropa para desplomarse de dolor sobre el suelo. En medio de su agonía vio a un grupo pasar a caballo, específicamente al matrimonio Dawk más algunos siervos.

-A-ayúdenme. – Suplicó la mujer – Por favor – Ya no le importaba suplicar ante el hombre que odiaba con el corazón y en el pasado amó, puesto que temía por su hijo.

-Pero que desagradable – dijo asqueado al ver como se desangraba Hitch.

-Señor que hacemos – Dijo uno de los siervos preocupado al ver tal cosa

\- Saquenla del camino, estorba – Dijo simplemente

-P-por favor….mi hijo…

-Mujer, por los cielos, ya tendrás otros, supongo que sabes muy bien que no te costara nada hacer otro – Dijo burlonamente la fea señora Dawk

-Sáquenla – Repitió Nile y los hombres la quitaron del camino sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, dejando a la mujer desangrarse mientras su hijo no nato moría.

Marlo la encontró en la noche, preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos la llevó de vuelta a su hogar, Hitch había llorado tanto que se había secado y solo miraba hacia arriba con la mirada perdida.

-Hitch, tranquila, si quieres otro día podemos tener otro – Dijo lo mismo que la mujer de Nile, solo que sin las misma intenciones pero si causaron algo muy negativo en ella que lo miro inexpresivamente, de una manera que asustaba.

-Dices eso a la ligera porque no era tu hijo – Le dijo Hitch, Marlo negó – No quiero ver tu maldita cara nunca más – y se dio la vuelta en la cama para cubrirse enteramente con las sabanas.

Pasaron días y HItch no salía de la habitación, Marlo estaba muy preocupado e intentaba por todos los medios posibles a que comiera algo o saliera a tomar un poco de aire pero era inútil.

Una noche la mujer salió a escondidas, sin más lágrimas, ni pena, solo la ira y el rencor en su corazón. Se había llevado ademas de la lámpara de aceite varias velas y un cuchillo. Cuando llegó al punto que le parecía perfecto acomodó las velas y las encendió, se hizo un corte en la mano y dejo que la sangre cayera dentro del circulo que había dibujado llamando a aquellos que harían posible su terrible venganza sobre los Dawk.

La voz del demonio la llamó por su nombre cuando se hizo presente y sin dudas en su corazón aceptó el pacto para volverse una bruja.

Espero una noche el momento en que ejecutó su cruel venganza, entrando a la propiedad de Dawk y matándolos a todos solo mirándolos, cuando vio a la aterrada mujer se le ocurrió la divertida idea de romperle hueso por hueso lentamente todo su cuerpo antes de matarla, no fue rápida como con los demás sirvientes y a la familia de Nile a los que literalmente hizo explotar sus cabezas, extrañamente verse salpicada de sangre y sesos no le dio asco y se sorprendió del placer que le causaban los gritos de agonía de la mujer que estaba torturando hasta la muerte mientras Nile veía asustado todo lo que pasaba sin escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su esposa que no aguanto la tortura y se murió.

Hitch no lo mató en el instante sino que le propuso un trato: lo dejaría vivir a cambio de que se fueran del pueblo a otro lado, ella sería su esposa y nadie sabría de lo que había pasado esa horrible noche y así Hitch tendría la vida que de niña soñó.

No se dio cuenta de que Marlo vio todo y cuando ella lo notó le dijo fríamente que ya no le servía más y que si gustaba podía irse y buscarse otra mujer.

El pobre estaba tan traumatizado por toda la masacre que vio negándose a que la mujer que amaba tato había hecho semejante atrocidad. Marlo era una muy buena persona, pero bastante frágil y dependiente emocionalmente y por ello algo se rompió dentro de él y al ser incapaz de quedarse sin su esposa decidió quedarse a su lado en calidad de esclavo, lejos de su hogar y de su familia.

Cuando llegaron a Trost, Hitch mando a construir en nombre de su "marido" una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad mientras se hospedaba en el hogar de unos nobles amigos de Dawk que se tragaron el cuento de que su anterior esposa había muerto asaltada y que la nueva esposa era una joven noble.

Una vez lista la casa se corrió el rumor de que el buen señor Dawk había muerto al romperse el cuello cuando cayó del caballo y la joven señora quedo viuda pero con un buen hogar y respetable reputación, si nunca imaginar las atrocidades que hacía en su hogar los días que sentía algún rencor contra alguien o simplemente un misa negra.

La bruja oscura le había dado unos cinco minutos de ventaja a la chica que a duras penas podía andar y solo podía pensar en que podría hacerle a aquella cruel mujer para que no la matase.

Aprovechó la ventaja para al menos sanar sus piernas y aunque la espalda la mataba a horrores las ganas de sobrevivir a aquella cruel bruja eran más grandes, por lo cual Petra pudo ignorar algo el dolor que sabía volvería con fuerza cuando dejará de moverse si es que lograba sobrevivir.

Petra se escondió tras un árbol, sacó el libro de Hitch y lo ojeó (1) lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla antes de que Hitch la atrapará. De pronto sintió que algo la jalaba de los pies y vio aterrorizada a las raíces del árbol tomando vida y enredándose en sus tobillos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar las ramas del árbol bajaron rápidamente a sus manos y agarrarla fuertemente de estas para suspenderla en el aire mientras que con sus pies tironeando hacia abajo, estirando hace su cuerpo dolorosamente.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó con falsa inocencia Hitch, quien la había seguido tranquilamente y decidió jugar un poco con ella. - ¿Te duele si hago esto? - Preguntó elevando lentamente su mano para que el árbol estiraba más el cuerpo de Petra con la intención de romperle los huesos. La chica no puso evitar soltar alaridos de dolor y varias lágrimas.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a morir, no por culpa de esa zorra sádica y aunque el dolor la estaba matando al sentir como sus miembros se estiraban de esa manera con la finalidad de quebrarse se concentró en mirar a los ojos de Hitch, le costó un poco hacerlo pero el repentino odio que sentía en su corazón por aquella persona le dio la energía más que suficiente para que con la potencia de su magia reventara los globos oculares en sus cuencas, algo increíblemente doloroso que hizo a la mujer retorcerse de dolor en el suelo gritando miles de improperios a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de las cuencas.

El árbol volvió a la normalidad y Petra cayó al suelo, adolorida por el maltrato al que habían sido sometidos sus músculos. Se sobó un poco los hombros y las rodillas, se trató de sanar con sus poderes al sentirse un poco mejor se dirigió a aquella que estaba indefensa tirada y desangrándose para hacerle un corte en el cuello pero se movía tanto que no podía fijar el punto al que iba a dirigir el ataque por lo que decidió sujetarla con sus propias manos.

Pero Hitch había logrado regenerar un ojo que la miró con rabia y antes de que Petra pudiera hacer algo para defenderse la magía de la bruuja oscura la golpeo con tal fuerza que la lanzó varios metros más lejos.

 _Es más fuerte que yo_ Pensó Petra con desesperación.

 _Si no hago nada ahora, perderé esta batalla y eso me matará, no quiero morir ahora_ Quiso llorar de rabia e impotencia preguntándose qué demonios haría.

 _¡Maldita sea Dafne!¿Por qué diablos no pudiste enseñarme más?_ Dafne solo le había enseñado a sanar y a controlar los objetos sólidos y la materia y energía dura y palpable, el único daño que podía infligir era estando bien concentrada y solo un punto a la vez.

Al ver que estaba cerca del establo decidió que lo mejor era de momento escapar y planear mejor como acabar con Hitch. Corrió lo más rápido que pudó y al ver el caballo de Hanji que talvez habría algo que la ayudará se lo llevó.

Al salir montada en el caballo, para su desgracia Hitch la había alcanzado y una ráfaga de viento potente dio vuelta al caballo con ella incluida.

Hitch se acercó a paso lento a su víctima, con el rostro embarrado en sangre, el pelo revuelto y el vestido sucio, pero nada más aterrador que la sombra de maldad en sus ojos combinado con la perturbadora sonrisa ¿Cómo alguien tan bella podía estar tan podrida por dentro?

Petra inútilmente mando ataques para hacer cortes en la piel de su contrincante que no le importaron a la mujer que cada vez se acercaba a Petra que se arrastraba por el suelo alejándose.

-Si supieras lo divertida que es tu expresión ahora pequeña perra - Rio al mismo tiempo que le quebró una pierna a Petra al punto de sacar el hueso de la piel. Una fractura expuesta que la hizo gritar sin que pudiera evitarlo. – ¿Qué tal si acomodamos tus lastimados músculos un poco? - Entonces Petra quiso buscar en el bolso de Hanji y saco la primera bolsa de cuero que encontró y arrojó un puñado del contenido, agradeció que fuera polvo. Al tocar la piel de la cara de Hitch cuando esta se agachó lo suficiente a ella esta se quemó dolorosamente y Petra al ser curiosa, vio su mano herida y levemente quemada por la sustancia que le ardía.

-¿Crees que con un poco de sal podrás vencerme perrita? – Pregunto furiosa arrebatándole la bolsa y arrojándola lejos, Petra inútilmente quiso ir tras la bolsa que quedo a un par de metros a la vista y se le quedo mirando, sintió entonces como su cuerpo se quemaba como si estuviera dentro de una hoguera pero no había fuego a su alrededor, solo era Hitch creando una ilusión sensorial para torturarla más.

Se escucharon los gritos de agonía de Petra, pero no se le escuchó suplicar en ningún momento, algo que molestó a Hitch, que se concentró en aumentar el dolor sin darse cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando Petra que ya había dejado de gritar.

-Vamos, no te contengas ¡Di que te duele! – Sonó su voz imperiosa ordenándole inutilmente a Petra suplicar piedad.

De repente algo asombroso ocurrió: Petra dejó de retorcerse en el suelo y solo jadeaba tratando de recuperar aire a pesar del horrible dolor en la pierna. Hitch se enfureció y dirigió una vez más su ataque y nada pasaba. Visualizó cortes, rupturas, desgarros, pero nada pasaba ¿Qué coño estaba sucediendo que sus poderes no funcionaban con la chica? ¿Algún hechizo protector? Pero si esa debilucha no había podido contra ninguno de sus ataques.

Antes de perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre la joven brja blanca para ahorcarla con sus propias manos y ella tan debilitada como estaba no podía hacer nada.

-Pequeña perra, no sé que diablos haces, pero te matare con mis propias manos para comerme tu lindo corazón y darle tus restos a los perros – Dijo ejerciendo más presió en su agarre viendo como la vida y el aire se escapaban del cuerpo de Petra. – Tus amigos serán mi ofrenda para mis señores, estarán muy agradecidos con sus restos mutilados y sangre dulce…Aunque conservare al capitán, hace mucho que no tengo una nuevo juguete…- antes de terminar con su amenaza sintió un frío e inmenso dolor en el estómago desconocido para ella.

Petra la había apuñalado sin que notará que con una gran destreza la chica alcanzara la daga oculta en su bota. Del dolor la mujer se desplomó a un lado de Petra intentando concentrar su energía para sanarse la herida mas fue inútil y toda su energía la gasto en sus fallidos intentos hasta que definitivamente murió ante los ojos de Petra.

Cuando Hitch estaba torturando a Petra, ella se fijó en todo momento en la bolsa de sal, si bien no podía controlar la sal si podía controlar una bolsa de cuero y aprovecho que era un objeto sólido y se concentró en hacerlo levitar y moverlo y formar un circulo de sal que las rodeara a las dos, si bien ella tampoco podría usar sus poderes dentro del circulo necesitaba detener esa agonía a la que era sometida. Mientras la ahorcaba lo recordó:

 _Cuando alguien se te cerque de esta manera, en vez de retroceder te quedas en tu lugar...eres pequeña aprovecha eso para llevar tu arma a su costado o al abdomen y lo apuñala._ Sonó la voz de Levi en su cabeza y actuó rápido al alcanzar su daga y acabar con Hitch de una vez.

Se quedó al lado de la bruja oscura y espero a que muriera de verdad antes de salir arrastrándose del círculo de sal. Fue cuando estuvo fuera que sintió un aura angustiante y el aire mucho más frío, y unas ganas de llorar de angustia y sin razón se aparecieron en ella miró hacia atrás y vio una sombra junto a Hitch, no le costó mucho saber que los demonios llegaron a llevarse el alma de Hitch al infierno, ahí supo que si estaba muerta.

Se concentró en sanar todas sus heridas y la fractura expuesta, demoro un buen rato hasta que dejo de sentir dolor y quedo sin una miserable cicatriz excepto la pequeña quemadura que estaba en la palma de su mano derecha por culpa de la sal, pero nada muy grave o que se notase mucho.

No notó que Marlo había visto morir a Hitch y este corrió hacia el cuerpo para verificar que estuviera viva, Petra iba a decir algo pero el hombre se abrazó al cadáver y lo abrazó, no pudo ver las lágrimas de dolor que corrían por sus mejillas.

Petra no entendía que diablos ocurría y vio el rostro lloroso de aquel hombre dirigirse a ella.

-Mateme – Rogó el hombre con dificultad por los sollozos que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó espantada Petra ¿Por qué le pedía eso?

-Por favor, necesito morir ahora…se lo suplico – El hombre estaba que moría de dolor.

-No hare eso – Dijo la chica firme y dispuesta a irse, si bien habia matado a alguien, fue en defensa propia pero se negaba a hacerle mal a un inocente. Caminó cerca de Marlo y este se agarró de sus piernas llorando a un y suplicando que lo matara. Pero al ver su negativa y la daga en su mano, decidió quitársela y antes e que la chica lo evitara se la clavé en la garganta.

Petra quiso salvarlo, se quedó un buen rato concentrándose en sanar tal herida, pero era inútil, el hombre había muerto casi en seguida cuando se apuñaló, desconcertando a Petra que horrorizada y confundida no entendía nada.

No imaginaba que el hombre que se mató frente a ella toda su vida había amado a Hitch con cada miligramo de su ser, aunque ese hubiera vuelto malvada, aunque se acostaba con otros cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, aunque fuera una sádica de lo peor, aun con la crueldad con la que lo trataba el no perdia la esperanza de que algún día cambiaria todo cuando ella se apiadaba de él y le daba de premio el privilegio de besarla o pasar una noche con ella. No le importba haberse vuelto mentalmente inestable y el esclavo de esa mujer, pues ese amor enfermizo combinado con su naturaleza ninguneada y sin amor propio lo hizo perdonar todo de Hitch y era incapaz de quedarse en un mundo sin ella.

Petra al no entender como era el amor y sin nunca haberlo experimentado por alguien que no fuera su familia o Dafne, no habría entendido nada de sus motivos de haberlos sabido para quitarse la vida. Al salir del shock inicial se dirigió a la casa de Hitch para ir en busca de sus compañeros de viaje y alguna manera de despertarlos, en el camino se encontró el libro que había robado a la bruja oscura, decidió quedárselo.

Al llegar a casa se cambió la ropa ensangrentada por una túnica corta azul y unos pantalones marrón oscuro que eran de su tamaño, buscó en el cuarto de donde había robado el libro algo para despertar a los demás y leyendo los recetarios se demoró el resto de la noche en hacer una pócima que los sacara de aquel estado de inconciencia.

Los hizo beber con un gotero el líquido y despertaron cinco minutos.

-No más alcohol para mí – Bostezó Hanji al despertar primero con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-Esa sí que fue una celebración – Dijo Erd levantándose con ayuda de Petra.

-Tch, son unos irresponsables nos hemos dormido hasta tarde por culpa de su tonta fiesta de mierda. – Dijo Levi molestó por haberse tardador en despertar, algo rarísimo pero lo atribuyo a que esa noche había bebido más que nunca.

-Capitán ¿nos podemos quedar hasta que se nos quite la resaca? – Preguntó Aurou.

-Seguro. –Dijo el hombre de cabello negro buscando con la mirada algo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Levi? – Inquirió Hanji.

\- Ire a hablar con la dueña de esta casa, ustedes vayan a desayunar y reponerse.

\- ¿Sobre qué van a hablar?

-¿Qué te importa cuatro ojos. – Dijo molesto

Petra supo porque quería quedarse ¿Aun quería aceptar la propuesta de Hitch?

 _¿Por qué rayos me preocupo por este idiota? ¿Tan simples y básicos son los hombres? Dafne tenía razón._ Petra estaba enojada con el capitán Levi, ni ella entendía porque pero no podía saber lo que había ocurrido para que no descubriera la muerte de Hitch porque significaría dar explicaciones y descubrirían que era en realidad Petra, ignorante de que ellos ya sabían.

-La señora salió a hacer compras al pueblo – Dijo apresuradamente Petra – Va a tardar así que si quieren podemos dejarle una nota de agradecimiento después de desayunar si no llega.

-Petra tiene razón, no podemos demorar el viaje.

-Tch, bien – Levi estaba molesto, había perdido su oportunidad de tener sexo pero la misión era más importante, tendría que aguantarse las ganas un poco más hasta encontrar a otra mujer dispuesta en el siguiente pueblo.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo ¿Se enterará alguien de lo que hizo Petra? ¿Qué más sorpresas se encontraran en el viaje? ¿Levi es un maldito pervertido calenturiento? ¿Chocolate o vainilla? ¿Comentarios?¿Teorías locas? ¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Hitch? ¿Alguien más sintió pena por el pobre Marlo?**

 **Bueno espero comentarios y votos mis queridas lectoras y lamento mucho lo que escribí con respecto a Levi, no siempre caerá bien en esta historia y en otros momentos lo amaran. Sé que el romance va lento pero quiero algo realista que no sea tan cliché.**

 **Espero me sigan hasta el final**

 **bye**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Hola aquí capitulo nuevo, no es muy largo pero algo es algo y quería publicar y escribir.**

 **Espero comentarios por favor.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **pd: Wineny Petra se sanó ella misma gracias a su magia antes de que Marlo apareciera ante ella y se matara, te sugiero releer el capitulo.**

.

.

.

Todo el día fue muy tortuoso para Petra, pues no había dormido nada y tuvo que fingir todo el día que todo iba bien aunque se estuviera cayendo de sueño, lo que más añoraba era un momento para dormir tranquila pero tendría que esperar a que el capitán diera la orden de detenerse a la noche.

-Petra… ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Hanji que había notado el aspecto pálido y ojeroso de la chica y decidió acercarse a cabalgar a su lado para verificar que ocurría con la chica.

-Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su fatiga y continuó cabalgando, simulando que nada pasaba inútilmente frente a los ojos de Hanji que ya había detectado el estado de la chica.

-Bueno, yo iré a informarle a Levi lo que vi en la runas, me adelantare – Hanji acelero el paso de su caballo hasta llegar al lado del caballo de Levi.

-¿Ahora qué cuatro ojos? – Preguntó Levi sin mirarla concentrado en el camino.

\- Consulte las runas y hay un pueblo más a la izquierda donde podríamos parar.

\- ¿ Por qué habríamos de parar? – Preguntó indiferentemente.

\- Pues Petra no se ve muy bien la verdad, pareciera que tuvo una terrible noche, si no nos detenemos se quedará dormida sobre el caballo.

\- Nos detendremos cuando ya sea de noche, que se aguante.

\- Levi, lamento recordártelo, pero como al parecer careces de memoria así como de altura, nuestro deber es cuidarla y velar por su salud, no sé si está enferma, fatigada o algo pero necesito revisarla y por si las moscas no sería buena idea que durmiera a la intemperie si es que se trata de alguna enfermedad. Lo mejor es que hoy descanse en una cama mientras la trato.

-Dale una de tus pócimas y soportará…si a la noche no encontramos un pueblo donde quedarnos tendrá que dormir en tienda de campaña como siempre.

-Pero Levi, ayer llovió y el aire esta húmedo y frío en verdad necesita descansar en una cama caliente bajo un techo – Hanji ya se estaba impacientando.

\- Y ella es una jodida bruja aunque intente negarlo, que se cure ella misma – Ignoraba que Petra había quedado demasiado débil y no podía concentrarse en nada por mucho tiempo de lo mal que se sentía.

-Y sigue siendo una persona, una chica para ser exactos y necesita descansar enano inconsciente y maleducado – Hanji ya se había enojado y también notó lo irritado que estaba a pesar de que no la estuviera mirando.

-Te estas ganando la paliza que te daré cuando paremos.

-Con este clima probablemente enfermaremos todos y peor si lo que quizás tenga Petra sea contagioso, eso será más atraso para el viaje.

-Tú no te rindes ¿verdad? – El capitán no se sintió contento con esa mujer insistiéndole tanto aunque en parte podía que tuviera razón, como odiaba eso. Miró atrás, hacia donde estaba Petra cabalgando, como estaba con la mirada gacha no notó que la estaba observando. Veía su rostro más pálido, ojeras ligeras y cara de destruida.

-¡Deténganse! – Ordenó firme el capitán, todos acataron la orden y se le quedaron mirando extrañados y alerta por si el capitán había visto algún peligro.

-¿Sucede algo capitán? – Preguntó Aurou.

-A una hora más o menos hay un pueblo en el cual vamos a parar antes porque necesitamos reabastecernos y quizás no encontremos otro lugar donde detenernos asi que iremos ahí y nos quedaremos hasta mañana pero nos iremos temprano así que sin fiestas ni celebraciones hoy o se ganaran de castigo limpiarle el culo a los caballos. – Omitió completamente la parte en la que se podría inferir que se preocupaba de la salud de sus hombres y que se detenían únicamente por Petra y su bienestar. Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona abiertamente sentimental y solía actuar como si todo y todos le importara una reverenda mierda, una manera de que nadie se le ocurriera la errónea idea que era un blando y mantener un poco el temor y respeto, pero más que nada esa barrera era un método para protegerse a sí mismo de la cercanía y el apego.

Cabalgaron rumbo a Ragako, un pueblito humilde y algo gris en apariencia, bastante deprimente.

-Este poblado parece algo descuidado – Observó Erd – No es que sea feo ni nada pero tampoco es muy pintoresco o llamativo como por donde hemos pasado.

A pesar de todo aun así se miraba gente en el lugar, gente normal pero algo apagada, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y buscaron un lugar donde quedarse y encontraron un convento, que era extrañamente más lujoso que el resto del pueblo, incluso bonito.

-¿No se supone que los conventos se caracterizan especialmente por ser austeros? – Meditó Hanji en voz alta.

-¿Insinúa que nuestro convento no sigue los votos de humildad? – Inquirió el sacerdote que los recibió y los guiaba por los pasillos a su habitación.

-No…Lo lamento mucho señor – Se disculpó Hanji rápidamente, no podía arruinar la oportunidad de quedarse en un lugar así gratis.

Dentro del convento había una buena cantidad de adornos, pinturas, esculturas y detalles en oro y plata, todo lo que decoraba dentro tenía motivos religiosos y muchas comodidades.

Los llevaron a los dormitorios que eran destinados a los huéspedes y viajeros de paso, les dieron dos habitaciones juntas, una para los hombres y la otra para las mujeres, pues no podían permitir que ocurriera el pecado carnal entre hombre y mujer bajo un territorio sagrado y la mejor manera para evitarlo era suprimiendo tentaciones manteniéndolos separados y gracias al vigía de los pasillos podían detener a cualquier hombre que intentara colarse al dormitorio de las mujeres para cometer actos impuros.

Luego de darles una gran lista sobre las reglas que debían cumplir los huéspedes dentro del convento el sacerdote les pidió una cooperación monetaria junto con una aburrida perorata sobre la importancia del dinero de las donaciones al conventos para poder mantener a los sacerdotes y monjes, la parte que iba para los pobres y desamparados, los cuidados del edificio donde se hospedaban la recompensa divina a quienes eran desinteresados y solidarios con sus riquezas y bienes, etc.

 _Solo nos quiere sacar dinero_ Pensó el grupo entero a la vez, ya que ellos no eran estúpidos y estaban un poco irritados por aquel discurso adornado con pasajes de las sagradas escrituras que ninguno de ellos se molestó en su vida en leer. La más irritada era Petra que veía truncado su anhelado sueño de poder dormir en una cama cómoda y calientita el resto del día y la noche para por fin reponerse. Levi simplemente le pagó al hombre una cantidad que estimó conveniente para que el tipo los dejara tranquilos y se fuera de una buena vez. El hombre agradeció y les dio una bendición que nadie pidió ni les servía pero no se negaron para no ofender al religioso.

Petra entró a la habitación apenas se abrió la puerta, se quitó las botas y los pantalones rápidamente para meterse en la cama.

Hanji entró también poniéndose de acuerdo con los hombres para que más tarde fueran al mercado a buscar lo que necesitaban. Mientras tanto ella revisaría a Petra.

La hechicera despertó a Petra que se molestó al verse interrumpida de su merecida siesta pero la mujer de lentes insistió en que debía revisarla para verificar su estado de salud.

-No tienes muy buena cara la verdad, déjame que revise si tienes algo – Pidió Hanji a Petra.

-De verdad, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada – La verdad estaba muerta de sueño pero no pudo contra la insistencia de Hanji. Una vez que la revisó le permitió volver a dormir al ver que simplemente paso una terrible noche.

-De acuerdo, si el enano pregunta dile que te queda un minuto de vida – Bromeo la mujer – Tranquila, es que si ve que solo dormiste pésimo se enojará por haber tenido que parar por algo asi, le dire que es un ligera fiebre y que con mis pócima te mejoraras en un día ¿De acuerdo? – Petra asintió.

-Buenas tardes mis niñas – Dijo de repente una voz que sonó tras ellas por sorpresa, era otro sacerdote que había entrado sin permiso a la habitación donde ambas se hospedaban. – Lamento importunarlas pero aquí les traigo unos vestidos para que los usen hoy. – Dijo acercándose a la cama de Petra donde aún estaba recostada y dejando los vestidos sobre esta, sus ojos aprovecharon de recorrer el tramo de piel desnuda que tenía cerca incomodando a la chica que se cubrió al darse cuenta que estaba sin pantalones.

\- No los necesitamos señor, pero se lo agradezco mucho – Dijo Hanji interrumpiendo al religioso para que dejara de mirar a Petra, le quiso devolver los vestidos.

-Por favor hija, insisto en que los usen mientras estén aquí…

-Pero solo nos quedaremos hoy señor, no creo que sea tan necesario – Lo interrumpió la hechicera.

-No es correcto que las mujeres vistan pantalones y la corta túnica niña, la mujer debe mostrar su feminidad y recato incluso en el vestir diario para no dar ideas extrañas en aquel que mira. – Con ideas extrañas se refería a que el ajustado pantalón de ambas damas se ceñían a sus piernas y posaderas de manera que los "castos" hombres del convento podían ver sus formas imaginando cosas impropias, cosa que solía ocurrir en esos hombres tan reprimidos en sus impulsos y deseos que estaban poco acostumbrados a ver mujeres bellas y jóvenes luciéndose de la cintura hacia abajo.

-Pues es difícil mantener la apariencia cuando se está de viaje – Rebatió Hanji. – En verdad, no los necesitamos, pero se los agradezco mucho como ya dije – Intentó sonar lo más educada posible.

\- ¿Acaso no sientes pena niña? – Dijo el hombre que ya se estaba enojando - ¿Qué no te enseñaron a que no debías andar provocando hombres o te sientes cómoda con ello que vistes de esta manera en un lugar sacro? – El hombre se mantenía sereno pero se notaba molesto y estaba dispuesto a dar la batalla.

Hanji se molestó mucho con aquel hombre, pero comprendía que no debía pelearse con ese hombre porque el podía hacer que los echaran.

-Incluso se te abre el escote de la túnica ¿Ves los peligros a los que te expones con esa vestimenta? – Dijo tranquilamente acercándose a ella mirando el escote de Hanji para tomar la túnica y cerrarla aprovechando de mirar más de cerca esa piel descubierta. Ella se quedó quieta y muda de rabia, a punto de darle el puñetazo de su vida alejándose de e´l hombre y cerrando el puño.

\- ¡Los usaremos! – Exclamó Petra antes de que Hanji golpeara al hombre y la expulsaran por su comportamiento violento y eso enojaría al capitán todavía más – Déjelos aquí y nos cambiaremos, de verdad muchas gracias. – Hanji miro a la asustada Petra que también la miro con una cara de por favor contrólate que captó muy bien.

\- Esperamos que cumplan las reglas el breve tiempo que estén aquí – Se retiró y cerró la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron los vestidos, el de Hanji era verde oscuro y el de Petra color azul, la primera por un momento pensó que les darían algo viejo y donado pero sorprendentemente eran unos vestidos bastante bonitos pero sencillos. El de Hanji era de mangas hasta los codos bombachas y el escote dejaba sus hombros descubiertos con una cinta amarilla en la cintura que acentuaba sus curvas, no se sintió muy cómoda así que se puso su capa para cubrirse. El de Petra era escote en V, con una cinta ajustada de color ciruela sujetando debajo del busto dejando que el vestido cayera en cascada, las mangas largas ligeramente amplias y un bonito bordado de flores de color morado rodeando el escote del vestido. Debía ser el vestido de alguna niña menos que Petra porque el escote lo sentía muy apretado, Hanji la ayudo a desajustar un poco la cinta para que su busto se sintiera más libre y pudiera dormir tranquila.

Petra se durmió casi en seguida al encontrarse bajo las sabanas nuevamente y Hanji decidió que lo mejor era quedarse a vigilar, pues no confió en ese hombre entrometido.

La verdad es que para Hanji era cierto de que mientras más se contienen los impulsos naturales de una persona de manera demasiado opresiva y entre más exagerada lo único que se logra es volver a la gente más morbosa y era más propensa a la degeneración incluso más que en un soldado en misión o batalla sin ver mujer por un buen tiempo, pero claro estaba la enorme diferencia era que hombres y mujeres convivían de manera que aprendían a acostumbrarse los unos a los otros y respetarse.

Por ello y por si acaso se quedó junto a Petra.

No es que Hanji no confiara en los religiosos, sino que para ella eso aplicaba en casos extremos y ella sabía que no faltaban los hipócritas vestidos con habito, ya lo había visto en ese pervertido mojigato y cínico que les ordenó usar aquellos vestidos que a pesar que distaban mucho aparecerse a los ropajes de una meretriz los escotes si dejaban algo a la imaginación y resaltaban sus cuerpos.

 _Ese degenerado hipócrita…me preguntó cómo es que tienen vestidos como estos en un convento, es extraño, incluso prácticamente nos obligaron a pagarles la estadia, los del monasterio no hicieron eso y este lugar es demasiado lujoso para ser de religiosos ¿Y el voto de pobreza dónde está?_

Levi y su grupo estaban en el mercado regateando y comprando más cosas para el viaje, de paso los muchachos aprovecharon de conocer un poco más ese pueblito, pero no había nada que valiera la pena contemplar en ese extrañamente decadente paisaje, el único lugar bello era el convento, la capilla, la catedral, lo demás era simplón y gris.

Una vez que hubieron comprado todo aquello que les faltaba y al ver que Hanji nunca llegó decidieron ir a una taberna a comer algo, a que al consultar el reloj de sol de la plaza ya era tarde para que en el convento se sirviera la comida según los horarios del convento, aún era muy temprano para cenar pero no habían almorzado así que solo sería un bocadillo y si tenían suerte convencerían a Levi que los dejara tomarse una pinta de cerveza.

-Bienvenidos soy Alicia ¿Qué les sirvo? – Preguntó amablemente una rubia alta y pecosa de ojos azules a los caballeros.

\- Solo unos bocadillos de jamón, y algo de agua. – Ordenó Levi por los demás, que ya perdieron la esperanza de beber sus pintas de cerveza. – Y asegúrate que los platos y jarros estén limpios. – Levi tenía la tentación enorme de meterse en la cocina y verificar el orden y limpieza de aquel lugar y casi lo hizo si no fuera porque el dueño del lugar le puso mala cara porque ese enano con cara de "los odio a todos" se fuera a meter en su trabajo y poniendo en duda de la buena reputación de su taberna.

Pilló al hombre mirándolo mal de la barra y tomó el brazo de la mesera antes de que se fuera.

-Dile a ese viejo que si me escupe en la comida, yo lo sabré y me asegurare de que no vuelva a cocinar en su vida para nadie ¿Entendiste? – La chica se asustó un poco por la hostilidad y frialdad que escuchó en aquel hombre ¿Cómo un hombre de ese tamaño podía intimidarla así? De todos modos omitiría esa parte cuando fuera a pedir la orden pero se aseguraría de que su padre, dueño del lugar y cocinero no escupiera en ningún plato. No quería arruinarle la comida a aquel hombre que había captado tanto su atención, por la orden que pidió supuso que no se quedarían mucho, decidió que podría hacer que se quedaran más si les invitaba una cerveza a escondidas de su padre.

-La casa invita estas pintas señores – Dijo la chica tan amable que empalagaba un poquito, pero el trio bajo el cargo de Levi acepto las cervezas de muy buena gana.

-Devuélvelas a la cocina – Dijo Levi sin mirar a la muchacha y antes de que sus hombres dieran el primer sorbo.

-P-pero es un regalo del dueño para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento grosero con usted, no quiere problemas así que…

-Dile que no importa, sería un desperdicio si nos dan cerveza, hoy no podemos beber.

-Pero una no es ninguna – La muchacha se estaba impacientando, miro hacia atrás para llamar a su hermana mayor, una joven de pelo castaño, también pecosa y de ojos azules como su hermana, con un busto más grande y caderas pronunciadas.

-Oiga señor. – Dijo la hermana mayor – Es una ofensa a nuestro padre que rechace su disculpa así que bébanse eso por favor – La hermana mayor era un tanto más atrevida y seria que la otra chica. Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo Gunther se acercó a su oído.

-Capitán por favor no retrasemos esto con más problemas, prometemos que solo será esa pinta, nos iremos temprano y no importa si hay resaca yo mismo me asegurare que todos estén despiertos al alba. – Rogó Gunther – Levi lo meditó, no era tan mezquino como para rechazar de manera tan desairada una disculpa (no sospechaba para nada las intenciones de Alicia) y ya había gente que los estaba mirando, como odiaba ser el centro de atención decidió aceptar las cervezas.

-Solo beberán la mitad ¿oyeron? – Ordenó el hombre de mirada fría como el hielo y voz gélida.

-Si señor – Respondieron los hombres al unísono decepcionados pero al menos era algo, lo peor habría sido quedarse sin cerveza

Alicia mientras tanto volvió a su lugar en la barra a limpiar un poco la madera.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso? – Preguntó su hermana mayor al acercarse a ella.- Papá nunca regala pintas de cerveza porque si ¿Por qué lo has hecho tu Alicia?

-Bueno, yo no quería problemas en la taberna y ese hombre se ve extraño y violento así que decidí que para hacer la paz unas jarras de cerveza lo pondrían contento y no se armaría barullo.

-No te creo nada Alicia – Respondió la chica después de darle un manotazo en la nuca a su hermana menor – ¡Dime la verdad!

-¡Auch! Está bien, te lo diré Magdalena – Llevó a Magdalena a un lugar más apartado.

-Lo que pasa es que fue una táctica para que ellos se quedaran. – Dijo Alicia dudosa si contarle o no el plan a su hermana.

-Quedarse para…- Quiso inducir a su hermana a decirlo.

-Bueno sé que sonara egoísta pero no quiero morir y me reusó a segur siendo parte de los doce corderos sacros. –Dijo la chica.

Los doce corderos sacros eran un grupo compuesto por seis jóvenes puros y seis muchachas vírgenes que estuvieran entre los catorce y veinte años, solo los más agraciados físicamente eran elegidos para que pudieran así ir al convento y salvar al pueblo de la bestia entregando sus vidas y pureza a las divinidades para que estos mantuvieran a la bestia cruel controlada.

La iglesia se encargaba de esta fina y meticulosa selección cada tres años eligiendo al grupo de jóvenes apenas terminaba el sacrificio y preparaban mentalmente a los jóvenes para su destino, convenciéndolos de que no había honor más grande, todo un lavado de cerebro para que los pobres corderos que una vez superado el temor inicial simplemente aceptaban la grandeza de su destino en ese sacrificio.

Pero Alicia aun no quería morir, era demasiado joven y guapa para hacerlo y nunca la terminaron de convencer todos los discursos y charlas sobre la divinidad, el sacrificio, la pureza, la castidad y la obediencia. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, ella tenía un novio con el que se casaría antes de saber que había sido seleccionada al enterarse se asustó tanto que en su desesperación le rogó al chico que la penetrara para salvarse, pero como tonto que era él decidió que lo mejor sería buscarse a otra novia. La pobre chica intento incluso a pedirle a otros hombres del pueblo, pero al ver la cicatriz que le dejaron en el hombro que la marcaba como uno de los doce corderos sacros se retiraban antes de que consumaran el acto.

Su hermana había logrado pasar una noche con un forastero que desconocía la historia de Ragako y no pudo resistirse a tal seducción para salvarse antes de que fuera sacrificada, la tacharon de golfa y nunca podría casarse no solo por no ser casta sino que también por negarse a cumplir con la voluntad de los dioses, pues el miedo a morir fue más grande que la nobleza del sacrificio. Era una paria y una vez hubo conocido los placeres de la carne no le importó entregarse a otros hombres, no eran muchos ya que la chica era exigente y meticulosa con sus elecciones y le gustaba conocerlos antes del acto un poco y de vez en cuando aceptaba regalos que le daban, aunque los rumores de que se había vuelto prostituta después de negarse a su destino avivó el temor y asco en las demás jovenes para que no cuestionaran nunca más la voluntad de los cielos.

-Entonces, escogerás a uno de los forasteros para que te desvirgue – Concluyó su hermana, no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana regalara a cualquiera su virginidad pero era la única manera de salvar su vida. – Por nada en el mundo les cuentes de la bestia, el ritual y los sacrificios, tendrás que seducir al chico que escojas entre ellos antes de que sepan algo, tiene que salir todo natural e intenta hacer que beban más para que sea más fácil.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? – Dijo la chica – Con los otros nunca funcionó, hacíamos cosas pero nunca me tocaron ahí.

-Porque ellos eran chicos del pueblo, ellos en cambio no, ahí está una de tus ventajas, y además sabes un par de cosas que gustan a los hombres y yo te ayudare.- Dijo la hermana mayor intentando animar a la chica

-¿De verda? – Se esperanzó.

-Si – Miró a la mesa- Todos ellos están tan guapos que quizás me quede uno para mi ¿A quién elijes? – Dijo mientras la chica se debatía entre el rubio alto de coleta y el hombre sombrío de aspecto juvenil y cabello negro.

Mientras tanto los hombres comían y bebían ignorantes del plan de las hermanas para que la menor fornicara con uno de ellos, no podían imaginar que la historia de ese pueblo era en realidad mucho más cruel y oscura de lo que los habitantes de Ragako sabían y que el verdero monstruo, el más cruel y retorcido estaba justo debajo donde descansaban Hanji y Petra al acecho de ambas desde que las vio llegar sin que ellas lo supieran.

.

.

.

 **¿Funcionará el plan de Alicia?¿A quién de nuestros apuestos hombre elegirá para su salvación?** **¿Qué pasara con Hanji y Petra? ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo? ¿tangananica o tanganana? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Comentarios? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Pantaletas o tanga?**

 **Bueno disculpen lo corto del capítulo pero me quede un poco corta de ideas pero eso no logró mitigar mis ganas de escribir y querer publicar.**

 **Espero comentarios y que me sigan hasta el final**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Hola gente bonita de .**

 **Les advierto que este capítulo está un poco…fuerte, pero si son muy sensibles sáltense esa parte, pero si no les importa léanlo de todos modos, que conste que se los advertí. Pero en verdad espero que lo lean y que comenten porque estoy con una fea lesión en el cuello que en verdad me duele y me costó escribir en el notebook con un collarin.**

 **Así que lean, comenten y voten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El monstruo que dormía plácidamente bajó la iglesia principal de Ragako, en el fondo del subterráneo para ser exactos. Era una criatura de cuerpo humanoide fornido, media unos dos metros o quizás un poco más, de figura encorvada, extremidades larguiruchas, la piel entre gris y verde de aspecto viscoso y sucio, hocico y dientes caninos, de ojos pequeños con destellos rojos y vestía ropajes desgastados y sucios junto con una armadura oxidada.

Poseía una fuerza física descomunal y gran espíritu de lucha, pero no poseía honor ni orgullo en batalla, era rastrero y haría cualquier cosa por ganar y ni le importaba si su adversario era un experto en armas o un anciano indefenso incapaz de levantar una espada, moría igual en sus asquerosas garras.

Era un excelente guerrero pero no era precisamente inteligente, ni poseía poderes especiales, pero aquello lo compensaba con la brutalidad y fuerza inhumana.

No toleraba la luz del sol, no soportaba el bienestar, la alegría, la paz, ni las cosas bellas y luminosas, porque estos últimos le recordaba que nunca podría salir de su oscuridad, pues sentía gran rencor y envidia por todos los seres que podían vivir en las afueras.

Los de su raza eran carnívoros, comían de absolutamente todo aquello que se movía: animales, insectos, elfos, enanos, duendes, hadas, trolls, personas, etc. Incluso en casos de que no hubiera comida a la mano en que recurrían al canibalismo y se comían entre su propia gente, no les importaba el lugar, ni que criatura era, incluso a veces el estado de la carne (la verdad era que tenían hábitos alimenticios bastante poco higiénicos).

A pesar de todo esta peculiar y espeluznante criatura no era como aquella otra que si resultaba una amenaza para Ragako, desde hace años sin que el pueblo se diera cuenta de quién era el verdadero monstruo.

Petra despertó con una sed espantosa, ya era de noche y se encontraba más descansada por lo que quiso salir de la habitación para buscar algo de beber. Vio a Hanji dormida, sentada recargando su espalda junto a la puerta con una daga en la mano que estaba a punto de soltar, le pareció cómico y tierno verla con hilillo de saliva correr por su barbilla. La muchacha de cabello anaranjado se acercó a ella y con mucho esfuerzo logró despertarla un poco, Hanji seguía muy somnolienta así que cual muñeca de trapo se dejó levantar del suelo por Petra y caminó apoyada en la más bajita con los ojos entreabiertos por el sueño hasta la cama completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Petra le quitó las botas y la capa a su compañera de viaje para que durmiera más cómoda para luego irse a buscar agua, jugo o lo que fuera para calmar la sed, decidió que traería también una jarra al dormitorio por si Hanji también quería beber algo y por si le deba sed más tarde de nuevo.

Una vez fuera recorrió los pasillos buscando las escaleras, ya que suponía que la cocina estaría en el primer piso, se topó en cada piso con uno que otro religioso haciendo guardia en los pasillos y los que la vieron vagar por el convento la detenían para sermonearla y ordenarle que volviera a la cama.

-Vuelve a tu cama hija mía, una dama no debe pasearse a estas horas de noche fuera de su cama. Darás un mal ejemplo a las otras del género femenino. – Dijo el tercer monje con el que se había topado en esa noche. Aparentemente era todavía más pesado e inistente que encontraría esa noche.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que me dio sed y…

-La cena se sirve a una hora, mi niña, debes respetar los horarios del convento, reza y los dioses calmarán tu sed si tu oración es sincera y como buena sierva de las divinidades. – Interrumpió el hombre a Petra ¿Tanto era pedir un poco de agua?

-Con todo respeto, no entiendo porque no puedo ir a la cocina yo misma y llevarme algo de beber para mí y mis compañeros, estamos sedientos, no tocaremos la comida y me serviré yo sola.- Replicó Petra que ya tenía la garganta tan seca que no le importaba contradecir a uno de los hombres que le habían dado cama, techo y comida (aunque no había comido ningún bocado pero le habían ofrecido de cenar al grupo siempre y cuando estuviera en el horario).

-Niña, este convento tiene reglas que todos debemos seguir al estar bajo su techo y lo digo también por su reputación de dama ¿O es que acaso no le importa que se arruine más? Ya deja mucho que decir que dos mujeres viajen con un grupo de hombres y no estén casadas con ninguno de ellos.

-¿Eso qué significa? – Inquirió Petra que no entendía la mente malpensada de ese mojigato.

-Me refiero a que hemos siendo bastante comprensivos con otros viajeros con los qe nos hemos topado con fornicadores, bandidos y meretrices pero al igual que a ellos debo recordarles que los dioses son piadosos y perdonaran almas impías pero no permitirá que se manche territorio sagrado, exigimos respeto.

-¿Perdón? – ¿Ese hombre acababa de acusarla de ser una mujerzuela?

-No los conocemos a ustedes y no me puede asegurar que usted no ira a buscar el vino ceremonial porque tiene sed y entrará al cuarto de los hombres para…

-No tenemos ese tipo de relación, señor…

-¿En serio? – Dijo irónico el hombre que acercó la lámpara de aceite al bonito rostro de Petra para verla mejor, no confiaba en las mujeres, menos en las que eran bellas y se mostraran demasiado encantadoras, pues las veía como una tentación que despertaba las bajas pasiones de los hombres y más propensas a la vanidad y el egoísmo. Por ello el mismo sugirió que a las monjas del otro convento se les hiciera una cicatriz en el rostro a las más jóvenes y bonitas para que no tentaran a esos hombres solos y se dedicarán a la divinidad y no al culto de la belleza. - ¿Me dirás que soldados sin mujer no hacen nada con dos mujeres jovenes como única compañía femenina? – Dijo arrogante y enfadado con que una mocosa lo contradijera – Tu actitud altiva será castigada algún día, contradecir a un sacerdote en su propio hogar ¿A cuál de los hombres que te acompañan le perteneces?

-Yo no he…

-Señor – Interrumpió una voz femenina que Petra con alivio reconoció. – Disculpe a mi amiga y por escuchar su conversación, pero nuestras reputaciones siempre han estado intactas. – Bueno quizás la suya no fuera la mejor y Petra técnicamente no tenía reputación todavía pero podía asegurarle a ese hombre que no eran ningún par de zorras – Y yo sirvo también en el ejercito del rey Stefan Ackerman de Sina y le puedo asegurar que en nuestra convivencia hombres y mujeres hemos aprendido a respetarnos como compañeros.

-Vuelvan a su habitación ahora o todo el grupo será expulsado por su desobediencia e indisciplina. – Ordenó por última vez el enojado hombre.

\- Bien, de todos modos ya se me pasó la sed – Dijo Petra para acabar de una vez con esa conversación tan absurda que no hacía nada más que confundirla ¿Qué le importaba a ese hombre y a los de su comunidad lo que había entre sus piernas?

Se llevó a rastras a Hanji que probablemente se pondría a pelear con aquel hombre tan extraño e irritante para ella, no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que les quiso decir pero no iba a permitir que las siguiera acusando de ser unas rameras fornicadoras.

-Niña – Llamó el monje nuevamente – Tienes desabrochada la cinta de tu vestido, no puedes pasearte así por un lugar sagrado como una desvergonzada…

-Que no somos…- comenzó Hanji otra vez. Pero Petra la tironeo con fuerza para que la siguiera de vuelta a la habitación.

-Me lo arreglare cuando estemos en el cuarto, gracias por avisar. – El hombre siguió haciendo su vigía ignorando a las insolentes mujeres.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Petra? – Preguntó la morena a su compañera – Sabes que no podemos merodear a estas horas en el convento, es una de sus reglas.

\- Lo sé pero me moría de sed ¿Y si después tuviera ganas de ir al baño? No creí que fueran tan extremistas.

-Aunque sea me hubieras despertado para que te acompañara a buscar agua, la verdad es que hay algo muy extraño en este lugar y sobre todo con estos hombres.

-Bueno, la verdad si son algo extraños.

-¿Algo? Petra no sé si has estado en un convento alguna vez pero se supone que los hombres religiosos deben cumplir con un voto de pobreza, que sinceramente aquí no veo ¿Y has visto como es el pueblo? Dicen que las donaciones son para los necesitados pero con tantos gastos que usan para la mantención y ornato de este lugar dudo que les alcance para darles una cena decente a los pobres. – Le explico Hanji. – No es que este acusando a nadie pero es que me parece extraño. – La verdad es que Hanji de verdad pensaba que eran unos pesados hipócritas y encima unos pervertidos por como las miraron a ambas y las culpaban de alguna forma de su propia depravación. Eso último lo omitió para que Petra no se sintiera incomoda.

-Supongo que tendré aguantarme la sed para no tener que escuchar otra charla desagradable de un millón de cosas que no comprendo. – Se resignó la chica.

-Descuida, intentaremos ser más cuidadosas para llegar a la cocina y volver a la habitación antes de que se den cuenta. – Le sonrió Hanji conciliadora, Petra sonrió y pusieron en marcha su plan cual niñas traviesas a punto de cometer una travesura.

Bajaron con sumo sigilo para no ser vistas por los hombres que vigilaban en los pasillos. Llegaron finalmente a la oscura cocina y prendieron una lámpara de aceite para poder ver bien donde pisaban y si podían encontrar algo de beber. No encontraron nada más que vino y en verdad Hanji no estaba de ánimos para embriagarse, por lo tanto, decidieron ir al patio para buscar el pozo de agua y poder abastecerse. Demoraron un rato buscando en el amplio patio del convento que conectaba con el patio de la iglesia principal.

Ambas mujeres tomaron una cubeta de madera y la bajaron con la cuerda para llenarlo con agua, lo subieron tomaron un poco de agua recogiéndola con las manos, aprovecharon de refrescarse un poco el cuello también.

Mientras Petra seguía bebiendo la fresca agua que calmaba el ardor de su garganta seca, Hanji admiraba los alrededores del territorio del sacerdocio. Era un jardín bastante bello y amplio, le sorprendía los bien cuidado que estaba y los arreglos en él, al parecer todo lo que poseían aquellos hombres era puro lujo. Se preguntó si las monjas también tendrían esas comodidades.

La hechicera vio a la iglesia y notó un gran resplandor que salía de las ventanas, por temor a que las descubrieran y que una vez más les dieran aquel latoso monologo tomó a la más joven de la nuca y la hizo hincarse con ella bruscamente tras el pozo para esconderse, fue un movimiento tan brusco que el balde se resbalo de las manos de Petra.

-Debemos irnos con cuidado si nos descubren tendremos que soportar sus discursillos de mierda – Le dijo Hanji a Petra cuando esta iba a replicar por hacerla tirar el agua – y créeme que no estoy de humor. O podrían expulsarnos del convento y perdemos la estadía y los demás nos culparan.

-¿Era necesario ser tan brusca? – Preguntó Petra.

-Lo lamento – Rio nerviosa – A veces no controlo mi fuerza y…- Ninguna volvió a articular una palabra cuando de un solo golpe fueron derribadas inconscientes.

Hanji quedo semiconsciente cuando miro los pies de su atacante antes de caer en el sueño, solo recuerda ver unos zapatos de cuero fino y el borde de su túnica larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los tobillos de color negra. Volvió a golpearla de nuevo para asegurarse de que ninguna de las mujeres intentaría nada para poner resistencia.

Mientras tanto la orden de caballeros estaba ya por su cuarto plato y segunda pinta de cerveza.

-¿Qué entiende esa mocosa tonta cuando le digo que no más cervezas ni esta comida de mierda? Ni las podemos pagar.

-Tranquilo capitán, no hace mucho anocheció y es temprano todavía y como ya le dije sería una falta de respeto aceptar estos regalos. – Dijo Aurou a punto de darle un sorbo a la nueva cerveza.

-¿Qué te dije de beber? – Le retó Levi con la mirada asesina que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando veía insubordinación, Aurou agacho la mirada apenado y dejo la pinta de cerveza sobre la mesa – Se tardaron una eternidad en servir cada plato y encima nos quieren emborrachar quizás para qué.

-No tiene porque siempre pensar lo peor de la gente…la señora Hitch fue bastante buena con nosotros. – Dijo Gunther, completamente ignorante de lo que pasó entre ella y Petra la noche anterior

\- Nos emborrachó y despertamos tarde, no debe volver a pasas – Levi se molestó al recordarla, porque con ello recordaba que se fue su oportunidad de follar después de casi tres meses de celibato forzado. - ¿Dónde carajos está Erd? Ya se tardó demasiado.

-Él tenía que ir al baño y…

-¿Acaso le dio diarrea por esta comida de mierda que tiene el culo pegado en la letrina? Me importa un carajo si está cagando nos vamos.

-¿Y la cerveza? – Volvió a preguntar tímidamente Aurou al ver a su capitán levantarse de la silla.

-Bébansela antes de que baje y páguenle a la moza solo los platos que pedimos… lo demás dijo que era un regalo así que no permitan que les cobre de más.

Fue a la parte de atrás del negocio buscando los retretes, no encontró a Erd por ningún lado, se dio una vuelta por la taberna buscando al rubio, pero considerando que un rubio alto y con coleta tan chistosa era fácil de encontrar decidió preguntar a la gente si lo había visto salir a algún lado.

Un borracho señalo gesticulando (el pobre no podía más de lo ebrio que estaba) a la escalera, lo cual extraño mucho al hombre de cabello negro.

Decidió subir a la escalera y revisando sin un gramo de respeto se dio cuenta de que la parte de arriba del negocio servía de hogar para la familia dueña de ese lugar.

-¿Y usted qué hace aquí? – Preguntó una de las chicas que atendía la taberna junto a su hermana, la de pelo castaño y senos grandes.

-Busco a uno de mis hombres. – Dijo sin pena ni vergüenza el hombre.

-Este piso es nuestra casa ¡Larguese! – Quiso echarlo y como para su desgracia ese caballero no toleraba ese tipo de comportamiento la empujó a un lado y se fue a la puerta que la joven estaba cuidando.

No se esperaba lo que encontró, para nada, pues efectivamente Erd estaba dentro de ese dormitorio, pero no estaba solo, pues se encontraba sentado en la cama con Alicia encima de él con la parte superior del vestido bajada en su cintura y la parte inferior arremangada hasta los muslos, con la cara de Erd en medio de sus senos desnudos.

-¡Ca- capitán! – Exclamó Erd nervioso, poniéndose de pie enseguida provocando que la chica en su regazo cayera al suelo.

-¡Salga de nuestro dormitorio degenerado! – Gritó Magdalena jalando a Levi para que saliera de la habitación y así su hermana pudiera comenzar lo suyo con Erd.

-Lo-lo lamento mucho señor yo iba a refrescarme y…- El pobre Erd sudaba frío ante la molesta mirada de su capitán. A Levi le daba igual si sus hombres cogían o no, pero con el dinero que llevaban encima no podían pagarle de momento a una prostituta y debían gastarlo solo en el viaje.

-No tenemos tiempo ni dinero para esto Erd y lo sabes, baja ahora que nos largamos – Dijo Levi más sereno, miró por un momento a la chica que estaba en el suelo apenada cubriéndose los pechos y con la cara roja cual cereza.

-Pero es que yo…

-Oiga mi hermana no es una puta. –Saltó Magdalena para defender a Alicia.

-No iba a cobrarle en serio… - Se quiso defender la más joven.

-Me da igual, mañana nos levantamos temprano, acomódate el pantalón y nos vamos.

\- Pero capitán si quiere yo voy luego y…

-No hay luego Erd, los sacerdotes cierran en una hora

-Pero es que…

-Ay, Erd si yo me puedo aguantar tú también puedes, yo pensé que eras más disciplinado…

-Puede quedarse en mi habitación esta noche…no me molesta – Interrumpió Alicia intentando no sonar tan desesperada.

-No puedo asegurarme que no intentaras sacarle dinero…

-Que mi hermana no es…

-Capitán la verdad es que yo…

-Puedes follar en el pueblo siguiente si seguimos vivos lo prometo, carajo no pensé que fueras tan…

-¡Pero si yo nunca he…! – Se calló Erd antes de terminar al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelarle uno de sus más íntimos secretos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Levi interesado al ver esa reacción.

-Yo…nada. – Dijo nervioso el pobre ante la mirada severa de su capitán.

-Me voy a cabrear mucho si no me dices que coño pasa aquí..

-Soy casto – Respondió en un susurro.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Levi – No te oigo si balbuceas asi…

-Nunca he estado con una mujer. – Dijo más alto para sorpresa de las dos mujeres dentro de la habitación y su capitán ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan apuesto, fuerte y de su posición era todavía casto?

-¿Es en serio? – Inquirió Levi sin poder creérselo – Pero tienes ya veintiséis años y eres uno de los mejores caballeros de la orden…

-¿Ni siquiera pagando pudiste? – Se rio Magdalena seguida por Alicia.

-Cállense – Levi no iba a permitir que ese para de ofrecidas se burlaran de su subordinado.

-Bu- bueno yo la verdad nunca he tenido mucho dinero y nunca he tenido novia, me gustan las mujeres pero no hay una chica que me interese mucho dentro del ejército y bueno he estado muy ocupado y normalmente no pienso mucho en el sexo pero desde que se acabo la pócima de la señorita Hanji las ganas ya se están haciendo insoportables y bueno Alicia es bonita y no sé si llegaremos vivos del viaje así que…

-Entiendo – Dijo Levi comprensivo.

La verdad es que parte de la verdad era que quería guardarse para la linda chica de la taberna a la que iba en Sina a apostar que todos llamaban Ginny, algo increíblemente difícil y que solo soportó hasta ese día, pues para su desgracia nadie le aseguraba que Ginny esperaría por el sí ni era su novia. A diario lo atormentaba la idea de volver a Sina enterarse de que se había casado con otro maldiciendo su estúpida timidez frente a ella, solo ella lo hacía sentirse así. – Pero si te quedas hoy vendremos a buscarte apenas amanezca y me importa una mierda si están en plena faena. – Se dirigió a ambas hermanas – Si vuelven a reírse de mi subordinado hundiré su mierda de negocio. – Volvió a dirigirse Erd – No le diré a nadie de tu virginidad y que el padre de las mocosas no te vea.- Salió de la habitación junto a Magdalena de la habitación.

-Gracias señor – Dijo Erd medio avergonzado pero un poco más aliviado.

Levi se sentía celoso de la suerte de Erd, pero al menos uno de sus subordinados se quitaría el estrés y de una buena vez conocería lo maravilloso del cuerpo femenino. Se preguntó si debería conseguirles mujeres a Gunther y Aurou igual de dispuestas para calmar las urgencias de unos cansados y nobles caballeros, pero descartó la idea, pues nadie tenía tanta suerte (solo Erd ese día) y no podía pasarse la noche buscando damas de compañía y menos pagar una.

Bajando por las escaleras alguien jaló de su manga.

-¿Es cierto que son del ejercito? - Preguntó Magdalena - ¿De cuál son? ¿Quiénes son?

-Me llamo Levi y somos todos de Sina – La verdad no quería a otra loca admiradora corriendo tras él, sabía que su fama lo precedía por los tres grandes reino pero suplicó para que la chica no supiera nada de las historias que se contaban de él.

-¿Eres el capitán Levi? ¿Es en serio? – Mierda, ella si sabía de él.

Alicia lo jalo con rapidez al patio de su casa.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Escúcheme por favor señor que esto es importante. – Suplicó la chica – Eeste pueblo esta maldito…hay una bestia horrible que nos asecha desde hace mucho arruina la tierra, asesina la gente, mata al ganado y casi nos lleva a la ruina. Los únicos que pueden enfrentarlos se supone son los sacerdotes que consiguieron el poder de los dioses. Pero ese poder solo lo consiguen si a ellos ofrecemos a lso doce corderos sacros.

-¿Qué coño son los doce corderos sacros?

-Es un grupo de seis muchachos castos y seis jóvenes vírgenes entre catorce y veinte año elegidos cada tres años. Ellos son ofrecidos a los dioses como pago para mantener a las bestias a la raya, pero yo no creo que hagan algo real para acabar con esta bestia en definitiva y detener los sacrificios humanos de una vez por todas, no sé qué es lo que pasa pero sé que los sacerdotes ya no pueden hacer realmente nada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque si ellos no pueden ayudarnos, confió en que su equipo si podrá. Se lo suplico por favor no quiero ver más niños con la voluntad dañada como para dejarse hacer cual ganado. Mi hermana fue seleccionada para el sacrificio hace tres años y ella teme morir, por eso ahora le está ofreciendo su pureza a su subordinado – La chica comenzó a sollozar – Una chica no debería yacer con un hombre por temor a su vida, su primera vez debiera ser con el hombre que ama pero ya no podemos darnos ese lujo. – La chica miro al imperturbable hombre – Sabemos de su reputación capitán Levi y en verdad lamento mucho haberlo ofendido y ser tan atrevida. Pero necesitamos su ayuda….¡le daremos lo que sea! Dinero, comida, una mejor estadía…incluso una mujer que le guste – Tomó la mano del hombre y la puso en su seno. Lo sintió grande y firme, incluso el pezón duro a través de la tela.

-Tenemos suficiente ¿Y en serio crees que voy a arreisgar la vida de mis hombres por follar contigo? – La verdad es que si se le antojaba mucho acostarse con esa mujer atractiva y desesperada para calmar sus urgencias, pero la vida de sus subordinados era mucho más importante. – Tengo suficiente lidiando con una loca de mierda y a una mocosa tonta esperando en el convento y tengo que llegar alla para partir mañana.

-¿Viene con mujeres? – Inquirió curiosa la chica.

-No, solo una solterona y una mocosa.

-¿La denominada mocosa…es bonita?

 _Si_

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Le pertenece ella a usted o a uno de los hombres que lo acompaña?

\- No hay ese tipo de relación dentro del grupo.

-Entonces le aviso ahora que cuando se enteren que uno de los doce corderos sacros ya no es puro, buscaran un reemplazo y en este caso de be ser una virgen bella. – Dijo la chica – Cuando vieron que yo ya no era virgen buscaron la misma noche del sacrificio por todo el pueblo a otra joven pura y hermosa ¿ Cree que no aprovecharan la oportunidad si ya tienen a un reemplazo bajo su techo?

\- Estas exagerando…

-¡Vi a esos depravados revisando entre las piernas de niñas de catorce años e incluso novicias! ¿Crees que no les harán nada a las mujeres que los acompañan si tienen que "cumplir con su deber"?

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro, Petra despertaba lentamente en un lugar sin luz, sintió a Hanji dormida a su lado e intentó levantarla pero entonces escucho unos ruidos extraños que provenían al otro lado de la puerta que estaba cercana a ella. Como curiosa que era vio para su horror que se encontraba dentro de la iglesia y en el lugar de las misas se estaba desatando una frenética orgia en la que reconoció a algunos religiosos que no se quitaron su hábito penetrando con potencia a jovencitas desnudas de su edad o quizás menores que estaban en los huesos, sucias y si luz en la mirada, mientras que veían a otros sacerdotes sodomizando a muchachos en el mismo estado que las muchachas excepto que estos se veía que aún eran unos niños, sin expresión en sus rostros esperando la muerte desde hace tres años sin más fe en esas figuras sagradas que representaban ángeles y divinidades en el altar frente a ellos.

.

.

.

 **Bueno cmo dijeron en un grandioso anime titulado Inuyasha: "Los monstruos más terribles son aquellos con apariencia humana".**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora con Hanji y Petra? ¿Podrán Levi y compañía salvar a las chicas? ¿Erd por fin perderá su virginidad? ¿Alguien me invita un helado por favor? ¿Arriba o abajo?**

 **Lamento mucho si las ilusione y las hice pensar que Levi y Petra por fin harían cosas para mayores de dieciocho.**

 **Me costó la parte final porque no me gusta la violación y mucho menos si es a menores, pero como ya sabemos cada día cuesta más encontrar a un cura que no sea un hipócrita depravado. No es que crea que todos son así pero por desgracia la degeneración a existido dentro de la iglesia desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que más me encabrona es que sea con menores que no se pueden defender. Recuerden que en la edad media hubo una gran cantidad de abusos por parte de los poderosos y no me refiero solo al derecho a pernada.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí, nos leemos luego.**

 **Bye**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola gente feliz de fanfiction. Un millón de gracias por todos los que se preocuparon de mi pobre cuello, ya no me duele tanto como antes así que se puede decir que estoy bien muchas gracias.**

 **Aquí tenemos capítulo nuevo, espero lean y comenten por favor**

.

.

.

El primer ataque de la bestia fue hace cincuenta años en una fría noche de invierno. Mató, mutiló y torturó a los habitantes de Ragako, destruyó sus hogares, se comió el ganado y arruino los cultivos.

Los caballeros, soldados y cualquiera que pudiera blandir un arma no pudieron hacer mucho contra el ejercitó que estaba bajo el mando de tan siniestra criatura, pero de lo entretenidos que estaban en medio de esa gloriosa matanza no se dieron cuenta de que el amanecer se acercaba y los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacer yagas en la piel de esas criaturas intolerantes a la luz del sol, emprendieron la retirada dejando anonadada a la gente expectante que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pues al ser desconocedoras de la naturaleza de esas peculiares bestias no sabían de su debilidad.

En la búsqueda de un refugio para ese horrible ejército, varios murieron dejando solo al líder, pues sus subordinados aunque eran de la misma especie al no ser de raza pura eran un tanto más débiles. El líder de esa horda encontró la iglesia, específicamente la puerta que daba a las catacumbas cuando intentaba resguardarse de la luz solar entre los árboles.

Pasaron los días, y el monstruo empezó a aburrirse en su cautiverio, ya no sentía hambre (pues los de su especie solo necesitaban alimentarse de un buen festín de carne cada tres años, el resto del tiempo podían sobrevivir a base de insectos) pero las ansias de matar se hicieron presentes, enojado con el sol y con esas personas.

El monstruo iba a escapar hasta que en medio de que saliera se encontró con los sacerdotes que habían escuchado ruidos extraños desde el sótano cuando estaban en misa, se espantaron al reconocer al monstruo que había atacado al pueblo, pero la bestia al no ser inteligente vio las antorchas de los sacerdotes sostenidas en sus manos y la intensa luz lo hizo confundir el fuego con el sol. Olvidando su fiereza, la criatura se echó para atrás como método de protección.

Los sacerdotes, una vez superado el horror inicial, se extrañaron al ver la actitud del atacante de Ragako, se atrevieron a acercarse con las antorchas vieron como el monstruo comenzó a suplicar por su vida y que se llevaran al sol lejos de él y que lo dejaran quedarse. Dejaron la catacumba y las altas autoridades del monasterio hablaron del problema, por la descripción del monstruo el prior del convento, como hombre culto que era, investigó sobre la bestia en diferentes libros prohibidos sobre criaturas fantásticas, seres mágicos y bestias demoniacas. Una vez recogida toda la información, convocó a una reunión para informarles a los sacerdotes que el monstruo se trataba nada más y nada menos que un orco (1).

Les dio toda la información de estas criaturas a los sacerdotes (la poca que había, pues no se había investigado todo sobre los orcos) y las definió simplemente como monstruos sin mente inteligente pero sumamente peligrosos intolerantes a la luz del sol por lo que pudo verificar cuando lo encontraron en el subterráneo, no tenían idea de cómo se reproducían (ya que no existían orcos femeninos así que no sabían cómo es que llegaron tantos a Ragako), eran violentos, expertos en armas y gozaban de comer la carne de cualquier ser vivo incluso recurrían a veces al canibalismo, solo necesitan presas grandes cada tres años.

Intentaron nuevamente quisieron expulsar al monstruo para que la luz del sol lo terminara de destruir, pero al resistirse de aquella manera que termino por matar a seis sacerdotes, finalmente el aterrado y astuto prior y líder de todos los religiosos termino por hacer un trato con el orco.

Los sacerdotes le darían carnes jóvenes y frescas cada tres años sin falta a cambio le darían refugio cuanto quisiera pero debía dejar vivir a los sacerdotes y dejar al pueblo en paz, solo devoraría lo que los religiosos les dieran. Por desgracia los sacerdotes, no creyeron que podrían darle de comer animales viejos, pues a los orcos les da igual de que sea la carne y en qué estado se encuentre y decidieron darle de comer lo mejor de lo mejor, humanos jóvenes en la plena flor de la vida.

El prior tuvo que inventar toda una historia sobre que el ejército eran demonios enviados de la tierra de Lilith para destruir, que solo las divinidades podría darles el poder a hombres de fe, pero que debían hacer una ofrenda de su la fe de los habitantes de Ragako, con eso comenzaron la mentira de los doce corderos sacros.

Pero mientras esperaban los jóvenes su destino, al tener de cerca los sacerdotes tener que convivir con una juventud tan bella el voto de castidad se hacía cada vez más pesado para aquellos, en especial en el prior y los sacerdotes mayores. Al descubrir que era mentira que al monstruo de las catacumbas le daba igual el estado en que se encontrara su presa o la calidad de persona que era, terminaron por sucumbir ante sus más oscuros deseos, y así fue como convirtieron a esos grupos de jóvenes en sus esclavos, manteniéndolos ocultos pro esos tres años sometidos a constantes abusos y vejaciones por parte de los sacerdotes, que para ellos era como una purga cada mes en la que no solo se desahogaban sexualmente.

Había torturas de varios tipos para provocar dolor y sufrimiento que provocaban un extraño placer en los perpetradores para los jóvenes, la excusa era que merecían un castigo por caer en la vanidad provocada por sus hermosos rostros y provocarlos de manera tal que los hacían caer en los pecados de la carne y contradictoriamente los engañaban para hacerles creer que a través de la fornicación podrían purificarse para ser dignos para ofrecerse a los dioses.

Después de un tiempo los jóvenes perdían toda esperanza, toda lógica y solo esperaban día tras día la muerte, ya no les interesaba servir más a los dioses, sino que esperaban la muerte día tras día, hasta que esta al fin llegaba al tercer año para que los arrojaran al subterráneo para alimentar con su carne al orco y entonces llegaba otros doce corderos sacros y el ciclo se repetía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los sacerdotes dejaron de preocuparse por lo que pasaba en el subterráneo cuando dejaban a los doce corderos sacros caer dentro de esas catacumbas y francamente no les importaba más.

Nadie sospechaba que el orco usaba los huesos de sus victima para mezclarlos con barro y su propia sangre para así hacer a otro de su especie, pues ese era su único método de expandir a los de su raza al no haber hembras con las cuales reproducirse recurrían a construir a otros como ellos, más débiles que el orco original pero seguían siendo fuertes en comparación a un humano normal y con las mismas ansias de destruir.

El orco al no ser tan inteligente y al estar tanto tiempo encerrado perdió la noción del tiempo y ya no podía distinguir cuando era de día o cuando de noche, pero estaba determinado a salir algún día con el numeroso ejército que estaba por nacer.

Mientras tanto los sacerdotes descubrieron el pecado de la codicia y junto con el pago de los doce corderos sacros se aumentó el impuesto destinado a la iglesia, pero alegando con el pretexto de que ellos eran los que los defendían del monstruo debían tener una mejor mantención del edificio que eles servía de hogar y además de dinero para los pobres y mendigos que al final solo iban para complacer sus caprichos. Cada año el impuesto subía un poco hasta que un día decidieron los del poblado no pagar más y después de eso hubo un gran incendio en el pueblo y los sacerdotes les achacaron de que fue un castigo divino por no dar sus bienes a los más necesitados, como gente ignorante y temerosa de la divinidad les creyeron y nunca imaginaron que el mismo prior mando a incendiar a escondidas las casas.

Ese pueblo se iba secando de a poco y lo que una vez fue un pueblo alegre y próspero se volvió solo una deprimente sombra de lo que fue mientras que el convento y la iglesia crecían en lujo y prosperidad, haciendo que su belleza exterior opacase y contrastara enormemente con el poblado pero en el interior estaba mucho más podrida que un matadero.

Petra descubrió la historia secreta de Ragako de una de las peores formas en las que pudo haberlo verlo, y ahí estaba mirando impactada el obsceno espectáculo privado, los ojos le escocían, el estómago se hacía nudos, podía sentir la amarga bilis subir por su garganta y que el pecho se le oprimía dolorosamente ¿Se puede desear llorar y vomitar al mismo tiempo? Al parecer Petra estaba segura de que si al ver a esos pobres jóvenes en aquel lamentable estado siendo sometidos con tal crueldad por hombres que habían jurado ante las divinidades cumplir con sus votos de pureza y servir al prójimo. El pueblo confiaba en ellos, le habían confiado ciegamente a sus hijos ignorantes de esa horrenda verdad.

Vio que terminaron con dos muchachas que dejaron tiradas en el suelo cubiertas de mugre y los fluidos de los hombres que se aprovecharon de ellas, apenas podían moverse y las levantaron bruscamente para abrir una trampilla y arrojarlas a un agujero, Petra no podía aun sospechar si quiera que había en el subterráneo y asquearía más cuando se enterara.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí._ Se dijo Petra, al ver que rápidamente lanzaban a los demás jóvenes desnudos y a pesar de que no los conocía lo lamentó pero no haría el cambio llorar por ellos, ya era muy tarde para ellos. Intentó ser lo más silenciosa para despertar a Hanji que de a poco abría los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hanji sobándose la lastimada cabeza, le dolía como el demonio.

-Shhh…No hagas ruido tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora ¿Puedes caminar?

-Si pero ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-Las viajeras han despertado. – Las sorprendió una voz al entrar a la bodega donde las habían encerrado, era el mismo sacerdote que las había recibido en el convento, sudado y arreglándose la túnica. Tomó a Hanji del cuello y la acercó a su rostro furioso. - ¿Qué tanto vieron?

-¿Ver qué maldito sádico? – Hanji al ser más fuerte que aquel hombre se soltó de su agarre.

-¡No hemos visto nada! – Mintió Petra, todavía con el shock en el rostro después de lo que había visto.

-Las vimos merodeando por los jardines a horas que no corresponden. – Dijo otra voz más potente, era un hombre robusto y grande, el prior y máxima autoridad entre esa comunidad de depravados. – Como curiosas que sois las del género femenino y mentirosas también, no puedo fiarme de vosotras.

-Que no vimos nada…- Hanji no termino por la bofetada que le volteo el rostro y le hizo una herida por el filo de la joya que adornaba el anillo que portaba el prior.

\- Ustedes mujeres, sois incapaces de obedecer y respetar la voluntad divina, pecáis con sus impúdicas formas y maneras, tentando a los buenos hombres para confundirlos mientras que vosotras se regodean en lo que consiguen de los hombres ingenuos que caen en tentación. – Iluminó a ambas mujeres con su lámpara y las examinó en un tiempo corto. Hanji ya era una mujer adulta pasándose de los veinte y casi entrando a los treinta, una solterona dirían muchos porque no portaba alianza pero todavía tenía encanto y atractivo como para llamar la atención de los sacerdotes aunque sus lentes y su cabello mal peinado intentaran ocultarlo. Mientras que Petra era más joven por nueve años, su rostro joven, piel inmaculada y cuerpo menudo eran suficiente para hacerla una digna miembro de los doce corderos sacros.

-Tranquilas niñas ambas serán salvadas si dejan que nosotros las purifiquemos, pero antes debemos saber si han pecado. – Ni Hanji ni Petra entendieron que significaba eso, pero por la manera en que lo dijo no sonaba nada bien.

-Nosotras no hemos hecho nada – Volvió a defenderse Hanji.

-Bien ¿No te importa que lo verifiquemos antes entonces cierto? – Preguntó el hombre cuando de repente cuatro hombres agarraron por los brazos a Hanji y a Petra.

Ambas mujeres pusieron resistencia con uñas y dientes, Petra mordió la mano del hombre que la sujetaba y Hanji le piso el pie con fuerza a uno y le dio un gran golpe en la ingle, cogió su morral buscando algo que las salvara rápido mientras que corrían a la salida que estaba cerrada, pero entonces las volvieron a agarra desde atrás. Se retorcían entre los brazos de esos hombres, Hanji fue más difícil de someter porque además de ser hechicera y médica era también perteneciente al ejército, pero el prior la agarró de las piernas, mientras que Petra miraba también recostada a la fuerza en el suelo.

Mientras que el prior intentaba subir el vestido que portaba Hanji que no paraba de lanzar patadas e improperios, Petra se debatía entre si usar sus poderes o no. Podía salvarse ella si lograba escabullirse del agarre de su captor sin usar sus poderes, pero eso significaría dejar a Hanji a su suerte.

Petra se había prometido a sí misma no ponerse en evidencia ante nadie y ayudar a Hanji significaría darles pruebas para que esos puercos la quemaran viva o algo peor.

El prior había logrado subir la tela dejando al descubierto las piernas de Hanji y ella comenzó a gritar por clemencia, ya había perdido la calma totalmente y el valor por rogar en vez de grítale insultos al degenerado que llevaba sus manos a sus calzones. Y Petra seguía debatiéndose, si bien la había ayudado mucho y era una persona agradable y buena, pero ¿Era en verdad su amiga? Solo la había conocido hace ya un mes, no la conocía tan bien como para proclamarla su verdadera amiga y sentía a veces que le ocultaba cosas ¿Por qué exponerse por ella?

El prior ya le había sacado la ropa interior a Hanji e intentaba con gran esfuerzo abrir sus piernas. Mientras que los que la tenían sujeta de los brazos golpeaban su cara y estomago para que se relajara y se dejara hacer.

-Solo es un revisión maldita zorra ¿Es qué temes que confirme que eres una verdadera mujerzuela impúdica? – Justo antes de que pudiera tocar la parte más íntima de la hechicera, sintió el frio dolor de un cuchillo perforar en su hombro, provocándole gritos de dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué..?! – Exclamó el hombre al ver a Petra de pie, el captor de esta en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor sin un brazo bañado en sangre y una mirada de ira adornando su rostro.

Los otros dos hombres miraron anonadados a la chica que en breve les hizo un corte en el cuello a cada uno, únicamente usando la mirada les infringió esa herida que los terminó matando.

-Brujería – Dijo el prior retorciéndose de dolor en el piso mirando a la chica que hace segundos considero angelical como si un ser demoniaco estuviera frente a él. – Tú no tienes salvación ¡zorra demoniaca! – Le mostró la imagen sagrada que colgaba en su cuello creyendo que la espantaría pero ella simplemente golpeo su mano y dispuesta a cortarle la garganta fijó su vista en el cuello del hombre y concentro su energía y pre visualizo al hombre desangrándose por la herida para lanzar el hechizo, cuando de pronto un hombre la agarró desde atrás y puso una bolsa en su cabeza, distrayendo su ataque e impidiendo que pudiera hacer otros si no podía ver a donde atacar.

-Tírala a las catacumbas – Ordenó el prior.

-Pero esta joven no a…

-La perra debe morir y volver al infierno al cual pertenece. – Hanji Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al Prior y no lo dejo continuar, pues al golpearlo con una estatuilla fea que guardaban por ahí en la bodega lo terminó matando.

El sacerdote que sostenía a Petra la soltó de lo asustado que estaba y al verse libre si quito la bolsa de la cabeza para hacer un movimiento con la mano y exprimir el aire provocando que el hombre quedara inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Hanji al tomar su bolsa nuevamente y ambas salieron de la bodega, Petra olvidó que los demás sacerdotes estaban ahí y ellos se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le han hecho al prior? – Preguntó uno de los sacerdotes más jóvenes

-Los han dañado ¡Pecadoras miserables! – Gritó otro.

-Debemos purificarlas.

Petra y Hanji de pronot se vieron rodeadas, dispuestas a atacar a pesar de que no sabían cómo. Hanji solo tenía algunas pócimas que servían como atacantes sin tener que hacer que alguien las bebiera, como polvos y humo, y su daga. Mientras que Petra solo podía atacar a una persona a la vez y con ataques simples, pero cualquier cosa también contaba con una daga.

No sabían qué demonios harían pero se negaban a no dar batalla y preferían la muerte antes que ser sometidas por aquellos cerdos depravados.

Entonces un estruendo se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver que un caballo había saltado por la ventana rompiendo el hermoso vidrio pintado, con su jinete estaba erguido orgulloso y temible encima de este.

-¿Qué coño creen que hacen? – Dijo el hombre fríamente y sin mucha expresividad.

Los otros dos que lo acompañaban entraron por la ventana rota también en sus caballos.

-Insensato ¡Has profanado la casa de lo sagrado! – Gritó el más viejo del grupo de religiosos.

-No abrían la puta puerta y hacen mucho ruido para ser religiosos. – Un sacerdote intentó golpearlo con un candelero muy alto en la cabeza, pero Levi reaccionó a tiempo y sin inmutarse sacó la espada y detuvo el ataque con esta. – No me gusta agredir a religiosos así que denme a las mujeres y no les hare nada.

-Estas pecadoras asesinaron al prior ¡Deben ser castigadas por los males que han traído aquí!

-Si están con ellas deberán también recibir el castigo de los dioses.

-Hablan mucho y me aburren. – Levi le hizo un corte sin matar al hombre que obstruía el paso para extender su mano a Petra que estaba a punto de tomarla cuando uno de los sacerdotes puso una antorcha en el rostro del caballo negro de Levi haciéndolo espantar y levantarse en sus dos patas, Levi al intentar calmarlo solo hizo que diera una paso en falso hacia atrás para caer en la trampilla que todavía estaba abierta y cayendo Levi junto a su corcel. Gunther y Aurou reaccionaron para ayudarlo a subir pero los monjes aprovecharon su distracción para tirarlos de una patada al subterráneo. Y todos cayeron a la guarida del orco.

En medio de la oscuridad, Levi intentó ponerse en pie a duras penas, se había lastimado un poco pero podía mantenerse en pie, su caballo no tuvo la misma suerte desgraciadamente. Levi no podía ver al pobre animal pero sabía que estaba mal y lo único que pudo hacer por el que había sido su fiel compañera desde hace bastante tiempo en las batallas era acariciar su cabeza en un vano intento de reconfortar a esa hermosa yegua negra.

Aurou y Gunther lograron llegar al capitán con algo de dificultad por la casi inexistente luz de aquel lugar, le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero este los hizo callar cuando se escuchó un extraño ruido, un llanto y el sonido de un animal comiendo. No imaginaban que el monstruo oculto en el subterráneo de la iglesia estaba a unos metros de ellos comiéndose a sus presas pedazo por pedazo, a cada uno de esos desafortunados jovencitos los asesinó de un garrotazo que les dio como golpe final para despedirse del mal destino en el que había acabado su vida. El orco había visto a sus nuevas potenciales presas y se regocijo de gusto al ver que tendría más para su ejército y más alimento para él.

Los tres hombres sintieron el olor de la sangre, mugre y demás cosas fétidas, pero lo que más les inquietaba era el llanto y el sonido de la carne desgarrarse para masticar. Estaban preocupados por no poder ver, solo podían estar seguros de que estaban en una catacumba con un ente no humano y varios otros que no durarían mucho en esta vida.

Hanji y Petra vieron impotentes como los caballeros cayeron por la trampilla, trataron de ir a la trampilla para ver si estaban bien, pero fueron retenidas por los sacerdotes que estaban todavía pendientes de ellas. Hanji se puso a la defensiva sosteniendo su daga, dispuesta a atacar a quien fuera para salvarse, Petra también se puso en posición de ataque ya que se había puesto en evidencia de Hanji no hacía falta esconder sus poderes.

Un par de sacerdotes tomaron candelabros de pie muy altos para golpearlas, uno se fue encima de Hanji y esta, en un rápido movimiento, logró esquivarlo para tomar e fierro para acercar al hombre y clavarle certeramente su arma en la yugular, lo empujó de inmediato cuando vio a otro con intenciones de atacarla con una antorcha pero ella le cortó la mano haciéndolo soltar el fuego para luego apuñalarlo en el corazón.

Petra en cambio concentró todas sus energías para defenderse, hizo explotar los ojos de uno, le cortó la garganta a otro y logró por primera vez dirigir un ataque a dos personas a la vez cuando esas dos personas quisieron atacar a Hanji por la espalda y entonces ella extendió su mano derecha mirando a los dos hombres con rabia para estrujarla en el aire y ahorcarlos a ambos.

Levi, Gunther y Aurou se planteaban que hacer para poder salir de alii, debía haber una salida, de eso estaban seguros o por lo menos querían creerlo. Al no poder ver bien aquello que estaba comiendo frente a ellos, decidieron guardar absoluto silencio para tantear alguna puerta, escalera o cualquier indicio de salida cuando escucharon que la criatura dejó de comer.

Fue de sorpresa cuando de pronto se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de Gunther, el orco le había agarrado del hombro con sus dientes, dispuesto a comerse su carne.

Por la cercanía Levi pudo distinguir al menos una sombra ante él que intentaba devorar a su subordinado, agarró su espada y con destreza la enterró en el costado del monstruo, que aún tenía un pedacito de la carne de Gunther entre los colmillos pero por lo menos lo había soltado.

Comenzó así una pelea a oscuras en la que Levi estaba resultando bastante herido, no porque el contrincante fuera demasiado poderoso y fuerte para él, sino que la falta de luz era un factor importante, pero se negaba a no dar la pelea. Se escucharon extraños ruidos, como bostezos y más gruñidos. Los cuerpos que el orco había formado en base a huesos, barro y su propia sangre despertaron, eran semiorcos recién nacidos y con hambre de carne fresca.

Levi de una patada logro derribar a su contrincante al escuchar a Aurou en problemas por culpa de esos neófitos, una vez estando en el suelo le clavó su espada en el pecho creyendo que se la enterró en el corazón de tal manera que lo atravesó y clavo al suelo. Se dirigió a ayudar a Aurou y a Gunther (pues este estaba totalmente indefenso por la herida), sacó su daga de su cinturón y dio la orden de atacar para sacar a su subordinado de su horror. Pelearon lo mejor que pudieron, no eran bestias tan fuertes como el orco original pero sin poder ver bien era fácil que se lastimaran y que les llegara uno que otro mordisco.

Nadie sabría qué hubiera pasado si Hanji no se hubiera acercado a la trampilla para arrojar uno de sus frascos especiales al subterráneo para que al tocar el suelo se formara mágicamente una gran hoguera que se extendía hasta el techo, iluminando a esas feas criaturas. Y al tener visión de sus contrincantes se fueron los caballeros encima de ellos, que al confundir el fuego con el sol se espantaron y se hicieron ovillos en el suelo, murieron un total de veintisiete semiorcos mientras que su líder estaba ya clavado en el suelo horrorizado por la espantosa luz.

Una vez todas las criaturas en el suelo e inmóviles, los tres hombres buscaron con la mirada como subir y se encontraron con la escalera que daba a la salida de la trampilla, Subieron llevando con mucho cuidado a Gunther, cuya herida era más grave que las que portaban Levi y Aurou, Vieron que las chicas se habían encargado bien de los sacerdotes, estaban un poco adoloridas por os golpes que se ganaron por parte de los supuestos hombre de fe. La mitad de los que estaban en ese lugar huyeron y los que no participaron en la orgia de esa noche dormían plácidamente en el convento sin imaginar la masacre llevada cabo en la iglesia de Ragako.

Estaban revisando la herida de Gunher, que en ese momento era prioridad, cuando Petra no notó que el horrible orco se había desclavado la espada del pecho y subió por la escalera escapando del supuesto sol, cuando vio a los sabrosos humanos con la guardia baja y agotados no resistió la tentación de irse sobre Petra quien al voltear no pudo pensar en ningún hechizo por lo cansada y sorprendida. No llego a morderla porque Levi se interpuso, haciendo caer a Petra al suelo con el encima aguantándose la herida que le había hecho en el hombro derecho. Estaba por arrancarle un brazo cuando Petra, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban (pues usar sus poderes en más de una persona a la vez era algo nuevo para ella y no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes para atacar, por lo cual estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente) hizo explotar sus ojos, el dolor fue tal que el orco soltó a Levi y en un rápido movimiento, Levi se volteó para enterrarle el cuchillo en el cráneo con todas sus fuerzas para que el monstruo se desplomaba en el suelo.

Levi volvió a mirar a bajo de él a la chica que había intentado proteger con su propio cuerpo, se había desmayado debajo de su cuerpo.

 _¿Yo soy el que casi pierde el jodido brazo y ella es la que pierde el conocimiento?_

-Tch…Mocosa debilucha. – Pensó en voz alta.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué suscedera ahora con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Gunther se recuperará? ¿Erd se quedó para que le hagan el favor de quitarle la virginity? ¿Ahora Petra que hará al haberse puesto en evidencia como bruja? ¿Quieren celebración post batalla? ¿ Levi seguras todo el día encima de Petra o te vamos a tenr que sacar nosotras para que siga la historia? ¿Comentarios? ¿sugerencias? ¿Teorias locas?**

 **Lo sabran todo cuando se me ocurrar subir el siguiente capítulo**

 **jejeje**

 **bye**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Hola gente bonita de aquí está el capítulo…contiene…ehh… contiene…bueno ni yo sé qué coño contiene y eso que lo escribí, pero se recomienda discreción por favor.**

 **Lean y comenten por favor.**

.

.

.

Hanji puso de su "componere" en Gunther para que recuperara el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado el orco del espacio entre el hombro y el cuello cuando le atacó, tuvo que soportar que le abrieran la herida para que se absorbiera bien el líquido para poder surtir efecto, se quedó dormido por el efecto secundario de la pócima. Petra seguía desmayada en el piso y Levi presionaba la herida con un trozo de tela de la capa de Hanji que ella misma le había pasado para aquello, no quiso que lo revisaran porque en ese momento Gunther era prioridad porque la herida estaba demasiado cercana a la yugular. Le dolía como el infierno pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento para vigilar que su subordinado fuera tratado.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda ¿Me puedes decir por qué coño casi nos quemas ahí abajo con tu pócima de mierda? – Inquirió Levi en un intento de distraer su mente pensando en otra cosa y se le vino a la mente ese detalle.

\- Ah, eso. Yo pensé que sería buena idea que ustedes pudieran ver para encontrar alguna salida, puedes agradecérmelo después. – Respondió Hanji tan simple que parecía ni importarle mucho.

-¿Agradecértelo? ¿Por casi quemarnos a mis hombres y a mí?

-Oye esa no era mi intención y nada pasó porque yo les tengo fe, como tu deberías hacer de vez en cuando conmigo

-¿Y si nos hubiera golpeado el frasco en la cabeza maldita loca irresponsable?

-Pero no paso y…

-¡Señorita no apriete tan fuerte! – Exclamó Gunther con dolor empezó a separar demasiado la herida al apretar su carne sin darse cuenta mientras Levi la insultaba ¿Cuándo ese enano le iba a agradecer a ella? Por último a cualquier ser humano, criatura o un ser vivo.

-Uy, lo siento Gunther ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? – Aflojó su agarre y masajeó un poco su hombro en un intento de que no le doliera tanto mientras se quedaba dormido definitivamente. – Cambiando de tema ¿No quieres que te sane eso? Aun me queda pócima.

-Si me quedo dormido solo tú y Aurou quedaran en pie para llevar a los que no, solo ponme un vendaje y vamos a los cuartos.

\- No podemos volver – Dijo la voz débil de Petra que logró despertarse de su desmayo – Este lugar es una porquería no podemos quedarnos con los sacerdotes.

-¿Pero qué dices mocosa tonta? ¿Dónde piensas que nos quedaremos el resto de la noche?

-¡Estos sacerdotes son unos monstruos! – Exclamó Petra a punto de llorar al recordar lo que vio – Yo- yo vi lo que hacían antes de que ustedes llegaran y ellos intentaran atacarnos – Dijo en un tono más bajo pero perturbada.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Los violaron – Dijo Petra viendo a otro punto con los ojos desorbitados y con lágrimas en ellos – Eran chicos de mi edad o quizás más jóvenes, incluso divise niños. Todos estaban en los huesos, heridos y no emitían ningún ruido. Cu-cando terminaron, los lanzaron de cabeza a la trampilla de a uno, como si fueran basura. – Petra se abrazó a si misma cerrando los ojos para no llorar - ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada! – Se le quebró la voz.

-Pero…ellos son sacerdotes ¿Cómo pueden haber hecho algo tan asqueroso? – Aurou no podía creer que unos hombres de fe, que pusieron su vida y alma al servicio de las divinidades.

-Yo le creo – Dijo Hanji – Esos hombres intentaron violarnos – Hanji se estremeció ante el recuerdo. – Si no fuera por Petra no sé que hubiera pasado. Te lo agradezco Petra – Le sonrío como pudo en agradecimiento a la chica, que de repente cayo en cuenta de que se había puesto en evidencia frente a Hanji y Levi.

-Yo n-no sé de qué hablas – Intentó negarlo.

-¿En serio lo negaras? – Dijo frío Levi ya cansado de que la chica se hiciera la tonta – Ya te vimos mocosa y no somos ningunos imbéciles.- Todos quedaron mirando a la asustada chica.

\- Yo…- Articuló la muchacha – yo…- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de repente una ráfaga golpeo a Levi (quien estaba más cerca) y lo aventó a Hanji y Aurou que estaban atrás, ella salió corriendo.

-¡Petra! ¡Espera! – Gritó Hanji.

-Esa mocosa – Masculló Levi que se puso de pie para ir tras Petra.

 _No puedo confiar en nadie_ Pensó Petra mientras corría lejos de la iglesia _Ya no puedo seguir con ellos_ Siguió pensando, sin entender porque la molesta y extraña sensación en su pecho. Ella no quería encariñarse con ninguno de ellos, pero lo supo cuando defendió a Hanji del prior usando su magia, lo supo cuando atacó al orco que iba a matar a Levi. No podía dejar a nadie entrar en su corazón y por eso debía huir de ellos lo que más pudiera. Estaba por salir de la puerta exterior del territorio de la iglesia, pero el destino no iba a dejar que se alejara demasiado de ese peculiar grupo.

-¡Que te detengas te digo! – Dijo Levi agarrando del brazo a Petra con fuerza para detenerla, la dio vuelta para que lo mirara y la puso contra el muro de entrada.

Vio como los ojos de Petra lo miraban con temor, en otro momento se hubiera regodeado en esa mirada aterrada para sentir que ya tenía el dominio de la situación, pero extrañamente se sentía molesto por el hecho de que la chica le tuviera miedo.

-¡Su- suéltame o te hare mucho daño! – Gritó la muchacha acorralada intentando parecer valiente.

-No lo harás. – Dijo Levi – Porque si lo intentas yo hare que te arrepientas por haberlo hecho.

Petra estaba confundida de por qué no podía atacar, la verdad es que estaba demasiado agotada como para continuar haciendo más hechizos, con suerte podía correr y estaba el hecho de que en verdad no quería tener que atacar al hombre que la había salvado más de una vez, que la cuidaba y que le permitió acompañarlo en su viaje (a pesar de que ella desconocía totalmente la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones y la gran cantidad de mentiras que le dijo en un principio) para poder reencontrarse con su padre.

-No me conoces – Quiso amenazar Petra para no tener que dañarlo.

-No conozco muchas personas que lloran mientras amenazan.

-¡Que no lloro!

-Sí, claro – Uso el sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué coño te comportas así? No vamos a dañarte.

\- Soy una bruja. – Confesó Petra aunque Levi eso ya lo sabía – Le juró que no soy una bruja oscura, sé que ahí mate gente pero si no lo hacía moríamos todos, ya ni sé si soy en verdad buena o una bruja blanca de verdad, pero yo no quiero en verdad dañar a nadie. – Comenzó a llorar – Le prometo que a usted ni a los demás jamás los voy a dañar, pero déjeme ir. – Petra era consciente de que tanto brujas buenas como malas no eran de fiar para los humanos corrientes, pues las brujas oscuras eran traicionera y malas por naturaleza y las brujas blancas corrían el peligro de volverse malvadas si alguien las dañaba en su corazón, a estas últimas no las maltrataban pero si las traían con cuidado. También había escuchado de hombres que cazaban brujas blancas cuando estas abundaban (pues Petra era la última) para venderlas como esclavas o para que las brujas oscuras comieran su corazón.

Pero Levi n podía dejarla ir y tampoco podía decirle porque la necesitaban (por el momento).

-Todavía me debes un favor mocosa. – Dijo Levi – Te he salvado ya tres veces y solo me pagaste una, si nos separamos no me podre cobrar los favores que me debes.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que me quede?

-Pienso que alguien como tú nos será útil en el viaje.

-¿Intentaras venderme o…?

-¡Que no! – Dijo el hombre exasperado, se serenó y aflojó un poco el agarre sobre los hombros de Petra – Piénsalo, pude haberte vendido a los sacerdotes que querían violarte pero no lo hice porque no me interesa. ¿No que querías ver a tu padre? Nos necesitas mocosa y nosotros desde ahora te necesitaremos a ti, hasta que llegues a tu destino.

-Entonces… ¿No vas a venderme ni a marginarme o abandonarme por cómo soy? – Volvió a preguntar dudosa.

-No – La miro directamente a los ojos – Yo no voy a venderte a nadie y mucho menos traicionarte. No te abandonare a tu suerte pero yo no quiero más mentiras de tu parte ¿Entendido?

Petra también lo miraba, tenía razón en varios puntos y de verdad parecía sincero.

-Además, ambos sabemos que si lo intento me cortaras la cabeza solo mirándome, no puedo arriesgarme a tenerte como enemiga.

Ese era un muy buen punto.

-Bien. – Dijo en un suspiro ya rendida – te creeré y te seguiré en este viaje, solo cumple con tu promesa por favor.

 _No me gustaría para nada tener que dañarte_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero ni ella misma sabia porque se lo quería decir, o porque si quiéralo pensó.

-¡Esta sangrando! – Exclamó Petra cuando vio que la sangre del hombro de Levi se habia expandido más, en todo momento Levi ignoró la sangre y el espantoso dolor de su herida.

-Tks…vaya mierda – Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su estado se puso la mano en el hombro soltando a la muchacha.

-Yo podría ayudarlo – Dijo la chica.

-¿Si?

-Sí, solo una vez sane a alguien que no era yo pero supongo que será lo mismo. – Explicó la chica, además recordó que todavía tenía el libro de Hitch, que podría darle algún secreto para que la curación no fuera tan larga. – No provoca efectos de sueño como las pócimas de la señorita Hanji pero si demorara más así que necesitamos un lugar donde usted pueda estar más cómodo.

-Lo que sea, pero ya no podemos volver al convento con los cerdos que todavía quedan en él, tenemos que ir al establo a buscar nuestras cosas sin que nos vean. Creo que ya tengo un lugar donde nos recibirán. - Pensó en la taberna donde Erd debía todavía estar retozando con la rubia. De seguro tenían otra habitación para dejarlos quedarse si le decían que el monstruo estaba muerto y ya no habría más sacrificios. – Mejor cúrame ahora, de todos modos no creo que los demás nos dejen olvidados aquí, pero si lo hacen los atrapare y hare comer su propia mierda. – Petra rio ante aquel extraño chiste, pero accedió a curarlo aunque demorara lo que tuviera que demorar.

Levi se sentó en el suelo y Petra se arrodilló ante él para ver bien la herida, para su pena tuvo que pedirle que se quitara la túnica corta ensangrentada, intentó ignorar el hecho de que de nuevo estaba viendo su torso desnudo y se concentró en la herida y no sus músculos.

La curación nueva que ella había aprendido del libro de Hitch era más rápida pero más dolorosa, cuando sano por primera vez a su padre tardó toda una noche y con Levi tardó una hora, concentrando lo al máximo su energía sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde y casi podía sentir el dolor de Levi en su carne, visualizando lentamente como la carne se regeneraba lentamente para tortura de Levi, no gritó ni lloró, pero si se aferró a la cintura de Petra apretujando la tela de su vestido para desahogarse de alguna forma, incluso para que no viera su expresión de dolor escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, mientras que una avergonzada chica intentaba ignorar eso para sanarlo a pesar de que sentía que los dedos de Levi dejarían moretones en la piel de su cintura si seguía apretando así o que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. Fue una hora sumamanete larga para ella y para Levi que casi se rompe los dientes de lo fuerte que los apretaba para no sucumbir a la tentación de morder a Petra.

Una vez terminada la curación Levi aflojó el agarre y sintió como el dolor se iba de a poco, respiraba ajitado en el cuello de la joven bruja que se atrevió a acariciar su pelo negro para decirle que ya paso, como una madre consolando a su hijo pequeño cuando este se lastima.

Una vez que se fue todo el dolor, Levi se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer y se alejó de Petra poniéndose de Pie y volviendo a su expresión fría y neutral.

-Vamonos. – Dijo simplemente.

Cuando llegaron Hanji ya había ido a las catacumbas para verificar cual era la situación y recuperar la espada de Levi, por la yegua no podía hacer nada porque a estaba muerta. Les contó la situación.

-El orco de las catacumbas se comía a los jóvenes que caían por la trampilla y al caer de cabeza la mayoría moría antes de que se los comiera. Al parecer tenía un trato con estos sacerdotes que consistía en que no se los comerían a ellos si ellos les daban la cena. – Dijo Hanji – Por la cantidad de huesos que vi parece que hace bastante que tenían este trato. – Ante eso Levi le contó la historia de los doce corderos sagrados que le contó Magdalena y Hanji embonó lo que descubrió, sus suposiciones, las sospechas de la joven, la historia y lo que sabía de los orcos. Hirvió de rabia cuando supo todo lo que había pasado en ese pueblo y los abusos a los que fue sometido, al final los supuestos salvadores eran los verdaderos monstruos que desolaron Ragako.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? EL daño ya está hecho y la mayoría de este poblado de mierda son unos putos ignorantes, no creerán que sus sacerdotes son unos hijos de puta. – Levi tenía razón para el pesar de Hanji. Lo meditó un poco y se le ocurrió una idea

-No, pero podemos hacerles saber que son libres del orco. Liberándolos del demonio que lo asolo desde hace años son libres también de esta horrible iglesia - Entonces tomó la espada de Levi, se fue al cuerpo del orco y después de repetidos golpes logró cortarle la cabeza. – Vayan y corten las cabezas del resto del ejercito.- Y de esa manera fueron cargados con las cabezas del orco original y nueve cabezas de semiorcos.

Levi sugirió ir primero a la taberna del pueblo para mostrársela primero a las únicas personas que no creían en la lucha de los sacerdotes contra los demonios, pues ellas podrían apoyar a convencer a los demás.

-¡Alejen esa cosa de nosotras! – Gritó Magdalena abrazando a su hermana más pequeña horrorizada al ver esa fea cabeza cercenada.

-Tch…es el monstruo que los a acechado por años, solo queríamos que supieran de antemano que ya no deberán sacrificar a más corderos de no sé qué mierda. – Las chicas aún estaban recelosas viendo esa horrenda cabeza.

-¿Qué hay en las otras bolsas? – Preguntó Alicia asustada y desconfiada.

-Por como reaccionaron antes no querrán saberlo – Pues en las otras bolsas habían las otras cabezas.

La hermana mayor tomó más valor y se acercó a la cabeza, viéndola, pasado el horror inicial se dio cuenta de que ya no habría más sacrificios, no más miedo y no temería por la vida de sus futuros hijos cuando estos crecieran.

Ambas hermanas se miraron como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento y se sonrieron, tomaron las bolsas y fueron a la barandilla del segundo piso para mirar abajo como buena parte del poblado comía y bebía, con un gran silbido logró llamar su atención.

-¡Ya no hay más monstruo! – Gritó la chica para desconcierto de todos - ¡Somos libres! – Nadie entendía nada de lo que quería decir la chica, hasta que ella agarro las cabezas y las arrojó al primer piso para que todos vieran las cabezas de los monstruos, una vez pasado el asco y el terror inicial, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y fue ahí cuando todos lanzaron un grito de victoria.

Les hicieron una gran celebración improvisada a los vencedores con bebida y comida gratis, los músicos tocaban canciones alegres que los comensales del negocio coreaban, ya nunca más preocupados por tener que dar a sus hijos como corderos a sacrificar.

Los subordinados de Levi (Incluyendo a Erd que ya se encontraba vestido y descansado) le rogaron para participar en la fiesta.

-Yo le mostre las malditas cabezas a esas mocosas idiotas para que nos dieran un lugar donde dormir en su maldito negocio, nunca pedí esto ella dijo lo que Yo quisiera y yo no quería una fiesta de mierda.

-Levi, no seas amargado, la noche aún es joven y si tú quieres tienes todo el derecho a levantarnos a patadas pero no creo que este ruido nos vaya a dejar dormir así que yo pienso que si no puedes contra el enemigo te le unes. – Dijo Hanji que ya estaba tomando una jarra de vino.

-¡Que no van a ninguna maldita celebración he dicho!

-Señor, nuestro padre ha organizado esta fiesta en su honor y ya todos están celebrando, como vera no hemos tenido una celebración de este tipo en años, rechazar esto significaría una ofensa a nosotros…

-¿Otra vez con esa mierda?

-No se tu enano, pero como técnicamente no soy tu subordinada me llevo a Petra a beber conmigo nos vemos en la mañana. – Arrastró Hanji a Petra al bar, mientras que Levi le gritaba improperios a la hechicera.

-Descuide, nosotros nos quedaremos en el cuarto, la verdad es que estamos muy cansados para festejar, discúlpenos señorita – Dijo cortésmente Gunther llevándose a Erd y Aurou a la habitación que les habían pasado.

Mientras tanto Hanji bebía su vino cantando las canciones alegres que tocaban en el escenario pequeño de la taberna incitando a Petra a beber también, pero esta solo fingía tomar, pues nunca confió en el alcohol y pensó que si iban a levantarse temprano lo mjor era estar sobria y sin resaca. Sonó entonces una canción que a Hanji le encantó y bebida como estaba ella, se llevó a Petra a la pista para bailar, ambas desconocían los pasos pero al menos no requería una coreografía demasiado elaborada por lo que se las arreglaron como pudieron, hubo hombres que no resisiteiron dejar a tan encantadoras mujeres bailar entre ellas solas y las sacaron a bailar, Hanji se dejó pero cambiaba de compañero cada cinco minutos, mientras que petra bailo solo con un hombre pelirrojo ligeramente bebido con el que converso mientras bailaban (en realidad el hablo solo y Petra escucho nada más) cuando hicieron los músicos una pausa todos los bailarines se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo cielo? – Preguntó la pareja de Petra apegándose mucho a ella y susurrándole con su aliento apestado a vino y cerveza.

-Pero todavía ni amanece, no te entiendo…- Dijo ingenua Petra que desconocía la naturaleza de esa frase. Cuando el tipo sonrió ante la inocencia de aquella chica estuvo a punto de decirle lo que en verdad significaba.

-Disculpa amigo – Interrumpió la ebria Hanji después de golpear a su ultimo compañero que intento agarrarle un seno – Esta chica no viene sola así que si no viste al enano con cara de asesino que los liberó te sugiero que aproveches de huir ahora. – Inventó Hanji paraalejar al tipo, Petra no le entendió tampoco que quiso decir.

-¿Hablas del tipo de cabello negro que trajo la cabeza de la bestia? Lo vi irse con Magdalena por ahí, lo lamento bonita pero deberías cuidar mejor a tu hombre. – Petra se sonrojó profundamente ¿Levi su hombre? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Bueno, al menos el chico se fue.

-Hanji creo que voy a dormir – Dijo Petra.

-¿Eres tan aburrida como el enano? Por los cielos yo te tenía más fe…

-Ya, esto está muy divertido pero la verdad es que preferiría ahora ir a dormir, de verdad tengo sueño.

-Como quieras aburrida. – Se despidió Hanji que volvió a bailar.

Petra subió las escaleras lentamente con la esperanza de dormir plácidamente lo que quedaba de la noche. Entro a la habitación que les habían pasado y se sorprendió al no ver a Levi. No supo porque quiso buscarlo, ni sabía para qué. Decidió preguntarle a la rubia de las hermanas a donde habían ido Levi junto a esa mujer que ya había olvidado como se llamaba.

Se acercó a la habitación de ambas hermanas, si no hubiera sido por el ruido que tapaba los sonidos que ocurrían dentro de aquel dormitorio talvez se habría preparado para lo que vería o se habría espabilado y se hubiera idoantesde si quiera mirar.

En el pequeño espacio que quedo pudo ver la habitación iluminada por velas y la luna a la hermana de cabello castaño y ojos azules, Magdalena, completamente desnuda con la espalda pegada a la pared como apoyo mientras sus desnudas piernas se encontraban enredadas en la cintura del hombre que la tenía sujeta por los glúteos suspendiéndola en el aire y apoyándola cintra el muro, mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticas sobre las de la mujer que sostenía, el aun llevaba las botas y los pantalones, solo que estos solo los habia bajado lo suficiente para poder penetrar a la mujer.

No se podían oír muy bien los gemidos de placer (que en ese momento ya se habían vuelto gritos de éxtasis) de Magdalena pero por sus expresiones y por cómo se aferraba a la espalda del que tenía la cara escondida en su cuello debía estar pasándolo increíble, mientras que la muda y avergonzada Petra no sabía qué demonios hacer. Sabía lo que era el sexo pero hasta ese día no lo había visto nunca y era en verdad impactante para alguien que nunca había visto a alguien del sexo opuesto denudo. Era totalmente diferente a como lo que había pasado en la iglesia, porque el rostro de esa chica reflejaba un completo gozo y en esa intimidad que sin querer usurpo supo que no tenía nada que ver con aquel acto tan horrendo.

Al acusarse ella misma avergonzada de que era una descarada indecente por andar mirando eso decidió que lo mejor era irse hasta que en un segundo vio a la mujer agarrar los cabellos oscuros de su amante para retirarlo de su cuello para besarlo al fin vio su rostro. Levi era el que estaba en los brazos de Magdalena.

Al ver eso ni siquiera entendió porque, incluso dejo de mirar los cuerpos dándose gozo e ignorando a la chica que era complacida por el, pero se fijó en él hombre que mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras besaba a la chica para luego soltarla y empezar a moverse más rápido, con su rostro jadeante y sudado por el trabajo que estaba efectuando. La pobre chica ni entendió porque demonios no podía moverse, si ya se le empezó a hacer molesto, sus ojos escocieron de lo abiertos que estaban, el labio le tiritaba y el corazón ya no bombeaba nada y las ganas de vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo aparecieron una vez más combinado con el impacto y la rabia que sintió cuando lo vio junto a Hitch.

Y entonces Levi por un segundo miro a la puerta y sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo, Petra no pudo aguantar esa mirada por más tiempo y salió corriendo, ni ella sabía porque, no sabía porque se quedó viendo, porque le desagrado tanto, porque sentía lo que sentía, ni siquiera le podía poner un nombre a lo que sentía porque no lo sabía y mucho menos porque corría. Pero solo eso quería correr, sin importar donde, sin importar porque salir huyendo de esas dos bestias lascivas y obscenas que tampoco entendía porque le provocaban tanto rechazo, si ambos eran personas buenas.

Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una mano la detuvo y la jaló hacia atrás, la arrinconó en un callejón, sujetando sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza y la encaró con voz fría.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces jodida mocosa?

.

.

.

 **¿Quién detuvo a Petra? ¿Por qué escribí esta mierda? ¿Odian a Levi? ¿Me odian? ¿Me aman?¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿ Comentarios? ¿ Teorías locas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿ cuales son sus medidas? Ok eso ultimo no jajajaa**

 **Bueno, advertí que en este fic habría momentos en los que odiarían y amarían a Levi así que perdónenme y no odien a Magdalena…hasta el siguiente capítulo ajajjaja ahí se explicara todo lo que paso o parte de ello…quizás.**

 **Bueno espero comenten y lean obviamente**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Bueno gente de Fanfiction, aqui teneis el nuevo capítulo**

 **Espero comentarios por favor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El capitán Levi no era hombre de prostitutas, o por lo menos recurría a ellas como último recurso puesto que no le gustaba saborear las babas de otros cientos de hombres, además de que los burdeles son foco de infecciones y siempre estaban desordenados y sucios.

Levi de niño no sabía cómo demonios tratar a las niñas (Isabel no contaba por ser su hermanita "adoptiva" y porque para él era un niño más, solo que no le podía pegar ni orinar frente a ella), en general era un desastre socializando con todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres por igual, cosa que preocupó a su madre y a su tío Kenny. La madre de Levi, la princesa Kuchel, se sentía mal por ver a su hijo tan solitario y a diario se culpaba a si misma de que si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de escaparse con el padre de Levi para irse a un lugar donde nadie los conociera para casarse e iniciar una familia juntos su hijo no tendría que vivir con el estigma de ser un hijo fuera del matrimonio, o como cruelmente lo llamaba la sociedad, un bastardo.

Pero a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a la soledad logró hacer un reducido grupo de amigos, no fue fácil porque él era arisco y de trato brusco, y bastante asocial pero no era un mal niño pues aquellos que conocen el dolor de la soledad son los que más suelen valorar la amistad y para su suerte, Farlan e Isabel fueron los mejores amigos que pudo tener.

Cuando los tres finalmente entraron al ejército con ayuda de las influencias de Kenny y unos hilos que movió el mismísimo Rey (pues no quería dejar a su único sobrino sin un futuro), Levi se encontró con dos pequeños problemas, el primero era que tenía que aprender a convivir con mujeres que no eran ni su madre ni hermana y a pesar que le demostraron que eran igual de fuertes y buenas en combate como los hombres, seguían siendo mujeres con sus problemas típicos del género femenino, sueños, esperanzas, algunas aún pensaban en el romance y el amor, eran sensibles ( pero nunca lloronas) y muy protectoras entre ellas.

El segundo pequeño problema era que el día que entro al ejercitó fue también el comienzo de su despertar sexual y el haber evitado contacto con mujeres con las que no estuviera emparentado le jugó en contra, pues nunca había visto mujeres con pantalones que se abrazaran sus piernas y trasero resaltando sus formas, túnicas cortas que a veces se abrían del escote durante los entrenamientos y podía ver más de lo que debía. Una que otra vez acompaño a Farlan a espiar en el rio cuando las muchachas se bañaban y aunque era experto en hacerse el desinteresado su amigo lo pillaba mirando de reojo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, luego lo molestaba por ruborizarse cual doncella e iniciaban una pelea a puños y patadas que provocaba que los descubrieran y las chicas enfurecidas les lanzaban piedras.

Cuando ya empezó a ser imposible que luchara cuerpo a cuerpo con una compañera sin que su cuerpo reaccionará (menos mal estas aún eran muy inocentes para darse cuenta) se le informó a su tío que hiciera algo con su libidinoso sobrino adolescente, le dijeron que él era una joven promesa entre sus compañeros y sería una gran ventaja tenerlo en el ejército pero que sus hormonas locas lo entorpecían a tal punto que si no hacía algo tendrían que castrarlo.

Como Kenny sabía que su hermana tenía la ilusión de ser abuela algún día, quiso ver todas las opciones que no fuera arrancar su masculinidad, pero aún era muy joven para una prostituta, así que tomó su libro favorito de su biblioteca, uno que se había conseguido en oriente de manera secreta por estar prohibido por su contenido, se titulaba Las 222 posturas para el amor o 222 maneras de amar, no se entendía el titulo por estar en otro idioma, pero aquel libro solo tenía ilustraciones(la mayoría bastante buenas en cuanto a técnica, casi reales), y las imágenes eran el verdadero tema del libro.

Luego de tener una interesante conversación sobre los detalles de la reproducción humana que le dieron a Levi por segunda vez pero con más detalles que no le explicaron, Kenny le paso el libro junto con una carta que le pidió que leyera cuando se encontrara solo y antes de ojear el libro.

La carta decía de manera simple y honesta lo que tenía que hacer (o más bien hacerse a si mismo) cuando estuviera solo leyendo ese libro en particular, lo cual dio un poco de asco y vergüenza a Levi, pero lo puso en práctica cuando comenzó a mirar el contenido del libro esa noche. Las intenciones de Kenny no eran malas, pues él tenía la teoría de que esos libros le quitarían el morbo a su sobrino y que podría tener más o menos una idea de cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer, pero esas imágenes solo hicieron aumentar el fuego interior del pobre muchacho. Pues con el recuerdo de sus compañeras mayores bañándose combinado con esas imágenes de posturas incomodas y anatómicamente casi imposibles su imaginación se disparó, casi no dormía y solía distraerse viendo a sus compañeras de reojo.

Farlan también había visto esas imágenes y también lo dejaron profundamente impresionado, pero a diferencia de Levi lograba pasar inadvertido, porque él tenía mejor trato con las del sexo opuesto y el saber que en un futuro tendría oportunidad con alguna de ellas lo relajaba inconscientemente. No como Levi que se volvió más tímido con las mujeres.

Pasó un año así hasta que cuando cumplió quince, su tío Kenny se apiado y lo llevó con su primera prostituta. No era un mal lugar a decir verdad, puesto que al ser conde de Mitras, Kenny lo llevo al burdel más caro, donde solía asistir la nobleza.

-Pague una gran cantidad mocoso, así que ve con Edith, hazme sentir orgulloso y deja de pensar en el puñetero libro de una puta vez si con esto te aplacas. – Dijo Kenny.

-En la academia nos enseñan que los peores males para la salud están en el juego y el burdel. – Respondió Levi inocentemente.

-Ese pensamiento de mierda no va a enfriar tus pantalones, si quieres después de hoy te consigo una chica que esté dispuesta a ignorar tus orígenes, se case contigo y hacer todas las cochinadas del libro de mierda que te di. Pero ahora debes calmarte ya. – Lo empujó al dormitorio de la encantadora mujer de piel aceitunada, cabellos negros como el ébano al igual que sus ojos, piernas interminables y senos generosos, completamente desnuda en la cama.

Ella era mayor que Levi por tres o cuatro años, solía acostarse son Kenny continuamente ya que era su chica favorita en ese lugar desde hace ya un año y pensó que por ser limpia, sana, bella y dulce por naturaleza sería buena para su único sobrino, lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía aunque no siempre se llevaran o trataran con ternura había cierto aprecio implícito entre ambos que ninguno de los dos quería admitir.

El primer encuentro con Edith fue más bien fugaz, pero ella no se burló ni hizo comentarios al respecto, se mostró comprensiva a pesar de que Levi, por un lado, se encontraba decepcionado de sí mismo por durar tan poco en su primera vez y que por lo nervioso que estaba no logró hacer ninguna de las cosas que vio en aquel libro de ilustraciones eróticas que le habían quitado el sueño y al final la morena exquisita con la que se acostó llevo el encuentro a su manera y el solo se dejó montar. Por otro lado había sido tan placentero (pues a pesar de que no cumplió sus expectativas seguía siendo un primerizo) que logró calmar sus ansias y le mejoró el humor. La muchacha al ver lo retraído de aquel muchacho y por su corazón de abuelita, le propuso enseñarle cuanto pudiera de mujeres.

Levi estaba dispuesto a repetir aquel encuentro, pero para su desgracia no tenía dinero para pagar a una puta de elite tan encantadora como era Edith y él no quería tener que ir a un prostíbulo del pueblo, pues las mujeres que se ofrecían en la entrada eran sucias, les faltaban dientes, olían mal y no todas eran bonitas y las que si lo eran se les marchitaba la belleza en poco tiempo.

-No puedes venir aquí otra vez, Edith es cara y no puedo pagar por nosotros dos, por lo menos no por ti cada vez que andes de morboso y pervertido. – Le regaño Kenny a su sobrino favorito.

-¿Quieres que siga mirando el libro de mierda que me mandaste para que me calme? Joder, Kenny ya vimos que esa porquería no funcionó para nada – Replicó Levi.

-Bueno entonces busca otras maneras de satisfacerte, prueba con tus compañeras por ejemplo. – Le sugirió el hombre a aquel jovencito.

\- Pero ellas no querrán, seguro esperan a casarse o dedicarse a sus traba…

-Abre los ojos mocoso tonto, esas chicas mientras estén solteras siempre habrá una entre ellas dispuesta a complacer a uno de sus compañeros, pues la perspectiva de la muerte en batalla, la soledad y varias mierdas más dentro del ejercito hacen a las chicas olvidarse de la castidad, claro que en algún momento de sus vidas se casaran pero si es con un compañero ellos comprenderán que la virginidad no es más que un lastre cuando eres soldado y gente de armas.

-¿No temen quedar embarazadas fuera del matrimonio?

-Ay, enano, hay formas de estar con una chica sin que la dejes preñada ni por accidente, además siempre pueden recurrir a las pócimas que algunas hechiceras crearon para prevenir el embarazo ¡Una completa maravilla esa creación! También tenemos a las matronas que les…

-Si si ya entiendo esa porquería que se hacen – Dijo Levi intentando no imaginar a algunas de sus compañeras abortar, pues le parecía algo asqueroso.

-Mi punto es que si puedes encontrar una manera de follar gratis y sin matrimonio si eso no te interesa, solo debes aprender a hablar con mujeres o pagarte tú mismo el burdel.

-Pero ninguna de mis compañeras me agrada y yo no les agrado.

-Pues finge o pruebas con Isabel.

-¡Qué asco! – Exclamó el muchacho asqueado ante la idea de hacerlo con su propia hermana ¿Cómo podía sugerirle semejante barbaridad? Si Isabel era ya su hermana aunque no fuera de sangre, pero él la sentía así.

-Bueno hasta que se te ocurra algo ¿ Por qué no empiezas desde ya imaginar a las demás chicas del ejercito como Isabel?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Pues como es la única mujer con la que tratas y respetas además de tu madre y si imaginas a las chicas como a ella podrás estar cerca de ellas sin imaginarte cosas raras y ser capaz de trabajar con ellas.

-Pero ellas no me agradan.

-Nadie te pide que te agraden, solo que las respetes lo más que puedas y comiences a sentirte más cómodo.

Y de esa manera, con mucha imaginación y un gran esfuerzo mental Levi comenzó a imaginar a sus compañeras y superiores femeninas como si fueran Isabel, facilitando que estuviera cerca de ellas, pero no por eso se volvió más sociable, solo hablaba lo justo y necesario sobre el entrenamiento, técnicas de batalla y nada más, pues al empezar a mirarlas como seres humanos que querían lo mismo que sus compañeros masculinos.

Con respecto a su vida íntima, Levi siguió teniendo encuentros esporádicos con Edith cuando él podía pagarlos, pues en otra ocasión le robo a los hijos de familia noble que estaban entre sus compañeros, no se sentía culpable, pues tenían más de lo que podían gastar y eran unos pedantes que presumían sus riquezas ante los que eran menos afortunados, pero nunca le robaba a alguien que estuviera en su misma situación o fuera más pobre y francamente le daba vergüenza tener que pedirle dinero a su madre para pagarle a una prostituta, solo a esos presumidos que tenían demasiado y jamás lo descubrieron, ni Farlan o Isabel.

Edith le había tomado tanto aprecio al joven Levi que además de la hora pagada lo dejaba quedarse un rato más para enseñarle como complacer a una mujer y para el deleite de la mujer el discípulo logró en poco tiempo superar a la maestra pero nada pudo hacer con su actitud seca y fría de Levi, extrañamente era parte de su encanto.

Levi en cambio comenzó a desarrollar un lazo con Edith, que el al ser joven e inexperto aún no pudo evitar formar, el cariño y apreció que desarrolló hacia esa mujer su corazón lo confundió con su primer amor cuando en realidad solo estaba con las hormonas alborotadas y el alma solitaria que creía formar un puente con otra al hacer el amor. Fue una relación que duró tres años hasta que Levi al ir más seguido al burdel cuando se le pagó un sueldo al haber terminado su formación, varias veces descubrió a Edith con otros hombres y ahí comenzó a ser más consciente de la realidad, Edith no era mujer de un solo hombre y no por tenerle un poco de apreció iba a tratarlo diferente, ella estaba con otros hombres, y a pesar de estar sana estaba manchada por todos los hombres que dejaron su rastro en su cuerpo, y Levi al no soportar el saber que saboreaba las babas de cientos de hombres, dejó de gastar en Edith e intentó mantenerse alejado de la prostitución.

Levi se concentró en entrenar, batallar y cumplir con éxito sus misiones hasta que sin querer se hizo conocido entre las filas tanto por hombres como por mujeres, ya que el chico bajito y flacucho que sus compañeras llegaron a conocer solo de vista se hizo un hombre apuesto y distinguido, nunca seria alto pero su aura y presencia contrastaba eso y con lo guapo y masculino que era no les importaba mucho a las que ya lo habían visto con el torso desnudo.

Levi sucumbió un par de veces ante la seducción de sus compañeras cuando la abstinencia ya se hacía insoportable, peor siempre se cuidó de no formar ningún lazo que se le pareciera al que formó con Edith. Como no era promiscuo ni quería atarse solía acostarse solo con tres de sus compañeras, tres chicas de piernas largas y senos grandes, de cabelleras kilométricas y piel suave, ninguna ni la mitad de hermosa como la sensual Edith pero dispuestas y encantadoras al fin. No permitió que ninguna supiera de la existencia de las otras para no generar escándalos ni malentendidos, pero aún así a todas les dejo en claro que quería discreción y que no buscaba ninguna clase de relación formal y que le avisaran cuando llegaba otro hombre a su vida para cortar con aquello y cada uno por su lado.

Cuando cumplió ya los veinticinco años se había vuelto famoso y fue promovido a capitán, era una celebridad que no deseaba serlo y pronto fue invitado a algunas fiestas y celebraciones junto con los altos mandos del ejército con la nobleza y algunas veces con la realeza. Entre esas mujeres nobles varias sintieron interés por el joven capitán Levi, varias quisieron saber más de él y alguna que otra lo quiso compra para que cantara la cama que sus maridos habían abandonado o simplemente ya no tenían la facultad para hacerlo.

Como la mayoría eran feas o muy viejas y molestas, Levi no acepto sus indecentes peticiones. Hasta que conoció a Lady Aliena Crane, la joven mujer del marqués de Stohess, una mujer de estatura mediana, de piel blanca y ojos azul claro, cabello castaño caoba hasta la cintura, rostro dulce y curvilínea y perfectamente proporcionada.

La atractiva marquesa se había fijado como varios en el capitán Levi, le sorprendieron sus historias y la fama de este más que solo su apariencia, su actitud un tanto grosera espantó a las demás damas pero ella lo encontró extrañamente atractivo, pues como una mujer criada en convento de monjas y pretendida por hombres finos y exageradamente educados, por ello un hombre rudo como Levi le resultaba refrescante de tanto protocolo aburrido, pero por como había escuchado a las mujeres era de trato un tanto difícil y acercarse a él sería difícil pero no se daría por vencida, pues además de bella no era ninguna estúpida.

Comenzó primero visitando los cuarteles con excusa de visitar a sus hermanos menores y como ellos le daban siempre un recorrido podía ver de vez en cuando a Levi entrenando con sus compañeros y subordinados y como habían conocidos de su marido entre los altos mandos estos debían saludarla y conversar con ella, menos Levi y ella con discreción se le quedaba viendo mientras se mostraba interesada en armas, estrategias y temas de guerra para tener tema del que hablar por más tiempo para mirar a Levi, pronto empezó a llegar con cestas de comida, mantas, regalos que supuestamente eran del marido que ella como buena voluntad quiso llevar. Hacia cuanto podía para quedarse sola con Levi e intentaba hablarle pero este solo respondía a su monologo con monosílabos para negar o asentir.

Cuando empezaron los roces accidentales, las caídas por parte de la dama y las "charlas" comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, la mujer se exasperó y un día simplemente le dio una carta discretamente que lo citó en el bosque cerca de la antigua cabaña de un leñador que había muerto hacía tiempo. Levi sintió curiosidad, no le dijo a nadie lo del mensaje y simplemente asistió sin saber qué demonios quería esa niña mimada.

-¿Es qué cuanto más quieres que me humille? – Dijo la chica en vez de saludarlo.

-Primero se saluda ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – Levi había olvidado todo el respeto que se suponía debía mostrar frente a una mujer de su estatus por la actitud de aquella muchacha.

-¿No comprendes nada verdad? – Preguntó incrédula, pues como todos los hombres Levi no entendía las indirectas de una mujer enamorada o despechada.

-Sigo sin entender nada, explícate bien – Y entonces Aliena entendió que no se podía ir con ese hombre con indirectas ni seducciones baratas como la de las señoras en aquellas fiestas a las que era invitado /obligado a ir.

Se acercó a él furiosa y lo besó, sorprendiendo un poco a Levi que solo se limitó a seguirle el beso, se separaron y ella fue muy directa con él y le dijo su verdad.

Ella confesó que se había casado con un hombre demasiado mayor para ella, habían sido felices en la cama los dos primeros años hasta que con el tiempo la virilidad ya no le respondía a su marido como antes y los deberes y viajes lo alejaron de su lecho. Por su naturaleza ardiente y apasionada en poco tiempo le había agarrado gusto al sexo, pero justo cuando su fuego interior estaba en su punto máximo, su marido se marchitaba antes de tiempo, había intentado satisfacerse a sí misma como varias mujeres hacían a escondidas pero era inútil, un día escuchó a sus tías borrachas hablar de sus respectivos amantes, aunque la idea se le paso por la mente varias veces su pudor y mojigatería inculcada en su formación de esposa perfecta se lo impidió, hasta que conoció al capitán Levi y se decidió por tomarlo a él como amante.

Levi acepto ser su amante y esa misma tarde cerraron el trato en la cabaña del leñador abandonada y en medio de la pasión, a Levi no le importó el deterioro y polvo de aquel espacio. Fue una relación que aun duraba hasta entonces, y a pesar de que Levi se cuidó de no formar un lazo parecido al que tuvo con Edith, no pudo evitar que con el tiempo le tomara aprecio a la marquesa y viceversa, pero la diferencia estaba en que Levi ya tenía edad para saber que no estaba enamorado y que no debía confundir el deseo con amor y también asumió tristemente que Edith nunca fue su primer amor, pero se le acercó demasiado y si la ceguera de pasión le hacía ya cometer demasiadas imprudencias francamente le temía aún más al amor y por ello no se permitió entablar más que una buena amistad con Lady Aliena con los buenos beneficios de darse gusto en la cama, sin celos ni ataduras de ningún tipo, mucho menos fidelidad, porque pese a que Aliena era constante en su cama, si estaba de misión o en batalla y las ganas se hacían insoportables y tenía mujer a mano no podía recurrir a su marquesita.

Hanji y Petra eran dos mujeres intocables para él, la primera la verdad la miraba como un hombre con tetas y sin pene que sabía tenía algo con Smith y como él era muchas cosas menos un traidor (además la idea de acostarse con Hanji le resultaba chocante). Petra iba a ser la reina, la mujer de su tío Stefan, y había jurado protegerla a ella y a su virtud, pero nunca imaginó que tendría que protegerla de el mismo, pues se suponía que el viaje sería mucho más corto y él tenía un buen autocontrol, pero tanto tiempo sin sexo teniendo a una joven tan encantadora como Petra cerca y no poder hacerle nada ya lo tenía de muy mal humor y se enojaba más consigo mismo cuando se ponía a pensar en las cosas que no debió hacer con ella, como abrazarla mientras dormía (no tuvo ninguna connotación erotica o romántica pero de todos modos empezó a meditar si fue correcto hacerlo), ver sus lindas piernas desnudas, tocarlas comprobando lo suave de su piel y aferrarse a su fina cintura mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello a una distancia inexistente o casi morderla en la separación del cuello y el hombro, ya que lo pensaba incluso sin querer pego los labios en esa zona casi como si la estuviera besando.

Cuando vio a Petra y a Hanji bailando al son de la música y vio a la joven bruja bailando con aquel pelirrojo se enfureció ¿No se supone que todos incluyendo la cuatro ojos debían cuidar de la pureza de Petra de los pervertidos que quisieran tomarla antes que el rey? Se hizo paso entre el gentío hasta llegar a donde bailaban las parejas, estuvo a punto de agarrar al pelirrojo por el cabello para alejarlo de Petra cuando Hanji paso y se lo llevo para bailar con el.

-Suéltame maldita, estas borracha.

-Vamos enanito, deja que la pobre se divierta que ya mucho tiene aguantando tu cara de amargado todos los días…

\- Es la única cara que tengo así que te aguantas… ¿Dónde está la mocosa? – Dijo cuando ya no la divisó más, pero al menos se había separado del pelirrojo pervertido.

-Tranquilo, yo pregunto. – Dijo soltando a Levi y deteniendo su danza – Hey chico ¿dónde está tu compañera?

-La damita fue a buscar algo que beber porque le dio sed – Respondió simplemente.

-Mierda, y yo que me tuve que adentrar en esta asquerosa multitud…

-Señor…- Dijo una voz que reconoció llamándolo por detrás, Magdalena. – Quería saber si está a gusto con nuestra muestra de agradecimiento…

-Yo no quería nada de esta mier…

-Estamos muy felices – Dijo la borracha Hanji que se abrazó al cuello de la chica – Joder, este enano no se contenta con nada, pero no te sientas mal que así es el pobrecito, pero espero que pueda conseguir algo divertido de esto ¿Me entiendes verdad? – Hanji ya había perdido el poco decoro que le quedaba, poco le importaba si la chica entendió o no su referencia, pero la chica si se dio cuenta y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Señor, yo lo puedo llevar a su habitación y…

-Tengo que ir a por la mocosa…

-Levi, ya déjala tranquila si quieres le digo al pelirrojo que tiene un monstruo en la vagina, que no nos gustan los hombres y es mi amante o yo que sé, pero no nos arruines la noche. Levi iba a reclamar cuando sintió que Magdalena se aferraba a su brazo restregándole sus senos. Vio la mirada picara e insinuante de la chica y recordó el trato que le propuso y se dejó llevar por ella confiando en que Hanji la cuidaría, cuando estaban en el segundo piso Levi miró por segunda vez hacia donde estaban bailando las personas para ver si regresó Petra y la vio de nuevo bailando con el pelirrojo pero más apegados quiso volver a molerle la cara al malnacido pero Magdalena ya lo había jalado a su dormitorio y lo sorprendió con un beso intenso, quiso confiar en la hechicera a pesar de que quería volver para cuidar de la mocosa, pero al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer frente a él decidió que mejor se concentraría en otro asunto que tenía por resolver.

Casi no hubieron preliminares o caricias tiernas, ambos se portaban como animales que se arañaban, mordían y comían entre si, pero o por ello era menos placentero, ni si quiera se habían metido a la cama y Levi insistió sin usar palabras en hacérselo de pie, fue tan rápido que ni se molestó en desnudarse por completo, pues se había dejado el pantalón y las botas puestas. Cuando Magdalena ya estaba por llegar a su segundo orgasmo en esa sesión de sexo violento y salvaje vio por un mísero instante unos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban sorprendida, impactada y un cambio de aire ocurrió en el ambiente, que se hizo a Levi sentirse extrañamente avergonzado. Ese segundo duro casi una eternidad hasta que los ojos brillantes desaparecieron, Levi apenas pudo reaccionar soltó a la mujer con la que estaba fornicando tirándola en el suelo, se subió los pantalones y salió por la puerta.

Desde la barandilla del segundo piso logró divisar a Petra saliendo por la puerta, como debía alcanzarla rápido en lugar de usar la escalera como una persona normal, salto del segundo piso para aterrizar de pie sobre la mesa dándole la vuelta y rompiéndola para poder llegar más rápido a la puerta.

Varios le gritaron a Levi por el desorden que armó pero no le importo y siguió empujando a todo el mundo para salir de ahí. Una vez fuera no le importó el hecho de que estuviera con el torso desnudo y que hiciera un frío de los mil demonios (menos mal que llevaba aún las botas y el pantalón), una vez diviso la silueta de Petra a lo lejos corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni el sabia el porqué, talvez era para cuidarla de que no se hiciera daño, talvez para traerla de vuelta a la taberna, pero en su mente esas posibilidades no estaban, solo quería correr a ella y no sabía la razón pero su voluntad o algo más fuerte incluso que eso lo obligó a seguir corriendo semidesnudo en el frío. Tuvo una descargad e adrenalina que lo hizo al fin alcanzar a la chica para agarrar su brazo y detenerla para luego acorralarla en un callejón, tomándola de las muñecas y apoyándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la joven contra el muro de piedra.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces jodida mocosa? – Dijo con su voz de hielo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, no sé qué opinan de este capítulo, en lo personal a mi no me gustó tanto como otros, pero por alguna razón me nació y lo hice ya que Lady Aliena será relevante para esta historia después.**

 **¿Es Aliena una rival futura para Petra? ¿En verdad existen esas 222 maneras de amar? ¿Qué coño tenía Kenny en al cabeza al mandarle esos libros a su sobrino? ¿Qué ocurrió con Farlan e Isabel? ¿Levi pondrá en práctica el dichoso libro alguna vez con alguien o ya lo hizo? ¿La autora es una pervertida? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Batman o Superman?**

 **Bueno quiero avisarles también que ahora volví a la universidad y comencé con mi practica final, así que tendrán que ser pacientes con las actualizaciones.**

 **Este semestre se viene rudo pero me comprometo a seguir con la historia aunque quizás esté más lenta para escribir, mándenme su fuerza, su ki, haki, coordenada, cosmos, lo que sea para que no me vuelva loca (bueno ya estoy medio loca pero me refiero a loca en el mal sentido de la palabra).**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Buenas noches, tardes, días o cualquier hora a la que estén leyendo, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, talvez les guste, talvez no, pero léanlo por favor**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **¡A leer ya!**

.

.

.

Petra miró por un momento al hombre de negro cabello que la tenía acorralada en el oscuro callejón, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca desde que lo conoció (omitiendo la noche en que prácticamente durmieron juntos, pero eso ella no lo recordaba para nada y de ser así se hubiera avergonzado tanto que sus mejillas se habrían hecho dos tomates en su cara)y para colmo estaba con el torso al aire como si no hiciera frío aunque el color de sus labios dijeran lo contrario. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque ni siquiera era capaz de detectar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, solo sabía que el raro sentimiento que la hacía querer vomitar bilis y que le escocieran los ojos había sido reemplazado por una gran vergüenza y pesar. Por alguna razón no pudo soportar esa mirada tan penetrante que parecían querer atravesarla como una espada y solo atinó a apartar la mirada hacia otro lado, se sentía extrañamente debilitada ante esa intensidad como si tuviera poder sobre ella. Lo atribuyó al temor y respeto que le provocaba a ese hombre, pero si de verdad le tuviera miedo, no tendría esa extraña e imperiosa curiosidad por saber más cosas de él, excepto esa faceta que le vio cuando lo descubrió fornicando con la hija mayor del tabernero.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – Volvió a preguntar Levi, apretando el agarre en las muñecas de la muchacha para recuperar su atención.

-Me lastimas. – Se quejó ante el brusco trato la chica, de seguro se le marcarían los dedos de Levi en sus muñecas. – Si no me sueltas ahora mismo te cortare lo que se me ocurra cortarte, así que déjame ir. – Levi no se la creyó ni por un segundo, pues la voz de la chica era temblorosa y casi areciera que iba a llorar de miedo.

 _¿Por qué me teme?_ Quiso saber Levi.

-Te suelto solo si nos devolvemos a la taberna ahora, hay que dormir para mañana. – Levi aflojó el agarre de sus manos al notar que estaba apretando demasiado.

-Yo no quiero volver ahí. – Dijo inaudible la chica sin querer que Levi la escuchara.

-No te estoy preguntando. – Levi la soltó, pero para irse a sus rodillas rápidamente y subirla a su hombro cual costal de papas, provocando que ella le gritara para que la soltara.

-¡Animal!¡Bestia!¡Que me sueltes bruto!¿No me oyes? – Ella lo golpeaba en la espalda y se removía en el hombro de Levi.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te sucede? – Le dijo Levi molesto con la chica y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para mantenerla sujeta.

-Pues yo…-¿Cómo le iba a decir que encontrarlo follar con Magdalena la hizo sentir mal? Ni ella misma lo entendía. Se quedó sin palabras, ya que Levi era un hombre discreto como ella había supuesto no hablaría del tema y no tenía caso hablar con un idiota que se hiciera el tonto. Así que optó por callarse y mejor quedarse quieta.

-¿Por qué te quedaste mirándonos follar maldita entrometida? – Petra se equivocó, ¿Ese hombre no conocía la vergüenza?

-Yo-yo no hacia eso, solo me perdi y…

-Sí, aja…

-¿Cómo iba a saber que estaban en eso con el ruido que había afuera?

-Joder, Petra tu si sabias que habitación nos pasaron, que coño ibas a hecer en el dormitorio de Magdalena y la otra que no me acuerdo como se llama.

-Es que no te había visto – Confesó Petra – Y me preocupe y…

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí. Aquí la única que necesita que la vigilen y cuiden eres tú joder. – Petra se sintió dolida ¿Y lo que le había dicho en la iglesia?

-¡Tu dijiste antes que…!

-Que tengas el poder de cortar cabezas con solo desearlo no te hace una guerrera, solo una mocosa empoderada que no sabe cómo…

-¡Mate a esos puercos de la iglesia cuando tu caíste al subterráneo!

-Sí y los sacerdotes son unos grandes adversarios – Sarcasmo de nuevo – No cuenta si tu enemigo no sabe empuñar una espada.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo porque te interrumpí? – Sacó a relucir Petra.

-En parte si y la otra es porque te alejaste ¿Sabes que hay otros sacerdotes en el pueblo vivos que hacen las mismas cosas que los que mataste?

-Me defenderé sola.

-Claro ¿Luego donde te quedaras?

-Ya me las arreglare con eso.

-Si como no, ya te lo dije antes mocosa, nos necesitas más de lo que crees.

-¡Pues aprenderé a no necesitar a nadie! – Casi llora, en medio de la charla no se dio ni cuenta de que ya estaban en la entrada de la taberna - ¡Te dije que ahí no entro!

-Joder, ¿Ahora te da asco el sexo que no lo quieres ver en ningún lado? – Dijo Levi – Ya sé que lo que viste y sufriste fue una putada pero en realidad no es así.

-Pues si sigues mostrándome cosas desagradables prefiero morir virgen. – Dijo la chica ya casi sin importarle que estuvieran entrando y que todos los borrachos vieran a ese hombre que hizo tanto escándalo por salir entrar con una joven cargada en su hombro llevándosela a al segundo piso, específicamente a los dormitorios, todos murmuraban ante la escena para vergüenza de Petra y molestia de Levi.

Al llegar al dormitorio deposito sin ningún tipo de delicadeza a la joven bruja.

-Ahora duérmete. – Ordenó seco el capitán. Para su molestia, Petra se incorporó rápidamente en la cama intentando salir de esta, pero Levi rápidamente la agarro nuevamente de las muñecas para recostarla en la cama nuevamente. – Que dejes de moverte coño – Petra prácticamente estaba luchando en la cama con él para poder salirse, dando patadas, removiéndose cual comadreja y maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¿No entiendes que no quiero quedarme en este horrible lugar? – Petra ya estaba furiosa.

-Carajo ¿Qué tienes contra esta casa mocosa? Es lo único que tenemos para dormir así que te cagas y te quedas. – Al ver que no podía hacer nada para que se mantuviera quieta se le subió encima colocando amabas piernas a cada lado de su cadera, apretó de tal manera que logro hacer que dejara de patear o siquiera mover mucho las piernas. – Si eres una de esas monjas que están en contra de la fornicación entonces ve a ver si te reciben ellas…quizás no sean unas depravadas como los puercos esos…aunque he escuchado que hay algunas que entre ellas se comen el…

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó Petra quedándose quieta al fin, cansada de luchar, cansada de la noche, cansada de no poder dormir bien, las nuevas sensaciones que nacían en su corazón y de Levi.- Folla con quien quieras, me da igual la fulana esa, solo espero que no la dejes preñada o que su padre no te pille o ahí tendremos un gran problema y ahí serás tú el que ya nos alentara el viaje por casarte con esa.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en contra de Magdalena?- Y encima a ella si la llamaba por su nombre. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué tenía en contra de Magdalena? – Nos dio techo, cama, comida y una fiesta…

-Pues la fiesta que te ofreció en privado solo te la dio a ti…- Levi la miro extrañado.

-¿Acaso quieres…? – Inquirió preocupado y curioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mi carajo? ¿No puedes quedarte quieta sin meterte en problemas o meterte donde no te llaman? – Levi al no obtener respuesta (pues Petra ya no tenía nada que responder porque todo lo que se le venía a la mente no tenía ningún maldito sentido) sacudió más a Petra, hasta que ella lo miró sin decirle nada.

Él podía ver cada detalle de su cara gracias a que los chicos no apagaron la lámpara de aceite que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama donde recostó a Petra y aún iluminaba bien. Vio como la tenía, con las muñecas sobre la cabeza pegadas al colchón, con el cabello corto desperdigado por la almohada, las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y los ojos brillantes pero solos por las lágrimas que iban a salir de ellos y Petra quería aguantar a toda costa. Un rostro que se dividía entre inocencia, vergüenza y pena, sorprendentemente encantador.

Y estaba ahí encima de la chica intocable el capitán Levi haciendo cosas que no debía hacer, aun cuando el mismo prometió ser el guardián de su virtud, habían pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio en esa posición, ele estaba demasiado cerca de esa cohibida cara tan linda, pero cuando se sorprendió a si mismo acariciando con suavidad las muñecas de Petra se apartó como si ella de fuego estuviese hecha. Solo se quedó mirándola mientras ella se quedó viendo el techo, quieta. Cuando ya se hubo calmado y vio que no iba a moverse se dispuso a irse.

-¿Ella te gusta? – Preguntó Petra de repente, intento no sonar urgida ni enojada ni nada, solo fue una voz sin ningún tipo de emoción. Pero o estaba preparada para lo que iba a escuchar.

-No tiene que gustarme para que me de lo que quiero.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir en eso entonces?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – Y simplemente se fue.

Petra se quedó con la mente vacía por un buen rato, acostada boca arriba, todavía con sus botas puestas y sobre las mantas, tenía miedo de ponerse a pensar, porque si lo hacía pensaría en los acontecimientos chocantes que ocurrieron en el transcurso de la noche. No quería recordar las aberrantes prácticas de los sacerdotes de Ragako, no quería pensar en las pobres almas que no pudo salvar y mucho menos en Levi cuando lo sorprendió en plena faena.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, porque lentas pasaban y ella no dormía estando congelada en la cama sin reaccionar y sin pensar, los sonidos de la fiesta que la tenían más o menos distraída comenzaron a morir y Petra lamentó eso cuando comenzó a escuchar los obscenos sonidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado y solo con ello su cuerpo dio un escalofrió violento y comenzó a tiritar incontrolablemente y sin quererlo se hizo un ovillo en la cama, como una niña pequeña abrazándose a si misma por el frio, fue cuando después de unos minutos las lagrimillas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y la chica solo quería para inútilmente de lagrimear y tiritar, inocente como era ella lo atribuyo a alguna enfermedad, pero ni eso la dejo tranquila mientras escuchaba más fuerte y claro por culpa de las delgadas paredes como se entregaban los cuerpos de los amantes de al lado.

-¡N-no tan fuerte! – Suplicó la muchacha que estaba ya sobre la cama con Levi encima de ella arremetiendo contra su cuerpo sin piedad, casi como si estuviera furioso más que excitado.

-Cállate. – Ordenó simplemente inclinándose a cubrir la boca de la chica con su mano, sus gemidos y respiración caliente chocaban contra su mano.

Efectivamente Levi estaba enojado con el mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando con aquella bruja blanca, le cansaba tener que mentirle tanto, ocultar cosas, lidiar con sus arrebatos de niñita impulsiva. Pero a pesar de que le hubiera interrumpido su tan anhelada sesión de sexo el había corrido tras ella por preocuparse de que se hiciera daño, se enojó con ella por espiarlo, por hacerlo sentir avergonzado de esa manera y por obligarlo a perseguirla, la detestaba por hacerlo ir en contra de lo que él debía y quería hacer y se odiaba a si mismo por no ser lo suficientemente o listo como para poder hacer algo al respecto.

¿De todos modos porque al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse así de mal? Atribuyo el hecho de que una mocosa hubiera violado su intimidad lo había hecho ponerse de furia y por ello ya no podía retozar tranquilo con quien le diera la gana.

Cuando estaba por irse dentro logró volver a la realidad, se derramo en las sabanas de la cama, pues no quiera dejar bastardos en ese mundo tan injusto con quienes no gozan de buenos títulos o que tuviese orígenes inciertos. Más que relajarlo logró cansarlo un poco pero como Magdalena resulto ser una mujer bastante exigente e incansable, se situo sobre el nuevamente después de recuperar el aliento para masajear desde su pecho a su vientre usando su mano firme y lengua caliente para resucitarlo y volver al éxtasis juntos (o por lo menos ella quería disfrutarlo un poco más). Levi simplemente se dejó cabalgar cuando ya estaba de nuevo en un punto culminante y ni se quejó de que ella estuviera arriba, intentando distraerse mirando ese cuerpo saltarín sobre él, ni siquiera estaba oyéndola por estar pensando en miles de cosas a la vez y al mismo tiempo intentaba concentrarse de manera inútil, cuando el ritmo de la chica demasiado suave para él se le hizo tedioso, se incorporó en la cama para tomarla de la cintura y empujara hacia atrás dejándola acostada boca arriba para si rápidamente entrar dentro de sus piernas tomando nuevamente el control de la situación. Se mantuvo hincado entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer evitando abrazarla o inclinarse mucho hacia ella, poniendo a prueba la elasticidad de sus piernas y con los ojos cerrados para que nada lo distrajera de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada y sin querer apareció como último pensamiento la última cara que vio de Petra, sonrojada y con esa expresión tan adorable ¿Por qué algo tan angelical e inocente se le hizo presente en ese pecaminoso momento? Ni él lo sabía, solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y concentrado en esa inocente imagen mental y aumento el ritmo de cada embestida llegando casi a lo brusco hasta que logró correrse de una manera tan violenta que a el mismo lo sorprendió. Y así por fin se calmó y la paz llego a su interior.

-Lo hiciste dentro – Dijo la voz de la mujer a la cual se había follado borrando la sensación de tranquilidad a la que había llegado, estaba cansado y sin más estrés pero no estaba ya más en paz. – Si me embarazo tendrás que hacerte responsable.

-Tch..no me vengas con esa mierda – Respondió seco y sentándose en la cama para vestirse – ¿Dónde está la bañera?

-¿Es que no me has escuchado? Responde por mi honor o el héroe del pueblo será conocido como un canalla.

-En primera, no soy imbécil. No te desflore porque alguien ya pasó por ese jardín antes que yo. Y en segundo lugar, yo nunca aspire a ser el jodido héroe de nadie solo quería asilo y que mi gente estuviera a salvo, lo siento pero no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para preocuparme por todo el maldito mundo.

-¡Imbécil! – Le arrojo furiosa la almohada. – ¿Que no entiendes que no quiero criar a un bastardo? Y no tengo dinero para pagarle a una buena matrona para que me haga el remedio.

Levi se lo pensó bien y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mira, la mujer de lentes con la que vine es una hechicera, ella de seguro tiene algo para prevenir un embarazo.

-¿La loca borracha que estaba bailando con los todos? ¿Cómo quieres que confié en esa?

-Pues te cagas porque es la única hechicera que no te cobrara el favor o si no tendrás que pagártelo tu solita, pero apurada.

-¡Imbécil! – Se puso en pie a darle una bofetada pero falló porque Levi era mucho más rápido y la atajó a tiempo.

-Es lo único que tienes, si tanto te gusta follar no es mi problema pero al menos cuídate si vas a ir de ofrecida en todos lados. – La mujer se quedó mirándolo furiosa y en silencio.

-Bien – Dijo – Pero quiero la pócima para mañana en la mañana y ni crean que les daremos de desayunar, déjalo en mi puerta porque no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes mañana.

-Me parece bien. – Y ambos se fueron sin ningún tipo de despedida a pesar de haber yacido juntos de manera tan apasionada.

Levi bajo a ver como estaba Hanji, estaba apenas despierta en una silla, con los pies adoloridos de tanto bailar.

-Enanoooo. –Dijo la borracha - ¿Qué le has hecho a Petra animal? – Se horrorizo – Carajo sabía que no debía dejarla contigo y yo que creí que solo la llevabas al cuarto para que se durmiera – Estaba sumamente enojada - ¡Se supone que debe llegar virgen degenerado aprovechado y mira como vienes!

-Hanji, no sé de que putas estas hablando.

-¡Te has cogido a Petra enano idiota!- Se enojó aún más e iba a darle un golpe pero este la detuvo- Cagaste la misión y ahora tus huevos van ser el trofeo del rey y a Petra la encerraran por tu culpa maldito…

-No me acosté con ella tarada, me tire a la hija del dueño de la taberna – Dijo sin anestesia para alivio de Hanji – Y necesito una de tus pócimas para que no quede preñada.

Hanji se recompuso y fue a revisar entre las cosas de la carreta para ver que le servía como anticonceptivo, afortunadamente como era una mujer muy preventiva tenía algo que ayudaría a la hija mayor del dueño de la taberna. Le explicó toda la situación y para mala fortuna de Hanji tendrían que partir con los primeros rayos del sol sin desayunar.

Al alba partieron todos, descansados todos menos Hanji y Petra, la primera estaba con una resaca espantosa, mientras que la otra había quedado toda la noche en vela sumergida en pensamientos incoherentes que llegaban sin queres a su cabeza. Todo era culpa de Levi cuando ya comprendió un poco mejor la situación. Ya aunque no supiera que nombre ponerle a aquel sentimiento que era la mezcla de varios, solo sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de Levi, era peligroso y malo para ella, lo más que fuera, porque si dejaba que todo avanzara a algo más seria todo más doloroso y no podría controlar su naturaleza y todo sería caótico para todos, no se reconocía a si misma ya más y eso la asustaba, le daba terror el cambio que estaba teniendo y no quería saber más de ello aunque esa voz en su cabeza le suplicara conocer más de aquel hombre o si quiera estar más cerca de él.

Y así pasaron los días, los dos distanciados a pesar de ser compañeros de viaje, Petra evitaba por todos los medios hablar con Levi, ni por cortesía. Mientras que Levi seguía sin entender qué coño le pasaba a la chica que lo evitaba tanto, pero ya estaba empezando a cansarlo que fuera tan maleducada con él que no le hablaba ni lo mínimo. Lo veía como un desafío a su persona ya aunque tampoco hacia algún intento de hablar con ella, esperaba que ella algún día le volviera a dirigir la palabra o por lo menos una palabra.

Todo iba mal para ellos, y ninguno de los dos sabia la razón de porque sentían lo sentían, pues ninguno de los dos conocía el amor y lo evitaban como a la peste, pero sabían ene le fondo de sus corazones que si bien no estaban locos el uno por el otro sabían que por algo siempre se empieza y como método de autodefensa simplemente pusieron una distancia con la que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo ni tranquilo, porque la necesidad de verse ya estaba cada vez creciendo más y si ya no pudieron destruir ese deseo con la distancia impuesta, entonces sería difícil que ya se fuera.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿Petra y Levi dejaran de ser idiotas se darán cuenta de que sienten cosas el uno por el otro? ¿Hanji sabe hacer anticonceptivos?¿Me demore mucho? ¿Me odian? ¿Me aman? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Marvel o DC?**

 **Lamento mucho que el capítulo fuera tan cortó pero así salió no más, lo escribí todo en un día y en verdad estoy cansada así que cualquier falta ortográfica lo lamento mucho.**

 **Y oficialmente odio la universidad, ya no quiero más clases en la noche, son una porquería que solo desgasta el cuerpo.**

 **Ahora definitivamente no me duele el cuello y puedo moverme como quiera wiiii.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos**

 **Bye**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Hola gente de Fanficiton…yo estoy en mi casita con una lluvia que no me deja dormir y me puse a escribir, es tarde aquí en Chile y tengo que levantarme temprano pero bueno, sera.**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo de las pesadillas no tiene mucha lógica en su estructura la verdad, pero el mundo de las pesadillas suele ser más realista que el mundo de los sueños y por ello las pesadillas o malos sueños son tan aterradores, cuesta despertar entre medio como cuando te interrumpen un buen sueño o una ensoñación o fantasía hermosa.

El mundo de las pesadillas nos puede mostrar diferentes cosas, nuestros miedos más profundos, los demonios que nos atormentan, lo que queremos olvidar, aquello que hemos olvidado, nuestras culpas y remordimientos, pero la más aterradora de las pesadillas son aquellas que pueden ser la manifestación de una verdad difusa.

Para Petra, distinguir el significado de sus repentinas y nuevas pesadillas era cada vez más confuso, por un lado las pesadillas con Dafne no le decía nada a su mente amnésica y por el otro estaban los sentimientos que Levi despertaba en ella, desconocidos para ella que no les podía poner un nombre, pero aunque es extraño que una persona tenga pesadillas con la persona que hace latir tu corazón por el hecho de ser algo hermoso, para una persona que evitaba el amor y le temía podía tener lógica en cierta medida, el miedo a que se hiciera un sentimiento más fuerte, el terror a lo desconocido, los celos repentinos y la gran facilidad de herirla si así lo quisiera él aunque no se diera cuenta. Pero no era suficiente como para que se apareciera en sus pesadillas de forma tan aterradora ya que ignoraba que la parte inconsciente de su cerebro, aquella que sabía que él era el asesino de su mejor amiga y una gran pilar en su vida lo hacía manifestarse como su enemigo por medio de sueños que la pobre bruja no podía descifrar, confundían su mente y aun así la hacían despertar sudando y llorando.

Hanji la escuchaba llorar en sueños cuando tenía sus pesadillas, le costaba despertarla pero no era imposible, Petra se negaba rotundamente a entrar en detalle cuando le contaba de sus sueños tan horrendos, solo los que referían a la horrible noche en la que vio esa orgía maligna en la que vio a jóvenes de su edad o quizás menores morir mientras ella miraba impotente sin hacer nada. Pues después de todo eso era verdad. Con sus poderes de bruja pudo haber hecho algo, pero como no era tan poderosa y su magia era más bien con limitaciones debido a lo poco que sabía de su manejo tampoco podía hacer gran cosa e incluso la habrían matado en un descuido suyo, pero la culpa estaba ahí, talvez no fueran conocidos suyos y no les tuviera ningún tipo de cariño pero de algo estaba segura: no merecían tal destino.

Cobarde como se sentía y quizás era la razón por la que no lo hizo, pues Petra temía poner en evidencia su naturaleza, temía morir, temía que la mataran también. Incluso había pensado por un momento salvarse ella misma y dejar a Hanji atrás, pero a pesar de que terminó por salvarla era consciente de que quiso por un instante dejarla a su suerte, no sabía porque eso la atormentaba tanto en un principio, pero finalmente tuvo que asumir que sentía cariño, respeto y admiración por aquella mujer tan asombrosamente inteligente, sin quererlo la terminó aceptando de que se volvieron amigas en poco tiempo, pese a que no quería encariñarse con nadie.

La simpatía que sentía por Hanji también la sentía por los demás chicos, no pudo evitarlo si ese grupo tan peculiar resultó ser demasiado querible para ella, porque pese a que evitaba a otros que no fueran Dafne o su padre desde que era una niña por el temor a ser lastimada su corazón seguía siendo blando y puro, su propia candidez al final no le permitió odiar a toda la humanidad, solo no fiarse demasiado de ella ni de los demás seres vivos.

Gunther si bien era serio y demasiado formal, su formas y maneras elegantes a veces demasiado anticuadas y en extremo educado lo hacía un tanto jocoso pero lo asumían como una particularidad en él. Pues al ser criado por sus abuelos, estos se propusieron de que su nieto destacara para bien entre la plebe, siempre digno pero servicial y humilde. Su buena educación podía superar a la de cualquier noble o incluso de un rey hacía pensar a la gente que era alguien de la realeza a pesar de que sus ropas no eran finas. Le costaba bromear pero no por ello era una persona menos agradable.

Erd a pesar de su apariencia de hombre serio e intimidante por su estatura y músculos, era soñador y romántico cual juglar o héroe de romances, claro que no en el sentido de ser el típico caballero andante que rescata siempre a las damiselas. Pues Petra sabía que solo tenía ojos para una muchacha en Sina a quien iban destinadas sus escritos amorosos, dibujos y suspiros. Tenía talento para recitar, cantar e inventarse canciones, la mayoría muy jocosas cuando quería aligerar el ambiente en medio del viaje que sus compañeros coreaban. Pero las de amor nunca las cantaba frente a ellos, solo Petra lo escuchó cantar dormido unas cuantas veces o cuando creyó que nadie le veía, el día que la descubrió ardió de vergüenza y le rogó que nunca dijera nada sobre sus romanceos de amor, Petra no entendía porque ocultar tan hermosas canciones e historias pero lo vio tan desesperados que decidió guardar el secreto aunque seguía pareciéndole que no había nada de malo con que ese fiero hombre de batallas tuviera un alma sentimental y romántica por naturaleza.

Aurou, era un pésimo imitador de Levi, era arrogante y presumido, pero pronto descubrió que en realidad se comportaba así porque temía que si veían su verdadera naturaleza lo encontraran aburrido, soso y sin ninguna gracia. Pues él era inseguro y torpe si no estaba en el campo de batalla, le costaba mucho actuar con naturalidad y por ello había elegido como modelo a seguir a su capitán, pero no le salía para nada. Solo cuando se le preguntaba de su familia, su pueblo y sus hermanitos se podían adivinar sus buenas virtudes y que el acturara tan natural hablando tan orgulloso y entusiasmado de sus seres más queridos, recordando anécdotas graciosas en su mayoría y podía ignorar por un momento que no estaba actuando como un mal imitador.

Levi…ya no sabía que pensar de él pero si pensaba en él, por su férrea determinación a no hablarle por el resto del viaje la hacían ignorar esa vocecita interna que le gritaba que debía saber más cosas de él, pedirle una explicación. Él era en algunas ocasiones parte de sus pesadillas y no sabía porque, quiso perdonarlo, ¿pero perdonarlo por qué? si no había ninguna relación entre ambos que le permitiera reclamar, pero recordaba su escena con la hija del tabernero y se ponía furiosa nuevamente y desechaba la idea, después recordaba sus crueles palabras y solo se sentía triste.

Ya había pasado un maldito mes desde que dejaron Ragako, un mes de pesadillas para Petra que le estaban pasando factura y decidió que iba a pedirle algún brebaje para dormir a Hanji para dormir sin sueños ni pesadillas, dormir en paz, peor mientras lo preparaba tenía que aguantárselas porque no podía mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche Petra despertó sola de su pesadilla, agitada y sudando, había sido horrenda pues en ella estaban Hitch, Marlo, Dafne, los chicos de Ragako muertos y Levi. Tan confusa que todo lo que la aquejaba se reunieran en un mismo espacio de su mente para atormentarla de esa manera.

Hitch le recriminaba de que no era mejor persona que ella y por ello no tnía derecho a haberla matado, a pesar de que fue en defensa propia, se sabía que no era mejor que Hitch , nunca estaría podrida por dentro como ella pero le recordaba que era cobarde, mentirosa y egoísta como cualquier persona.

-Tampoco pudiste ayudar al bueno de Marlo…- Dijo la cruel bruja abrazándola desde atrás, hablándole a oído – El no se merecía ese fin, pudiste detenerlo…

-¡Cállate! – Gritó la bruja blanca, intentando zafarse pero la mujer tras ella era fuerte.

-Pudo haber superado mi muerte, recuperar la cordura, buscarse una chica a quien amar y ser feliz al fin…

-¡No sabía que él se mataría!

-Así que te justificas por ser estúpida – La abrazó más fuerte- No debiste salir de tu querido bosque mi niña. También dejaste a tu querida Dafne sola. – Y Petra Miro que entre los oscuros árboles se hacía presente la hermosa Dafne en su forma humana.

-¡Ayúdame por favor! – Suplicó Petra.

-Ya aprendiste a salvarte tu sola, mi niña, ya decidiste que no me necesitas más – Dijo fría y dolida la hermosa demonio.

-¡Tu dijiste que podía ir con mi padre!

-Eso es lo que tu mente cree, pero no sabes lo que yo he pasado más bien no lo recuerdas y aún así prefieres olvidarlo ¿Tan poco significo yo para ti?

-No, por favor, dime de qué hablas.

-Ah pero que tenemos aquí linda – Volteo el rostro de Petra a otro lado apretando sus mejillas.

Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de niños y niñas desnudos paseándose entre los bosques y de apoco se desplomaban en el suelo y los enormes cuervos bajaban a ellos a comerse su carne a pesar de que estaban vivos todavía. Salpicaba sangre, se veían pedazos volar, y demás menudencias derramarse por el suelo pero los chicos parecían ya no sentir nada, pero si miraban con ojos muertos a la horrorizada Petra, que quiso apartar la mirada. Pero, cuando supero el shock inicial intento desde su lugar lanzar un encantamiento que ayudara a los jóvenes pero nada pasaba.

-¿Ahora si quieres ayudarlos bonita? – Se burló Hitch ante la impotencia de Petra. Quien se dijo a si misma que si no podía ahuyentarlos con su magia al menos podría zafarse del agarre de la difunta bruja oscura, pero esta era mucho más fuerte, inhumanamente fuerte.

-¡Suéltame!

-Ahora no puedes hacer nada, aunque hubieras podido ellos ya estaban muertos por dentro querida mía. – Dijo con un falso tono preocupado mezclado con burla. – Aunque eso no te quita lo perra que eres ¿En serio eres la última bruja blanca? – Petra seguía removiéndose entre sus brazos. – No eres mejor que yo, pequeña perra, y yo que quería comerme tu corazón, pero al parecer estas podrida como yo.

-¡Mientes! – Gritó la chica.

-Ibas a dejar que se muriera ella, esa mujer alta tan linda y amable contigo…

-¡Yo la salve!

-Pero dudaste.

-¡Ya déjame tranquila!

-Todavía niegas lo que paso y lo que eres ¿Crees acaso que jugando a la niña buena todo el tiempo te salvaras del infierno?- Se rio Hitch – Las brujas vendimos nuestra alma al demonio, a Lilith y sus bestias, no tenemos salvación. Queriamos poder por sobre todas las cosas ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? Pero tranquila es mera supervivencia, por este mundo que no permite la candidez tampoco duran mucho las brujas blancas ¿Me pregunto en que categoría estarás tú? - Le preguntó la cruel mujer acercando mucho su sangriento rostro a la cara de Petra.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Pero no necesito saber más después de saber lo que has hecho y lo que sientes. Eso tan horrendo que sientes ¿Crees poder soportarlo más?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Cierto que aún eres una virgen tonta. – Agarró el rostro de Petra para hacerla mirar nuevamente al frente – Oh, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Al frente de Petra, que estaba demasiado impactada, podía ver entre los cuervos que ya se habían comido a los cuerpos casi por completo y ya se estaban comiendo las sangrientas sobras a un hombre de cabello negro desnudo dándole la espalda (su fuerte espalda), hincado en el suelo con una mujer de largos cabellos moviéndose sobre el mientras se aferraba desesperada al cuello de su amante que la tenía abrazada por la cintura ¿A qué clase de mente enferma se le ocurría copular de esa manera en tal escenario?

-¿Esta increíble la vista verdad? – Dijo la lasciva Hitch abrazando más a Petra. – No seas mojigata ¿Quieres ver la cara del hombre verdad?

-¡No! – Cerró los ojos y Hitch obligó a la chica mirar a Levi sumido en el acto que estaba perpetuando ignorándola completamente y parecía darle lo mismo el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Siempre supe que tenía facultades de amante. – Observó con voz obscena y lasciva – La chica también se ve bastante buena ¿No? ¿Sabías que hay gente que paga por ver a dos personas con bellos cuerpos fornicar? A ellos dos de seguro les iría estupendo como negocio.

-¡Basta! – Petra quería llorar, no daba más con aquella pesadilla.

-Pero a ti no te gusta ¿Verdad?...bueno pensando en la chica quizás no es tan buena compañera para el capitán…seguro tú tienes mejor cuerpo ¿No? – Le tocó los senos a través de la ropa.

-¡No! – Gritó la chica.

-Ya pequeña, tranquila. Mira ya no está la chica – Petra seguía temblando cerrando los ojos y con la cara hacia otro lado. – Te dije que mires – Se enojó y volvió a apretar las mejillas de Petra para obligarla a ver.

Levi seguía fornicando pero ahora podía ver un cuerpo diferente sobre él, más delgado, menudo, blanco y el cabello de la chica que escondía la cara en el cuello de su amante era más corto y de un tono cobrizo que se le hizo familiar. Solo lo escuchaba resoplar y gruñir a él, mientras que la chica no emitía ningún sonido, incluso ni parecía moverse, Levi era el que movía las caderas para arriba haciendo rebotar el cuerpo que sostenía firmemente contra él. No quería saber cuál era la identidad de la chica, pero para su desgracia antes de que cerrara los ojos de nuevo. Vio a Levi hacerse para atrás y quedar acostado boca arriba dejando que la chica lo cabalgara.

Horrorizada Petra se reconoció a sí misma en esa chica que estaba rebotando sobre Levi ante cada arremetida contra su frágil cuerpo, pero no había nada de sensual en aquella imagen, pues los ojos de la chica que estaba en plena faena derramaban lágrimas sin parar y tenía una notoria herida en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. La impactada Petra hubiera jurado que estaba muerta si no fuera porque en el rostro aun había rubor y comenzó a sollozar cuando Levi arremetió más rápido contra ella.

-Detente – Dijo inaudible Petra entre los brazos de Hitch - ¡sal de ahí! – Y la Petra que se encontraba sobre Levi simplemente la miró con sus ojos llorosos y se lo dijo:

-No puedo.

-¡Si puedes! – Le gritó Petra.

-No quiero – Le volvió a repetir su yo.

Y entonces Petra despertó. Sudada, llorando y temblando ante tal extraña pesadilla. ¿Por qué demonios soñó aquello?

-Petra – Dijo Hanji – Ya tengo la pócima, te prometo que ya no soñaras nada al dormir.

-¿Segura?

-No dudes de mí y las cosas estarán tranquilas entre nosotras – Dijo Hanji aparentemente herida por el comentario, le paso el frasco a Petra – Sabes, en lugar de brebajes, la gente suele hablar de lo que le aqueja al dormir.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso - ¿Cómo explicarle a Hanji de Dafne, de lo que ocurrió con Hitch, de Levi?

-Está bien, pero tarde o temprano lidiaras con eso. – Petra iba a tomarse el brebaje pero Hanji la detuvo. – ¿Podrías no dormirte por un rato por favor? No puedo dormir hoy y Levi está de guardia, pero ya sabes cómo es hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no tomas algo para que e de sueño?

-Porque después no podre despertar temprano.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sabes he notado que no te gusta mucho hablar sobre brujería y esas cosas pero ¿Me puedes explicar que hace a una bruja blanca?

-No te entiendo.

-Digo, sé que a diferencia de las brujas oscuras ustedes son buenas personas ¿pero que lleva a una buena persona a vender su alma?

-Este mundo a veces nos orilla a hacer cosas incorrectas, pero no por eso dejan de ser buenas- Dijo Petra muy seria mirando al fuego de la fogata.

-¿Pero que tendría que pasar por ejemplo? – Inquirió Hanji curiosa después de un incómodo silencio. Petra suspiro ya que no podía rehuirle por mucho a esa mujer.

-Escúchame bien lo que voy a contarte. – Hanji se acomodó para escuchar la historia – Hace mucho tiempo, en Karanase cuando aún estaba vivo una enfermedad mortal azotó a la comunidad. Era contagiosa y te daba muerte.

El rey decidió sitiar esos lugares para evitar contagios, lo cual provocó la locura y el caos en Karanase. Una noche, una buena mujer llamada Roxane invocó a los demonios para vender su alma a cambio del poder de sanar a todos, estaba desesperada porque su único hijo de tres años iba a morir pronto.

El demonio se hizo presente ante ella y le explico todo acerca del contrato, y a pesar de que le costaría su alma y la de sus descendientes menos la de su actual hijo por haber nacido antes del pacto ella lo acepto si con ello salvaba a quienes amaba.

Salvó a todo el pueblo y todos, aunque estaban muy agradecidos con ella, empezaron a alejarse de ella de a poco, ya sabes tu lo que puede pasar si a una bruja blanca la hieres y por ello la gente toma distancia con ellas.

A Roxane no le importó, nada de eso, ya se había resignado a nunca ir al paraíso pero era feliz sabiendo que su hijo y esposo vivirían. Pero se enteró un tiempo después que estaba embarazada y se asustó mucho y lloró pidiéndole perdón a la criatura en su vientre por condenarla al infierno, pero cuando ya se hubo recuperado se propuso hacer de la vida del bebé lo más feliz posible.

Nació entonces una niña que fue amada por sus padres con locura, pero para que no fuera marginada por ser hija de na bruja, se mudaron a las afueras del pueblo y le enseñaron a la niña que cada vez que fuera al pueblo no dijera nunca quienes eran sus padres. La niña sabía que era una bruja pero su madre no la dejó usar magia nunca, fue una niña de vida simple y sencilla pero muy feliz.

Todo era felicidad hasta que el día en que un noble que pasaba por Karanese accidentalmente le clavó una flecha al hijo mayor de Roxane, y tiro el cuerpo al rio. Cuando los aldeanos lo encontraron lo reconocieron como el hijo de la bruja y decidieron no decir nada para no enfadarla. Pero ella se enteró de todos modos, cuando se enteró del culpable y quiso que se tomara justicia, nadie hizo nada, pues el muchacho que mato a su hijo era tan rico que pagó para que no lo encarcelaran y pago a varios en el pueblo para que no se hablara del asunto.

La indiferencia del pueblo ante la muerte del hijo de la mujer que técnicamente vendió su alma por esa gente, fue lo que hizo pedazos su corazón y el dolor la llevo a usar su magia para destruir Karanase.

Como estaba tan absorta en su pena y dolor no se dio cuenta cuando lanzaron flechas con fuego que terminaron por matarla lentamente.

Así una niñita quedo sin madre y un buen hombre sin su mujer y compañera. – Terminó Petra con pesar su relato, con un nudo en la garganta que no la dejó continuar, peo su mirada perdida en el fuego y profundamente desolada decía muchas cosas.

-Esa niña eras tú Petra ¿Verdad? – Hanji quiso abrazarla para darle confort a pesar de que el daño ya estaba hecho. Pero Petra se apartó suavemente.

-No sé si soy una bruja buena – Dijo la chica – Y sé que no importa lo que haga, no tengo salvación…pero mi madre era el ser más bueno del mundo y solo quería vivir por los que amaba a pesar de todo, ella sabía que si era malvada no podía hacer feliz a nadie…yo no quiero dañar a nadie pero aún no estoy segura si…si yo hubiera hecho tal sacrificio, pero solo sé que no quiero ser mala, aunque este mundo no me lo permita, aunque pasen cosas horribles, no quiero perderme a mí misma. – Petra casi llora y se quedó simplemente temblando, quieta. Hanji finalmente la abrazó, aunque Petra no pudiera sentir su calor intento con todas sus fuerzas darle un poco de consuelo a esa chiquilla que estaba tan confundida y tan triste.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que una sombra desde los árboles, había escuchado todo lo dicho por Petra.

 _Tu no eres mala_ quiso decirle la sombra a la chica que luchaba internamente consigo misma para no llorar nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Bueno aquí el capitulo nuevo ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué se fuma Petra para soñar esas cosas? ¿Hay más cosas en el pasado de Petra? ¿Quién escuchó la historia? ¿Ron o pisco? ¿ Sugerencias?¿ Comentarios? ¿Teorías locas?**

 **Bueno disculpen si me demore pero la universidad no perdona a nadie ¡pero voy a seguir escribiendo carajo!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**


	22. Capítulo 21

**¿Qué tal chica de fanfiction? Gracias a una fea lluvia no voy a clases y me quede escribiendo jajaja…nada mejor que lluvia, chocolate, sopaipillas recién hechas, música, tu cuaderno de One piece y un lápiz.**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó la mañana, todos partieron rumbo a su destino a Sina a caballo, Petra y Hanji no estaban muy descansadas debido a la charla de la noche anterior, pero al menos podían continuar cabalgando sin quedarse dormidas en el trayecto y caerse del caballo (lo cual hubiera sido sumamente doloroso).

Levi estaba pensativo, no estaba poniendo el cien por ciento de toda su concentración, pero no es que estuviera cansado (pues créanlo o no ese hombre con dos a tres horas de sueño queda perfecto). Incluso, ni cuanta se dio de que Erd le hablaba desde hace cinco minutos. Inútilmente tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡Capitán! – Gritó el rubio alto de coleta, por fin obteniendo una reacción de Levi.

-No me grites ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Al parecer ese día no estaba de buen humor para nada.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero es que la señorita Hanji dice que nos estamos desviando de la ruta. – Informó Erd a su capitán, extrañado de que estuviera tan desconectado de todos y todo.

-Eso. Lo que sucede es que he decidido que nos detendremos en la siguiente villa.

-¿Hay una villa cerca? – Preguntó Erd dudoso.

-Estamos pasando cercad del condado Luthyas, aquí está lleno de villas, solo iremos a la más próxima. – Levi se zafo de esa, pues como hombre orgulloso y perfeccionista que era (casi llegando a lo insoportable y maniaco) no admitiría que estaba distraído y por ello estuvo a punto de cometer un error, por suerte era inteligente y se le ocurrió esa mentira para no admitir su falla. Menos mal sabía algo de las regiones de Rose. – Avísale a Hanji que fije un curso e iremos a un lugar en específico.

-Si capitán – Y Erd se fue a comunicar la decisión del capitán a la hechicera para que preguntará a las runas.

Después de cinco minutos Hanji aceleró el paso para cabalgar junto a Levi y hacerle saber sus dudas.

-Oye Levi.- Se acercó la mujer de lentes a su compañero - ¿Por qué quieres ir a la próxima villa? Aún podemos acampar y…

-Dije que nos detendremos en la próxima villa. – Dijo simplemente.

-Pero Levi llegar a la más próxima solo nos tomará media hora o un poco más ¿Seguro no quieres esperar hasta que anochezca para detenernos…

-Ya di una jodida orden cuatro ojos de mierda, obedéceme.

-No me trates como a tu subordinada porque no lo soy, seguiré tus órdenes pero quiero sabe primero el porqué. Recuerda que yo no soy como tus hombres que te seguirán sin pensarlo. – Hanji le dijo firmemente, como pocas veces se ponía.

Levi estaba molesto porque esa mujer fuera tan inteligente, incluso más que él varios hombres que el consideraba gente lista, francamente era un tanto abrumador para él estar con Hanji, no es que prefiriera a la gente ignorante y tonta, solo que a veces no sabía cómo tratar con ella ni zafarse de sus hipótesis y teorías locas y a veces demasiado acertadas ¿Cómo la aguantaba Erwin?

-Joder bruta, necesito comprar un par de cosas en la villa y no pueden esperar. –Mintió sin convencer mucho a Hanji.

-Por favor dime que no pararemos por productos de limpieza(1) y útiles de aseo.

-Eso a ti no te interesa.

-Por un demonio Levi ¿Es una jodida broma? Ya sé que tienes problemas con tus manias y eso pero estamos de viaje carajo, aquí eso no te sirve de absolutamente nada…¿o es que te los quieres llevar como recuerdo? – La mujer alzó tan alto la voz que todos atrás escucharon para gran vergüenza de Levi que no podía creer que lo hubieran descriteriado de esa manera frente a sus hombres y Petra. Optó por cerrar su puño y de un rápido movimiento golpear su cabeza, para callarla. Para detener esa violencia dejo de preguntar más y se fue cabalgando unos pasos más atrás de Levi, maldiciéndolo por gruñón, violento y mañoso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por detenerse tan temprano en la villa, querían no reír por el comentario de la hechicera e hicieron el más grande esfuerzo por no soltar ni una miserable risilla.

Buscaron un lugar donde quedarse hasta el siguiente día y como por obvias razones no se quedaron en ningún convento, santuario o monasterio tuvieron que pagar la estadía en una posada no muy bonita y cuidada pero era barata y por lo grandes que eran los cuartos todos se quedaron en uno solo (lo cual era bastante económico).

-Levi, pero que tacaño ¿te gastaras el resto del dinero en tus…?

-Cállate – La interrumpió, vio el horrible estado de la habitación y no lo soportó – No me quedare en esta asquerosa habitación.

-Pues que esperabas, si pagaste lo más barato. – Le recriminó Hanji a su compañero quien la miró feo.

-Vamos a arreglar esta porquería de lugar.- Ninguno de sus hombres pudo aguntar la frustración y no pudieron evitar quejarse, pues sabían que si el capitán estaba de malas o se ponía a inspeccionar todo el lugar era capaz de hacerlos limpiar toda la posada y no solo la habitación.

-Levi no crees que estas…- Que a ti te guste estar en la mugre es tu problema pero no me metas a mí en tu mierda. – Se dirigió a sus hombres – Gunther, pídele sabanas limpias al dueño, págale con esto si es necesario. Erd ve a buscar las escobas, plumeros, sacudidores y algunos trapos húmedos. Aurou, tu busca donde tienen guardados los productos para limpiar y los traes, no me importa si no te los prestan, pero que no sepan que los tomaste. Hanji…

-Yo me voy a recorrer el lugar para comprar comida…- Huyó la mujer rápidamente por la puerta dejando a al grupo con Levi.

-Tch…cerda asquerosa… - Miró a quien más asignarle algo que hacer, solo quedaba Petra. Era consciente de que iba a ser la primera vez en un mes que le hablaría y se sentía tan raro hacerlo pero se controló y con voz firme le dio la orden – Moc…Petra, tu…me ayudaras buscando y recogiendo la basura que encuentres por la habitación.

Petra se sentía sorprendida ¿Cómo podía hablarle tan natural como si no huevera estado ignorándola como por un mes? Y lo primero que hacía era darle esa orden nada más. NI si quiera pudo responder un sí o no o aunque fuera un monosílabo. Se sentía tan impactada que ni se movió.

-Tch…¿Eres sorda mujer o qué? Ayúdame – Se dispuso a buscar bajo la cama.

Petra sorprendida como aún estaba, quiso romper con ese ambiente tan incómodo y se dispuso a distraerse ordenando y limpiando también.

Levi movía los pocos muebles para darle un toque más organizado esa habitación y Petra recogía la paja desperdigada por el suelo, amontonándola para que fuera más fácil cogerla-

El silencio inundó la habitación a pesar de que se escuchaba el ruido de los muebles arrastrándose por el piso, pero no era pacifico, no daba ningún tipo de tranquilidad, porque en esa habitación solo habían dos personas haciendo el gran esfuerzo de ignorarse por razones que ninguno de los dos entendía, pero el miedo a hablarse era más fuerte que esa dolorosa indiferencia que de nada les funcionaba.

Llegaron los muchachos, peor no traían nada de lo que les había pedido el capitán Levi. Pues le informaron que esa gente no contaba con más sabanas limpias, solo contaban con una escoba para limpiar todo, y los productos para limpiar que tenían los dueños escaseaban en ese lugar y como conocían a su capitán sabían que la cantidad que tenían era insuficiente para dejar todo impoluto como quería ese hombre con tan extrañas manías por el orden y la limpieza.

Levi resopló y maldijo a tan sucia gente, así que les haría un favor y compraría el mismo la asquerosa habitación, los chicos se aliviaron, no los haría limpiar toda la posada.

-Saquen las asquerosas sabanas e intenten lavarlas.

-Pero señor, no hay con qué lavarlas.

-Entonces sáquenlas fuera y tragan las mantas y frazadas que tenemos en la carreta, sacúdanlas antes. – Ordenó Levi y Aurou salió – Intenten hacer algo con respecto al baño, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará esa cochinada. Nosotros vamos al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para arreglar este lugar.

 _Con nosotros se refiere a..._ Pensó Petra y se vio interrumpida cuando Levi la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el obligándola a seguirlo hacia afuera dejando a los pobres hombres con la indigna tarea de arreglar el baño y seguir recolectando basura. Qué bueno que Hanji se escapó a tiempo.

Petra tan sumida en su asombro no se dio ni cuenta de que ya estaban fuera de la posada, miró que la estaba tomando de la mano y sus nervios la hicieron sentir una descarga eléctrica dolorosa en su mano.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Levi soltando la mano de Petra y sujetando su mano herida con la otra – Mocosa ¿Por qué coño hiciste eso? – Quiso saber el capitán enojado por el dolor repentino en su mano, pues el picotazo doloroso de electricidad que le dio la mano de Petra… al parecer la pobre chica en su incomodidad y sorpresa no se pudo controlar y lo hirió si querer.

Se quedó muda ante la mirada molesta de Levi, ni ella sabía porque lo hizo, quizás estaba aún molesta, quizás le sorprendió que la tocara tan de repente y con tanta comodidad después del mes de silencio e indiferencia entre ambos o simplemente quería que dejara de jalonearla.

Al no obtener respuesta, Levi simplemente volvió a tomarla.

-Eso puercos no tienen ni para limpiar, que asco, no voy a quedarme en un basural así…- Hablo Leví de repente, como si nada hubiese pasado – les haremos un gran favor y compraremos todo lo que les hace falta y limpiaremos esa habitación sucia como la mierda. – Parecía más que hablaba solo porque no esperaba ninguna respuesta de Petra, ella solo se dejó guiar, a pesar de que aún no quería hablarle, a pesar de la horrible pesadilla que tuvo de él y a pesar de que seguía sintiera esa molestia al pensar en lo que paso hace un mes.

Nunca imaginó que solo por una noche y un día en que se quedaran tendrían que comprar artículos para limpiar la habitación que les dieron, si bien a Petra tampoco le gustaba dormir en la mugre y asquerosidad, era consciente de que cuando se viaja hay que ignorar ciertos detalles si duermes a la intemperie, y si se tiene la oportunidad de pasar una noche bajo techo se acepta como venga. Así que no entendía por qué limpiar ahí sí solo usarían el lugar para dormir en la noche, pero el capitán tenía esas manías y tendría que aprender a aceptarlo el resto del viaje.

 _Hasta que termine el viaje_ Pensó Petra ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no los viera más? Claro que estaba emocionada por ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, pero con los otros ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se volverían a ver en el transcurso de la vida? ¿Volverían a toparse? ¿Mantendrían contacto por medio de cartas (2)? Claro que si decidía quedarse con su padre en Sina eso quería decir que seguiría viendo más seguido a ese peculiar grupo ¿Pero y es que le importaba?

Pero recordó a Dafne y a los riesgos que se sometía su padre si descubrían que vivía con una bruja si alguien iba a cazarla al descubrir su naturaleza podrían dañarlo a él, estaba más segura cn Dafne ya que lo pensaba fríamente, a pesar de que amaba a su Padre solo se quedaría un tiempo con él para verificar que estaba bien y volvería con Dafne a su antigua y tranquila vida

¿De verdad quería volver a su antigua vida? Si bien Petra adoraba a Dafne y la demonio aun siendo un bosque pudo hacer que nunca se aburriera, después de todas las cosas nuevas que estaba viviendo ya no sabía si de verdad quería volver a aquello, pero no quería dejar sola a Dafne, tal vez si le pedía permiso para salir más seguido si le demostraba que con ese viaje sobrevivió sin ella la sobreprotegería menos.

Admitía que había pasado frio, incomodidad, dolor, molestias, miedo y se había enfrentado a cosas que jamás pensó que podría sobrevivir ella sola, pero nada se comparaba con los verdes caminos nuevos, los nuevos pueblos y paisajes, la perspectiva de ver a su amado padre. La parte de conocer gente nueva era la que menos le emocionaba pero las personas con las que viajaba habían superado sus expectativas. Pero quizás lo único que cambiaría serían las horrendas pesadillas y todo el asunto con Levi.

Lo de las pesadillas tendría solución gracias a la pócima de Hanji, pero se preguntaba sinceramente si podía existir una poción que cambiara el pasado, que cambiara los sentimientos o que simplemente los anulara por completo.

Desgraciadamente para ella no había cosa por el estilo, lo que más se le parecían eran brebajes extraños que alteraban un poco la mente humana y el comportamiento pero nada se podía hacer con la voluntad y los sentimientos humanos.

Levi la llevó al mercado de la plaza y ni se dio cuenta porque aún estaba pensando en que ese inconsciente actuaba como si nada y encima la estaba tocando.

Fueron tienda por tienda que vendiera productos y cosas para limpiar, regateando, cateando precios, revisando si eran productos confiables y comprando.

A la muchacha le llamaba mucho la atención la mirada concentrada y fascinada que Levi le dedicaba a cada cosa que inspeccionaba con meticulosidad en los puestos ¿Tanta dedicación a un simple jabón? Ni ella entendía, pero hubo un momento en que ya empezaba a parecerle gracioso, pero para no faltarle el respeto y por su tenaz decisión a no entablar ningún tipo de conversación se aguantó las risas. No porque creyera que un hombre tan masculino y rudo como Levi se preocupara por cosas que normalmente se ocupaban mujeres tradicionalmente, si no que le diera exagerada importancia a algo tan sencillo y simple, como si estuviera comprando joyas. Al menos tenía que reconocer que no era un idiota alelado que compraba cualquier cosa ridículamente cara solo porque le gustara, agradecía que supiera regatear porque o si no se hubiera gastado todo el dinero del viaje en aquella estupidez.

Petra ya no soportaba ese espantoso silencio, su orgullo no era tan grande al parecer, pero no quería tocar el tema que le atormentaba tanto así que simplemente se le ocurrió hacer como Levi y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Disculpe, capitán Levi – Dijo la chica intentando llamar la atención del de cabello oscuro como los cuervos. Salió tan forzado y nervioso que se avergonzó - ¿En serio necesitamos todas estas cosas?- Señalo la enorme bolsa.

-¿Es que soy el único que noto el muladar en que nos vamos a quedar?

-Si lo note, pero con el dinero que gastamos en las compras pudimos haberlo invertido en un lugar más decente. – Le ganó con los hechos, Levi se había entonces dado cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, pero cuando vio tanta suciedad su mente solo se concentró en arreglar ese lugar y no lo meditó con cuidado. Tuvo que pensar rápido.

-Ya le pague al dueño y esos idiotas son unas ratas, no os devolverán lo que pagamos y no buscare otro lugar, además no me estoy gastando todo y son cosas que necesitare a futuro y todos ¿No extrañas bañarte con un jabón que no sea esa porquería rasposa que fabricó la cuatro ojos? – La verdad él la obligó a fabricarlo hace un mes, para Hanji fue ridículo pero creo algo que limpiaba, el problema es que irritaba mucho la piel por los ingredientes que usó y se negaba a hacer otro.

Levi además de productos para limpiar gastó un poco en jabones y espumas para lavar el cabello, desodorante corporal (3) y paños para limpiar el cuerpo.

-Entonces…¿No se los dejaras a los dueños?

-Tks…por supuesto que no ¿Para qué le haría regalos a gente que no conozco? Ya te dije que serán útiles para después. – Vio a la chica nerviosa e incómoda por esa conversación tan rara que para ella podía ser muy aburrida y sin ningún sentido. – Si tanto estas aburrida vamos a otro lado. – Tomó su mano y la llevó lejos del negocio de mal humor (no se dio ni cuenta de que la había jaloneado de nuevo).

Petra ya habia dejado los nervios y ansiedad en un rato cuando fueron a revisar y mirar la feria, donde se veían muchas cosas interesantes, hacía mucho que no estaba en un pueblo o algo parecido (Ragako no contaba porque no se habían tomado el tiempo de recorrer). Se sentía fascinada por los puestos de joyería artesanal, los puestos de artistas y escultores, los adornos, tapices, pergaminos y demás escritos, alguna que otra chuchería inservible que solo decoraba, los juguetes para niños y demás cosas que pudo encontrar. Se tomaba tiempo para revisar cada cosa, aunque lastimosamente no podía comprar nada, pero a los que podía mirar hacer su arte la contentaba un poco.

Levi no entendía como una chica que vivió en la paz y libertad de un bosque se sentia tan fascinada por cosas tan mundanas, si ella conocía todo lo hermoso y maravilloso de los bosques y la magia que podía crear luces naturales y cosas aún más hermosas. Lo atribuyo a que era una ignorante ermitaña que no conocía nada del mundo.

Cuando hubieron recorrido cada tienda y Petra preguntara cada cosa de como hacían para fabricar tantas cosas hermosas a la gente, salieron del distrito comercial para recorrer lo demás de la villa, como las plazas, y los jardines y campos.

Levi escucho perfectamente el gruñido del estómago de Petra y la vio ruborizarse de vergüenza por el sonido de sus entrañas clamando por alimento. Levi quiso burlarse pero decidió hacer como que no escuchó nada y decidió llevarla a algún sitio donde comer (no confiaba en la comida que podía ofrecer la posada).

Caminaron por ahí buscando donde comer y Levi vio como única opción una taberna de la que desconocía los precios, pero se veía limpio aunque como el pueblo tenía como característica de tener habitantes usureros, era eso o morir de hambre hasta la noche.

Su preocupación por otro ser humano lo desconcertaba pero lo relacionaba con el hecho de que la futura reina no debía pasar hambre, aunque peleara, discutieran, y no siempre fuera educado con ella, no la dejaría pasar hambre, frío o cualquier otro malestar.

Llegaron al lugar y Levi le hablaba al camarero los precios y estado de la cocina, intentaba regatear una vez más porque no sabía si el dinero que llevaba consigo y no estaba dispuesto a ir por más dinero. Además eso implicaba invitar a todos los demás ¿Qué le importaba que estuvieran los otros en la taberna con Petra y él? Ah, claro, no podía distraerlos de su tarea.

Petra entonces vio a una pobre mujer en la calle junto a dos niños intentando vender flores a desconocidos, pero la gente la ignoraba olímpicamente y los que no le lanzaban improperios para que dejara de joder ¿Qué le costaba a la gente un poco de amabilidad con la mujer? Una flor no era cara y si no iban a ignorarla que no la insultaran por último. Por eso Petra solía ser ligeramente arisca, la gente era egoísta y desconsiderada en su mayoría. Además de que esa pobre mujer con sus hijos pudo haberse dedicado a robar y prefirieron ganarse el pan de aquella manera tan honrada y humilde.

Su rabia por la gente y pena por la desdichada familia no la hizo pensar con claridad y fue directo a ellos a darles todo lo que llevaba con ella. No calculo bien y le compro todas las flores a un precio más elevado, ni se dio cuenta que además de su dinero gastó el de Levi, el que llevaba en una bolsita aparte que él le había confiado mientras el llevaba todas las compras.

Levi fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que desapareció y la encontró cargada de flores.

-¿Las robaste de un jardín mocosa? – Preguntó serio y enojado con la idea de que ella robara.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por quien me tomas? Las compre.

-¿Tantas?

-Si a esa mujer.

-Vio a la mujer andrajosa abrazando a sus hijos sucios contenta y feliz de que ese día comerían.

-¿Cómo cuanto pagaste?

-Toda la bosa quizás – Dijo Petra nerviosa ante la mirada defuria de Levi.

-¡Pero una flor de mierda no cuesta un carajo por la puta!¡Mocosa de mierda! ¿qué coño pensabas?¡Les regalaste todo el dinero.

-No lo regale, les compre flores.

-Mocosa idiota.

-Usted lo malgasta en cosas inútiles para el viaje también que no benefician a nadie. – Dijo Petra realmente enojada ¡Que no veía que esa familia estaba que moría de hambre!

-Oh, si claro con una miserable comida que coman hoy harás una gran diferencia ¿Cómo crees que estaran mañana cuando tu no estés para comprarles las mierdas que venden?

-¡Un día menos de sufrimiento es mucho!

-A nadie le importa que los niños mueran de hambre! ¡Que no ves lo asqueroso y podrido que es este mundo!

-¡Si tanto te importa el dinero ve a quitárselos tú! – Lo desafío Petra enfurecida y triste por la cruda verdad. Es cierto el mundo era egoísta y no era clemente con las almas buenas ¿Pero que tenia de malo hacer algo de caridad?

En medio de la discusión un joven se acercó a ellos.

-Señor su mesa esta lista.

-Ya no comeremos aquí.

-Pero ya le dije que somos de alta calidad

-No tenemos el dinero encima – Levi estaba avergonzado por admitirlo pero ya nada podía hacer.

-¿No tienen nada?

-Bueno – Interrumpió Petra – No es que seamos mendigos pero el resto del dinero lo tenemos en donde nos hospedamos y ahora no…

-Miren, no se ofendan pero nos están ahuyentando a la clientela y esto ya es incómodo, usted señor me pone incomodo con esa mirada fea y los gritos de la señorita ya molestan ¿Si les damos algo para llevar y que no vuelvan aquí lo aceptarían?

Levi no iba aceptar limosna de nadie y estaba que se iba pero Petra aceptó porque en serio tenía hambre.

Levi se molestó, pero no dijo nada y partió en dirección a otro lado, donde se encontraba el campo para relajarse un poco e ignorar a la chica.

Petra lo siguió con la canasta y luego de otra discusión lo convenció de que se detuvieran por ahí cerca del rio, a comer. Para callarla aceptó, incluso aceptó de mala gana la comida regalada, aunque admitía que el pan, el jugo, las frutas y el jamón estaban buenos.

Comían en silencio, pues aunque estaban molestos por el episodio anterior pero con el paisaje bonito que tenían se relajaron un poco y con el gritonerio de antes fue como descargar las semanas de guardarse los que les molestaba, se habían por fin descargado aunque no usaran las palabras que realmente querían decirse.

Petra decidió que no valía la pena ignorar a Levi, ni enojarse por lo ocurrido con Magdalena, aunque si le molestaba el recuerdo y asumió al fin que al no ser nada no tenía el derecho de estar enojada con Levi, un enojo que al final le hacía daño y alejarse de él tampoco le servía de nada ni la dejaba tranquila. Decidió olvidar e intentar mejorar las cosas.

Se propuso a si misma entablar la misma relación que tenía con los otros con Levi, sería más fácil todo y la armonía volvería, claro que el seguiría igual de seco y frio. Pero al menos Petra seguiría a su lado hasta que terminara el viaje.

 _Cuando termine el viaje_ ¿Por qué la idea del final le atormentaba tanto?

-Petra no estoy enojado contigo – Dijo Levi – Solo que debes aprender que el mundo no es de color de rosa como crees…es cierto que existen personas buenas. Personas como tu por ejemplo. No quise gritarte, pero si te preocupas por extraños toda tu vida un día descubrirás que no puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma. No te hace mala persona

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-No importa lo que decidas, si es para sobrevivir, si es algo noble, si es deplorable. Tú no eres una mala persona.

-No le entiendo nada – Petra desconocía el significado real de esas palabras, pues no sabía que escuchó su historia.

-Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir, no importa si no me entiendes ahora, solo intenta quedarte así por ahora ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Petra se quedó pensativa.

-Usted es realmente una persona extraña.

-Me da igual.

-No era un insulto.

\- Ya te dije, no importa – En verda lo relajó un poco eso, no le importaba lo que otros pensaban de él, pero quE Petra dijera que era extraño y que no lo veía como algo malo, le llamó su atención.

-Ahora me podría explicar su problemita con la limpieza. – Inquirió la muchacha

-¿Es tan malo que no sea un puerco como todos?

-No, solo no es común.

-Pues creo que todos deberían bañarse todos los días y limpiar más seguido, si no todos estaríamos enfermos, oleríamos a mierda y no nos soportaríamos.

-Bueno yo suelo bañarme en las noches, pero estas dos ultimas semanas hace mucho frío como para.

-Esperate un poco ¿Cómo que no te bañas hace dos semanas? – La verdad no lo habia notado, pues Petra no era una persona que tuviera un olor muy fuerte asi que no se le notaba mucho.

-Pues hace frío y… ¡Oiga! – Levi sin ser consiente de sí mismo la tomo en brazos y la llevo al rio se metió con ella y la dejo caer - ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a usted!? – Dijo la empapada chica.

-Acepto que la cuatro ojos sea una cerda sin salvación, pero yo te tenía por una señorita y no puedes seguir así.

-¿Espera que me bañe aquí? – Se puso roja, no iba a desnudarse frente a Levi ni muerta.

-No solo quítate el jodido sudor y cuando lleguemos te bañas en serio porque o sino ahí si que te bañaras con agua congelada.

-¡Estas loco! – Sin querer la chica lo tuteo, no lo trató de usted como acostumbraba y eso sorprendió a Levi, que lo habría tomado como un desafío pero en vez de mandarla a correr como a sus subordinados, aprovecho de volver a empujarla pero al lado más profundo del rio cuando se intentó parar.

-Para que me respetes mocosa – No hubo respuesta, porque no salió del agua enojada como esperaba. – Oye ¿Dónde estás? – Comenzó a preocuparse ¿Qué tan profunda era el agua? ¿Petra sabía nadar o no? Y desesperado empezó a buscarla pero cuando quiso mirar más al fondo unos brazos lo sorprendieron abrazándolo para hundirlo junto a la persona que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Niñata idiota!¿Quién mierda te crees? – Dijo sacando la cabeza del agua junto a Petra quien en lugar de asustarse le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa, el simplemente optó por tirarle agua a la cara. Ella hizo lo mismo. Siguieron así hasta que sintió que ella lo patero en el estómago, no le dolió pero logro empujarlo como para que la muchacha huyera nadando mientras reía.

Levi salió tras ella, en tierra él era más rápido pero como no nadaba muy bien le costó seguir a Petra.

La joven bruja nado a una cueva donde se escondió bajo el agua esperando al capitán que se enojó con ella por ser tan infantil. Pero en el fondo no le molestaba para nada que le impusiera ese reto de atraparla. La buscó cerca de donde estaba la pared de roca y Petra desde el agua lo agarro de los hombros para sorprenderlo y provocó que se golpeara contra la pared y un trozo del techo de la cueva cayera en su frente abriéndole una herida.

-Tks…mocosa…mira lo que haces – Dijo Levi molesto tocando su herida.

-Por los cielos, lo lamento – Se preocupó Petra. Quiso ver la herida de cerca, pero no poda curarlo en el agua, por lo que puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para llevárselo a fuera a la orilla.

-Voy a sanarte yo…perdóname si te duele.

-Tch….no soy ningún bebé, has lo que tengas que hacer.

Y Levi se sentó en el suelo con Petra frente a el hincada con los ojos fijos en su frente, concentrándose en la energía que cerraría la herida de Levi. Estaba tan concentrada ya que Levi tuvo la consideración de no aferrarse a ella y estaban a una distancia prudente, o eso quería creer ella.

Levi intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa para ignorar el quemante dolor de la frente, miro el paisaje de reojo, pensó en todas las cosas que compró, en lo que haría con el lugar asqueroso que les dieron para dormir, y de repente una descarga más dolorosa lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un momento y al abrirlos estab con la vista fijo en los senos de Petra.

La camisa de lino blanca (4) que se puso para ese día ya no le ayudaba en nada porque graicas al agua se hizo demasiado ajustada y transparente adivinando sin quererlo las formas de Petra. La cintura delinead, el talle fino y los redondos senos coronados por dos cumbres pequeñas erectas y de seguro duros como piedrecillas ¿Pero de qué color serian?

No es que Levi fuera un vulgar adolescente como el que fue antes, ya era un hombre más experimentado que había ya visto una buena cantidad de tetas en su vida. Pero si estamos hablando de cercanía, sexo y una muchacha bonita y joven con un buen par de pechos la cosa ya era distinta,

No debia mirar, pero aun así miraba, y se repetía que no era la primera vez que veía un par de tetas, nada nuevo para él, un par que se veía suave, blanco, a la medida de sus manos y sensibles al tacto y la saliva tibia.

Esa para el sería la hora más larga de su vida.

.

.

.

 **¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas palabras que quiso decirle Levi a Petra? ¿Este día contó como una cita entre ambos? ¿Levi es un pervertido? ¿Petra se dará cuenta de que cierto enano mirón está ya imaginando cosas con sus tetas? ¿A qué fue Hanji?¿volveré a tener una vida? ¿Comentarios? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Sugerencias?**

 **Bueno, la supuesta reconciliación entre Levi y Petra no sé si está un poco forzada pero ya sentía que no pueden estar mal de nuevo, pero fue lo que me salió del alma. Hoy está más largo si se dieron cuenta.**

 **Y por cierto aquí hay unas aclaraciones**

 **1) Los productos de limpieza en esta historia son artesanales y hechos por lso hechiceros y se guardan en frasquitos de vidrio o cristal.**

 **2) Los mensajes se mandan por medio de palomas mágicas sumamente inteligentes, entrenada y hechizadas por los hechiceros para que obedezcan en todo y nunca pierdan el rumbo ni el nombre de la persona a quien va dirigida la carta.**

 **3) El desodorante en esta historia no es como creen pero no existía en la época medieval, es una crema aromática creada por los hechiceros y eruditos para las axilas y otros lugares del cuerpo.**

 **4) Cometí un pequeño error, pero las camisas de lino existían en esa época, solo que son cerradas por delante y atrás sin botones, eran usadas por hombres cuando no se ponían la túnica, combinada con el pantalón o calza.**

 **Bueno eso era todo ¿Me creerían si les digo que mis alumnos me confundieron con una alumna nueva? ¿Uno me quiso coquetear en el pasillosantes de que me presentara a clases?¿Y que uno de ellos quiere hacerme un ensayo sobre Naruto y otro de Pokemon Go?**

 **A lo último dije que si siempre y cuando se lo tomen en serio y no lo hagan por wear, pero si se lo toman en serio será muy interesante de leer ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Ok eso era todo.**

 **Bye**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Hola gente feliz de Wattpad. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí hay capitulo nuevo. La universidad anda pesada así que probablemente no podre actualizar muy seguido, pero no pienso pausar u olvidar esta historia.**

 **En verdad mi horario es difícil: en la mañana hago practica profesional dando clases a un curso de 45 alumnos de los cuales solo me caen bien tres y el resto son unos mocosos flojos o insoportables.**

 **En la tarde hago deporte o entrenó con una amigo con el que me gusta hacer ejercicio (por no mencionar que él me gusta también, aunque no sea Levi), en la noche voy a la universidad y llego a mi casa a las 23: 00 hrs. y no siempre puedo escribir antes de dormir porque tengo que preparar material para mañana.**

 **Bueno en mis intervalos de tiempo muerto escribo algunas líneas y por eso me estoy demorando más porque en la universidad me están dando más trabajos, y ya me está molestando, porque me di cuenta de que la enseñanza no es lo mío.**

 **¡Bueno basta de quejas y a leer!**

.

.

.

Caminaban por el sendero todavía mojados y chorreando agua por el camino, tenían que apresurarse si no querían enfermar y alentar el viaje por un tonto resfriado. Petra tiritaba de frio bajo el jubón (1) que Levi le había pasado para cubrirse mientras que el caminaba al lado de ella sin mirarla con la camisa de lino (2) gris completamente mojada al igual que los pantalones, se preguntaba cómo podía ignorar el frio sin inmutarse, había ocasiones en que se preguntaba si ese hombre de verdad era un humano normal.

Levi no le hablaba porque quería olvidarse un poco de la maravillosa visión de Petra solo con una camisa transparentona y sin nada debajo (¿Es qué esa mujer no conocía los vendajes (3)? No sabía que por el apuro no alcanzó a ponerse las vendas ese día pero pensó que nadie se daría cuenta. Por eso le tiró el jubón a la cara cuando terminó con la curación para ordenarle que se lo pusiera, ella no entendió porque olvidó que no llevaba una protección como la del as vendas por estar más preocupada de Levi y su herida.

Seguían caminando hasta que vieron a un grupo de gente reunida todos con sus mejores galas, llamaron la atención de Petra quien se detuvo a mirar que era lo que pasaba, se escuchaba música, risas y vitoreo, Levi tuvo que volver unos pasos más atrás para ver que miraba tanto la chica de cabellos color del cobre para que retrasara así. Una boda.

-¿Qué miras tanto mocosa? – Le espetó Levi - ¿Qué nunca viste una boda?

-Pues…en mi pueblo una vez vi una pero la celebraban en una iglesia, no creí que pudieran celebrarse así.

Levi miró a la pareja y al pequeño grupo que celebraba a aquel nuevo matrimonio. Normalmente hay más personas en una boda de iglesia, para después ir al hogar de los novios para celebrar con los invitados, en ese grupo solo habían unas veinte personas, faltaba comida pero había vino, panes y queso, además de música con la cual bailaban alegres.

-Pues…estas bodas se celebran así porque el señor de esta tierra podría enterarse de la unión si se casan en iglesia. – Explicó Levi.

-¿Pero por qué no debe enterarse? – Preguntó inocente mente la chica.

-Pues si ellos sirven a un señor, significa que puede obligar a la novia a pasar la noche de bodas con él.

-¿Pero no debe pasara su noche de bodas con el marido?

-No cuando sirves a un señor…Si el quiere algo de su siervo lo tomara y el siervo debe aceptarlo por sus juramentos y todas esa mierdas que pactaron para que el pobre diablo pudiera tener una cama y algo decente que comer.

-¿Pero por qué el señor querría estar con la mujer de otro?

-¿En serio vamos a hablar de eso?- Vio a Petra sonrojarse cuando entendió porque el señor quería pasar la noche con la mujer de su siervo.

-¡No está bien si es mujer de otro hombre y uno que le juro lealtad! – Gritó Petra muy molesta.

-Esa ceremonia siempre jugara a favor del señor, le hace creer al pobre tipo que le está dando todo para después quitarle lo que le interese de él. – Le sorprendió tanto que lo dijera en un tono tan neutral, como si no importara para nada

-Pero es que ella…

-Técnicamente no le pertenece, le pertenece al señor si los descubre y la reclama. – Vio el rostro desconcertado y furioso de la chica – Al menos ellos dos pueden estar juntos sin que intervenga el señor…no podrán divulgar que están casados, no pueden vivir juntos solos, solo harán el amor cuando sus jornadas y horarios se lo permitan y si tienen hijos tendrán que ser discretos…pero están tranquilos porque saben que de cierta forma están juntos. – Se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba más tranquila.

-Ellos no deberían esconder que están juntos. – Reflexiono Petra.

-Son siervos, no gente libre como los que viven en la ciudad o el pueblo, ellos mismos se vendieron por eso y no les importa mientras tengan protección porque no pueden protegerse de este mundo de mierda ellos solos.

A Petra todavía le chocaba esa realidad, pero le parecía tan bello que dos personas se arriesgaran tanto solo por estar juntos y saber que le pertenecían al otro aunque nadie más lo supiera. Era algo que nunca iba a experimentar porque sabía que no estaba hecha para el amor y no o conocía de primera mano cómo esas dos personas

Levi la sorprendió perdida en la pareja.

-¿Acaso aspiras a casarte? – Peguntó de repente, sin poder detener su lengua pero ya lo había preguntado en voz alta.

-¿Eh? – Se distrajo Petra para mirarlo y dijo simplemente – Es que yo nunca me voy a casar.

Levi se quedó pensando en su respuesta, lo cual fue preocupante, pues ella debía casarse con el rey Stefan, pero era diferente casarse con un rey, de seguro cambiaria de opinión.

-Bueno, supongo que no has conocido…

-No, pero de todos modos no voy a casarme nunca. – Dijo sinceramente, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y muy segura de si misma.

-Podría significar un cambio favorable para ti…digo podrían darte una mejor vida y…

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi vida? – Preguntó Petra levemente ofendida.

Levi la había cagado

-Pues nada…tu misma dijiste que eras pobre y…

-Eso lo puedo arreglar, hay muchas mujeres que trabajan.

-Si, pero no crees que estando casada tu vida sería más fácil y la mayoría trabaja a la par de su hombre.

-Entonces me esforzare más…Si hay mujeres que sirven en el ejército como soldados o como médicos…y no necesitan marido.

-Si y se esfuerzan el doble que un hombre pero…

-Entonces me esforzare el triple – Dijo determinada.

-¿Pero y los hijos? – Levi uso ese recurso para hacerla desistir.

-No voy a casarme nunca y la verdad prefiero una vida sin hijos. – Levi se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó molesto por su terquedad.

-No tendré hijos jamás. – Dijo muy seria, con toda honestidad.

-No hablas en serio.

-No quiero n esposo y no seré la madre de nadie.

-¿No quieres una familia?

-Tengo a mi padre.

-No vivirá más que tú y lo sabes – Petra se sintió herida por sus palabras y esa conversación ya la estaba molestando, era cierto que su padre no viviría para siempre pero tenía a Dafne y eso le bastaba.

-Bueno no importa. – Tampoco iba a hablarle de Dafne.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño quieres casarte? – Le preguntó simplemente para sacarle la verdad y poder convencerla de que dejara esa mentalidad.

Petra decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad o esa conversación seguiría hasta que ambos se resfriaran.

-Bueno…¿Qué pasara si me es infiel, me deja o muere mi marido, que pasa si me hiere? Soy una bruja y usted debe saber que el corazón de una bruja blanca es frágil, si le rompes el corazón, puedes hacer que su dolor se desate por medio de la destrucción que podrían provocar sus poderes…yo no quiero que eso pase, no quiero perderme a mí misma. – Confesó tranquila. Levi se le quedo mirando…el nunca menciono nada sobre el amor solo hablaba de matrimonio, que la pareja de recién casados que miraban estuviera tan enamorada como para romper las reglas al casarse en secreto era otra cosa.

-Yo estaba hablando de seguridad para ti, nunca de amor. – Le espetó.

-Estoy bien sola gracias y en realidad no quiero hijos. – A petra no le gustaba tocar el tema de los niños, quiso irse pero Levi la atajó del brazo.

-¿Pero por qué no? – Quiso saber.

-¿Tendrías hijos sabiendo que están condenados al infierno? – Preguntó Petra a Levi.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Las brujas estamos condenadas desde el día que hacemos el pacto, no importa que tan buena persona sea, se ira al infierno al morir y eso corre para toda su estirpe…si yo tuviera un hijo no soportaría la idea de que nunca ira al paraíso y por eso no puedo tener hijos nunca…mi estirpe se muere conmigo. – A Levi se le había olvidado ese detalle, pero nunca conoció a alguien tan determinada a no arruinarle la vida a los hijos que no ha parido aún o que no quiere tener. Stefan también debía saberlo ¿pero era capaz también de traer al mundo a un niño condenado? Pero sabía que su tío era capaz de todo por su tierra y no le importaban los sacrificios, pero nunca pensó que condenaría a su propio hijo con el fin de ganar una batalla.

Levi ya sentía lastima por los hijos no concebidos por Petra, pero si ese sacrificio era de ayuda tendría que tragarse lo que pensaba del asunto e ignorar el pesar que le provocaba eso. Tenía una misión que cumplir sin opinar de nada, a no ser que se inventara un suero para dominar la voluntad de aquella joven y que diera el acepto en el altar y se dejara embarazar por el rey debería el mismo convencerla de que el matrimonio no era tan malo (aunque él tenía seria dudas de eso).

No pudo evitar pensar entonces en las mujeres cuya única meta eran los hijos y el matrimonio, y en como estas veían más al hijo como un logro en una vida que había sido dictada para ellas que como alguien a quien amar, como su concepción fue sorpresa y su madre nunca se le paso por la mente hacerse un remedio para perderlo pudo constatar que a pesar de ser llamada mujerzuela ella lo amó de verdad. El caso de Petra era diferente, nunca podría llamarla una mujer egoísta por no querer tener hijos o mala mujer…era mucho más generosa al renunciar a la posibilidad de tener una familia porque no le veía sentido traer al mundo una vida que estaba condenada. Y como generosa que era sabía que si se embarazaba en un descuido cuando yaciera con el rey no se desharía del niño, estaba segura de eso.

Pero intentaría convncerla.

-¿En serio no te interesa una vida un poco más cómoda? – Dijo Levi caminando a la par de ella sin mirarla. – Podría darte muchas cosas si te casas bien, te protegería y…

-¿Si me casara por dinero no sería algún tipo de prostitución?...El matrimonio es largo y creo que no podría ser con alguien a quien no amara y solo por las cosas…me sentiría una ramera.

-Joder mujer ¿Quién coño te entiende? Primero dices que no quieres amar a nadie luego que no te quieres casara sin amor y…

-Yo nunca dije que no creyera en el amor…por eso lo evito a toda costa y evito odiar mucho a las personas…¡Por eso es mejor que no me case nunca! – Apuró el paso y se fue lejos de él.

 _¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?_

-¿Y si encuentra a alguien que nunca te dañara?

-¿Eh? – Se detuvo mirándolo extrañada por el comentario.

-No puedes saber que te dañaran…nunca lo sabrás.

-¡Pero si sé que alguien que entra en tu corazón tiene la facultad de romperlo!

-Eso es porque esas personas no saben elegir a quien amar o simplemente tienen el corazón demasiado débil. – Petra se extrañó mucho con la charla sobre amor, matrimonio y familia.

-¿usted ha amado a alguien? – Pregutnó curiosa Petra.

 _A mi madre, mi hermana…_

-No me metas a mí en esto porque a diferencia de ti no necesito que alguien me cuide y tampoco una familia yo he vivido más que tú y sé que puedo vivir mi vida solo.

-Pues yo tampoco necesito…

-Petra tu eres dulce.- Dijo de repente Levi sin darse cuenta. La detuvo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo – La gente como tú no puede quedarse sola, no por ser frágil o débil, sino porque son unos torpes sentimentales que se vuelven locos en su soledad pero siempre encuentran a algún tarado que quiera estar junto a ustedes y no puedes alejar a todos los tarados del mundo por desgracia.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que me case? – Preguntó al fin Petra.

-Pues porque…- No tenía nada que decir contra eso, incluso se empezó a poner algo nervioso por esa mirada tan intensa e inquisidora que buscaba respuestas ¿Qué le iba a decir?

No podía decirle que debía casarse con el rey Stefan aún si no cambiaba su forma de ver el matrimonio.

-Sabes… no te ves cómo alguien que crea en el matrimonio.

-Se te ven los pechos. –Dijo cuándo el jubón se abrió y dejo ver la transparente tela pegada a los senos de Petra, quien chilló y le dio una bofetada bastante sonora a Levi…Olvidó por completo de que hablaban por lo avergonzada y enojada que estaba.

Llegaron en silencio a la posada, los chicos habían ordenado bien, solo faltaba el toque de los productos que trajo Levi del mercado de la villa y se dispusieron a limpiar todo con más meticulosidad mientras que Levi fue a limpiar la tina y calentar agua para un baño. Una vez todo limpio le dijo a Petra que se bañara (más bien se lo ordenó) le paso todos los jabones y la espuma para lavar el cabello, todo para que se aseara y la empujó para que fuera dentro del baño. Se quedó vigilando la puerta para que ninguno de sus hombres osara a mirar. A pesar de que sabía que nunca le faltarían el respeto a una mujer era más bien en sí mismo en quien no confiaba y por eso decidió hacer de perro guardián para acallar esa parte que se deleitaba imaginando cosas del cuerpo de Petra.

Sus subordinados terminaban con los últimos detalles para que le cuarto quedara impecable como al capitán le gustaba. Él estaba más o menos complacido, solo le faltaba darse un baño después de que Petra terminara.

El cansancio acumulado lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sin importarle que aún estaba con la ropa húmeda.

Despertó en dos horas, había despertado de una fea pesadilla, de esas a las que estaba acostumbrado pero lo atormentaban. Vio a su alrededor, solo dejaron una lámpara de aceite encendida por si despertaba (sabían ya todos del insomnio del capitán) así que aún podía ver algo entre la oscuridad. Estaba por levantarse para ir al baño.

-¿Capitán? - Dijo Petra llamando su atención. Miro al lado donde estaba y la vio. Estaba usando una túnica corta sin cinturón dejando la prenda holgada sobre su figura, de mangas largas y con un hombro saliéndose de la prenda. No llevaba calzas o pantalones y la túnica apenas le cubría hasta medio muslo y andaba descalza. Si no fuera por su rostro tierno y su cuerpo menudo se habría visto bastante vulgar, pero en ella esa apariencia le quedaba sensualmente virginal.

Llevaba una cesta muy pequeña en sus manos y se sentó a su lado, inconsciente de lo que su aspecto podía hacer pensar a un hombre, de seguro pensaba que por la poca luz no se vería nada pero en realidad sin sospechar que el efecto que le daba era un poco más sugerente. Se sentó al lado de Levi y le mostró el contenido de la cesta aunque el disimuladamente miraba esas piernas suaves como la seda.

-Usted no cenó así que le traje las fresas que nos dieron en la taberna, las que no comimos. – Levi puso atención a la fruta, le gustaban y tenían buen aspecto. No respondió y solo tomo una para llevarse una a la boca, para después llevarse más para distraerse de tener a la hermosa Petra a un lado suyo luciendo sus piernas, intento mirar a otro lado, a su rostro pero su vista cayo en el hombro desnudo que se veía tan terso y también vio sus bonita clavícula para toparse con su pecho cubierto por la tela de la túnica, si no fuera porque estaba mirando demasiado atentamente no se habría dado cuenta nunca de que sus pezones erectos por el frio levantaban un poco la tela.

-¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó manteniendo la compostura.

-Pues…un poco pero estoy bien. – Respondió y vio que un hilillo de jugo de fresa corriendo por su barbilla, rio y tomó un pañuelo para ponerse frente a Levi limpiar, desconcertándolo.

Esa posición formo un escote en la túnica de Petra que Levi miraba con disimulo y ella no se daba cuenta. Antes de que pudiera volver a su antigua posición a su lado, Levi la retuvo para que se quedara frente a él.

-¿A ti te gustan también las fresas? – Se sentía en verdad muy tonto por preguntar eso.

.Si, me gustan. – Sonrió la chica. Levi no supo porque lo hizo pero tomó una de esas frutas y la llevó a los labios de Petra, ella quiso tomarle con su mano, pero antes e cogerla el hombre frente a ella la tomó de la mandíbula para apretar suavemente para hacerla abrir la boca y puso la fresa ahí. La desconcertada chica no entendía que rayos pasaba pero solo dejó que el capitán le diera de comer las fresas.

El rosa de los labios de la joven bruja se intensificó por el jugo de la fruta, de seguro ella sabía a fresa pensó Levi sin querer. El rey dijo que la chica debía llegar virgen, pero no pasaba nada si solo la tocaba un poco supuso Levi, nadie lo sabría pensó olvidándose por completo de su juramento aunque técnicamente estaba en la cierto, ya no podía pensar con claridad.

-Capitán. – Dijo ya la chica un poco avergonzada que le dieran de comer en la boca. – Estas fresas eran para usted de verdad yo no…- y entonces Levi puso una fresa mucho más grande en sus labios para que se quedara sobresaliendo entre sus labios dejando desconcertada a la muchacha que no supo que hacer hasta que Levi tomó con su boca el otro extremo de la fresa rosando la de Petra, lo que hizo a la chica querer alejarse pero Levi la tenía sujeta del brazo, todavía con la poca luz pudo ver ese encantador tono rojo en sus mejillas que solo la hacía verse más linda.

-¿P-porque hace esto ca-capitán? – Tartamudeo bajito la cohibida chica. En lugar de darle una respuesta se puso una fresa en la boca para presionar la fruta roja contra los labios de Petra, como no abrió la boca de lo choqueada que estaba la fresa reventó y Levi se comió la pula lamiendo el jugo que quedo en los labios de Petra, quien temblaba por ello.

Levi aprovechó de acomodarla sobre, haciéndola sentarse a horcajadas.

-Capitán esto no esta bien…

-Eso tu no lo sabes, pero para mi esta increíble. – Volvió a poner una frase en la boca de Petra para comérsela así. El tacto entre ambos cuerpos, la posición en la que estaban, la suave piel de la chica y el sabor de su boca combinado con la pulpa de fresas lo hicieron olvidar por completo el frío de haber estado tanto tiempo con la ropa mojada. Tanto calor y el despertar de su masculinidad lo impulsaron amover un poco las caderas hacia arriba, buscando contacto con su centro.

-¡Capí…! – Quiso gritar la chica al sentirlo simular la penetración, pero Levi cubrió la boca rápidamente y con el brazo libre la sujeto por la cintura, haciéndola bajar las caderas para que hubiera más presión y el seguía con su vaivén. Hubo un momento en que la chica dejó de intentar empujar al hombre debajo de ella para que la soltara y empezó a apretar su camisa, eso era buena señal, no intentaría apartarlo y el podía seguir con ese acto masturba torio con el cuerpo de Petra, pero aun así no apartó la mano de su boca para no despertar a otros aunque podía sentir que jadeaba en su mano. Llevó sus labios al cuello de la chica, al lado donde su hombro estaba al aire para probar el gusto de esa piel de seda blanca, haciéndola estremecer aun más.

-Quédate donde estas y mueve las caderas. – Ordenó con voz ronca a la desconcertada y avergonzada chica, aun algo asustada pero con una cara tan linda que solo lo hacía pensar en que otras cosas podría hacerle. No supo si lo hiso por miedo, porque se lo debía o por si en verdad lo disfrutaba pero la chica hizo caso moviendo sus caderas dando pequeños saltitos sobre su masculinidad, el no dejo de cubrir su boca para luego y su mano libre sujeto uno de sus pechos por sobre la túnica, haciendo círculos sobre el duro pezón incluso lo retorció un poco entre sus dedos haciéndola ahogar un gemido un poco más fuerte en su mano.

-Yo podría hacer que cambies de opinión – Dijo sin saber qué demonios decía susurrando al oído de Petra – Yo podría enseñarte que la vida junto a un hombre no es tan mala. – Su brazo volvió a sujetarla con su brazo libre para volver a sujetarla por la cadera para que Petra lo sintiera a el más entre sus piernas, ella dejo de mirarlo para cerrar los ojos ante esa brusca arremetida y arquear su espalda hacia él y hacer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando nuevamente el cuellos expuesto para la lengua y dientes de Levi.

No iba a penetrarla ni llegar más allá, solo quería quitarse el morbo tocándola, pero con cada reacción de esa chica más pensaba en hacerle aún más cosas que tocarse y frotarse por sobre la ropa.

Incitó a Petra a moverse más rápido y ejercer más presión sobre su pene, ya no lo soportar más, necesitaba más contacto que ese y la arrojó sobre el suelo de espaldas, ella lo miró con algo de desconcierto e inocencia antes de que Levi tomara el borde de su túnica para levantarla y quitársela definitivamente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que no usaba ropa interior debajo de la prenda? Eso encendió aún más el morbo para seguir descubriendo la espléndida desnudez de Petra de a poco. Pero cuando la prenda se enredó en su cabeza y la quitó, ya no era más el dulce rostro que esperaba ver.

-Nunca la tendrás. – Le dijo cruel y fría la marquesa Crane para sonreírle con burla y frialdad rompiendo el ambiente erótico conformado.

Despertó sudado, temblando de frio, con su sexo de fierro entre las piernas y furioso consigo mismo, furioso con su suerte y con el jodido mundo para su suerte todos estaban dormidos y no podrían verlo en ese estado tan patético yendo al baño rápidamente para esperar a que se le bajara la erección que tenía en esos momentos centrándose en pensar en algo desagradable.

Si quería proteger a Petra de el mismo tendría que alejarse definitivamente de ella y cuidarla desde la distancia, evitar todo contacto, porque ya tenía dudas de su autocontrol con cada día que pasaba.

Podía salvarla de sus lujuriosas intenciones, pero de lo que nunca podría protegerla era de esa parte escondida y medio sentimental de él que en verdad le importaba Petra, como persona, como mujer y no como una carga a la que llevar ante el rey, y que nunca podría ver como una reina o la mujer de alguien más.

Ahora el tomaría la distancia para que fuera todo más fácil.

Nunca pensó que sería contraproducente.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gusto? ¿ Lo odiaron? ¿Me demore mucho? ¿ Podrá Levi mantenerse alejado de Petra? ¿Podrá salvarla de sus bajos instintos? ¿Que sienten ambos el uno por el otro? ¿ Petra algún día perderá aversión al matrimonio y a la maternidad?¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías locas? ¿Las ilusione?**

 **Intentare escribir un poco todos los días para que no se demore tanto la historia.**

 **Me es difícil este semestre en serio. Pero solo tengo que sobrevivir tres meses más para no volverme loca y terminar con esta porqueria.**

 **En serio me molesta no tener tiempo para mis cosas porque estudio una carrera que nunca me gustó y que elegí únicamente para complacer a mis padres. Pero la parte buena es que si me título este año podre tomar el magister de edición y el diplomado de escritura creativa el próximo año y ser feliz al fin.**

 **Bueno eso era todo.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye**

 **1) Es una chaqueta abotonada que usaban los hombres en la edad media**

 **2) las camisas de lino eran sin botones cerradas por atras y adelante**

 **3) las mujeres enesta historia usan vendajes para sujetar sus pechos a modo de sosten**


	24. Capítulo 23

Había pasado una semana desde que el grupo dejó las villas de Luthyas para continuar con su viaje a Sina lo más rápido posible.

Habia sido una semana desde que el capitán Levi había decidido alejarse de Petra definitivamente y así protegerla desde la distancia, una semana desde que cabalgaba a la par del resto del grupo a varios metros de distancia sin hablar con ellos cuando se detenian a desacansar, una semana desde que el hombre de cabello negro y ojos fríos le confió todo el tema de rutas de viaje a Hanji por su habilidad con las runas, una semana desde que tuvo aquel extraño y humedo sueño con la futura reina de Sina y esposa de su tío, una semana en la que se cuido especialmente de dormir solo lo necesario para no soñar nada y una semana en la cual Petra no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

La joven bruja de ojos de miel y cabello cobrizo se extrañaba de la repentina distancia que decidió tomar el capitán del resto del grupo, le preocupaba que pasara algo y los demas no estubieran cerca para ayudarle. Ni si quiera dormia cerca de ellos o se reunia a comer, lo cual era motivo para pensar en la mente de Petra ¿ Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Se sentira solo?¿ Estaría pasando frío por las noches? ¿ Estaria durmiendo bien? ¿ Que sucedería si una bestia salvaje lo tomaba desprevenido? ¿Y si enfermaba de repente o se lastimaba y necesitaba que lo sanaran?

Demaciadas preguntas en la cansada mente de Petra, cuando quería preguntar que demonios estaba pasando las respuestas no la dejaban para nada satisfecha con respecto a esa situación.

\- Está revisando el perímetro para ver si hay peligro a los al rededores, no te preocupes. - Le respondió Erd tranquilamente cuando preguntó por priemra vez por qué el capitán Levi iba viajando tan lejos.

-Es un honbre de armas formidable, no le ocurrirá nada ya veras que te preocupas por nada. - Respondió Aurou cuando Petra manifestó su preocupación por tan repentino alejamiento.

\- Sabe cazar y duerme poco, siempre esta alerta asi que no se preocupe señorita Petra. - El cortez Gunther quiso calmar a Petra, vosa que solo la dejó tramquila de momento.

Cuando ya no podía más de curiosidad y preocupación a la que no le veía razón de ser, nunca habia expresado tan repentina preocupación por un ser humano que no fuera de su familia ( Dafne no era humana así que no contaba).

Decidió que por última vez para no mostrar demaciado interes le preguntaria a Hanji durante la cena alrededor de la fogata cuando los hombres se fueron a vigilar el perimetro, pues ella era más sabia que todos y de seguro le daría una respuesta que la dejara tranquila.

\- Pues sere sincera, no sé que le dio al enano que quiso alejarse de nosotros tan repentinamente, pero desde lejos no se ve que desfallesca de hambre o sufra fátigas. El es fuerte y sabe cuidarse solo.

\- Pero aun así, es demaciado extraño que esto pase de la noche a la mañana...¿ No cree que haya algo que alguno de nosotros hizo que le molestara? - Preguntó preocupada la chica.

\- Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo no creo que sea el caso. Levi por lo general no tiene pelos en la lengua cuando algo le molesta. - Petra meditó en el poco tiempo que conocia a Levi y tuvo que darle la razón a la hechicera. - Pero tampoc es tan mezquino como para aplicarnos la ley del hielo solo por algo que no le pareció, a lo más recurriria a algun castigo fisico.

\- ¡Estuvo aplicandome la ley del hielo durante todo un mes! - Confesó Petra cuando recordó todo el tiempo que se alejó lo más posible de Levi.

\- Petra, la que le aplicó la ley del hielo fuiste tu por lo que entendi y en el comportamiento, Levi no es una persona que se acerque a cualquiera para charlar tienes que buscarlo si quieres tener una charla, aunque sea una llena de improperios o que solo te responda con monosilabos. Tu fuiste la que se alejó y que de repente quisiera hablarte de la nada y como si nada hubiese pasado fue una sorpresa para nosotros. Pero, disculpa que te lo recalque, la que se alejó fuiste tu, por lo que me dio a entender Levi solo pensó que neceaitabas espacio y no queria intervenir. - Petra cayo en cuenta de que si era verda eso, ella fue la que decidió alejarse después de todo lo ocurrido en Ragako.

\- Pero ya estabamos bien en Luthyas...y yo no tenía intenciones de alejarme, el es que quiere alejarse de mi...digo nosostros.

\- Como ya te dije no creo que sea por algo que le haya molestado de nosotros, aun asi no puedo darte una respuesta que nos satisfaga a ambas, pero Levi en general es una personita poco común y algo compleja...y si no se siente comodo cerca de nosotros debemos respetar su decisión.

\- No me calma mucho la idea que se quede solo - Susurró sin querer.

\- Levi es un lobo solitario, parece que le da igual no estar con alguien...Buenk si te soy sincera hay bastantes cosas que sé de Levi y asi como otras que no y quizas si tuviera esa información que falta podría explicarse muchas cosas de su comportamiento.

\- ¿ Y esas cosas que conoce cuales serian? - Trató de no mostrarse demaciado interesada.

\- ¿ Por qué el repentino interes pequeña? - Inquirió Hanji.

\- N-no es que me interese en serio solo me gustaria saber algunas cosas para que el trato con el fuera más facil. - Fue una excusa bastante tonta - Sé cosas de los demas e incluso de usted, pero además de saber que el capitán es frío, serio, malhablado, rudo, de trato dificil y con una extaña mania por el orden y la limpieza no sé como tratar con eso...de verdad esperaba que la convievencia con el resto de vosotros fuera algo agradable pero con él es dificil...

\- Te entiendo niña. - Hanji se acomodó los lentes y se puso seria para hablar sobre Levi, Petra puso toda su atencion posible para no perderse detalle - La verdad es que...Levi nacio en una familia de duendes. -Y asi se fue toda la seriedad al caño.

\- ¡ Señorita Hanji! - Exclamó Petra molesta, viendo a la mujer que comenzo a reirse de su propia broma.

\- Ya ya que estoy de broma, cielos no te pongas asi- Se limpio una lagrimilla que salios por causa de la risa. - Bueno. Hablando en serio te contare las cosas que si sé de Levi, algunos vacios en lo ue te contare solo los puede rellenar Levi porque no soy una adivina.

\- La escucho- Petra miro el rostro de la hechicera de lentes que emepzaba a ponerse realamente seria.

\- Bueno debes saber primero que Levi llegó a entrenar al ejercito del rey para volverse un caballero a la edad de doce años, no es de familia noble, ahora que lo pienso nadie conoce nada de su familia, si eran ricos, si eran pobres...de lo unico que estabamos seguros es que no pertencia a la nobleza y nadie sabe quien lo auspicio para entrar, pues la armadura y armas deben pagarselas los chicos y también el caballo.

\- ¿ Cómo saben que no es de familia noble? - Interrumpió Petra.

\- Los nobles dejan registro con sus titulos, los demas tienen que dejar constancia de quien los auspicia o endeudarse por años para pagar sus herramientas de batalla. Levi no tenía titulos, de hecho ni el apellido se le conoce, tampoco hay constancia de quien lo auspició, pero se comprobo que no era dinero robado y que no tiene niguna deuda, porque todo es va por escrito.

En fin, junto a Levi llegaron dos más, una niña pelirroja que proclamaba ser hermana de Levi llamada Isabel Magnolia con la que no comparte lazo sanguineo por lo que se sabe y un muchacho alto y rubio llamado Farlan Church.

Isabel y Farlan a diferencia de Levi si tenían auspiciadores, pero eso no es importante. Lo interesante de todo esto es que estos tres chiquillos llegaron como los que menos facultades tenian a simple vista, pero nos equivocamos todos. Farlan se valia de su inteligencia y reflejos de gato para leer los movimientos de sus enemigos para planer a gran velocidad imprecionante un plan de ataque en el momento y dejar a su contrincante en el suelo vivo o muerto si lo deseaba. Isabel tenía muchos trucos con las armas, la mejor jinete e increiblemente rapida para atacar. Su punteria con el arco no era buena y carecia de fuerza fisica pero eso no le impedia dar una buena pelea y salir victoriosa aunque solia necesitar ayuda de vez en cuando. Levi resultó bueno en casi todas las destrezas, es capaz de vencer a un hombre de tres veces su tamaño tanto con armas como a puño limpio y lo que no sabia logró aprenderlo y dominarlo a base de disciplina y constancia, ojala nadara un poco mejor pero eso es lo de menos.

Sus falencias vendrian siendo que eran demaciado arrogantes, impulsivos y confiados, muchas veces tuvieron problemas con altos rangos y los intructores, pero como lo compensaban en la batalla no los expulsaron del ejercito aunque si les impusieron castigos bastante duros.

Estos tres enclenques lograron llegar muy alto en cuanto a reputación dentro del ejercito, eran increibles y bastante talentosos cada uno a su manera y hubiesen sido de gran ayuda para el reino.

\- ¿Por qué Isabel y Farlan no hicieron equipo con el Capitán? Digo Erd, Aurou y Gunther se ven más que capacitados pero de la manera en que habla de ellos dos hubiese sido un trio invensible...

\- Esa es otra parte de la historia Petra. - Le respondió Hanji muy seria y volvio a su relato - Ellos ademas de compañeros de Levi eran su familia, sus más leales amigos, siempre estaban juntos y se cuidaban la espalda de todo y todos, llegaron juntos y todos creimos que asi se quedarian pero no siempre las cosas salen bien y nadie es invencible como podrías pensar al ver a levi en el campo de batalla.

Hace ya cinco años, cuando Levi ya era capitán, hubo una gran parte de la corte que propuso hacer un pacto de paz y unir fuerzas para enfrentarnos a las verdaderas amenazas, la idea no era mala y las intenciones tampoco, hubiera sido muy interesante convinar nuestros mundos y compartir conocimientos de diversos temas que ambas especies conocemos con una sana convivencia, hey ¿Sabias que los humanos si pueden reproducirse con elfos?

\- Concentrese por favor- Pidió Petra.

\- Lo siento a veces divago. Como te iba diciendo todo estaba programado para que los hombres de confianza de la familia real junto con el rey fueran al bosque negro para firmar el tratado de paz y forjar la alianza.

A Levi y a su grupo los enviaron a vigilar los alredores del camino que iba siguiendo la escuadra del rey, todo iba marchando bien hasta que los envoscaron por detras. Varios de los hombres cayeron de sorpresa debido a un encantamiento elfico según cuentan los sobrevivientes. No puedo darte detalle de esto porque yo no estuve ahí, pero si sé que solo volvieron con vida el rey, el lider de ejercito Erwin Smith y Levi.

Todos estaban muy malheridos, Levi se encontraba en estado critico pero no expresaba dolor, ni molestia o asco por su estado. Tuvimos que reubicarle varios huesos y una que otra fractura expuesta. Era doloroso verlo en así pero gracias a muchas pócimas y brebajes pudo volver a ser el mismo. Por lo menos fisicamente.

Porque si bien antes era grosero y rudo, al menos podia notarse su humanidad cuando se el veia con Farlan e Isabel y hablar con el era algo más facil que ahora.

Erwin me dijo lo que pasó, o más bien lo que pudo alcanzar a ver porque los tres sobrevivientes solo lograron salir de ahí porque quizas los atacantes los pensaron muertos. Dijo que nunca había visto tal masacre, no solo vieron muertos sino que también miembros desparramados por ahí, huesos humanos, entrañas y tripas al aire, había incluso algunos que se quedaron vivos con el estomago abierto y apuñalado que tuvieron que rogar por una muerte más rápida para acabar con su sufrimiento

Isabel estaba desmembrada y casi decapitada murió minutos después de que Levi fuera con ella. Farlan quizas murió más rápido porque todos sus organos estaban repartidos al rededor de su cuerpo mientras seguía sangrando.

Me dijo que no le vio llorar, pero tampoco vio frialdad o seriedad, o algo. Levi se habia roto por dentro y era incapaz de reaccionar ante la golpiza que le dieron para que volviese en si.

No habló con nadie, apenas acomodó a los cuerpos en una carrea y se puso algunos huesos en su respectivo lugar partió solo en busca de los elfos del bosque negro.

El rey y Erwin lo siguieron y presenciaron como el solo asesinó a diez elfos armados y con poderes sobrenaturales que pudieron haberlo matado. Claro que se llevó una gran paliza y casi muere en el proceso, se huese muerto peleando si Erwin no se lo llevaba de ahí porque su plan era ir a por todo el clan. Nunca me lo describió con exactitud pero dice que por esa manera de luchar y moverse con la espada era segura la victoria en batalla. Pero que no se debe volver a permitir que Levi vuelva a ese mismo estado, pues se olvidó de si mismo y a pesar de que llevó a varios elfos a la muerte el es incapaz de parar sin importar lo deplorable de su estado, incluso podria dañar a sus propios compañeros si se interponen.

Por ello pelea con la cabeza más fría posible, no le gusta hacer amistad con nadie ni encariñarse demaciado si quiere mantener la calma y serenidad en batalla según el. Pero yo pienso que en el fondo solo tiene temor a encariñarse con alguien que en algun momento se ira de su lado.

-Entonces...¿ El capitán no siente aprecio por nadie? ¿ Ni por sus subordinados?

\- A veces pareciera que si, pero luego lo ves ahi casi intentando asesinarme si meto la pata y pongo la vida de alguno de ellos en peligro.

Petra no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente identificada con el capitán, ambos eran desconfiados, le huian al afecto y a cariño, todo por el temor de salir lastimados. Pero ambos lo demostraban de maneras diferentes Levi alejaba a todos para no dañar a andie y no dañarse a si mismo (además de ser naturalmente arisco y algo tacaño) mientra que Petra ocultaba el dolor de su soledad con una sonrisa que atraia a muchos y actuaba amable porque su naturaleza era asi, pero no por ello confiaba en alguna persona, una cortesía distante. Ambos tenian mascaras diferentes pero seguía siendo una mascara que ocultaba un mismo dolor.

Excepto que las consecuencias de Petra al salir lastimada eran mucho más grandes que las de Levi, pues el era humano y la destrucción que podría ocadionar como la del bosque negro podia solucionarse y pararlo a él (con ma gran fuerza eso si) ¿ Pero y ella quien la detenía? Petra era un caso perdido.

Al entender un poco más a Levi, Petra decidió que definitivamente lo traeria de regreso al grupo, pues aunque el fuera un amargado, arisco, sin expresión, frío y calculador Petra encontraba que si necesitaba del grupo aunque no lo admitiera, y el grupo lo necesitaba a él.

Esperó a que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos para ir al sitió que Levi habia escogido para descansar a varios metros dentro de un bosque. No tenía idea de qué decirle y no sabía como pedirle que volviera. Lo buscó por donde pudo en aquel umbroso bosque y finalmente pudo divisarlo en un prado recostado boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos mirando las estrellas del firmamento.

Petra también miró al cielo estrellado, tan claro y hermoso, no pudo evitar sonreir. Miró a Levi quien no había reparado en ella aún. La luz lunar le daba un aire diferente, casi sobrenatural. A Petra le pareció por primera vez ver entonces a u hombre hermoso, no simplemente un hombre apuesto por su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso o el rostro juvenil de un muchacho guapo. Si no una persona realmente hermosa que resplandesia en completa paz desde dentro hacia afuera. Se olvidó a que iba y quiso por alguna razón ver sus ojos ¿Estarian con la usual mirada de neutralida y molestia?¿ O seria brillante y serena?

Un paso en falso la obligó a pisar una ramita, cuyo crujir llegó a oidos de Levi, quien se levantó rápidamente para tomar su daga del cinturón y lanzarla en direccion donde provino el ruidito. Por suerte Petre logró overse a tiempo o habría sido apuñalada. Cuando se calmó su corazón y el miedo se fue tomó la daga que se clavó en un arból tras ella, le costó sacarla porque la clavo profundamente. Que bueno que no llegó.

Cuando se apareció frente a Levi para devolverle el arma eeste la miró mejor para ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio quien era tomó la daga de sus manos con brusquedad y se se marchó dejandola sola. No la regañó como esperaba y ella decidió seguirlo mientras trataba de hablarle. Como no era ninguna tonta no dijo nada al respecto de lo que le contó Hanji.

-Capitán usted debe volver con nosotros...no esta bien que usted esté solo. - Pidió Petra caminando tras el hombre que se negaba a verla y solo andaba. Seguia hablandole y se empezaba a molestar con su indiferencia. - ¡Capitán! ¿ Si quiera me está escuchando? Tiene que volver, lo necesitamos...

-Mis hombres son aptos para cualquier tarea, estaras segura con ellos y pueden cuidarse solos ya son todos muy grandes para que se les vigile como mocosos de nariz sucia.

-Pero es que...

\- Vuelve con los demas Petra, se preocuparan.

\- Estoy aqui con usted ¿ No? Si es tan habil entonces aqui no me pasará nada...y yo me cuido sola también...

\- Entonces deja de rogarme de que vuelva

\- ¡Y-yo no hago eso! - Petra se puso roja. - Me preocupo por los demas porque quieren saber de su repentino alejamiento - Era mentira, era ella quien queria saber.

-Pues diles que se joden porque asi seguira...

\- Entonces deme una razón...no le veo sentido a esto.

\- Si vigilo el perimetro de esta manera puedo divisar bestias o peligros que vengan a ustedes desde antes.

\- ¿ Exponiendose a usted mismo? - Petra ya se estaba hartando.

\- Es lo mejor...

\- La mejor forma de cuidarnos entre todos es si estamos juntos

 _Ni sabes de lo que intento protegerte y que es a ti a quien debo proteger_ pensó Levi. Nunca creyo que debería proteger a alguien de si mismo, se maldecia a si mismo po no poder cuidar de Petra de manera más apropiada y no poder verla para ver si ella estaba bien no lo sentía como cuidarla realmente y solo podia confiar en que Hanji la cuidaria mientras el no miraba, pero no era suficiente.

Intentando alejarse de Petra quien seguía reclamandole en voz alta y enojada, hasta que de pronto la sintió callarse, le preocupo que se callara tan de repente y cuando la miró estaba la chica inconsiente en el suelo, iba a correr para levantarla en brazos y la tierra se levantó cubriendo a Petra y haciendola desaparecer, Levi escarvando con sus manos esperando ver a Petra. No se la tragó la tierra como pensó si no que desapareció.

.

.

 **¿Quien pagó para que Levi pudiera entrenar en el ejercito desde niño? ¿ Qué vacios hay dentro de su pasado contado por Hanji?¿Fui muy cruel con Farlan e Isabel? ¿Les gusto? ¿ Lo odiaron? ¿ Qué pasó con Petra? ¿ A donde fue a parar la pobre? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿ Teorias locas?**

 **Pues volví luego de sufrir la agonia de mi computador e ilusionarme cuando creo que ya funciona para que se vaya todo a la verga y arreglarlo todo otra vez... ahora está muerto definitivamente y ando con compu nuevo as que aquí esta.**

 **nos leemos**


	25. Capítulo 24

**¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Cuando el capitán Levi se dio por vencido en su busqueda, decidió tomar su nuevo corcel y se dirigió a toda prisa donde se encontraba el campamento de sus subordinados, necesitaba ayuda si quería rescatar a Petra de lo que sea que se la llevó, pues al escarvar hasta lo más profundo de la tierra sin importar lastimar y ensuciar sus manos supo que necesitaría apoyo de Hanji, pues con las runas podría saber especificamnete donde fue a parar y como salvarle.

Una vez que se encontró en el campamento despertó a todos sin nada de delicadeza, a pesar de que mantenía su postura firme y fría por dentro se preguntaba desesperado a dónde fue a parar Petra y si estaría bien.

\- Oye cuatro ojos despierta, ha pasado algo - Practicamente la pateó para que se levantará.

\- Joder enano, todavía ni amanece y ya estas jodiendo. - le respondió la mujer hechicera levantandose e intentando quitarse la modorra.

\- Petra desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció si está...? - Miró para los lados y se dio cuenta que no estaba Petra - Pero si estaba durmiendo por aquí. - Se preocupó. - Se más especifico con lo que pasó ahora.

\- Tch...no hay tiempo solo preguntale a las runas dónde está Petra.

Hanji decidió que lo mejor sería presionarlo después para que hablase de lo ocurrido y de paso para que dijera la razón de su alejamiento tan repentino.

La hechicera lanzó las runas al aire y realizó su pregunta, cuando esas piezas mágicas con extraños signos dibujados que solo un hechicero puede leer.

\- Petra está en Fluvitzah, hacia el este, nos demoraremos tres horas a caballo lo más rápido que podamos.

\- Señorita Hanji estuve mirando por el catalejo y no hay pueblos cercanos o algo que se le parezca ¿ Esa gente vive en medio del bosque?- Preguntó Aurou.

\- No es un poblado que aparezca en mapas porque no viven humanos ahí - Respondió Hanji muy seria - Es territorio de los elfos de las montañas. - Levi al escuchar ello cambió su semblante y apresuró el paso, Hanji le gritó que esperara, pero este no hizo ningún caso y partió a esa dirección lo más rápido que pudo. Hanji y los demás tuvieron que perseguirlo.

\- ¡ Espera Levi! - Gritó Hanji llegando a cabalgar al lado de Levi.

\- Yo mismo los matare ustedes cuiden el campamento...

\- No lo entiendes...un pueblo de elfos no es como el de un humano...ellos tienen mágia que oculta sus hogares y a ellos dentro del bosque, asi como también ponen muchas trampas para intrusos...no podras con ellos tu solo. - Le explicó a Levi.

\- Tch... solo dime como entrar, yo la rescato y me cargo a...

\- Levi a pesar de tu prontuario no sé si sea lo mejor que te enfrentes solo...estudie unos documentos y papeles que hablan de los elfos y los de está zona son más inteligentes y civilizados...

\- Civilizados mi trasero.

\- Por favor escuchame...según los que han estudiado a los elfos sus modos y maneras varian según el clan y a diferencia de los elfos del bosque negro poseen más artilugios y mejor manejo de la mágia, no son unos brutos y no nos harán la entrada facil a su comunidad para salvar a Petra.

\- Esos bastardos - Masculló molesto sin querer que lo escucharan.

A pesar de que los caballos andaban a toda velocidad fueron las horas más largas para Levi y los demás ¿ Por qué los elfos se llevaron a Petra? ¿ Qué querian de ella? ¿ Le habrían hecho algo?

Llegaron al amanecer a la zona donde Hanji dijo que podría estar Petra. Levi recupero el control de si mismo y se puso alerta, por si acaso todos dejaron sus caballos fuera del bosque y se adentraron con sumo cuidado en la extraña niebla que rodeaba al bosque en el que encontrarian Fluvitza.

Todos tomaron una cuerda para no separarse ya que la niebla no dejaba ver nada. Dejaron que Hanji fuera al frente para que guiara con las runas, caminando muy lento dentro de esa distracción que los elfos construyeron para los intrusos.

Para desgracia de todos la niebla se fue haciendo tan densa que ya no podían ver lo que había frente a sus narices pero no soltaron la cuerda por nada en el mundo.

\- Oigan ya casi estamos cerca - Anunció la optimista Hanji, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se preocupó un poco y al tirar de la cuerda se dió cuenta de que se había cortado y el temor la invadió.

\- ¿Levi? - Llamó la hechicera - ¿ Gunther? ¿ Erd? ¿ Aurou? - Miró en todas direcciones buscando y alzando las manos para ver si se topaba con alguien caminó incluso pero no ibtuvo respuesta y se vio a si misma perdida entre la neblina.

Optó por usar las runas una vez más para encontrar al grupo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlas al aire, una voz la distrajo.

\- Hanji - Llamó esa voz masculina tan conocida para ella y por fin pudo distinguir algo entre la niebla, la forma de un hombre alto y rubio que estaba soriendole amable y extendiendo su mano a ella.

\- Erwin...- Lo reconoció, per antes de que su lado racional la hiciera preguntar como es que estaba ahí y no en Sina una descarga de felicidad la recorrió entera y su corazón desbocado la hicieron correr a él para abrazar al hombre que amaba más que a nadie, sin preguntar nada, sin decir nada, solo se refugió en su pecho con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y lágrimas de felicidad, mientras era rodeada por sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Erd se puso en guardia con su espada mirando a todos lados en esa niebla blanca esperando que sus compañeros, el capitán y la señorita Hanji se encontraran a salvo.

\- S- señor Gin...- Llamó una vocecita dulce entre las sombras y el apunto su espada a donde provenía esa voz, y entonces vio a una temerosa jovencita de mirada tímida, cabellos castaños largos, piel blanca, rostro sereno y ojos claros que vestía sencillamente su tipica indumnetaria de trabajo. Una jovencita que el conocía muy bien.

\- ¿ Ginny? - Preguntó asombrado y bajó la espada - Lo lamento yo...yo no quería asustarte.

\- Esta bien - Sonrió dulcemente- Yo sé que nunca me haría daño. - Y caminó a él para tomar su mano con suavidad. - tu siempre me cuidas en el bar, siempre que vienes quieres que te sirva yo ¿ por qué lo haces?- Erd quedó mudo ante esa pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle a una chica a la que apenas hablaba que la amaba desde el día que la vio? A pesar de ser un fiero hombre de armas temía mucho al rechazo, más de lo que quería admitir, no podia admitir que la dibujaba, que recitaba en su mente poemas solo para ella, que improvisaba canciones de amor solo por ella. Pero allí estaba frente a él sonriendole tan linda y tierna.

Mientras tanto, Gunther conversaba animadamnete con sus abuelos sobre la mejora milagrosa de la espalda del abuelo sentados en unas rocas.

-Después de este viaje me pagaran una buena recompensa por llevar a la prometida del rey sana y salva y la usare para que vivan en una casa mucho más grande, con sirvientes y ya no tendrán que trabajar más...Abuelo podrás construir juguetes solo por diversión y no volverás a trabajar en la carpinteria...

\- Pero mi niño, tranquilo, también debes gastar un poco en ti, buscarte una buena muchacha y hacer tu hogar.

\- Eso ya lo hare luego abuelita.- Sonrió un poco timido el hombre frente a la amorosa anciana que lo crió con tanto amor.

Aurou estaba sentado en algún lugar del suelo con sus pequeños sobrinos y primos sentados al rededor riendo y mirando asombrados y atentos a los cuentos de las grandiosas aventuras de Aurou, quien narraba todo muy animado, exagerando algunas cosas, haciendo enfasis en lo más importante y haciendo gestos y algo de mimica para hacer reir a los niños que queria tanto y lo miraban como a un heroe.

Levi mantenía la calma impeccionando el terreno y lo poco que se podía ver, escuchó una risa provenir desde lejos y unos pasos, se mantuvó sereno y agudizó el oido. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de él, desenfundó su espada y la blandió contra el que iba supestamente a atacarle, no pudo disimular la expresión de sorpresa que dio al ver a quien pertenecia esa cantarina risa.

\- ¿ Cómo has estado hermano?

\- ¿Isabel?... ¿Pero como...?

\- ¡Isabel! ¡ Levi! - Gritó una voz masculina muy conocida para Levi que se quedo de piedra al ver a ambas personas.

-Farlan...

\- Disculpa la demora, pero torpe se perdió...- Explicó el rubio señalando a la pelirroja.

\- ¡ No es verdad Farlan! Yo solo inspeccionaba el terreno...

-Si...como tres veces el mismo lugar. - Ante su burla recibió una patada en la canilla por parte de esa chica y comenzaron a discutir tontamente frente a Levi que seguía intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo sorprendido.

\- ¿ Verdad que deberian ser pareja estos dos hijo? - lo interrumpió otra voz que le habló desde atras, miró y vio muy sorprendido a la pequeña mujer que le dio la vida y lo amó con todo su corazón.

\- ¿Madre? - Levi ya no sabía como reaccionar, estaba sorprendido y el cuerpo le temblaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir porque se quedo mudo, asi que la mujer decidió avanzar para romper con la distancia que los separaba para abrazar a su unico y amado hijo, quien tardó en reaccionar pero también la rodeó con sus brazos mientras escuchaba la discusión de sus amigos.

Mientras Hanji era abrazada fuertemente por el hombre que más amaba, Levi disfrutaba de su encuentro con su familia, Aurou contaba cuentos a los niños, Gunther conversaba con sus abuelos y Erd intentaba confesarle a la mujer que amaba ninguno era conciente del tiempo y el lugar.

\- Yo también te quiero Erd - Dijo la dulce Ginny que acortó la distancia y lo abrazó.

\- Yo...yo te he querido desde que te vi - confesó el hombre rubio y alto - Pero no se si quieras tu estar con un hombre como yo...

\- Tranquilo mi amor yo te perdono lo que hiciste con es niña en Ragako.

\- Ginny te prometo que yo no...- entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que le dijo - ¿Cómo sabes lo de Alicia? - La chica no respondió y lo abrazó más fuerte, un abrazo que no lo dejaba ir, un abrazó inhumanamente fuerte que tenía el fin de asfixiarlo y del cual no podia zafarce. Y entonces recordó donde estaba y aque fueron.

\- ¡Es una trampa! - Gritó el hombre y cuando lo hizo sintió como el agarre lo lastimaba,incluso sintio algo asi como espinas cavandose en sus músculos.

Pero siguió alertando y llamando en voz alta a sus compañeros.

Hanji fue la primera en escuchar a Erd y su razón volvió ¿qué demonios hacia Erwin ahí? Quiso desahacer el abrazo pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a Erd y a pesar de que aún veia a su amado la calidez desapareció y el dolor se hizo presente.

\- Erwin...¿Por qué estas aquí?

\- Yo solo queria estar contigo.

\- No... de verdad ¿ Cómo es que estas aquí y no en Sina con Marie? - Intentaba deshacer el abrazo que cada vez se hacia más fuerte y apretado.

-Tu eres la única para mi. - Dijo el hombre sin responder a su pregunta. Erwin como todos tenía defectos y ella los conocía todos, pero nunca evadía una respuesta a ella aunque no quisiera darla...Sobre todo si se trataba de su esposa, el siempre fue sincero con ella sobre su relación aunque fueran verdades que doliesen.

-Tu no eres Erwin- Se sintió muy tonta por haber caido en aquel truco, pero al parecer los deseos más profunfos y desesperados del corazón cegaron su razón y la alegría de ver a Erwin no la hizo pensar con lógica.

Se fue la imagen de Erwin y una fuerza invisible la abrazaba y sentia como las espinas se clavaban más en su carne.

Los demas pasaron por lo mismo cuando despertaron de su cruel ilusión, Levi recordó que su madre y sus más preciados amigos estaban muertos, Gunther que sus abuelos no podian viajr por que eran mu viejos y fragiles, Aurou que era imposible que unos niñitos hicieran un viaje como ese.

Despertaron todos a la cruel realidad para darse cuenta de que habian sido manipulados con sus deseos más deseperados del corazón y estaban siendo apresados dolorosamente mientras algo que tenía la for a de sus sees queridos les clavaban espinas en su carne y apretujaban como si quisieran romperles los huesos.

Hanji se preguntó si seria la niebla, no perdia nada con esa hipotesis ¿ Pero cómo la dispipaba si ni con antorcha podía podia ver a travez de ella? Entonces recordó que el ignis de su bolso era hecho con fuego de los dragones, un fuego mágico distinto al normal según decian, porque podia incluso quemar el agua. Si podía hacer eso podria iluminar centro de una niebla mágica con poderes alucinogenos.

Y cuando tiró el frasco al suelo, una cegadora luz se impuso a la niebla, los prisioneros se vieron las caras y los espejismos desaparecieron, se vieron presos de unas extrañas plantas que eran enrredaderas de ramas gruesas con espinas que se clavaban a sus victimas.

Levi fue el primero en moverse para coger su dagaa pesar de qu se estaba lastimando más por rasgarse con las espinas al moverse y que estaban incrustabas en sus musculos, sangró pero pudo cortar la enredadera y a pesar de que estaba viva peleó contra ella sin importar el dolor. Sus hombres hicieron lo mismo y ayudaron a Hanji.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó aquí? - Preguntó Levi que ya podía ver a los demás.

\- La niebla era mágica y provoca alucinaciones, debe ser un hechizo de los elfos al igual que las enredaderas. Manejan el inconsciente y te muestran lo que más quieras ver y como la niebla adormece un poco el sentido no importa lo ilogico que sea el asunto. Pero gracias al ignis podremos ver a traves de la niebla y no se metera en nuestra cabeza. Asi podremos encontrar Fluvitza.

Fueron con sumo cuidado hasta un sector donde no habia más niebla y pudieron ver a sus al rededores es hermoso bosque frondoso y verde, de árboles sumamente altos y flores silvestre que lo robeaban. Levi estaba sumido en un plan para rescatar a Petra y cuando iba a pedirle a Hanji donde estaba especificamente Fluvitzah sintió la punta de una flecha que rozaba su nuca, miró al frente y el resto era rodeado por arqueros de hermosa apariencia, estatura alta y orejas puntiagudas. Elfos.

\- ¿Por qué están en nuestro territorio? - Preguntó muy seria la mujer al mando de ese grupo, alta, pecosa, con cabello oscuro hasta la cintura atado en una coleta y ojos algo rasgadosde un hermoso tono marron adornados por larguismas pestañas, poseedora de una extraña belleza pero bella al fin.

Levi iba a sacar su espada pero la elfa lo notó y dijo con voz firme.

\- Muevete y matamos a tus amigos primero. - Dijo muy dura.

-Oye yo te recuerdo...- Dijo un muchacho de pelo rojo, muy largo y suelto. - Este es el hombre que estaba con la humana.

\- ¿Ustedes tienen a una humana? - Preguntó Hanji preocupada por que le hubiesen hecho algo - ¿ Ella es de casualida pequeña, de cabello corto y de un peculiar tono anaranjado asi como cobrizo?

\- ¿ Y eso qué? - Respondió la elfa de pecas - Nadie ha pasado la trampa de la niebla...Solo por eso los llevaremos ante el señor Zeke...ya le diran lo que hicieron con su barrera.

\- Pero...¿y la mujer humana?

\- ¿Qué les importa esa chica?

\- Es nuestra amiga, por favor digannos que no le han hecho nada...

\- Ya basta de palabreria...los llevaremos a Fluvitzah- Los empujaron para que caminaran, Levi se tragó su rabia y desprecio a esa raza y los siguió porque talvez le ayudarian a encontrar a Petra y de paso matar a todo el clan de ese bosque apenas se descuidaran.

Fluvitzah era un pueblo realmente hermosos en medio de los arboles y su arquitectura no irrumpía con el paisaje natural y los elfos permitian que las flores treparan por sus elegantes hogares blancos luminosos, habían fuentes, caminos, algunos tenían casas sobre árboles y uno que otro puente suspendido arriba contruido de manera muy fina y elegante, no había miseria ni razgo de pobreza o fealdad en aquella comunidad. Todos sus habitantes andaban solo en los corceles más hermosos y sanos, no habia nadie que fuera poco agraciado.

Varios miraban sosrpendidos a los humanos prisioneros que caminaban al hogar de su señor, preguntandose como pudieron traspasar la barrera.

Al llegar a una especie de gran mansión con un esplendido jardín, en lugar de ir directo a la casa fueron a una especie de pérgola en la que el jefe del clan descansaba leyendo un libro en actitud relajada, usaba gafas redondas, era rubio, de ojos claros, facciones muy viriles para un elfo aunque fuera macho, aun asi era un rostro armonioso como el de cualquier hombre guapo, su cuerpo era fornido y musculoso, y como todos los elfos era bastante alto y con unas puntiagudas orejas.

Miró con curiosidad a los humanos y se acercó a ellos.

\- Ymir ¿ Qué es lo que me has traido? - Se dirigió a la elafa pecosa.

\- Ellos han destruido la barrera y pasaron la trampa de los espejismos.

\- ¿Ah, si? - Dijo muy tranquilo - ¿ Quién es el lider de estos humanos?

Y entonces Levi no aguantó más y se hizo al suelo antes de que la flecha contra su nuca fuera disparada, tomó la muñeca del dueño del arco para hacerlo dar una vuelta por el aire, distrayendo a sus compañeros que se fueron contra el con sus dagas, pero el fue más rápido en sacar su espada y cortó a varios de ellos, hizo a un lado a la que se llamaba Ymir y se fue contra Zeke que no alcanzó a dimencionar que estaba pasando, cuando de repente vio que la esoada estaba contra su cuello con el furioso Levi encima de él.

-¡Capitán no! - Gritó una voz femenina que lo distrajo por un segundo para que fuera sometido por otros elfos en el suelo dejando a su lider libre pero con una herida en el cuello. - Señor Zeke por favor no les hagan nada ellos solo se preocuparon porque desaparecí y creen que estoy en peligro. - Rogó Petra evitando que mataran a Levi o que Levi matara a Zeke.

Levi la miró bien, su cabello estaba tomado con algunos mechones que se escapaban del peinado adornado por unas pequeñas flores y portaba un fino vestido azul celeste muy palido, de mangas muy largas y amplias, con un bordado de encaje y piedrecillas que adornaba los bordes de la falda, las mangas y el escote en V . Tras ella venían tres niños pequeños adorables y de orejas puntiagudas.

-¿ Son amigos tuyos? - Preguntó Zeke calmadamente a la chica.

\- Si, por favor, solo no saben como...

\- Mocosa estupida ¿qué coño haces?

.

.

.

 **¿Qué pasó con Petra? ¿Si esta Ymir aparecera historia? ¿Qué piensan de Zeke?¿ En verdad es el jefe de los elfos de la montaña? ¿Por qué Petra lo defendió? ¿ Levi descaragará su rencor del pasado von esos elfos? ¿Cual creen que es la situacion con respecto a la relación de Erwin y Hanji?¿Como creen que se sintieron todos al darse cuenta de que su vision era una ilusión?¿ Por qué Petra anda tan elegante?¿ Habra Levi versus Zeke?¿ Aparecera Historia en este arco?**

 **¿Comentarios?¿Sugerencias? ¿teorias locas?**


End file.
